Life with Michael Myers
by twinkels
Summary: When Jamie is kidnapped along with Michael by the Cult of Thorn and Michael is faced with killing a little girl he has a change of heart and the two go on the run follow their antics on the way also Laurie Strode and Sam Loomis
1. Chapter 1

Sorry the first chpt of this story just jumped right in i must have deleted real chpt 1 by accident sorry bout that

Young Jamie Lloyd stood staring at the evil man that sat shackled in a jail cell her brown eyes full of hatred for him and the cop said something about him being locked away till the day he dies

' He will never die evil never dies ' Said Jamie her voice dripping with hatred for him as the man gently ushared her out the Haddonfield police station to a nearby waiting car

' Don't worry Hun he can't hurt you now your safe. Now let's get you back to the hospital your hurt and it's real late now the staff will be worried about you and you can sleep easy in tour bed tonight knowing he's locked up and you will never see him again. ' The cop gently said as Jamie got into the back seat of the car and the cop turned on the heating to keep Jamie warm as it was a freezing cold night last day of Autume really and their was no heat in Jamie's thin party dress

Jamie felt relieved that it was over and soon she'd be in a warm bed her injuries tended too but she was sad that her friends were dead and Max the dog but she knew she was lucky to be alive as Michael had tried to kill her earlier on that evening and no doubt she'd be sleeping with a light on for the next few weeks

Jamie was lost in thought when suddenly the cop had to go back inside the station and told her to stay in the car that he wouldn't be long so Jamie nodded and after he left she closed her eyes for a moment ignoring the stings from her injuries as Michael had cut her then suddenly the police station exploded and Jamie woke with a jolt and got out the car and headed back inside to see what was going on

what met Jamie's eyes was that of devastation and a blood bath bodies lay everywhere theirs been a massicar and pools of blood on the floor that horrified Jamie

Jamie wanderd from room to room gasping in shock as more gory sights met her eyes and worse still Michael was gone and a huge gaping hole in his cell and even the shackles that restrained him broken someone had busted him out and as Jamie explored the place she suddenly sensed someone behind her a large presence and it wasent Michael some one else and before Jamie could do or say anything else a black gloved hand went over her mouth and something was injected into her arm causing her to pass out into blackness

When Jamie came too she remembered being in a dark place like a church and she was tied to a table or an alter wading only her panties her clothes gone and she was surrounded by candles and their was a lot of people surrounding her in black hooded robes and in the corner stood Michael still in his jumpsuit and mask and he stood their listening to what a man said

" We have come full circle now Michael last of the bloodline with this child the Myers blood spilt you are free you for fillled what was required this was your destiny Michael since you were 6 yeas old this child should never have been born now you must do it. Now ' The man said handing Michael his knife and Michael stepped forward taking the knife and raised it above Terrified Jamie's chest and her eyes widened in terror

' No please don't I beg you no please don't kill me " Jamie whimpered in shock terrified

' Do it now kill her Michael this is your destiny kill her now she is the last of your bloodline do it for Samhain ' the man said and suddenly the others chanted and the mark of thorn throbbed in Michals wrist and he heard the voices telling him to kill her it be so easy she was restrained and would not fight back all he had to do is bring the knife down and she'd be dead and he'd be free

Michael tried to ignore Jamie's sad pleading eyes and sobbing as she wriggled and whimpered and so Michael bright the knife down closer ready to stab her then suddenly something snapped in his head and instead of killing Jamie he suddenly attacked the elder of the cult slashing his arm

' Michael was all he screamed as Michael suddenly cut the restraints holding Jamie and fought of the others who tried to stop him then he grabbed a screaming Jamie throwing her over his shoulder and fought off more cult members killing 3. before fleeing Into the night and he got into the leaders car and drove off wth Jamie still screaming and now cult embers had come out to try and stop them but Michael slammed his food down and drove through them knocking a few over

" Stop stop " Screamed Jamie as Michael drove very fast out the car park and away from the area not really knowing where he was going and also he knew they would have to get rid of the car too as it be reported missing

Michael drove on wondering what the hell he was going to do he had never kidnapped anyone in his life really and now it was really dark and he was kind of lost but he would never admit it

Michael drove on and Jamie had fallen asleep now wrapped in a blanket she'd found in the back seat the ordeal had been a bit too much


	2. Chapter 2

Michael drove on through the night not even feeling tired he had no idea where he was going or where he would stay and now he had a small child with him to make things worse but if he went back to Haddonfield hey both would be in danger so he drove across state and many many miles away only glancing now and again at a sleeping Jamie

"How could i harm her i hate this curse i wish i never had it i wont kill a child she is just a innocent little girl yet what am i going to do where will i take her she hates me and is terrified of me yet cant say i blame her her sister and friend are dead because of me and make things worse she is my own niece my own flesh and blood im her next of kin i guess and i am a danger to her "Michael thought as he drove on going from town to town

Another thing that hit Michael was Jamie had nothing with her no clothes anything she was just in her panties and huddled up in a blanket and though Michael was a serial killer he was defiantly no pedophile they disgusted him and he already remembered hearing something about a pedophile who was a school caretaker being burned alive in a little town of Springfield years ago when he was a patient at Smiths Grove he had heard the doctors and a couple of patients talk about it and that made Michael feel sick how could anyone harm a child and having a young nearly naked child in the car Michael did not want the same name so he knew he would need to get Jamie clothes and as he had lifted her up he had a rough idea of what size she was but where would he get kids clothes but first he would need to find a place to stay as they could not live out a car

Soon in the back Jamie begun to stir and Michael had no idea it was starting to get light it was now November 1st Halloween over and with winter coming they would need to find shelter soon as it was cold so Michael turned yup the heating in the car to make it warm

"Wha where am i "Begun Jamie a little confused seeing she was still in the car in a strange town then she seen Michael still in his mask and a bloody knife in the front seat and she begun to scream causing Michael to panic a little so he pulled over to quieten her

"Let me go let me go you monster "Jamie screamed slapping Michael on the hands as he tried to put his hands over her mouth but then she bit him and managed to get out the car and ran off fast still with the blanket around her and screaming at the top of her lungs

" Damn it that is all i need her running around screaming bloody murder and people will think im a damn pedophile when im not "Michael thought as he walked after Jamie and as expected she was no match for him he caught up with her put his hand over her mouth this time so she wouldn't bite him picked her up and carried her back to the car without a word

"No no let me go i hate you let me go i wanna go home wait till doctor Loomis hears about this "Screamed Jamie trying to open the doors and screaming and crying again but it was no use Michael had put the child locks on and now Jamie was trapped so she sat in the back sulking and glaring at Michael with hatred burning in her eyes

"Im hungry "Said Jamie a few moments later breaking the silence taking Michael by surprise

"Damn food i never thought of that it must be breakfast time now "Thought Michael wondering what time it was so he desided to turn on the radio to see if he could get the time and also rummaged in the glove department to see what he could find he did find a bag of potato crisps and some candy and like a dollar not much so he handed the food to Jamie and gave a shrug

Jamie was not sure at first to take the food but hunger overcame her and she snatched the treats from Michael's hands and did not even say thank you she just glared at him making Michael sigh under his mask Jamie was as stubborn as he was as a kid she was a lot like him so this was going to be fun and games ..NOT he thought

"Extra police have been called in to the small town of Haddonfield after the Halloween mascara that left many dead and injured also it is believed that Michael Myers is responsible and he along with his niece Jamie Lloyd are missing feared dead Jamie is also the young daughter of the late Laurie Strode who was the soul survivor of the Halloween mascaras 11 years ago and she was sadly killed in a car crash along with her husband 3 years ago leaving a small child Jamie who was also injured in the crash

Jamie is small for her agearound 4 ft slender long dark brown hair to the middle of her back brown eyes she was wearing a pink ballet fairy Halloween costume that was torn and dirty her hair was in a bun and it is believed she was injured and in need of medical attention Michael is around 6ft 4 muscular built wearing a blue grey overalls black boots and black sweater underneath and a white mask made by silver shamrock it has brown short slicked back hair that could be spiked up also he was caring a large kitchen knife and is very dangerous do not apporch him call Haddonfield police right away " A news reporter said over the radio as reports of the massacre came in over the radio also a few eye witnesses gave their accounts of what happened and though they did not interview him Loomis voice was heard screaming like crazy in the background

"Their looking for us you have to go back you cant hide they will come you know that "Jamie said looking at Michael who didn't answer her and Jamie just sighed as she glanced out the window wondering what was the point in talking to Michael as he would never speak she hard heard Loomis say he had not uttered a single word in decades maybe he had lost the power to speak yet he seemed to understand her okay so it was going to be a one sided conversation Jamie thought

Back in Haddonfield indeed Loomis was about to go mad as Michael was he was screaming at a cop who somehow survived the events and now he wished he had died to escape Loomis wrath

"You were meant to be looking after that little girl take her back to the clinic and you let her out of your sight when you knew HE was in their it was her he was after that child's blood is on your hands now i hope you are happy "Loomis screamed

"She was heavily guarded and Myers was chained up in the cell he was going no where how he escaped i do not know it took 6 men to restrain him "The cop said trying to argue back

"Well you did not restrain him well enough where the hell is he and now we have a missing child he tried to kill her last year too and also tried to kill her mother he will stop at nothing and now because of your stupidity that little child is in great danger "Loomis yelled

"But Doctor Loomis i really don"t think that ...begun the cop but got cut off

"Look you do not know Michael Myers the way i do look i have said this many times and this is true I met him, fifteen years ago; I was told there was nothing left; no reason, no conscience, no understanding; and even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong. I met this little six-year-old child, with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and the blackest eyes... the devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply... evil. I knew what he was, but I never knew "Loomis said

Before the cop could say anything more Loomis got back in to a car as he was going else where he wanted to speak to the people at the children s clinic as Michael had been seen around their too

God was that old Loopy Loomis at it again said another man coming over to the cop

"Yeah he is looking for Myers hes like obsessed with him been stalking him for years "The cop said

"How dose he know it was Michael Myers i thought that guy was locked up in the nut house " The man said

"He was he escaped like 11 years ago or something he went after his sister twice and got blown up he ended up in a coma for like 10 years or that Loomis got burned too pair nearly got themselves killed how they survived was a miracle then that Strode chick his kid sister she married and had that kid Jamie so she is Myers niece the nut job went after her last year also dunno what the hell happened but last year the damn kid copies him almost and stabs her foster mom to death with siccors and ends up in Haddonfield kids clinic for kids with big problems then "The man said

"Shit dude so who is the kids next of kin if her parents her dead ..? Asked the cop

"Her step mom or foster mom what ever you call it is still alive so guess its her as Laurie Strode was meant to have left a will saying that Jamie's new gaudiness had to keep Myers away from her as he would kill her and now ...well the kid is missing "The man said

"Dosent mean to say that Myers has her "The cop said

"I dunno just hope not" The man said looking at the fire department as they dampend down the flames of what was left of the police station and one of the men was dealing with Loomis screaming on the phone as he was heard yelling "Look calm down Sam ranting and raving wont help and also the fireman put the phone to his chest so Loomis would not hear and sighed " He is off again im telling you i would rather deal with this Michael Myers than an angry Loomis

Well that is that chappy done thought id give old Freddy a mention too next chappy coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Soon Michael reached a smallish town that looked a lot bigger than Haddonfieild was and as it was still early their was not many people about just some people arriving to open up their stores and workers cleaning the sidewalks and roads and taking the trash away

"Where are we i wanna go home and im cold aqll i have is this blanket "Said Jamie cuddling under the blanket as Michael glanced at her in the mirror

Michael was very tempted to tell Jamie to stop moaning but he could see her point really she was still naked really and it was a cold morning so he knew he had to find some clothes and their was no way he was going to drive back hundreds of miles back to Haddonfield to risk being caught for a bunch of kids clothes so on seeing a kids store up a head he got an idea

"Why are we stopping where are you going take me home right now or i will scream again you hear me "Threatened Jamie as Michael parked the car grabbing his knife and locking an angry Jamie inside

"Don"t you dare leave me get back hear and drive me home i hate you i wanna go home are you deaf or what come back now "Yelled Jamie banging on the window watching Michael walk off into the distance and across the street

"God i hate killing innocent people who have done me no harm and i never really kill strangers too but this has to be done and if i don"t do this well i don"t wanna think about what will happen and it will not take long hopefully "Thought Michael heading in to the kids store that was now open but the sales woman was still in the back

Michael looked at the clothes he thought that would fit Jamie pretty tops pants jeans a few dresses underwear sets socks shoes hair accessories but he had no money for them as money had never been an issue for Michael in decades really last time he wanted money was when he was about 5 and wanted to buy ice cream from a van that used to come in to the street him and Judith used to go to i and he remembered that Judith had a crush on the guy that drove the van even though he was in his 20s and years older than her

"Hello their sir may i help you i see you found our little princess range all little girls love those clothes their so pretty "A woman said as she came out the back in a cheerful mood then stopped dead in her tracks when Michael turned round and she screamed but before she could do anything else Michael grabbed her and slit her throat before grabbing some cash out the till and he grabbed a large armful of clothes and some shoes and hair accessories too before leaving and headed back to the car

As it was still early no one really paid much attention to what happened and the shopkeeper was killed before she could raise the alarm so Michael got away with it

Michael soon headed back to the car and threw the piles of clothes and shoes and that in the back with Jamie giving her a shock

"What is this where did this come from these are beautiful clothes and their expensive they have price labels on them what did you do did you steal them ".?yelled Jamie shocked and glaring at Michael who again did not answer but drove on and also he never said a thing so the 5 hundred dollars in his pocket remand a secret

Michael soon left that town and drove on further and in the back curiosity soon got the better of Jamie as she looked at the clothes and in the end due to feeling cold she put on a pink Barbie top and pair of jeans and little pink sneakers and despite being a little big for her they were okay

Jamie also caught Michael looking in the mirror at her as she tied the sneaker laces and she glared at him

"Well what do you expect i was cold Jamie said glaring at Michael who blushed under his mask and also Michael then noticed something else they were running low on gas so time to find a new mode of transport and he soon seen something that would do really good a camper van that was parked near a gas station and no doubt the owner would be inside paying and would be out soon so Michael had to act fast

After pulling up Michael bundled everything up the clothes the blanket and Jamie who started screaming again and with her under one arm and the other things under the other arm and his knife in his pocket Michael abandoned the car and grabbed the camper jumping in and throwing everything including Jamie in the back and before the owner could come out Michael was speeding off as the driver was dumb enough to leave his keys in the camper

"Hey you come back someone call 911 some asshole stole my camper "Yelled a middle aged small balding man as he watched his camper drive off in a cloud of dust

"You you stole that mans camper like you stole those clothes "Jamie said shocked from the back but again Michael didn't reply and carried on driving

The camper was a lot bigger than the car also it was more like a trailer it had a small kitchen area a toilet a shower 3 bedroom areas including closets even a tv and the man who owned it must have had kids as their was a teddy bear and some board games in the back it was more of a home on wheels so now they would have somewhere to stay for just now

"You ll get found out you know that and then you will end up in big trouble and anyway where we going its not if you have any where to go to and you cant keep running i think the best thing to do is just to turn round and go back to Haddonfeild i will tell them that you did not hurt me and i cant be on the run with you forever people will look for me you know that just take me back to the clinic "Jamie said standing up now in the back but when Michael sped up a bit she fell over giving a scream

"I hate you you did that deliberately are you trying to crash and kill me maybe that man Doctor Loomis is right your mad and you don"t care about anyone apart from yourself "Jamie yelled glaring at Michael

"Oh for Gods sake sit down and shut up kid your giving me a headache i killed for you also got us a better car a luxury camper more or less and your still moaning and we cant go back im trying to save you those idiots wanted me to kill you but your too dumb to know that so why don"t you just sit down and be quiet " Thought Michael but again he said nothing but as if Jamie had read his mind she just sat at a table area and sighed and glanced out of the window as they drove on across state and in to New Jersey now where no one knew them

Elsewhere the woman that owned the clothes store had been found dead and police was everywhere and were taking a description of Michael as a road cleaner had seen him go in and he took note of him as he was still wearing a Halloween mask the day after Halloween and also he gave the description of the old car that was now abandoned and also it was not long till word reached Loomis in Haddonfield about Michael being seen in another town and stealing kids clothes so they knew Michael had Jamie with him

Jamie was quite happy when she found food in the camper so feeling hungry she helped herself and got some cola that was their too but when she was closing the food closet she made a noise getting Michael s attention and making him turn round

"I was hungry and thirsty their is plenty of food back their i need to eat you know maybe you don"t but i do "Jamie said glaring at Michael as he sighed a bit before putting his eyes back on the road it was going to be a long journey that was for sure but when he heard the flushing of the toilet a few moments later he felt a little better at lest he did not have to stop to look for toilets or bushes

"I wanna have a shower im still dirty "Jamie announced a little later almost making Michael crash as he turned round and looked at her

again Michael did not say one word but he pointed in the direction of the shower if to say "There it is go take one don"t let me stop you

"Is their any toiletries here like shower stuff and i need a hand to wash my hair as it is really long and don"t even think about cutting it i like it long "Jamie said as Michael's mouth almost hit the floor

"Michael only shrugged as he pulled over to get in the back to look for toiletries but their was none and again Michael only shrugged if to say "Now what"

"How am i meant to wash without soap shower foam or shampoo and their is no toothpaste or toothbrushes here i need these things and by the smell of it you need a shower too you stink bad "Jamie said glring at Michael who was stunned and he even sniffed his armpits

"Great now what am i going to do if i had known she was going to be like this id have dumped her in Haddonfield with that idiot loomis this is defiantly not going to be child's play what have i let myself in for "Thought Michael but again he said nothing as he watched Jamie sit in the back of the camper sulking and avoiding eye contact with Michael

Well thats that chappy done more coming soon will Michael cope with Jamie's demands or not


	4. Chapter 4

To stop Jamie moaning again and prevent another headace Michael had to go and look for toiletries he had a sort of idea what Jamie wanted or any ypung girl wanted as once having an older sister he would see her things in the bathroom but thing was Judith was way older than Jamie and liked teenage things so what did Jamie like exactly he wasent sure and their was no way he would risk taking her with him as knowing her she would scream the place down and get them caught so it would mean Michael having to risk going out and getting toiletries on his own so yet again it would mean killing someone and stealing and now the town was busy to do that so that would be heard as he would be seen

Michael thought hard as he glanced at Jamie still sitting in the back looking at a magazine she had found

"Wait if i could change my clothes and she has seen me without my mask i could get her things the normal way and i can blend in with people dare i try it "Thought Michael but one thing was a problem he had no spare clothes too just the stuff he was wearing and he was not sure if their was any in the camper so Michael pulled up again and got into the back to look for adult clothes for him

"What are you looking for now..? Asked Jamie looking at him but as usual their was no reply so out of frustration Michael cursed under his breath and slammed the door of the closet closed all he found was a pair of red socks and he never wore red socks so that meant he would need to go shopping and Michael was not good at that as he never really had to bother about these things in the past he just wore what he stole and in the hospital he wore clothes they gave him like a gown underwear and a dressing gown and slippers and before that well his mom chose his clothes so fashion was not his thing really

Then a stroke of luck in Michael's part came up he seen a thrift store and knowing they were cheap he would try his luck their but shop as a normal person and hopefully blend in so he pulled over in to a corner and pulled off his mask shocking Jamie a little and then fixed his hair and looked normal before getting out and again locking the camper with Jamie inside

"Where are you going come back you cant leave me here ill scream again "Yelled Jamie getting mad again but Michael ignored her trying to look and act normal as he left the camper

The town was busy but no one gave Michael a second glance as headed to the stores and lso he would get Jamie's toiletries and maybe some for himself as he was shocked when he said he smelled bad so first stop was the thrift store

Michael looked at all the clothes really not having any idea what to get but they seemed not to dear so he grabbed a few things and carried on looking

"Good morning sir and how can i help you "Said a elderly man coming over to Michael who just looked at him and pointed to the clothes

"Oh you are interested in buying them then good chose is their anything else i can help you with ..? Asked the man but Michael put his finger to his mouth and shook his head if to say "I cant talk

"Oh my you poor thing are you mute ..? The man asked as Michael shrugged

"No i can speak but i choose not to God why do people think i cant talk of course i can bloody speak dumb asses "Thought Michael sighing a bit but he said nothing and the man still treated Michael if he was retarded

"well sir if you want to follow me we will get these rung up for you okay it wont take long now "The man said as Michael pulled out 20 dollars to pay for the clothes before leaving and he had just done his fist normal shop without killing others and he felt a little proud of himself

Also another thing Michael noticed that the mark he had in his hand the mark of thorn was less painful now but it was still their like an ugly scar ot a tattoo that one gets and later regrets but this was not a scar or tattoo it just appeared as a child and had been their ever since and he hated it so ignoring it Michael carried on acting normal and he passed a lot of people who did not give him a second glance as he blended in maybe it was time to ditch the mask he thought but it would be found so he would need to keep it on him

Michael then crossed over the road to a large chemists he would get toiletries in here he knew what he wanted he had some when he was in Smiths grove but what would Jamie like he had no idea really

Their was so may things aimed at Kids Barbie Care bears My little pony Trolls Tinkerbell Disney little girly things Hello kitty he was spoilt for choise really so he desided to get some Strawberry shortcake shower foam and children s shampoo that smelt of strawberries and he even got her little treat pink Tinkerbell nail polish as he had seen a bottle like it in her room and also he got Hello Kitty toothbrush and some mild mint toothpaste before getting things for himself and again he paid for them normally and did not say one word and left caring his bags feeling proud of himself that he shopped like a normal person a first really for him

Michael walked back to the camper and again seen Jamie glaring at him but he ignored her as he went inside and dumped the things down and pointed to her bag

"What/? was all she said looking at Michael as he sighed and started unpacking things showing them too her

"Did you steal them and kill someone ..? Asked Jamie as Michael shook his head if to say no

"Well that is a first then you not stealing or killing and i guess these are okay so guess i cant complain "Jamie said looking at the toiletries as Michael shrugged

"Wow what is wrong with this kid why cant she not be grateful i put my ass on the line for her and i don"t even get a thank you "Michael thought but just sighed before turning his attention to his own things

"So what did you get the ..? Asked Jamie looking at Michael's bag as he unpacked his things that were okay he thought

"Good i see you have toiletries too you can have a shower then you wont smell so bad maybe you should go first "Jamie said glaring at Michael who looked shocked

"Damn it she is driving me crazy at this rate i will be signing myself back in to Smiths grove how the hell did anyone put up with her is beyond me and the little devil peed the bed "Michael thought looking at Jamie which was true Jamie had a bad nightmare again and wet her bed and leaving Michael to strip it but luckily he found some spare sheets and as their was a washer in the camper he shoved the sheets in their

Michael then locked the camper doors trapping them both inside and then pointed to the back of the camper if ordering Jamie up the back before deciding to have a shower first and Jamie did say she would need help having her hair washed so it was the least Michael could do to help her so once Jamie went up the back Michael drew the dividing curtain to separate the sleeping area from the rest of the camper and got undressed and headed in to the shower

The water felt warm and refreshing on Michael's skin and his scalp and he felt good too he had not had a shower like this in a while and it relaxed him a bit then he glanced at his hands that bore the scars of the fire and looked twice their age and his nails were dirty and also that horrible mark that curse was still on his wrist the mark of thorn taunting him and looking ugly and Michael hated it wishing it would just vanish and he would never see it again but no such luck really

The mark had appeared on Michael s wrist since he was a child around the same time when he heard the voices but he always hidden it as he was to young to know what it was really but it was their taunting him and was linked to evil and had destroyed Michael's life really

Michael hated the cult now and that man in black the leader how could he expect Michael to kill a little harmless child and his niece too and Loomis was right she brought out a good side to him she could calm his rage and though she feared him deep down Michael did love her and so wanted to be a proper uncial to her and have her call him uncial in public and hold his hand without fear but would that ever come he had made her hate him more by kidnapping her but it was to save her life otherwise she would be dead now and also Michael often wondered what would life be like for him if he was not cursed and done all those evil things he thought of Laurie and Judith his sisters and his parents and how he hurt them so so bad and his dad yelling "You are no son of mine that really hurt Michael a lot but in many ways he did deserve it he had brought shame on his family just like his great grandfather had done decades before him

Michael thought back to that time in the court it had turned in to a media circus really with TV crews from all over the world focusing on him as never had a killer been so young a Child killer in first grader was unheard of at at the time they even blamed Danny Judith's boyfriend and the night that Judith died they hauled him in and Michael was released back to his parents they thought he had only found the knife and thought it was a toy but Danny had alibis who knew where he was at that time so in the end he was released and evidence pointed to Michael so he was hauled in again and coming out of that courtroom after hearing he was to be locked away in Smiths Grove till he was an adult then tried as an adult where no doubt he would be put on death row Michael knew he would never be free again and seeing his parents made it worse his mother screaming and crying his father disowning him that was a blow to him

Michael often wondered what life would have been like if he had been normal and had not have killed that fateful night he knew that Judith would still be alive maybe married with kids now and working okay she was not the perfect sister as she would often yell at him and a few times hit him but he really did not want to kill her the cult made him and as for Laurie or Cynthia her real name she would have grown up along with him and maybe she would be alive now and if she had Jamie well Jamie would not fear him and also his parents would have not treated him like a dark secret and denied his existence like they did after what happened things would be a lot different and Michael so wished he could turn back time to put things right now

well thats that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

Elsewhere a woman searched through a small nightstand and found a little phone book and looked under L for Loomis then tapped the number into her phone

"Come on answer where are you when i need you silly old man "She thought as she heard the phone ringing

Lommis was in his office when he heard the phone ring but at first couldn't find it as it was buried under piles pf paper he was not a very tidy man

"Okay okay i hear you damn it "He said throwing the papers to the side he was planning on writing another book called My life with Michael Myers that be his 3rd book as he seemed obsessed with Michael and still studded his case even though he retired now

"Hello Doctor Sam loomis how may i help you "Said Loomis in a business like voice whist trying to grab his papers to stop them falling on the floor

"Hello Dr Loomis first of all this is no ghost calling you "The woman begun but Loomis knew her right away

"Omg sweet Jesus Laurie strode is it really you but your dead or meant to be dead surly you cant come back like Michael can "Loomis said going white with chock

"No and yes it is me listen i faked my death it was all planned Jamie is in on it too i had to to stop Michael coming after me i thought he would never know about Jamie and i prayed for her to be safe every night but obsessively i was wrong he has found her and got her and it is all my fault now damn it "Laurie said

"Do not blame yourself but we have to get that little girl away from him he has tried to kill her before but i feel she is linked to him in ways listen Laurie can we meet up later today ..? Asked Loomis

"Sure but im out of town it will need to be tomorrow im in another state now it will take me half a day to travel but i will meet you in Haddonfeild tomorrow ill call you later where to meet but we have to save Jamie i should never have faked my death i should have moved abroad even the UK taking Jamie too i don"t see Michael getting on a plane or boat and following us their "Laurie said

"It wold maybe surprise you what Michael would do to get to you and that child but it is good to hear that your alive and well yet the car crash sounded real ii do remember hearing about it " Loomis said

"It was real and an accident you may remember Jimmy the hospital worker who sneaked into the ambulance with me after the fire and Michael we thought had died "Laurie said

"No not really i was in another ambulance as i had bad burns so they knocked me out "Loomis said

"Well Jimmy was a worker at the hospital cute guy curly hair kinda Afro style well after the events of the Haddonfield hospital fire once i recovered Jimmy and i started dating and we moved on forgetting about Michael and left Haddonfieldf but every Halloween i lived in fear then i married Jimmy so really i am Laurie Loyd now and we had Jamie and a new bloodline as she is Michael's niece and i feared for her too and Darlene Jamie's foster mom and i were good friends and she would send me reports of what was happening in Haddonfield i protected Jamie as much as i could and i wiped Michael out my life i never told her about him only about her aunt Judy and she was in heaven but the crash its self was an accident Jamie and i survived but Jimmy was Killed and i felt i could not protect her on my own so we made a plan with her and Darlene and her husband Rachel knew nothing off it so i faked my death i had no idea Jamie would end up back in Haddonfiel in the lions den i was led to believe they were going to move to Florida "Laurie said

"Well they remained in Haddonfield and now Michael is after little Jamie he dose believe that you are dead that is why he has turned his attention to her and now she is in great danger poor child "Loomis said hearing Laurie sigh and mutter "Damn it "

" so how did Michael ind out about Jamie who told him i protected her best i could from him please say you did not mention this to him "Laurie said starting to get a little angry

"No no i had not seen Michael since the fire well i seen him once a few years later but i was told he was dying he was in a coma fighting for life and he had severe burns and he was harmless so it seemed as the staff were able to take his blood pressure draw blood and touch him yet he was to be transferred back to me as he was my patient i wasent their at the hand over so sent my best medical team to collect him and he was still in the coma i was busy elsewhere then next day i get a call to say Michael had escaped my staff were dead and the ambulance in a ditch yet i had a feeling he would go looking for the child as i heard you had a surviving daughter "Loomis said

"Yes Jamie but okay as you didnt tell him guess it wont matter now but we have to find them before he kills her i want my child back Sam "Laurie said close to tears now whist fingering the photo of Jamie's face

"Don worry we will find her soon and you can take her home but things could get very dangerous this is Michael Myers were dealing with you know "Loomis said

"Of course i know it will be dangerous look Dr Loomis i have changed a lot over the years grown up and i am no longer that naive little 17 year old baby sitting for allowance money that i used to be i have toughened up and i can handle anyone so i m no longer afraid of Michael bring him on so to say i will be ready for him this time "Said Laurie making a fist and she was right life had made her tougher

"Well dear that is good you have to be strong to go up against Michael as he will wipe out the weak and your daughter is strong too i see a lot of her in you tough and determined "loomis said

"Well though i hate the name really she is a true Myers we take after our dad he was a good man strong and determent and Judy i was told was the same but Michael i don"t know about where he came from he might have the name Myers but hes not like us that is for sure guess he is the weird one of the family "Laurie said sighing

well thats that chappy done more coming


	6. Chapter 7

" So where we going now i thought we were gonna stop their for a bit as it was near the stores and that and was handy "Jamie said as Michael drove the camper again leaving town but again he said nothing but glanced at her

"Id wished you talk cant you talk if not i can teach you to talk it won t be hard also can i ride up front with you ..? Asked Jamie getting ready to sit in the front seat next to Michael but he had now had enough of her and pulled over to stop and what he did next shocked Jamie

"Of course i can bloody talk you stupid brat and no you cant ride up front get in the back and be quiet im sick of your whining now shut the hell up and give me peace is that clear "Yelled Michael braking his silence in God knows how many years

"Y..You spoke you can talk after all "Gasped Jamie stunned but Michael didnt reply he just went back in to the front and started driving again glancing at Jamie in the mirror every few seconds to see what she was up to and a lot of thoughts ran though his head

Michael could always speak its just that he chose not to since he was a child he shut himself off and build a bubble around himself some would call it select mutsm but Michael thought it would be his way of coping with things even if it drove he hospital staff and loomis crazy and he had lost count of the times Loomis lost it with him slamming his fist down in the table inches away from Michael yelling Goddamn it why wont you talk to me boy he had been like that since he was 7 or 8 after he knew their was no chance in him going home as he used to talk in the early days asking "When will i be going home ..? but what was the point he had been in their for about 2 years and they did not even celebrate his birthday yet when he turned 7 his mom visited and hoping to make him repent his sins she brought Michael a bible but soon as she left the book was thrown away Michael's soul was gone to God knows what abyss and it was sad as he was only a young child and God made him kill his sister so the family's past was aired to the public and Judith was not such an angel herself as she would put Michael down every chance she got and they'd often fight Judith seen Michael as a burden she was into boyfriends music even trying smoking and often bullied Michael calling him names slapping him on the back of the head saying he was from an orphanage and not her true brother

Michael's parents were interviewed too see if they could throw any light on what caused their son to flip and Michael's father was pretty strict but he said he wanted to give his son a good upbringing so he would do well in life he had hopes Michael would get a good education go to collage get a good job his own place settle down marry and start his own family as he had done and as for Michael's mom she was the typical middle class American housewife she kept a neat home and made sure the kids were clean and was a good mom to them but it wasent till years later it was discovered that Michael s home life had nothing to do with him being like that and he was linked to the cult and the mark on his wrist appeared as a child but his parents were dead now so could not be asked about seeing the mark but Michael knew it been their he discovered it one day when he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and he had no shirt on and it was around that time he started hearing the voices too

"Look just sit down and be quiet your getting on my nerves now look read a book or do something back their but be quiet im not in the moos "Yelled Michael not taking his eyes off the road but Jamie was stubborn like her mom and would not listen

"So where we going have you got lost and theirs no need to loose your temper and get all shouty "Jamie said firmly making Michael sigh and run his hand through his hair

"I am not lost okay and im not all shouty as you put it but your whining is so bloody annoying so be quiet brat "Yelled Michael trying not to loose it

" Scuse me for breathing then "Said Jamie sticking out her tongue at Michael before looking out the window and Michael sighed again this was going to be one long road trip and in a way Jamie was right he was lost but he would not admit it as no doubt that would lead to her yelling more

The rest of the journey was quiet again and Jamie had fallen asleep so seeing that Michael searched the glove department for a map as he was really lost now

"Damn their must be a bloody map in here somewhere no one in this day and age travels without a map shit "Muttered Michael now dropping stuff and almost crashing as he bent down to pick them up and that woke Jamie up

"Hey what you doing you cant look on the floor and drive are you trying to kill us both like now ..? Jamie yelled looking over at Michael

"Wha..No sit down and shut up i..i. oh never mind "Michael said growling a little under his breath

"Fine then but no need to be so proud if your lost why don"t you just admit it were gonna run out of gas if you keep going round and round and in the middle of no where all you have to say is okay im lost i wont yell i told you so a few times my mom used to get lost when driving its no big deal really we all make mistakes and maybe you slipped up and got lost "Jamie said going up front near Michael

"Look shut the hell up brat and sit down i am not lost is that clear or are you so stupid you cant get it through your thick little head god sake kid were you born without a brain as your acting like it now sit down and shut up or i swear i will redden the backs of your legs "Yelled Michael threatening yo spank Jamie and at that moment in time he would have as she was getting on his nerves

"Fine then why just you don"t drop me off and ill thumb a lift home be better than being with you i hate you your the most horrible man on the planet and id rather walk back to Haddonfeild then be with you "Yelled Jamie now to Michael's shock trying to open the emergency door to jump out risking her life

"No you stupid little brat get back their right now are you an idiot "Yelled Michael stopping suddenly and grabbing Jamie and he did slap her and threw her roughly on a bed before going up front to drive again

"I..I hate you i wanna go home i want my mom "Jamie cried looking at the sky thinking her mom was in heaven

"Your moms dead so is your family fraid d im the only family you have now so shut up and stop whining "Yelled Michael making Jamie cry now

" Well its all your fault you killed them Rachel Tina even my dog and Max your a monster let me out now i wanna go home i hate you why didnt Dr loomis kill you he was right your mad "Screamed Jamie with tears streaming down her face

"You want out fine but do you even know where you are cn you find your way home back to Haddonfeild "Yelled Michael getting very impatient now

"I can try it be better than being stuck with you "Yelled Jamie

"Well you know what take this then and find your way home and good luck "Said Michael giving Jamie a map and torch and to Jamie's shock he put her out the van

"Wh.. what you doing you cant just leave me here " Jamie said shocked as Michael slammed the door closed and looked out the window at Jamie standing outside

"I can and i have your the one that wanted to go home you did not want to be with me so now i have let you go now i think Haddonfeild is back that way you better start walking as you have a long walk ahead but good luck " Michael said driving on a bit but he paused just within sight and waited and atarted counting and had only reached about eight

"No wait up i didnt mean it let me in "Said Jamie banging on the door of the van

"Well will you stop moaning then "Said Michael as Jamie nodded

"Yes sir i promise just let me come i don"t know how to get back to Haddonfeild id be lost and it can get creepy at night "Jamie said as Michael sighed and opend the door and Jamie hopped back inside again and Michael gave a small chuckle his plan worked

Well thats that chappy done more later


	7. Chapter 8

Elsewhere in Haddonfeild Laurie had turned up as she was to meet Loomis as she had a little bit of time she looked around and seen the place had not changed that much really maybe different faces also the old hospital she was at had been rebuilt after the fire with 2 new wings and her old house was still their and so was the Myers and it was all boarded up still and crude drawings of Michael on the boards and the Boogeyman is coming in kids handwriting as local kids had a field day with it making Michael out as a super villein but apart from that the town had not changed a lot in looks really

Laurie agreed to meet Loomis at the coffee shop and she went in finding a table and looked at a menu whist waiting

"Hi dear can i take your order "Said a nice friendly waitress about 5 minutes later smiling at Laurie

"Oh hi dear no not yet thanks im waiting on a friend he is a little late but he is very bust so no doubt got held up i think he wont be long now "Said Laurie as she continued looking at the menu as the waitress smiled and left

About a further 5 minutes later Loomis came in and he look all flustered

"Laurie i am sorry im late a lot on but it is good to see you after all these years how are you ...? The elderly man asked giving Laurie a hug before sitting down

" Doctor Loomis its okay please take a seat and im too not bad i guess but what has happened to my daughter you said she is with Michael why didnt your guards keep an eye on him what exactly happened that night how did he get out .? Asked Laurie

"Well i had captured Michael myself we lured him back to his old house and caught him he was all strapped up and in shackles their was no way he would escape that so we took him to the Haddonfeild police station some tried to interview him but he never answered which is not surprising as he has not spoken since he was a child but he was secure in that cell going no where and the police outnumbered him and your daughter was in the care of the police they were taking her back to the hospital then their was a explosion destroying the building and Michael was gone bodies everywhere we believe that Jamie went back to see what had happened and who ever took Michael took her too their both missing and we have police drafted in looking for them we will find them and their has been sightings of them they were last seen in a camper heading for New Jersey where abouts i do not know but their looking for them too "Said Loomis as Laurie went a bit pale

" New Jersey Oh dear lord i do not know if this is true or not but is that not the area where those teens were horrifically murdered a few years ago they have a copycat killer running around in a Hockey mask "Gasped Lau

" I think it is but New Jersey is a big place they might not go their but their is police looking for them and they have a description of Michael with and without the mask also their is police from Haddonfeild going their too we will get your daughter back safe " reassured Loomis as Laurie sighed

"Please i hope you don"t mind me asking dear why did you fake your death and abandon that little girl ..? Asked Loomis

"I dint abandon her she knew i was still alive i made a deal with her Forster parents who i was good friends with their was indeed an accident i was injured but sadly Jimmy died of his injuries Jamie was not with us at the time and thinking back i was selfish as i only thought of myself i thought if i faked my death well Michael would stop looking for me but i never thought he would go after Jamie if i had known i would have come forward sooner "Laurie said sighing but Loomis did not reply

" Are you ready to order yet sir madam .? Asked the waitress coming over again and smiling

"Huh .. Oh yeah ill just have coffee please make it strong "said Laurie smiling

"Very well and you sir would you like to order ..? The waitress asked looking at Loomis who nodded

"Yes coffee and ill try some of your little cakes i am hungry "Loomis said as the waitress left to go in the back

"Okay so you said he is in New Jersey then when was this ..? Asked Laurie as Loomis nodded

"Yes heading that way we have had quite a few sightings of them over last few days and we are tracking them so hopefully we will get him very soon and your daughter back to the hospital" Said Loomis

"No Jamie is coming back with me and we will be getting to hell out of Haddonfeild and away from him i will never abandon my daughter again so i want you to find her now "Laurie said as Loomis sighed saying "I will try my very best

"You better you have 1 week to get her back to me safely otherwise i will see you are taken off this case and given early retirement i don"t know what games you are playing at with him but their is a child's life at risk and she is in danger

Elsewhere Jamie was now in one of the old cabins looking around and despite the poor light she could see okay

The cabin itself was dark and looked filthy in one room was an old beat up sofa with a broken guitar on it plus what looked like a females flip flop and a old empty cigarette packet and an old radio but the battery compartment was all brown and rusted if the battery had corroded and also on the rug looked like dried in old blood stains and the room smelled bad

In another area was what was once the kitchen again it was a mess and the food cubbards empty and the food that was their was moldy and well out of date and the chairs were broken and overturned it looked if their had been a huge fight here once and again dried in blood stains on the floor so feeling sick Jamie went outside and still unseen by Michael went into another cabin the sleeping area and that area was a mess too worse than the last it seemed but the smell made Jamie feel ill so she didnt stay to explore that room but went outside exploring more and looking around her every 10 seconds to make sure Michael was not following her

Soon Jamie came across to what seemed to be an old house that was on the edge of the woods and it looked if it had not been lived in for many years maybe decades so being nosy Jamie went inside

The house was very large in 1960s or 70s decor but it had fallen into a terrible state and Jamie had to be careful as the floors looked rotten

"Jamie went into what was the lounge and their was a old sofa with 2 chairs old lamps and the main light had no shade or bulb and an old style tv their was a display cabinet too with old dishes and an old porcelain doll and photos of a young blonde woman with a dark haired man smiling and one of her in a wedding gown and on the fire place was an old clock that stopped years ago some old chipped figures of china animals and ladies in fancy gowns but the colors had faded really with dust and age and a few more photos in frames but one that shocked Jamie the most was a young boy about her age taken many years ago sitting on top of a 1950s style car smiling if he had not a care in the world but the boys face made Jamie gasp

The young boys face was badly deformed and he was bald and his head was twice the size of her head though he was probably an incontinent little boy then he looked like a monster and he scared Jamie so she bolted from that room to look around the house

All the other rooms were in the same state forgotten and decaying then Jamie found a room that looked if it belonged to a child once and that made her gasp

well thats that chappy done more soon


	8. Chapter 9

Jamie looked around at the little room and though it was in a bad way she could see a child sized closet little pair of shoes a dresser but no mirror also a toy box with the words Jason's toys in that was an old soccer ball a baseball bat and glove a old Mickey mouse doll that amazingly still spoke saying "Hi im Mickey Mouse oh boy and a few other phases also their was an old train set and some books boys adventure stories Story hour Superman and Spiderman comic books and some books without covers but what caught Jamie's eye was a child sized bed with the name Jason on the headboard so it was clear this was Jason's room and also on the ceiling hung a couple of planes and a poster still remained of some baseball star and scatted on the floor looked like some old lego bricks and also though all the windows were smashed and a tree branch coming in through one the remains of blue curtains were seen with space rockets and the remains of the bedding had the same design so despite being hideously deformed Jason seemed like a normal little boy really

As Jamie looked around now picking up an old Donald Duck plush that smelled bad and felt damp and its once white fur was black and filthy with spiders on it Jamie heard footsteps coming into the house and she froze dropping the toy and hid under the bed wrinkling her nose at the smell and spiders down their and froze in fear wondering who it was

"Jamie are you up here what did i tell you about running away "Yelled a familiar voice and Jamie sighed with relief it was only Michael so Jamie came out her hiding place as Michael came up the stairs and found her

"What did i tell you about leaving you do not go anywhere without telling me alright "Yelled Michael grabbing Jamie by the shoulders before looking around himself

"Anyway what is this place looks worse than my old house "Michael said

"I dunno i found it like this and their is photos of the people who lived here once but looks if its not been lived in for years place is filthy "Said Jamie wiping dust off herself and making a face as Michael spotted the bed and toy box and the name Jason

"Jason "He muttered

"Yeah i think he was the kid in the photo downstairs he looks about my age but hes all deformed huge head and he has weird shaped eyes one way at the top of his head other in his cheek they don"t line up right and his mouth is all split and his teeth stick out and also hes bald i guess this is his room and that"s his stuff wonder what happened to him if he moved away or died "Said Jamie

"I dunno but i think we had better get out of here and don"t come here again okay "Said Michael taking Jamie by the hand and the two left to go back to the camper and no ore was said about the house and Jamie remained in the camper where Michael could see her rest of the day

"Michael you know that house we seen yesterday " Said Jamie next morning eating her breakfast

"Yes what about it "Said Michael as he fixed his own breakfast

"Well who lived their and who was Jason what happened to him and his family surly he cant be little as the stuff looked so old and dirty in their yet i did like the Donald duck that could be cleaned up i guess "Said Jamie

"Jamie listen to me do not go back to that house it is dangerous and if you want a Donald Duck i will get you one but not that one okay that toy belongs to someone "Michael said

"Yeah maybe but place is lie abandoned now and i don"t think the little boy will want the toys if he is grown up and i don"t really have toys here and i get bored it is only one toy a old unwanted Donald Duck all it needs is a wash and it will be like new im sure "Said Jamie as Michael sighed

"Look cant you take a telling DO NOT GO BACK TO THAT HOUSE is that clear "Said Michael raising his voice a little and scaring Jamie who gulped and sunk back in her seat

" Y..Yes sir "was all she got out

"Good now finish your breakfast and stop crying "Michael said glaring at Jamie who said nothing

Jamie was scared when Michael got angry and obeyed him but mostly kept out his way he was at one end of the camper and she was at the other but she got so board it drove her crazy and she wanted outside but Michael wouldn't let her she was like a prisoner and she so wanted to explore that house as she felt it held secrets and she still wanted that old filthy toy as Donald was her favorite cartoon character and she always wanted a Donald plush toy

It was about 4 days later when Jamie's chance to go out came her and Michael were still at the campsite and Michael had gone out in search of food and he had forgotten to close the door and he too now thought that the story of Jason was nothing but an urban legend something kids had made up to scare each other with so he never gave Jason a second thought really as he left but in his rush he had forgotten to lock the camper door and Jamie had noticed that

Jamie knowing that Michael would be gone for a while slipped out the camper and ran through the woods as fast as she could in the direction of the old house and seeing it was still their she slipped inside and went up the stairs to Jason's room to find the doll

"Their you are though you smell bad and are filthy i think i can have you nice and clean and smelling nice and you need love "Said Jamie sitting on the bed then something brushed her leg and she bent down and pulled out a photo album that looked really old and on the cover it said

"Pamela Voorhees "

"Hmm wonder who that is and this must be her book "Thought Jamie looking at the photos and seen a very old photo of a little blonde girl with a bob cut to her ears smiling and she looked about 3 and the man was in a vintage looking car from late 30s and next to the photo was written "My father and i

Jamie looked at more photos of Pamela and she looked a very pretty teen and young woman and a nice photo of her on her prom and later a couple of wedding photos she had married her prom date and some more photos of her enjoying married life it seemed then one with her husband cuddling her and she had a baby bump and she had written "Pregnant with you Jason but in the next photo she tried to hide her shock as she cradled a new born Jason who was deformed from birth and after that only a few photos of Jason growing up and the father had vanished and the last photo was of Jason standing by the car his case packed and next to it written "Jason goes to camp for the first time after that the rest of the pages was empty apart from a withed red rose crushed between the pages and a card saying "RIP dear sweet Jason forever in my heart love mommy so it was clear Jason had died and that threw a new light on things

Jamie put the doll back on the shelf as she hated stealing from the dead and sighed looking at the doll "Sony Donald its not meant to be i cant steal from a dead little boy "Jamie said looking around the room then stopped dead in her tracks as she thought she heard a twig crack

"Michael please don"t get on at me im sorry i sneaked out i was so bored "Jamie yelled expecting to see Michael but when she turned round she collided with someone in dirty brown ripped jacket and he was taller than Michael and looking up at the stranger Jamie seen a huge man wearing a hockey mask and he had a big machete in his hand it was Jason

Ha get out of that one Jamie ..lol well thats that chappy done more later


	9. Chapter 10

Jamie screamed as loud as she could and manged to run past Jason who stood a bit shocked and also seen that this little girl had been touching his belongings but he followed her outside he wouldn't hurt her maybe just scare her as Jason had a policy of never harm a child even if it was kids that were mean to him when he was little but Jamie ran down the stairs and out the house screaming for Michael over and over

Michael was deep in the woods hunting rabbits and that and also had put his mask back on when he heard the screams and he sensed that Jamie was in trouble so he dropped the rabbits and walked calmly towards the screams and he seen a man taller than him in a hockey mask chase a terrified Jamie and right away he knew it was Jason but Michael walked calmly over to Jason looking at the large man and tilted his head to the side a little and Jason copied him

"Uncial Michael be careful that monster tried to kill me "Screamed Jamie in tears as Michael remained calm and looked at the other man who did not speak

"Jamie go to the camper let me deal with this "Said Michael from under his mask not talking his eyes of Jason who continued to stair back

Jamie ran as fast as she could to a safe hiding area as she was actually worried about Michael and watched what the pair did next

Jason swung his machete at Michael but missed him and Michael tried to stab Jason and even managed to get the Machete out his hand and the pair charged each other fighting in arm to arm combat now and Michael managed to stab Jason in the arm but Jason grabbed Michael by the wrist almost snapping it and managed to get the knife away so the pair fought with their fists and Jason pushed Michael down a small hill and grabbed his Machete again going after him

"Uncial Michael watch out "Screamed Jamie as Jason got closer to Michael and the pair fought again and this time Jason cut a deep gash in Michael's thigh and his leg poured with blood but Michael carried on fighting as if the wound did not bother him and even grabbed Jason bu the throat lifting him up till he was limp Michael had killed many that way and he then let Jason's lifeless body fall to the ground

"Uncial Michael are you okay omg who was that "Screamed Jamie helping Michael back to his feet but before they could go back to the camper Jason got up too and Michael sensed it so Jamie ran back to her hiding spot screaming and the fight started again

The fight got quite intense and lasted for almost an hour and both were injured but both would not give up and a terrified Jamie remained in her hiding place watching and she had enough of it all now

"You big bully leave my Uncial alone "Screamed Jamie picking up a nearby rock and aiming it at the back of Jason's head she got him bulls eye and made him turn round and Jason was pissed now and started head towards Jamie who screamed and started to back off but tripped and fell on her butt in a sitting position

"Er im sorry mr i erm didnt mean it "She begun terrified then suddenly she seen Michael cut of Jason's head with his own machete when he was distracted

"Come on lets get out of here " Yelled Michael now scooping Jamie up in his arms and carried her back to the camper and the pair did not spend another night in that area

"Im sorry its all my fault i should have stayed in the camper now you have even lost your knife and that bad man nearly killed you " Sobbed Jamie as Michael drove away from the area

"Look stop crying its over he wont hurt you again are you okay ..? Asked Michael

"Think so what about you he cut you bad and who was he he was scary will he come after us ..? Asked Jamie still in tears

"Don"t worry about me i will be fine and i guess he was scary and i think we just met Jason but don"t worry he will not come after us i killed him so your safe now "Michael said

"Jason as in the boy that drowned i thought he died as a little kid that guy is an adult "Jamie said

"Well apparently not he survived and grew up i guess anyway i told you to stay in the camper and you wandered off again i told you it was dangerous and a lot of bad people okay i may have been bad but i am trying to be good now "Michael said

"You are good but i guess i was board and i still wanted that Donald Duck but when i was in Jason's room i found a photo album it was his mom Pamela was her name she was a pretty lady short blonde hair and seemed to like Jason she thinks Jason is dead i wonder what happened to her "Said Jamie

"I dunno nor do i want to find out and if you want a Donald duck toy i will buy you one but do not steal "Said Michael thinking back to the time he stole stuff from cars to trucks knifes even his clothes and masks were all stolen and he was now lecturing Jamie over stealing a stuffed Disney toy

"I didnt take him when i read in the album at the end that Jason was dead i put Donald back as its wrong to steal from the dead but i had no idea he was still alive till you told me "Jamie said

"Well he was but not now i took care of him but in future do not leave the camper without me being with you okay "Said Michael as Jamie nodded

"Yeah okay and im sorry "She said as Michael smiled a bit and carried on driving leaving Crystal lake far behind

It was later that night when they stopped again this time it was a car park round the back of some stores and they felt safer and to Michael's relief the nasty injuries caused by Jason had healed and Michael felt fine now so satisfied everything was okay he too settled down to sleep at his side of the camper and both recovered from their ordeal and run in with Jason and unaware that Jason too had healed himself but he desided not to go after them but if they set foot in his woods again he would be waiting for revenge

Next day Jamie and Michael had forgotten the day before and after breakfast the pair set off again only stopping to get lunch and more stuff in to eat and sadly Michael had fallen into his old ways again killing for food and money but he never told Jamie and in the bag he used to carry the groceries in was also his mask as he felt killing was an easy way to get free things but he didnt kill all the time sometimes when Jamie came with him he shopped like the next normal person using money

Michael and Jamie soon became good friends and Jamie even sat up front next to him it was the incident with Jason that brought them closer it seemed and Jamie stopped asking to go home every 5 seconds like she used to but sometimes she still got on his nerves but she was still a little kid and all little kids could be like that and also soon time melted away

Jamie and Michael had now been missing for like 7 weeks and they had no idea what was happening back home Laurie had now hired a privet investigator as Loomis was no help and he was still hoping that Michael would come back with Jamie and also other cult members had come forward to talk and try and throw some light on what happened the day Michael took off with Jamie and the head man had now arranged to meet Loomis as he knew everything about Michael and Loomis hoped maybe even Michael s whereabouts

Well thats that chappy done ...yey Jason VS Michael lol but more to come soon


	10. Chapter 11

' Unchal Michael can we go to the Christmas carnival please I love funfairs their awesome ' Said Jamie a few days later as it was almost Xmas now

' Huh carnival where did you see that then ..? Asked Michael as he washed through their lunch plates

' Other day in town remember when we went to get some food from the store I seen a few posters in the Windows theirs a funfair coming with rides and that it will be fun please can we go Unchal ' Begged Jamie making a face

" Well I dunno these things cost money you know and we don't have a lot of money we barley get by as it is and also I guess you will be wanting a present for Christmas too ' Michael said watching Jamie shrug

' Maybe I dunno really but if your offering I would like a plush Donald Duck like the one that Jason had but not his though a new one and you did say you would get me one and also would like some new clothes I think I'm growing a bit these shoes are pinching my feet ' Jamie said

" New clothes .. Er. so what kind of things do you like then ..? Asked Michael as he did not have a clue about girls clothes and wasent sure what styles Jamie was in to

" Oh well now it's winter just some sweaters and leggings and socks and sneakers also need a winter jacket I left all my winter clothes back home dosent need to be labels designer stuff I'm not in to that but I Ushally get new clothes and stuff for Xmas also I always wanted a Walkman too I had asked for one last year but well in the hospital your not allowed them ' Jamie said

" A Walkman " was all Michael could say

" Mmm uhuh you know a machine that plays cassettes iv seen them on TV and Rachel had one she let me try it out once we listened to Belinda Carlisle and Tiffany hers was red and black really cool dunno where she got it from just appeared but I'd love a Walkman and I could get music and even story cassettes keep me occupied when in traveling with you ' Jamie said with a smile

' Yeah I guess it will well we will see then ' Michael said wondering where he would lay his hands on a Walkman no doubt he'd have to steal one"

' Unchal Michael when you were little what was your best Xmas present did you get clothes and toys and candy and that ..? Asked Jamie making Michael think

Truth was after 6 Michael never celebrated Xmas as he was locked away in Smiths grove and he wasent allowed to celebrate Xmas so no presents for him Xmas day was like any other day to him so he had to think back further

" Yeah I think I did get presents one year I got a train set that was placed under the tree also a cowboy outfit I Ushally got books and clothes and some toys and one year I think your aunt Judith got a record player she was into all that rock and roll stuff Elvis and that But I was too young for that I just liked my toys and a big bar of chocolate ' Michael said with a laugh

' Ooh chocolate sounds nice I like chocolate too " Jamie said with a laugh

' Well I'm sure we can get chocolate so you want clothes a Donald Duck toy a Walkman and chocolate then " Michael said

" yeah also I'd like some colouring books and pens I like colouring and drawing too but I never. really know what I want for Xmas it's Ushally a suprised what I get my mom used to get me lots of suprises when she was alive she even got me a big coach built dolls pram from London one year that must have cost a fortune I still miss it I lost all my toys when I went into Forster care oh sure I had toys but they weren't my real toys and anyway soon I'll be getting too old for them ' Jamie said shocking Michael a little

" So don't you not believe in Santa Claus then I thought every kid believed in him ' Michael said as Jamie shook her head

' No it's your parents that get the presents mom told me she didn't believe in telling me lies about a fantasy old man that isn't real she told me as soon as I could understand I guess and I was like 3 or 4 but if kids believe in him I'd let them I wouldn't tell them he's not real and also mom said it stopped me asking for too much she didn't want to spoil me dad did though he was always buying me things ' Jamie said

' Well I guess your mom takes after our mom your grandma Myers she wasent one for spooling us kids and a lot of my soft toys and games were Judith's shed grown out off ' Michael said with a sigh

' Unchal Michael what were your parents and Judeith like and my mom ..? Asked Jamie

' Well your mom was a baby about a year when I last seen her she was a good baby quiet she had blue eyes and blonde hair she got that from mom but she could cry when she wanted too oh boy she had a good pair of lungs on her and shed let you know when she needed you ' Michael laughed thinking back to when Laurie was a bay sitting up in her crib crying and he made Jamie laugh a bit

" Oh wow so what was aunt Judith like and why did you kill her mom said you killed her one Halloween was it cos she wouldn't take you trick or treating she was with her boyfriend instead ..? Asked Jamie making Michael go quiet for a bit and sigh

' Well your Aunt Judith or sometimes Judy was a typical teen I guess she was pretty looking tall long blonde hair blue eyes flawless skin and I guess thought she knew everything and was grown up before her time yeah she had a boyfriend then she had a few she was what they would call a wild child thinking back she stayed out late with friends smoked even played her music too loud and spoke back to our parents yet to strangers she was always so sweet and yeah she did refuse to take me trick or treating but why I killed her well I don't know really I just did I guess oh I regret it now if I could go back in time I wouldn't have harmed her but she was okay I guess typical big sister ' Michael sighed as Jamie shrugged

' So what were my grandparents your parents like ..? Asked Jamie as Michaeo sighed a bit

" Well our family were typical middle class basic American family really back then we were living with the threat of nuclear war much like today so every now and then our dad would have drills as we had a shelter under the house also we would use it in threats of hurricanes and that but our dad was a strict middle class family man I guess he had a good job drove a car and was highly respected in the neighbour hood and he was a proud man too everything had to be perfect really also it was him we get our looks from the brown eyes and dark hair that's a Myers trait

As for our mother. well she was your basic middle class all American house wife she was dirty blonde her hair neat in shirt waves and blue eyes also always very neatly dressed and she didn't work but stayed at home with us kids she was strict and very house proud cleaned and swept the carpet every day and if we dropt crumbs well all hell would break loose she was very clean and liked making sure we looked out best too she could be a nightmare some time ' said Michael with a laugh thinking back to when he was a young child

' Oh your grandma Myres always loved us looking out best for special occasions Judith and I wore out best clothes dresses for her and her hair curled and for me oh boy stiff white collars shorts even and hair gelled back and I was not allowed to get dirty kids today have it easy from when I was a kid different times I guess but yeah we were the basic middle class American family and one of the first families in our road that's Lampkin lane to have a car dad got it with his job so he was always going on about that between us I think he had his eye on his boss job he was always saying when I get my promotion I will be a boss with workers under me but he did go on a bit a very proud man he was some might say bit of a snob " Michael said with a laugh

' So did he get his promotion then ..? Asked Jamie as. I heal shook his head

" No well not that I know off also I think after I was sent away he hit the drink bad he may have even lost it but your grandparents died about a year later in a car crash sadly like your mom buy where Cynthia that's your moms real name not Laurie but where Cynthia was I don't know but she wasent in the car as that was a right off. I remember Doctor Loomis coming to tell me and that Cynthia had been put into care to be adopted yet at the time I can't remember how I felt I'd shut off the world I guess and stopped talking lot of people thought I was mute or in shock and lost the power of speech but I chose not to thought it be easer that way " Michsel said

" So when you spoke a few weeks ago to me that was the first time in years ..? Asked Jamie as Michael nodded

" Yup I guess it was " Michael said

well that's that chappy done more later


	11. Chapter

" Unchal Michael remember when I was back at your house with Doctor Loomis. You tried to kill me. Why was that do or did you hate me back then ..? Asked Jamie as Michael sighed putting the damp cloth down and running a hand through his hair

" I..I really don't know infact I still don't knew why I killed in the first place I just got the urge to do it as if something took over me and told me to do it its just something that is so hard to expane really and I have been asking myself that question for years since I was like 6 years old really ' Michael said with a sigh

' Wow since you were 6 they locked you up at 6 that's mean of them " Jamie said as Michael nodded

"Yep I guess it is but they thought I was very dangerous and I would attack and kill my parents so I was taken away well night I was arrested they thought it was Judith's boyfriend that killed her not me I was meant to be upstairs asleep as it was nearly 10 pm I went to bed at 9 and I had school or meant to be I was expelled for fighting but Judith's boyfriend was pulled in for questions and I was sent home that night well early hours next morning but we could not go home as it was a crime scene so we stayed with a family friend and a few days later the police came for me as Danny the guy she was seeing at the time had an alibi he had left our house and met up with some friends as they planned to go to a party so 5 people came forward saying he was with them and at the time only other person home apart from me was Cynthia and she was about a year old so defanerly not her so I got the blame for it but I didn't deny it as yeah it was me but what made me do it I don't know so I was arrested again and taken to a juvenile jail to be assessed got loads of tests and that then taken to Smiths grove where Loomis looked after me and even went to court with me " Michael said

" Wow you were in court that must have been scary " said Jamie as Michael shrugged

" Dunno now can't remember really but I vaugly remember mom and dad disowning me when I was taken away mom crying and dad yelling that thing is no son of ours I hope you rot in hell thinking back it was hurtful but at the time I paid no attention I was in a daze I guess I remember handcuffs being on as they were jabbing into me and the police grabbing me and taking me out a side door to a van but the crowds were their and her press turned into a media circus I guess and mom was standing crying shouting why Michael why and dad disowning me and I heard they stayed in the same area but moved house our house was boarded up and became abandond people teens no doubt broke into it stealing our stuff grizzly soverneers cops took all of Judith's stuff out her room apart from a few things shed left down stairs but they got stolen along with my stuff too but I heard my parents with Cynthia moved to the next street and after they died Cythia was adopted by the Strodes who lived close by too and they changed her name to Laurie and she grew up their I did see her once I think jpher new family never hid the fact she was adopted and she must have been about your age when I seen her she came with her new mother too see me I think she said my name and I glanced at her but never spoke I really don't remember what she was like blonde hair cut to her chin I think but it's like a dream really all I know their was a young girl in my room trying to talk to me but I didn't pay attention my early days were a daze I guess all I remember was Loomis working with me like 24/7 it seemed trying to get me to talk begging pleading yelling even screaming at me I used to think he was insane then he started writing books about me and brought in other people I must have seen hundreds of people in the past all trying to get through to me they tried Hypnosis talked about electric shock treatment some guy suggested a lobotomy taking part of my brain away I was a case I guess " Michael said with a laugh

" Wow was all this cos you couldn't talk then ..? Asked Jamie

" Yeah kinda well I could talk but chose not to that's what Loomis said something called select mutism meaning that a person such as myself can talk fine but chooses not to know what I mean " Said Michael as Jamie nodded

" Also shock can do that too I didn't speak for a while I think I forgot but it came back to me " Jamie said as she paused for a second and looked down

" Unchal Michael am I evil I tried to kill my foster mom I didn't mean to and she lived stabbed her in the shoulder with scissors and I had touched you will I become like you I don't want to I'm scared " Said Jamie as Michael shook his head

" No I don't think so and you showed remorse later on I didn't yet I do know I hate the past me if I could go back in time I would never have hurt Judith I'd have stayed in my room and life would have been different I'd have been a huge part of your life as I'd have grown up around your mom you'd have met your aunt Judith and your grandparents I think I caused their death too dad had been drinking I later heard and after what happened he hit the drink hard oh sure he liked. Drink before but he kept it under control like family get togethers Christmas and that and on his birthday but he was drinking all the time near the end don't blame him I destroyed him I guess he and mom could no longer hold their heads high in public and people talked about how them I bet oh their the parents of that kid that killed his sister back then even today a child killing someone is ... Well it's unheard off yeah you heard of little kids being killed but not them being the killer if you know what I mean " Said Michael as Jamie nodded

" I do people, thought that of me when I tried to kill my foster mom calling me the evil child and wanting to kill me it was so scary and I think everyone back Home hates me ' Jamie said as Michael only sighed and he could see Jamie was getting upset again and that was the last thing he wanted so maybe it was time to change the subject as both their pasts were painful

" Okay then so have you made out a Christmas list of what you want I'll try and get them for you ..? Asked Michael as Jamie cheered up a little by that

" No I never really thought of it but guess I could do one if you want but I don't really expect much just a set of warm clothes dosent need to be new the thrift store will do and if you can't get a Walkman it's no big deal really but I'd like a Donald Duck teddy and some colouring and puzzle books and pens and a big bar of chocolate I can share it with you half each " Jamie said smiling

" Aww thank you but your okay but I will see what in can do now finish your lunch were going to be traveling again soon " said Michael with a smile as he gently stroked Jamie's hair before cleaning the work tops

well ill that's that chappy done and in the original Halloween Book Michael was sent home that night as they blamed Judith's boyfriend for the murder but alibis came forward and Michael was arrested again and his dad disowned him outside the court room but next chappy up soon


	12. Chapter 12

As Both Michael and Jamie were both feeling a little down due to remembering their pasts that day Michael desided to take Jamie into town to cheer her so even if they didn't plan on buying much as they didn't have a lot of money their was no harm on looking really

shopping at Xmas was an entire new experience for Michael as all his Chtistmas times were in Smiths grove but Jamie had been shopping a lot in the past with her parents so she was used to it and when Michael wasent wearing his overalls and mask he blended in and him and Jamie could even pass for a father daughter shopping as Michael held Jamie's hand so he wouldn't loose her in the crowds

' Oh Unchal Michael look at that oh wow " cooed Jamie every 5 minutes as something nice caught her eye and Michaek found himself being dragged from one window to the next to look at the decorations and he just smiled saying " oh yeah they look cool '

Michael had to admit he was enjoying himself and he liked listening to the Carol singers dressed in Victorian costume that had a small crowd gathered. round them

' yeah their good aren't they ' Michael said smiling as they sang Joy to the world and Jamie hummed along still holding Michaels hand

Michael smiled a little to himself at seeing Jamie so happy she was relaxed and showed no fear now and accepted him as if she'd known him all her life . Michael did wonder what would life had been like if Jamie had known him all her life even if he'd have been brought up along side Laurie what kind of sister she had turned out would she have been good or a bitch like Judith as Judith was the sister from hell and a favriout saying of hers was " Oh your not really my brother mom and dad found you no one knows who your real parents are ' Those words hurt Michael but Judith didn't care she never cared about anyone apart from herself and she admitted to him she didn't care and he could rot in hell she hated him so much

' Judy ..? What did I do now why do you hate me so much I like you ' A very young Michael would always say to his older sister

" Well if you really wanna know what your doing that's bugging me so much is standing their looking like a retard and breathing why don't you just piss off and drop dead we don't want you that's for sure ' Judith would say and slap him across the top,of the head her favriout thing to do really and she didn't care if she hurt Michael or not his tears were her fun infact she had used to being the spoit Bly child till he came along their was a huge age. Gap he was only 6 and she was 15 11 years and when Cynthia came along she didn't care she would yell " Shut that thing up I hate kids " Before storming off to her room and slamming her door making the house shake and Michael has grown to hate her as she was a bully and he was her main target so Michael was so glad Jamie wasent like that she was a nice quiet little girl well apart fire. Their early days when she wouldn't stop screaming and demanding to go home every 5 seconds Jamie had changed a bit since then she was more relaxed around him chatting away to him and even holding his hand he felt they had come a long way now and Michael hoped things would get better between them

" Oh Unchal Michael look a little market place in that car park can we go over and see what their selling please 'Jamie said gently tugging on Michaels hand as he sighed and then smiled

' Oh okay I don't see why not but don't go asking for everything you see were kind of on a budget here okay ' Michael said gently stroking Jamie's hair as she nodded

' Promise ' She chirped happily as they headed over to the stalls to see what goodies they were selling

Jamie and Michael found out that the stall owners were German and were selling beautiful German gifts and chocolates and also a couple of stalls had musical toys and all of them caught Jamie's eye as she admired them

As Jamie looked at the stalls talking to the stall owners about what Xmas was like in Germany Michael had been watching something else

A rich looking couple who were old but acted like young teenagers and thick New York accents had not been paying attention to what they were doing and were even arguing and were kind of distracted and the man had now dropped his wallet and judging by the way the couple were dressed they didn't need it so Michael had set his sights on it and was waiting for the right moment to pick it up without being seen

That time soon came when a little quiet time came and Jamie still had her back to him looking at the stalls so Michael walked over putting his foot on top of the wallet so no one would see it then pretended to fix his boot lace and when he bent down he picked it up hiding it in his sleeve them stuffed it in his pocket" Easy " He thought

Michael of course said nothing but smiled at Jamie as she looked at the stalls

" Find anything yet ' He asked as Jamie shook her head

' No not really their pretty though ' She replied then waved him to come closer and whispered in to his ear ' Their way too expensive '

Michael nodded and said nothing as they headed on to look in the stores that would be a bit cheaper hopefully

Michael and Jamie looked around a few stores Jamie was picking out some stuff she'd like for Xmas and it wasent much really .Couple of pairs of leggings that were cheap a pair of jeans couple of sweaters pair of socks and a heavy jacket also pair of mittens set if underwear and pyjamas and she seen a Walkman too but it was so expensive but she didn't see a Donald Duck teddy and she felt a little disappointed but the stores they were in weren't that big really but then something else caught Kamies eye

" Oh look at the pretty earrings their lovely Care Bears unicorns little diamonds so cute ' Jamie said looking at the sparkly and cute earrings

' Their not expensive do you want a pair of them too for Xmas ,,? Asked Michael as Jamie shook her head

' Their no use to me their for pierced ears I don't have my ears pierced I already wanted the, done but mom wouldn't let me said I was too young and I'd get the, done when I was in my teens but when I was at school last year 5 of the girls in my class had pierced ears and even 3 of the first graders they wore really cute earrings too ' Jamie said

" Hmmm so I take it you asked your mom then ' Said Michael as Jamie nodded

' Yeah lots of times but always the same awnser ..No Jamie your fat too young and your not like other girls your an individual not a sheep you look fine with unpierced ears you can get them done when you turn 13 and start high school but just now No so I don't want to hear any more about it subject closed ' Jamie said mimicking her mom and making Michael laugh

' Duh Unchal it's so not funny mom was so strict at times and she was weird she hated Halloween that was banned in our house one time I brought home a Pumpkin from school and she flipped it went straight in the trash every Halloween she would not go out she bolted the windows and doors and eventually wouldn't let me go to school and she slept with a gun under her pillow that scared me and she wouldn't say why maybe she was afraid of break ins their was reports of break ins someone busting in to homes even food going missing and a couple of dogs went missing too never found including a young puppy he belonged to a little girl like 4 doors down from us she only had the dog 3 weeks and it vanished ' Jamie said sadly

"Oh " ... Was all Michael could say and he had a flash back to him taking that puppy

Michael had broken into the house looking for food and it was empty he let himself through the patio doors and was about to raid the large fridge when he heard yelping and seen a young tiny black and white dog barking at him that looked only looked weeks old if it just left its mother and worse still he heard feet move around upstairs

Snoopy snoopy what you barking at crazy puppy ' A voice called making Michael panic and he did the first thing that came into his head he picked up the tiny dog killing it and fled with the dog before the owner came down stairs to find their puppy missing and later Michael ate the puppy and thinking back that thought disgusted him he now hated that part of his life killing innocent animals and make matters worse he had killed Jamie's 2 beloved pet dogs too

' Well who knows maybe you will get your ears pierced soon you never know would that make you happy ' Michael said changing the subject as Jamie nodded

' Very happy and the staff at the hospital wouldn't bother if I had them pierced or not theirs a coupme of girls my age their with pierced ears and staff don't say anything and if my mom is dead now she can't yell at me for having them done ' Jamie said as Michael shook his head not seeing Laurie on the news making an appeal to Michael to bring back her daughter safe. As they were in a store that sold everything

well that's that chappy done more to come yey


	13. Chapter 13

As Both Michael and Jamie were both feeling a little down due to remembering their pasts that day Michael desided to take Jamie into town to cheer her so even if they didn't plan on buying much as they didn't have a lot of money their was no harm on looking really

shopping at Xmas was an entire new experience for Michael as all his Chtistmas times were in Smiths grove but Jamie had been shopping a lot in the past with her parents so she was used to it and when Michael wasent wearing his overalls and mask he blended in and him and Jamie could even pass for a father daughter shopping as Michael held Jamie's hand so he wouldn't loose her in the crowds

' Oh Unchal Michael look at that oh wow " cooed Jamie every 5 minutes as something nice caught her eye and Michaek found himself being dragged from one window to the next to look at the decorations and he just smiled saying " oh yeah they look cool '

Michael had to admit he was enjoying himself and he liked listening to the Carol singers dressed in Victorian costume that had a small crowd gathered. round them

' yeah their good aren't they ' Michael said smiling as they sang Joy to the world and Jamie hummed along still holding Michaels hand

Michael smiled a little to himself at seeing Jamie so happy she was relaxed and showed no fear now and accepted him as if she'd known him all her life . Michael did wonder what would life had been like if Jamie had known him all her life even if he'd have been brought up along side Laurie what kind of sister she had turned out would she have been good or a bitch like Judith as Judith was the sister from hell and a favriout saying of hers was " Oh your not really my brother mom and dad found you no one knows who your real parents are ' Those words hurt Michael but Judith didn't care she never cared about anyone apart from herself and she admitted to him she didn't care and he could rot in hell she hated him so much

' Judy ..? What did I do now why do you hate me so much I like you ' A very young Michael would always say to his older sister

" Well if you really wanna know what your doing that's bugging me so much is standing their looking like a retard and breathing why don't you just piss off and drop dead we don't want you that's for sure ' Judith would say and slap him across the top,of the head her favriout thing to do really and she didn't care if she hurt Michael or not his tears were her fun infact she had used to being the spoit Bly child till he came along their was a huge age. Gap he was only 6 and she was 15 11 years and when Cynthia came along she didn't care she would yell " Shut that thing up I hate kids " Before storming off to her room and slamming her door making the house shake and Michael has grown to hate her as she was a bully and he was her main target so Michael was so glad Jamie wasent like that she was a nice quiet little girl well apart fire. Their early days when she wouldn't stop screaming and demanding to go home every 5 seconds Jamie had changed a bit since then she was more relaxed around him chatting away to him and even holding his hand he felt they had come a long way now and Michael hoped things would get better between them

" Oh Unchal Michael look a little market place in that car park can we go over and see what their selling please 'Jamie said gently tugging on Michaels hand as he sighed and then smiled

' Oh okay I don't see why not but don't go asking for everything you see were kind of on a budget here okay ' Michael said gently stroking Jamie's hair as she nodded

' Promise ' She chirped happily as they headed over to the stalls to see what goodies they were selling

Jamie and Michael found out that the stall owners were German and were selling beautiful German gifts and chocolates and also a couple of stalls had musical toys and all of them caught Jamie's eye as she admired them

As Jamie looked at the stalls talking to the stall owners about what Xmas was like in Germany Michael had been watching something else

A rich looking couple who were old but acted like young teenagers and thick New York accents had not been paying attention to what they were doing and were even arguing and were kind of distracted and the man had now dropped his wallet and judging by the way the couple were dressed they didn't need it so Michael had set his sights on it and was waiting for the right moment to pick it up without being seen

That time soon came when a little quiet time came and Jamie still had her back to him looking at the stalls so Michael walked over putting his foot on top of the wallet so no one would see it then pretended to fix his boot lace and when he bent down he picked it up hiding it in his sleeve them stuffed it in his pocket" Easy " He thought

Michael of course said nothing but smiled at Jamie as she looked at the stalls

" Find anything yet ' He asked as Jamie shook her head

' No not really their pretty though ' She replied then waved him to come closer and whispered in to his ear ' Their way too expensive '

Michael nodded and said nothing as they headed on to look in the stores that would be a bit cheaper hopefully

Michael and Jamie looked around a few stores Jamie was picking out some stuff she'd like for Xmas and it wasent much really .Couple of pairs of leggings that were cheap a pair of jeans couple of sweaters pair of socks and a heavy jacket also pair of mittens set if underwear and pyjamas and she seen a Walkman too but it was so expensive but she didn't see a Donald Duck teddy and she felt a little disappointed but the stores they were in weren't that big really but then something else caught Kamies eye

" Oh look at the pretty earrings their lovely Care Bears unicorns little diamonds so cute ' Jamie said looking at the sparkly and cute earrings

' Their not expensive do you want a pair of them too for Xmas ,,? Asked Michael as Jamie shook her head

' Their no use to me their for pierced ears I don't have my ears pierced I already wanted the, done but mom wouldn't let me said I was too young and I'd get the, done when I was in my teens but when I was at school last year 5 of the girls in my class had pierced ears and even 3 of the first graders they wore really cute earrings too ' Jamie said

" Hmmm so I take it you asked your mom then ' Said Michael as Jamie nodded

' Yeah lots of times but always the same awnser ..No Jamie your fat too young and your not like other girls your an individual not a sheep you look fine with unpierced ears you can get them done when you turn 13 and start high school but just now No so I don't want to hear any more about it subject closed ' Jamie said mimicking her mom and making Michael laugh

' Duh Unchal it's so not funny mom was so strict at times and she was weird she hated Halloween that was banned in our house one time I brought home a Pumpkin from school and she flipped it went straight in the trash every Halloween she would not go out she bolted the windows and doors and eventually wouldn't let me go to school and she slept with a gun under her pillow that scared me and she wouldn't say why maybe she was afraid of break ins their was reports of break ins someone busting in to homes even food going missing and a couple of dogs went missing too never found including a young puppy he belonged to a little girl like 4 doors down from us she only had the dog 3 weeks and it vanished ' Jamie said sadly

"Oh " ... Was all Michael could say and he had a flash back to him taking that puppy

Michael had broken into the house looking for food and it was empty he let himself through the patio doors and was about to raid the large fridge when he heard yelping and seen a young tiny black and white dog barking at him that looked only looked weeks old if it just left its mother and worse still he heard feet move around upstairs

Snoopy snoopy what you barking at crazy puppy ' A voice called making Michael panic and he did the first thing that came into his head he picked up the tiny dog killing it and fled with the dog before the owner came down stairs to find their puppy missing and later Michael ate the puppy and thinking back that thought disgusted him he now hated that part of his life killing innocent animals and make matters worse he had killed Jamie's 2 beloved pet dogs too

' Well who knows maybe you will get your ears pierced soon you never know would that make you happy ' Michael said changing the subject as Jamie nodded

' Very happy and the staff at the hospital wouldn't bother if I had them pierced or not theirs a coupme of girls my age their with pierced ears and staff don't say anything and if my mom is dead now she can't yell at me for having them done ' Jamie said as Michael shook his head not seeing Laurie on the news making an appeal to Michael to bring back her daughter safe. As they were in a store that sold everything

well that's that chappy done more to come yey


	14. Chapter 14

being mixed up with Chpts in Document manager so did that urgh

...

As Both Michael and Jamie were both feeling a little down due to remembering their pasts that day Michael desided to take Jamie into town to cheer her so even if they didn't plan on buying much as they didn't have a lot of money their was no harm on looking really

shopping at Xmas was an entire new experience for Michael as all his Christmas times were in Smiths grove but Jamie had been shopping a lot in the past with her parents so she was used to it and when Michael was not wearing his overalls and mask he blended in and him and Jamie could even pass for a father daughter shopping as Michael held Jamie's hand so he wouldn't loose her in the crowds

' Oh Uncial Michael look at that oh wow " cooed Jamie every 5 minutes as something nice caught her eye and Michael found himself being dragged from one window to the next to look at the decorations and he just smiled saying " oh yeah they look cool '

Michael had to admit he was enjoying himself and he liked listening to the Carol singers dressed in Victorian costume that had a small crowd gathered. round them

' yeah their good aren't they ' Michael said smiling as they sang Joy to the world and Jamie hummed along still holding Michael's hand

Michael smiled a little to himself at seeing Jamie so happy she was relaxed and showed no fear now and accepted him as if she'd known him all her life . Michael did wonder what would life had been like if Jamie had known him all her life even if he'd have been brought up along side Laurie what kind of sister she had turned out would she have been good or a bitch like Judith as Judith was the sister from hell and a favorite saying of hers was " Oh your not really my brother mom and dad found you no one knows who your real parents are ' Those words hurt Michael but Judith didn't care she never cared about anyone apart from herself and she admitted to him she didn't care and he could rot in hell she hated him so much

' Judy ..? What did I do now why do you hate me so much I like you ' A very young Michael would always say to his older sister

" Well if you really wanna know what your doing that's bugging me so much is standing their looking like a retard and breathing why don't you just piss off and drop dead we don't want you that's for sure ' Judith would say and slap him across the top,of the head her favorite thing to do really and she didn't care if she hurt Michael or not his tears were her fun infarct she had used to being the spoit only child till he came along their was a huge age. Gap he was only 6 and she was 15 11 years and when Cynthia came along she didn't care she would yell " Shut that thing up I hate kids " Before storming off to her room and slamming her door making the house shake and Michael has grown to hate her as she was a bully and he was her main target so Michael was so glad Jamie wasent like that she was a nice quiet little girl well apart fire. Their early days when she wouldn't stop screaming and demanding to go home every 5 seconds Jamie had changed a bit since then she was more relaxed around him chatting away to him and even holding his hand he felt they had come a long way now and Michael hoped things would get better between them

" Oh Uncial Michael look a little market place in that car park can we go over and see what their selling please 'Jamie said gently tugging on Michael's hand as he

sighed and then smiled

' Oh okay I don't see why not but don't go asking for everything you see were kind of on a budget here okay ' Michael said gently stroking Jamie's hair as she nodded

' Promise ' She chirped happily as they headed over to the stalls to see what goodies they were selling

Jamie and Michael found out that the stall owners were German and were selling beautiful German gifts and chocolates and also a couple of stalls had musical toys and all of them caught Jamie's eye as she admired them

As Jamie looked at the stalls talking to the stall owners about what Xmas was like in Germany Michael had been watching something else

A rich looking couple who were old but acted like young teenagers and thick New York accents had not been paying attention to what they were doing and were even arguing and were kind of distracted and the man had now dropped his wallet and judging by the way the couple were dressed they didn't need it so Michael had set his sights on it and was waiting for the right moment to pick it up without being seen

That time soon came when a little quiet time came and Jamie still had her back to him looking at the stalls so Michael walked over putting his foot on top of the wallet so no one would see it then pretended to fix his boot lace and when he bent down he picked it up hiding it in his sleeve them stuffed it in his pocket" Easy " He thought

Michael of course said nothing but smiled at Jamie as she looked at the stalls

" Find anything yet ' He asked as Jamie shook her head

No not really their pretty though ' She replied then waved him to come closer and whispered in to his ear ' Their way too expensive '

Michael nodded and said nothing as they headed on to look in the stores that would be a bit cheaper hopefully

Michael and Jamie looked around a few stores Jamie was picking out some stuff she'd like for Xmas and it wasent much really .Couple of pairs of leggings that were cheap a pair of jeans couple of sweaters pair of socks and a heavy jacket also pair of mittens set if underwear and pajamas and she seen a Walkman too but it was so expensive but she didn't see a Donald Duck teddy and she felt a little disappointed but the stores they were in weren't that big really but then something else caught Kamies eye

" Oh look at the pretty earrings their lovely Care Bears unicorns little diamonds so cute ' Jamie said looking at the sparkly and cute earrings

' Their not expensive do you want a pair of them too for Xmas ,,? Asked Michael as Jamie shook her head

' Their no use to me their for pierced ears I don't have my ears pierced I already wanted the, done but mom wouldn't let me said I was too young and I'd get the, done when I was in my teens but when I was at school last year 5 of the girls in my class had pierced ears and even 3 of the first graders they wore really cute earrings too ' Jamie said

" Hmmm so I take it you asked your mom then ' Said Michael as Jamie nodded

' Yeah lots of times but always the same answer ..No Jamie your fat too young and your not like other girls your an individual not a sheep you look fine with unpierced ears you can get them done when you turn 13 and start high school but just now No so I don't want to hear any more about it subject closed ' Jamie said mimicking her mom and making Michael laugh

' Duh Unchal it's so not funny mom was so strict at times and she was weird she hated Halloween that was banned in our house one time I brought home a Pumpkin from school and she flipped it went straight in the trash every Halloween she would not go out she bolted the windows and doors and eventually wouldn't let me go to school and she slept with a gun under her pillow that scared me and she wouldn't say why maybe she was afraid of break ins their was reports of break ins someone busting in to homes even food going missing and a couple of dogs went missing too never found including a young puppy he belonged to a little girl like 4 doors down from us she only had the dog 3 weeks and it vanished ' Jamie said sadly

"Oh " ... Was all Michael could say and he had a flash back to him taking that puppy

Michael had broken into the house looking for food and it was empty he let himself through the patio doors and was about to raid the large fridge when he heard yelping and seen a young tiny black and white dog barking at him that looked only looked weeks old if it just left its mother and worse still he heard feet move around upstairs

Snoopy snoopy what you barking at crazy puppy ' A voice called making Michael panic and he did the first thing that came into his head he picked up the tiny dog killing it and fled with the dog before the owner came down stairs to find their puppy missing and later Michael ate the puppy and thinking back that thought disgusted him he now hated that part of his life killing innocent animals and make matters worse he had killed Jamie's 2 beloved pet dogs too

' Well who knows maybe you will get your ears pierced soon you never know would that make you happy ' Michael said changing the subject as Jamie nodded

' Very happy and the staff at the hospital wouldn't bother if I had them pierced or not theirs a coupme of girls my age their with pierced ears and staff don't say anything and if my mom is dead now she can't yell at me for having them done ' Jamie said as Michael shook his head not seeing Laurie on the news making an appeal to Michael to bring back her daughter safe. As they were in a store that sold everything

well that's that chappy done more to come yey


	15. Chapter 15

being mixed up with Chpts in Document manager so did that urgh

...

As Both Michael and Jamie were both feeling a little down due to remembering their pasts that day Michael desided to take Jamie into town to cheer her so even if they didn't plan on buying much as they didn't have a lot of money their was no harm on looking really

shopping at Xmas was an entire new experience for Michael as all his Christmas times were in Smiths grove but Jamie had been shopping a lot in the past with her parents so she was used to it and when Michael was not wearing his overalls and mask he blended in and him and Jamie could even pass for a father daughter shopping as Michael held Jamie's hand so he wouldn't loose her in the crowds

' Oh Uncial Michael look at that oh wow " cooed Jamie every 5 minutes as something nice caught her eye and Michael found himself being dragged from one window to the next to look at the decorations and he just smiled saying " oh yeah they look cool '

Michael had to admit he was enjoying himself and he liked listening to the Carol singers dressed in Victorian costume that had a small crowd gathered. round them

' yeah their good aren't they ' Michael said smiling as they sang Joy to the world and Jamie hummed along still holding Michael's hand

Michael smiled a little to himself at seeing Jamie so happy she was relaxed and showed no fear now and accepted him as if she'd known him all her life . Michael did wonder what would life had been like if Jamie had known him all her life even if he'd have been brought up along side Laurie what kind of sister she had turned out would she have been good or a bitch like Judith as Judith was the sister from hell and a favorite saying of hers was " Oh your not really my brother mom and dad found you no one knows who your real parents are ' Those words hurt Michael but Judith didn't care she never cared about anyone apart from herself and she admitted to him she didn't care and he could rot in hell she hated him so much

' Judy ..? What did I do now why do you hate me so much I like you ' A very young Michael would always say to his older sister

" Well if you really wanna know what your doing that's bugging me so much is standing their looking like a retard and breathing why don't you just piss off and drop dead we don't want you that's for sure ' Judith would say and slap him across the top,of the head her favorite thing to do really and she didn't care if she hurt Michael or not his tears were her fun infarct she had used to being the spoit only child till he came along their was a huge age. Gap he was only 6 and she was 15 11 years and when Cynthia came along she didn't care she would yell " Shut that thing up I hate kids " Before storming off to her room and slamming her door making the house shake and Michael has grown to hate her as she was a bully and he was her main target so Michael was so glad Jamie wasent like that she was a nice quiet little girl well apart fire. Their early days when she wouldn't stop screaming and demanding to go home every 5 seconds Jamie had changed a bit since then she was more relaxed around him chatting away to him and even holding his hand he felt they had come a long way now and Michael hoped things would get better between them

" Oh Uncial Michael look a little market place in that car park can we go over and see what their selling please 'Jamie said gently tugging on Michael's hand as he

sighed and then smiled

' Oh okay I don't see why not but don't go asking for everything you see were kind of on a budget here okay ' Michael said gently stroking Jamie's hair as she nodded

' Promise ' She chirped happily as they headed over to the stalls to see what goodies they were selling

Jamie and Michael found out that the stall owners were German and were selling beautiful German gifts and chocolates and also a couple of stalls had musical toys and all of them caught Jamie's eye as she admired them

As Jamie looked at the stalls talking to the stall owners about what Xmas was like in Germany Michael had been watching something else

A rich looking couple who were old but acted like young teenagers and thick New York accents had not been paying attention to what they were doing and were even arguing and were kind of distracted and the man had now dropped his wallet and judging by the way the couple were dressed they didn't need it so Michael had set his sights on it and was waiting for the right moment to pick it up without being seen

That time soon came when a little quiet time came and Jamie still had her back to him looking at the stalls so Michael walked over putting his foot on top of the wallet so no one would see it then pretended to fix his boot lace and when he bent down he picked it up hiding it in his sleeve them stuffed it in his pocket" Easy " He thought

Michael of course said nothing but smiled at Jamie as she looked at the stalls

" Find anything yet ' He asked as Jamie shook her head

No not really their pretty though ' She replied then waved him to come closer and whispered in to his ear ' Their way too expensive '

Michael nodded and said nothing as they headed on to look in the stores that would be a bit cheaper hopefully

Michael and Jamie looked around a few stores Jamie was picking out some stuff she'd like for Xmas and it wasent much really .Couple of pairs of leggings that were cheap a pair of jeans couple of sweaters pair of socks and a heavy jacket also pair of mittens set if underwear and pajamas and she seen a Walkman too but it was so expensive but she didn't see a Donald Duck teddy and she felt a little disappointed but the stores they were in weren't that big really but then something else caught Kamies eye

" Oh look at the pretty earrings their lovely Care Bears unicorns little diamonds so cute ' Jamie said looking at the sparkly and cute earrings

' Their not expensive do you want a pair of them too for Xmas ,,? Asked Michael as Jamie shook her head

' Their no use to me their for pierced ears I don't have my ears pierced I already wanted the, done but mom wouldn't let me said I was too young and I'd get the, done when I was in my teens but when I was at school last year 5 of the girls in my class had pierced ears and even 3 of the first graders they wore really cute earrings too ' Jamie said

" Hmmm so I take it you asked your mom then ' Said Michael as Jamie nodded

' Yeah lots of times but always the same answer ..No Jamie your fat too young and your not like other girls your an individual not a sheep you look fine with unpierced ears you can get them done when you turn 13 and start high school but just now No so I don't want to hear any more about it subject closed ' Jamie said mimicking her mom and making Michael laugh

' Duh Unchal it's so not funny mom was so strict at times and she was weird she hated Halloween that was banned in our house one time I brought home a Pumpkin from school and she flipped it went straight in the trash every Halloween she would not go out she bolted the windows and doors and eventually wouldn't let me go to school and she slept with a gun under her pillow that scared me and she wouldn't say why maybe she was afraid of break ins their was reports of break ins someone busting in to homes even food going missing and a couple of dogs went missing too never found including a young puppy he belonged to a little girl like 4 doors down from us she only had the dog 3 weeks and it vanished ' Jamie said sadly

"Oh " ... Was all Michael could say and he had a flash back to him taking that puppy

Michael had broken into the house looking for food and it was empty he let himself through the patio doors and was about to raid the large fridge when he heard yelping and seen a young tiny black and white dog barking at him that looked only looked weeks old if it just left its mother and worse still he heard feet move around upstairs

Snoopy snoopy what you barking at crazy puppy ' A voice called making Michael panic and he did the first thing that came into his head he picked up the tiny dog killing it and fled with the dog before the owner came down stairs to find their puppy missing and later Michael ate the puppy and thinking back that thought disgusted him he now hated that part of his life killing innocent animals and make matters worse he had killed Jamie's 2 beloved pet dogs too

' Well who knows maybe you will get your ears pierced soon you never know would that make you happy ' Michael said changing the subject as Jamie nodded

' Very happy and the staff at the hospital wouldn't bother if I had them pierced or not theirs a coupme of girls my age their with pierced ears and staff don't say anything and if my mom is dead now she can't yell at me for having them done ' Jamie said as Michael shook his head not seeing Laurie on the news making an appeal to Michael to bring back her daughter safe. As they were in a store that sold everything

well that's that chappy done more to come yey


	16. Chapter 16

'Today the mother of missing 8 year old Jamie Lloyd came coward yet again to appeal to the kidnapped a Michael Myers who is believed to have her child .Little Jamie dissapeard almost 8 weeks ago on October 31 and early hours of Novebet 1st after attending a Halloween party given by the staff of the hospital she was in

Jamie is described as caucation small and slender for her age with brown eyes and dark brown hair to her waist on the night she vanished the little girl was wearing a pink ballerina fairy dress with those tights and pink ballet shoes and her hair was tied back in a bun and a silver crown on .Her abductor is the notorious killer Michael Myers who is also causation. Is about 6.7 muscular built he has brown eyes and dark brown hair and burn scars on his hands and a small tattoo on his inner right wrist like the mark shown behind me ' A new s reporter said as a photo of the mark of thorn appeard aling with a photo of Jamie taken before the Halloween party and Michael one with the mask and one without that was in his hospital records file

' Myers was wearing a grey blue machanics overall and a white Halloween mask marked 19/10 under the hair the mask hair is brown it is made by the now defunked makers Silver Shamrock that went out of business over 10 years ago also it is believed that Myers is the child's Unchal and is extreamly dangerous this little girls life is in danger of you see them do not approach them call 911

they were last seen in the New Jersey area near crystal lake in a cream and beige large camper Myers still in his mechanics overalls and mask and Jamie was wearing a pair of jeans with Deep pink flowers on the legs a pink and white striped t shirt and her hair down

Myers is an escaped mental patient from Smiths grove hospital where he should be under the care of doctor turned author Samule Loomis Ho has known Myers since he was 6 an he aLong with Laurie strode are leading the appeal ' The reporter said before going to a clip of Laurie in atom with Loomis and 2 other cops and a lot of press and cameras flashing some even blamed Laurie for abandoning Jamie

'Laurie Laurie do you think your brother will try anything with Jamie .? Laurie why did you fake your death ..? And even " Laurie is Myers Jamie's father .?

laurie was stunned by all the questions and begun to panic a little and she glanced at Loomis a few times for help and he patted her shoulder

' I didn't abandon my daughter I thought she would be better away from me till Michael is caught at the time he didn't know of her and I wanted to protect her I love my daughter and yes he will try something he will try to kill her and no he isn't her father God sake look just please find her ' Jamie begun but got cut off again by reporters

" Look be quiet all of you and let Laurie speak will you a little child is missing in grave danger you have to get her bring her back " Said Loomis glancing at the media and then at Laurie who ran her hand through her hair and sighed as she made her appeal

" They see me as a bad mother and maybe I am if I had her with me instead of faking my death she'd be here now not with him and that lot hate me ' Sighed Laurie a little later

' No no don't think my dear that they don't and what do they know us British call them paparazzi they go to great lengths to sell a paper lies scandals iv seen it before lowest if the low but don't worry about them dear you got your point across hopefully people will see it and someone must have seen them " Loomis said as Laurie nodded

Elsewhere Jamie and Michael didn't. Know of the report on to they had arrived back at The camper and whist Jamie was having a snack and looking at a magazine Michael had bought her Michael looked through that wallet that man had dropped earlier on and he got a surprise nearly 300 was in it that made Michael smile they'd be good for a few days but theirs be a few problems later that night when the camper was acting up

' Unchal Michael why won't the camper start are we out of gas .? Asked Jamie as she watched Michael look at the engine muttering and sighing as he ran his hand through his hair

" No don't think so sure we put gas in yet yesterday I really don't know and we can't risk taking it to a garage " Michael said knowing that if they did that they could be caught

" So how are we gonna travel about then I can't walk for miles and miles I would never be able to keep up with you you have bigger legs than me " Jamie said as Michael thought hard

' Stay in this camper till I get back and start packing your stuff I won't be long ' Michael said getting ready to leave

' Why oh are you leaving me here by myself again where you going why can't I come ' Begun Jamie in protests

" Look just Stay here I won't be long okay now do as your told ' Said Michael firmly and raising his voice a little as he left the camper with a carrier bag and he locked Jamie in

' Oh just great now where's he gone to ' Jamie said to her self trying to look out the window but it was too dark to see anything really so Jamie gave up and went back to her magazines in a bit of a mood

Michael had now put on his overalls and mask and carried his knife as he made his way in to town again with plans to steal a car or camper anything that move as their camper was going no where now and also they'd need to get out of town fast too as no doubt the owner would report their car or camper stolen

Michael had to keep to the shadows as their was still a lot of people about and the place was brightly lit with Xmas lights but he knew where the car park was so made his way their to see what was their

Sadly their was no campers just all cars and couple of pick up trucks so Michael desided to take a large car. Instead that would do just now till they found a camper and also drawback about cars was their was no place to use the bathroom or wash or cook but Michael knew where their was a place that people parked campers for winter that was 2 days drive away but if he passed any houses and seen one in a drive way he'd take that

Michael didn't care who he stole from. If it was left lying around they deserved to have it stolen the way he seen it and stealing was a way of life for him really if he didn't steal he wouldn't survive

Jamie had drifted off to sleep time Michael had got back as he had been gone for over 2 hours and she got bord but Michael's knock woke her and knowing it was him she sat up again yawning a bit and rubbing her eyes

Michael had invented a little game a secret knock only he and her understood that way she knew it was him and would let him in it was for safety reasons really but Jamie thought it was fun

' Okay are you ready and packed then ..? Asked Michael as Jamie nodded

" Did you get a camper ..? Asked Jamie she had a feeling that her Unchal. Would be away stealing again

" Well no I didn't I got a car but it will do us for a day or two I know where we can get a camper but it will be a few days before we get it so this car will need to do just now. so get your things together and hurry up we haven't all night ' Said Michael

' A car that's no use where will we wash use the bathroom sleep and that and is their no way you can get that camper fixed ' Said Jamie who had now got used to the luxury of the camper

' No we're lucky to get that so stop moaning in case you forgot it's winter so not a lot of campers about their for summer so we will have to make do with that we have now are you packed also we have to take the essentials some clothes okay a couple of books or magazines but that's it those toys I got you we will need to leave them but we can get more later " Michael said as Jamie pulled a face but sneaked a Barbie in amongst her clothes

Michael loaded a couple of bags in the trunk stuff for him and her things and wrapped in a blanket Jamie got in the back and made herself comfy as Michael turned on the heating

' Bye comfy camper ' Muttred Jamie as they sped off into the night leaving the old broken down camper behind and driving off into the night and God knows where


	17. Chapter 17

Jamie sat quiet in the back huddled under a blanket she brought from the camper and glanced out the window into the cold night air and she could see frost glittering too at " might even snow " she thought

Jamie had seen snow before many times she used to love playing in it with her dad they'd have snowball fights and build snowmen and often a stray snowball would hit the window and have her mom knocking out to them yelling ' Hey enough you pair not near the Windows okay " and a few times her dad would mimick her mom making Jamie laugh

Some said Jamie got her sense of humour off her dad and she had some of his features too Jamie missed her dad as he was always goofing around and making her laughing many people remembered Jimmy as he was called well

Jamie remembered him being handsome and tall not as tall as Michael though and he had brown eyes and brownish blond hair in curls yet after Jamie turned about 3 he got all the curls cut off into a short crop and Jamie missed playing with them but Jamie thought he still remained handsome

Jamie thought back to the fun times she had with her parents and one year they desided to have a real tree Jamie was about 5 at the time and the tree kept shedding needles everywhere and her mom was cracking up and vacuuming every day as her mom was house proud and always cleaning but her dad had that oh tidy it later attitude he was more laid back and also Jamie always wondered why her mom never married him she always said " Maybe one day I will when Jamie asked ' and she wanted to be a flower girl/ Bridesmaid but she never did and it was clear her dad did love her and he wanted to have more kids with her and Jamie wouldn't have minded siblings a playmate but her mom insisted no and Jamie knew even she wasent quite planned a slip up on both parts or maybe the condom bust or Her mom forgot to take her pill but mistake or not Jamie knew she was loved but her mom was strict and always short temperd and never ever celebrated Halloween she hated the holiday

" Dad why don't we celebrate Halloween everyone else dose but us can't I go out trick or treating and get free candy it be fun can you take me out round the neighbours like the other kids and their parents. Oh please daddy I'll be good promise ' Jamie would beg her dad after her mom refused to talk about it but always the same reply

' I'm sorry Babygirl it's just the way things are we don't celebrate Halloween and it's a long long story why we don't but something we will tell you when your much older your too young just now but don't ask and don't mention Halloween to your mom and I'm sure we can buy you candy if it's all about candy ' Her dad would say

infact thinking back anything Halloween related was banned trick or treating costumes candy toys games everything

one time Jamie came home with a carved pumpkin from school and it wasent that big and it went straight in the trash and another time Jamie had a tiny plush giggling pumpkin with light up eyes stuffed under her bed that Laurie found 2 days before Halloween and she hit the roof Jamie was grounded for a week as well as getting a smack as she was screaming and crying when the toy was taken away from her and she was only 6 at the time so after that she'd aren't bring anything Halloween related into the house again but Jamie felt sad as she wanted to celebrate the holiday so much

Jamie drifted off to sleep again thinking about the past and her parents and Michael carried on driving and he had to be carful as their was ice on the roads

Michael drove on most of the night eventually pulling over for a short sleep himself and he glanced at Jamie huddled under the blanket all he could see was some long strands of dark hair peeking out and her shape and then a soft child like fart that made Michael chuckle a little but when they woke up it was snowing not heavy deep snow light flurries of snow but it was starting to lie

" Oh look pretty snow Jack Frosts been ' Jamie smiled looking out the window making Michael laugh a little as he used to believe in Jack Frost as a kid

" Mom tell me about Jack Frost is he really the King of winter..? Asked a very young Michael as his mom would tuck him into bed

" Indeed he is he had many names King of winter old man winter none has ever seen him but they describe him in many ways some. Say he's a very old man hundreds of years old with white and blue robes with glitter on them and he has silvery white hair and a beard long .Others say he is like an elf a young boy in his teens with silvery white hair short spiked upwards and wears white and blue but he has powers over the winter weather he can summon up great storms blizzards create icebergs ice rain horrendous winter weather and he is fast as anything. So fast no human has seen him 'The woman would say and Michael would sit fascinated as he really believed in him

" Yeah indeed he has they say he's the king of winter and lives at the Artic where it's cold and snowy all year round ' Said Michael and told Jamie the story his mom told him fascinating Jamie

' So Jack brought that snow that I played in with my dad ..? Asked Jamie as Michael nodded

" Yup Jack controls the winter weather " Michael said smiling

" Wow so Unchal is Jack bad or good ..? Asked Jamie facinated

" Oh a bit of both I think some people say he's good and love him as he brings so much fun and others say he's bad as his snow caused delays and that and makes the grown ups angry so he's a bit in between I think " Michael said with a smile as they drove off. and Jamie admired the snow flakes falling

It snowed all day and soon it was lying thick now and Michael really didn't know where they were going but just kept driving only stopping off for bites to eat and they didn't even wash that day much to Jamie's disgust life on the road in a car was not easy and as it was so cold when they stopped they didn't stay outside for long but ran back to the car for a heat

" Unchal Michael when will we get a camper I need to wash I stink and my hairs a mess " Moaned Jamie

' Won't be long we will find one soon I promise okay now just be patient " Michael would say again

" You been saying that for ages now I thought we'd have a camper by now we can't be in a car forever in mid winter ' Jamie moaned making Michael sigh but it was true they had been driving in the car for 3 days now and the area that Michael thought he'd find a camper had non in them all the campers must have been gone because of the snow and it was thick snow now

" Look because of the weather the campers I thought that would have been their arnt don't know where they are but I won't give up okay I'm sure we will find something so just bare with me okay " Michael said as Jamie sighed and muttered " Dumb weather '

" Huh .. I thought you liked the snow Jack Frost and that so what happened then .? asked Michael as Jamie shrugged

' Yeah normally I do but right just now I don't think so Jack Frost is being a pain why can't he stop it snowing can he stop it snowing ..? Asked Jamie as Michael shrugged

" Dunno really but cheer up we will have a camper soon I will think of something " Michael said wracking his brains but truth was he had no idea where he'd get a camper really at this time of the year

For the next few miles no one spoke really Michael thought Jamie had fallen asleep and glanced in the mirror to see what she was doing and she was sitting braiding her hair quietly and glancing out the window

' You okay back their your real quiet ..? Asked Michael

" Yeah I'm fine just fed up with winter I neve really cared much for winter I liked summer more spring and Summer my birthday is near Spring March I'll be 9 " Jamie said with a smile as Michael nodded

" Will she still be with me when her birthday comes around ' Michael wondered he wouldn't mind her being around then as he had warmed up to her and their was a bond their now no denying that and she liked him but could he get away with being on the run for so long as March was a long time away and the more time that past the more dangerous it got Michal and Jamie would might even have to skip the country but where would they go none of them had a passport and if they did get one they'd also need to steal identities too and that would be a whole new ball game for Michael

Well that's that chappy done more later


	18. Chapter 18

WARNING BIT OF CHILD ABUSE

Michael and Jamie were still in the car as Michael couldn't really find a camper and his patience was wearing a bit thin now with Jamie as she kept moaning he felt any relationship and trust they had may start to crumble and Michael was starting to loose his temper

Winter was never a perfect time to travel really and finding a camper was hard and Michael was starting to wonder if he was doing the right thing going on the run with Jamie and he haven't felt that way in weeks and now their was no way he could see himself with her in the spring otherwise he would be begging to be let back into Smiths grove for a peaceful rest as Jamie was driving him insane so Smiths grove would be a welcome break from her

why can't we stop off I need. Shower my hair is filthy and my teeth arnt clean and I stink when will we get a camper and don't say soon you been saying that for ages now I don't think we will get a camper ever. your not fun anymore ' Jamie said

' And neather. are you dear God do you ever stop whining you remind me of damn Judith she was another own so be quiet in case your blind it's winter so not many campers around and believe me I am looking so stop being such a whining brat and shut up " yelled Michael scaring Jamie a little but he didn't care

But it was true Michael and Jamie had now been in the car for almost a week now and one hour lasted like a day and Michael refused to have the radio on as he knew he'd be all over the news and if Jamie heard that she would maybe start the ' I wanna go home carry on but both of them had no idea that Laurie was alive and looking for them

Jamie said no more and was scared I case she got yelled at again as it seemed her Unchal had a bit of a temper so she tried her best not to anger him and it seemed if they were back to square one with Jamie being afraid again and what Michael feared the most maybe it result in her trying to turn away or demanding to go home every 5 minutes that would make Michael feel a failer when only last week she was holding his hand and they were acting like best of friends too

Michael glanced at Jamie in the mirror a few times to see what she was up to as she was very quiet but she was sitting in the back arms crossed and sulking and not making eye contact with him

' Now what's up you have one sulky face looks if the world has ended " Michael said trying to break the ice but got silence

' Well that makes a change I'm the one that is normally silent and you won't shut up so wanna talk then .? Asked Michael

' Thought that was what you wanted me to shut up and stop whining so that's what I'm doing so you should be happy now ' Jamie hit back making Michael sigh and run his hand through his hair how he hadn't lost his hair by doing that was amazing really but if he did hair loss would be least of his worries just now

As they drove on their was suddenly a loud bang and the car slowed down shaking from side to side and that scared Jamie as she started screaming

' Shit what was that ..? Muttred Michael when the car came to a hault and was going nowhere by the looks of it

" Why did you stop what was that bang ..? Asked Jamie leaning coward in the seat

" How the hell do I know I think we hit something or had a blow out I'm not sure stay their ' Orderd Michaelgetting out the car to look at the car and he sighed at whet he seen

2 of the tyres were blown now they had gone over something on the road and it burst their tyres and Michael was pissed now as it meant changing tyres so he went round to the trunk to look to see if their were spares but their was none the car was no use to them now

' Shit damn it that's all we need ' Muttred Michael trying not to get too mad but it was clear he was angry

" What's up what's going on is the car bust or something ..? Asked Jamie now getting out to see what was up

' Yes the bloody car is broke the tyres blew and don't have spares " Michael yelled still looking at the car

" So what we gonna do now want me to stay in car and you find another one then .? Asked Jamie

" We're in the middle of nowhere haven't seen a car in miles no we will need to walk to the next town grab your bag and I'll grab mine and we will start walking " Michael said shocking Jamie

" Wha...are you kidding no way and duh it's late your crazy can't we stay in the car and go in the morning I'm tired " Moaned Jamie rubbing her eyes a bit

" No we can't so stop being a whinny little brat and get your stuff God your the worst kid I met you remind me of Judith so move it NOW " Yelled Michael screaming at a terrified Jamie who started screaming and crying and yelling I hate you

" I wish my parents were here they'd fix you you'd be sorry ' Yelled Jamei screaming

' Well tough kid their both dead so your stuck with me now so shut up or I will shut you up for good ' Michael threatend as Jamie started screaming for help a mad killer had abducted her someone call 911

Sudenly without thinking Michael roughly grabbed Jamie and slapped her hard across the face shocking her and for a bit she just stood their as blood appears at her nose and lip he'd bust her lip

When the horror set in Jamie burst into tears and ran off making Michael panic and hate himself

" Shit you idiot she'll hate you now why did you hit her you have to apologise win her trust over " Michael thought but a voice the horrible ugly voice started coming back too

" Find her and finish her you can bury her out here no one will find her till spring by then you will be long gone '

Michael gripped his head and he even felt his wrist throb for the first time in weeks it was the cult controling him again

"No I won't hurt her she's my niece and an innocent child I will find her and make it up to her 'Michael thought as he went looking for Jamie worried for her safety

' Jamie Jamie look I'm sorry I don't mean to hit you like that please come out where are you ' Yelled Michael as he searched for Jamie in the dark

Jamie was hiding behind a tree her eyes squeezed shut and muttering " Please God don't let him find me " she was terrified and her face hurt

Despite the snow Jamie sat on the ground not really noticing if she was getting wet or not she was too scared to care as she could hear Michael nearby he was getting closer she could hear his feet crunch in the snow and hear him shouting

Jamie remained quiet as she could and felt her heart pound in her chest and beads of sweat it was like hiding in his house all over again and Jamie started to relive that terror that's when she knew she had to try and get away from him he says a dangerous insane killer and could never be her friend even Loomis was right

'Oh doctor Loomis I wish you were here now to save me your the only one that can deal with him that man is insane ' Thought Jamie terrified then she thought she heard something else a mans voice not Michaels another man

' Sam come on boy get back here silly dog ' The voice said

Jamie gasped a little as shed found help it seemed so she sneaked out her hiding place and ran towards the voice screaming ' Help me and that made Michael look around and he seen Jamie run off into the distance

' Jamie Jamie wait please ' Yelled Michael going after Jamie he walked calmly as he never ran and he could see Jamie run towards a figure in the distance

" Please please sir help me a mad killer is after me " Jamie said in tears as the man came forward and his black and white colie dog started sniffing round her

" Hey hey sweetie what's up who's after you ..? The man said bending down towards Jamie then he paused

" Wait a sec your Jamie Lloyd your quite famous enough everyone's looking for you is it Michael Myers that's after you hunni ..? Asked the man as Jamie nodded

" Yeah he's trying to kill me I'm scared call 911 I wanna go home " Jamie wept as the man put his arm around her

' Look Angel come back with me i will call 911 and we will get help I have a house nearby " The man said and forgetting the rule her mom taught we about strangers Jamie went with him but Michael seen it too and followed as he didn't want the cops involved

Well that's that chappy Done Sam the dog is based on my grandmas old dog a black and white border collie who peacefully passed a few years ago at the age of 15 his name was Sam


	19. Chapter 19

' So do you live out here all by yourself then ..? Asked Jamie as she went with the man back to his house

" Well yes you could say that but used to share it with my wife but she left me a few years ago so I just have Sam now he's my good friend do you have any pets Angel ..? The man asked as they headed to his house

" No used to have 2 dogs Sundea and Max their dead now I had a hamster when I was younger but Hamsters don't live long mine lasted like 2 years maybe just over I can't remember my dad got him for me I was like 4 yet mom mostly cared for it as he used to bite me " Jamie said with a sigh as they approached the mans house and Jamie glanced around

What Jamie could see it was a 2 story house bit run down looking in the yard was a large dark coloured car and a kids swing set and slide a playhouse and some scattered dolls lying around making Jamie think kids lived their

"So do you have kids staying here then are they in bed .? Asked Jamie glancing at the outdoor toys and dolls again

" No they just came with the house I can't have kids now and my ex never wanted kids she wasent keen on kids noisy sticky smelly brats that drain your wallet and bank balance and ruin your social life as she called them infact she avoided kids like the plauge hated them so we had a no kids to suit her she made me have an operation so I can't have kids but her beloved little dogs were her kids she had 4 yorkies and a poodle she lavished all her attention and money on them best of everything for them her babies in fact they were better treated than me but the family that lived here before had like 4 kids they moved out leaving toys behind " The man said letting himself and Jamie inside the house

The house itself looked okay bit run down and dull looking and had old style furnishings but comfy so Jamie sat on a large comfy old brown sofa and waited for the man to call the cops

" So your on the run from Michael Myers then that nut job who killed all those people at Halloween ' The man said as Jamie nodded sighing

" Yeah I am and also the worst thing is he's my Unchal but I never knew off him till last year he had been locked away in a mentel hospital from before I was born he killed loads of people including my Aunt Judith and my foster sister and her best friend even our dogs he really scares me he might try and kill me next he's not safe and shouldn't be in public Doctor Loomis was right all along I should have listened to him ' Jamie said sadly as tears threatend to spill

" Did he do that to your face your lip is swollen hunni ' The man said as Jamie nodded

" yeah he hit me he also made my nose bleed and scared me I hate him and I know he's out their somewhere " Said Jamie not knowing Michael was right outside the house watching and listening as he didn't trust the man

" Well he won't get you now huni your safe with me but your in shock look why don't you drink this nice milk and you'll be fine I'll call the cops okay Hun and old Sam here will keep you company he's a good boy ' The man said smiling handing Jamie some milk

" Thank you oh and your dog is cute what kind is he ' Asked Jamie drinking the milk and petting the dog on the head who licked her hand

' Border collie he's getting on a bit though but then again arnt we all " The man said with a laugh as Jamie smiled and yawned a bit

' Did you call the cops then .? Asked Jamie fighting to stay awake unaware she'd been drugged and the so called friendly man was a pedofile that prayed on kids and killed them he was far worse than Michael

" Yeah yeah I did darling their coming don't worry they will be here soon ' The man said lying he haven't called the cops

" Good I want him caught and back in that hospital again never to get out he's evil ' Jamie said yawning

"Wow your a bit cold darling here let me ' The man said trying to snuggle with Jamie and scaring her a bit

" Wha what are you doing .? Jamie said panicking a bit still fighting off sleep

" keeping you warm darling your a very pretty little girl you know that I wouldn't mind a little girl like you your not like the last little girl that visited me she had braces and glasses was a bit fat and her breath stank bad " The man said making Jamie panic she remembers seeing a little girl of that description that vanished over 2 years ago and was still missing and that's when it hit Jamie this man was not helping her he was maybe worse that her Unchal

Jamie screamed as the man tried to kiss her and unfasten her jeans and she scratched his face but as the drug was taking affect she felt herself falling asleep what he wanted but before he could take her clothes off and force himself on her a loud crash was heard and Michael wading his overalls and mask came crashing through the window terrifying the other man who let Jamie fall to the ground

The man tried to fight back but he was no match for Michael and was easy pray Michael snapped his neck in seconds letting his dead body fall to the ground then carfully he very gently scooped up Jamie who begun to stir a bit and gave a whimper terrified the other guy would get her but Michael gently shhed her as they left the house and took the mans car and left only the dog was alive barking over his dead masters body

Jamie remained quiet in the car as they drove far away from their as possible even forgetting they had left all their stuff behind but that could get replaced

' Did he touch you in any way .? Asked Michael still angry

" No he tried to force himself on me and kiss me but you came in and stopped him he said he'd help me but he didn't he's a child killer he even admitted it well in a way he did like he said I was pretty more than the other little girl he was with and he described her too the little overweight girl that had long brown hair lot lighter than mine and she had glasses and braces in her teeth I forgot the girls name but I remember her going missing she was 12 she'd be 14 now that guy is a child killer he was gonna kill me I think ' Jamie said

' Well he won't he's dead now he won't hurt you but you must never do that again run off look what almost happened you nearly got yourself killed good Job I was their " Michael said as Jamie shrugged

" How did you know where I was anyway ..? Asked Jamie

" I followed you I seen you in the distance with that man so I followed and it's a good job I did never run off again like that and I'm sorry I hit you I don't know what I was thinking and we will get a camper soon so don't worry " Michael said but Jamie didn't awnser

' Jamie ' Said Michael again looking at the back seat and seeing Jamie asleep on the back as she still had the drug in her system and knowing she was safe as Michael would never try anything like that man did Jamie felt safe enough to fall asleep so Michael just drove on through the night

Well that was that chappy done was gonna make the pedophile old Freddy but might use him later that guy came out my crazy imagination lol but more to come Yey 😊


	20. Chapter 20

Though the atmosphere between Jamie and Michael was a bit tense Jamie was greatful towards him for saving her

It now been 2 days since the pedofile incident and despite being drugged and having a hell of a headache when she woke Jamie felt a bit better now and wasent running off again but her and Michael now had nothing they'd lost the few belongings they had so Michael had to steal again and worse still he lost that wallet with all the money in it

Jamie had become a lot quieter since her scare and that worried Michael as it was so not like her and he wanted to cheer her up make her smile and Xmas was days away now really and he wanted to make it special for her but withand no money how

To amuse herself Jamie looked out the window at the Xmas decorations that was outside as they drove through a quiet area then suddenly something caught Jamis eyes

" Unchal Michael look over their a large camper ' said Jamie her brown eyes lighting up as she gently hit Michael on the shoulder

" I'm watching but we can't get it yet family still about we will need to wait 'Michael said watching a family of a couple and 3 kids get into a car saying something about going to a Xmas show in town meaning the house would be empty perfect for Michael

Jamie and Michael watched them get into the car and drive away leaving the camper behind that looked better and bigger than the last camper

The family drove right by Michaels car not seeing him and vanished out of sight so cheacking coast was clear Michael told Jamie to wait in the spar he'd be back soon so slipping his mask on he got out and sneaked round the back climbing a fence to get in to the house

First thing Michael did was look for camper keys lot of dumb people left them lying around and sure enough bingo he found them with a tiny camper keychain so he shoved them in his pocket and grabbed some trash bags to fill

Michael grabbed a spare kitchen knife and then emptied the large fridge freezer of all the food and drinks and left them by the back door before going into the lounge and seeing a huge Xmas tree with some gifts a kneeling down he opened then without any feelings whatsoever ever

Their wax a couple of adult sweaters and socks and pants and underwear for the father so Michael l would have them also got the mom was more clothes no use but a lovely gold bangle and a pillow that smelled of roses so he took them for Jamie and some Xmas candy

Michael also took some stuff that was lying around the boys hand held little games a large plush talking monster that kind of looked cute also some story books lying around and some Lego

Michael then went upstairs to look around and he stole a lot of toiletries and a large fluffy snoopy bath towel before going to the rooms

first room was the parents again Michael took more mans clothes including a winter coat that keep him warm and he took a sad looking Pierrot clown doll and pillow for Jamie and some jewellery he found sparkly earrings couple of rings and s bracket and necklace and even took the woman's pink nail polish before finding a closet and on opening that a couple of large Bags fell out full of presents

Michael thought Xmas had come early as in the bag was lots of brand new girls clothes that fit Jamie and a couple of sets of winter clothes and boots also was story books a singing teddy bear a cabbage patch doll a baby doll in the box 2 Barbie dolls a mini keyboard a kids jewellery making set and a lovely little jewellery box that played soothing ballet music so Michael took them before looking in another bag

In that was clothes for an older girl and way too big for Jamie also some jewellery make up nail polish a large teddy pajamas case but also a brand new Walkman with some cassettes it was bright yellow and said Sony the real deal so Micharl took that

Michael carried his haul downstairs and out to the camper and let himself in

The camper was huge inside way better than the old one and had a bath inside it was so fancy

After putting his haul inside Michael went back inside again to see what else he could get

This time he went to the teenage girls room and looked around he took all her Jewlllery a pink mini bubblegum machine more nail polish also a fluffy pink scarf a large white teddy and 2 porcelain dolls a plush Betty boop doll

Michael then moved on to the boys room and took more of his Lego also a large plush pac man that made noises a couple of more games and some books that do Jamie too before moving onto the younger girls room that looked ages with Jamie

Their in her room he found a gold mine of stuff

Michael grabbed more clothes and underwear and shoes also a pair of white roller boots 4 more Barbie dolls and 2 big dolls a mini dolls house more books a couple of more teddies couple of puzzle books a lovely pink fluffy blanket and he was about to leave when he heard something getting his attention a caged white young Hamster that scurried about its bedding

Michael took the stuff he had to the camper and went back upstairs looking at the tiny hamster that looked cute in a way with its little ruby eyes

Michael's bad side the voices told him to kill it just for the hell of it and to cause the little girl more pain but the good side told him leave it and this confused Michael a bit so he desided to take the Hamster give it to Jamie and also a small pink Xmas tree too

Michael then grabbed the Hamsters belongings food bedding and that and it's ball and the tree and bundled the stuff in a bag and carried the Hamster in its cage out to the camper

As Michael was finished with the house now he got in the camper parked it just out of sight and went back to the car to get Jamis who was sleeping again

" Jamie come on I got a camper and a few other things " He said with a smile as Jamie woke up

" Really where . she asked not seeing the camper but Michael led her to where it was and smiled as Jamie's eyes lit up and the two of them went inside

" Oh wow it's huge bigger than last one " Jamie said as Michael showed her around and she even had her own little room and sitting on a shelf nearby was the hamster

" Omg a hamster you got me a real pet hamster " Jamie gasped not believing it as Michael smiled

" yup I did like him or her .? Asked Michael as Jamie lifted the tiny animal out its cage holding it firmly but gently

" I love her it's a little girl I'll call her snowy her coarse the colour of snow she's so pretty too ' Jamie said as she sat at a table as Michael drove off

Michael drove for quite a while before pulling over in a lay by so Jamie could have a wash and Michael had given her the toiletries and even laid our some clean warm clothes for her so after s nice wash she changed into the clean clothes that fitted and Michael had a wash too and later both had something to eat

" Unchal Michael who was the family that owned the camper ' Asked Jamie a little later

Michael looked up not knowing what to say and that he'd stolen from kids too so he had to think fast

'Oh it was in that house seemed abandond and I thought you'd like it so I took it for a pet for you why don't you like it ..?. Asked Michael

' No .oh no I love her thank you " Said Jamie smiling

' Michael was secretly pleased with himself as he was starting to win her over again but he still hated himself for hitting her and he lip did look swollen so hopefully that go down in a few days

Another problem that Michael would need to overcome was lack of money as he'd lost that mans wallet and he had found 20 bucks in the camper so he was faced with stealing again and just now he couldn't take Jamie out in public with her bust lip people would stare and get cops and social services involved so Jamie would have to remain locked in the camper if he went out but for just now he planned on staying in the camper making things up with Jamie as she was his main priority


	21. Chapter 21

Michael got Jamie to stay in the van even giving her some Lego to play with till he got back and he wouldn't be long so quite happy with her new toys Jamie agreed and sat happily in the living room area playing as Michael headed to some shops in a small nearby town

Michael knew he would have to steal and as the town was crowded and everyone wasent really paying attention it be easy

Michael then seen a small crowd of people watching some street performers and he seen a woman put some bags down one had presents in them and lots of wrapping paper and also he seen her handbag too

' God what have I come to stealing this way I kill people ' Michael thought but this was better than nothing so he took the handbag and presents but he had a plan how he'd get money

Michael desided to get a bite to eat and get something for Jamie so went to a little bakery to get some sausage rolls and he was the only one in the store and when he politely said " Excuse me I'd like to buy some lunch for myself and niece take away for two " The woman was rude and was on the phone chatting or gossiping to a friend about some person she was calling a cheap looking hooker and the other woman was in the back reading a magazine and filing her nails and both of them showed no signed of moving to help

' Look you have to wait were not quiet open yet we open at noon so wait ' The woman yelled not even looking at Michael then calling Michael a rude costumer who'd just come in

" Well your clock says 5 past so you should be open this is very poor customer service " Michael begun but the woman cut him off

" Look mr this is my store so I say when we open even if is half past you'll be served when I say so so if you don't like it theirs the door go " The woman said and the other woman started laughing as Michael headed towards the door

" That's told him let's hope he doesn't sombe back what a cheek telling us when to open dumb jerk ' The other woman said from the back making Michael pause a bit and turn round and walk towards the woman again

" Look I told ya were closed just now come back later and you can't come round here get ' The woman said as " Michael came round the back picking up a hook they used to hook the trays to bring them out the ovens

" Wh what you doing get Jolie call the cops ' the older woman said as Michael grabbed her suddenly and drove the hook into her neck killing her and the other woman stood screaming as she tried to run away further into the back

' No no what are you ...you killed my boss you son of a bitch ' She said freaking out as Michael got closer and grabbed her his powerful hands squeezing her neck till it snapped and he let her dead body fall to the floor next to her boss

Michael stood their for a second admiring his kill them calmly walked over to the till opening it and taking all the money from inside

Their was only like 100 bucks in the till but then Michael went into the back and found a safe like box where the wages were in that he found another $100 and he also took the money in the woman's purses so all in he got away with nearly $350 and before he left he grabbed some food too and calmly walked out the store leaving the devistation and heading back to the camper to find Jamie

Michael found Jamie sitting reading a book and when he enters he gave her some food that was still warm

' What is it Unchal ..? Asked Jamie poking her nose in the bag he grabbed too

' Sausage rolls and we have some more for later if you want ' Michael replied as he drove out that town fast but Jamie was enjoying her lunch too much to wonder why they were leaving all of a sudden but Michael couldn't risk hanging around in case they'd get caught so time to move on to another town where hopefully no one knew them

Elsewhere the family who owned the camper had come back to find their camper gone and their home ransacked and half their stuff missing

' So did you see anything or one suspicious hanging around before you left and also we need to find out what's missing ' The cop said

' No I didn't see anyone everyone that was their iv known for years really and most of my jewlrey is gone and porcelain Pierrot clown doll and pillow from my room plus some of my toiletries toothpaste shampoo conditioner plus my husbands clothes and some of his Xmas presents that was clothes also they took my sons toys and some books also my 2 daughters things and even my youngest daughters Hamster and most of her clothes why I don't know who would do this before Xmas too ..? The woman said

"They took my little pink tree too and my jewlrey box and my dolls too " The youngest girl said close to tears

' A lot of sick people out their and with Xmas so close people get despite those things will be used as presents or maybe sold on but don't worry we will try our best now you did give statements to our chef of police ..? The cop said as the father nodded

" Yeah so what will we do in the meantime we need that camper sure the presents can be replaced but I can't afford another camper like that and we use it for our summer vacations ' the man said getting upset as he had bought the camper from money his mother had left him when she died so the camper was special to the man

" Look sir were trying our best " The cop said trying to calm the man down

' I hope you catch him or her soon I want my hamster back she'll get scared " said the little girl said sadly as her mom stroked her hair trying to comfort her

But far away the little hamster was far from scared it was sitting on Jamie's bed eating some food and Jamie was talking to it as Michael drove on

A bit later after Jamie had gone to bed Michael desided to go through all the stuff he'd stolen he placed the pink Xmas tree in Jamie's little room so she'd get a surprise when she woke and some of the nice stuff he wrapped with the stolen paper and sticky taps and hid them till Xmas and then freshens up and changed his clothes into the stolen clothes

The clothes were a little small but still comfy and they'd do just now and also the older looking toys he placed in Jamie's little room before relaxing in his own sleeping area but he'd sleep later on as he had to find a safe place to park for the night so Michael drove on a bit till they were really in the middle of nowhere and when he turned all the lights out the entire camper vanished into the cover of darkness only then could Michael settle down to sleep as he knew they were both safe

Well that's chappy done more later


	22. Chapter 22

When Jamie,awoke next day she got an awesome suprise at seeing the toys and the pink Xmas tree in her room and thinking Xmas had come early she squealed for joy and went to look for Michael to thank him

Michael was sitting in the drivers seat looking at a map wondering where to go when Jamie pounced on him throwing her arms around his neck and even kissing his cheek and shocking him a bit

"Wow wow their calm down get off me what's all this about ' Michael said pushing Jamie off him as she bounced up and down excitedly

' Thank you thank you for the tree and toys their awesome I love them is that my Xmas come early ..? Asked Jamie full of excitement

Huh no that was just some stuff I grabbed but if your good you never know you might get more so be good okay " .. said Michael with a laugh as Jamie nodded as if her head was about to nod off and still was bouncing up and down

" Yes yes of course but thank you so much your awesome ' She said about to hug him again but Michael pushed her off as he wasent one for hugs

It wasent that Michael hated hugs he would have loved to have hugged Jamie but his upbringing their was hardly any hugs hugging was really for girls and babies not boys or men so he was told by his father so from the age of 2 all the hugs stopped his fathers rule

Michael"s father was brought up strict by relatives their was an incident with his grandfather so relatives to his dad took him in. and he was brought up very strict and so was Michael

His father wanted Michael to do well at school maybe do service for his county before coming back and settling into a good paying Job and be like him well that was the plan so to toughen him up their was very little love shown as soon as Michael could walk his mom was told to stop picking him up as he didn't need carried. now that he was walking and at the age of 2 all hugs were stopped and even bedtime stories and kisses were banned at 2 and his father took his nightlight off him at 3 telling him to stop crying and toughen up only girls and whimps were afraid of the dark but Michael learnt they carried on well past the age of 2 for Judith she was still being picked up till the age of 4 and got bed time stories and kisses up to age of. 8 and still got hugs and Michael did feel a bit jelious when he was younger and the only time his father touched him was when he hit him a few times his father was very strict and Michael feared him at times and hated him so sadly lack of touch made him like that and it was so obvious that he and Jamie had entirely different upbringings

Michael gently pushed Jamie off him again but patted her arm and smiled

" I'm glad you like then ' Was all he said as Jamie went and sat down ready for another day

The rest of that day passed uneventful really and no one left the camper as they had everything they needed but in the other town they had left the cops were everywhere over the bakery as the 2 women's bodies were discovered and the cops knew it was Michael but getting him was a huge problem as he kept disappearing again

Sam Loomis sat at home reading a paper when the phone rang but it was his nurse that got it

" Hello Doctor Loonis office this is nurse speaking how can I help you ' The woman said

" Hello can you get Loomis on the line this is an emergancy " the cop said

" Okay who is calling ..? Asked the nurse

' Detective Howell I need to talk to Loomis now " The cop said as the nurse went and got Loomis

" Okay thank you I'll take it in her Debbie that will be all " Loomis said smiling as the nurse left the office

" Doctor Loomis we believe that your patient has killed again in a small town he ransacked a bakery killed the 2 workers a woman Wendy Taylor age 46 and Carolynn Temple aged 23 can you get over here " The cop said giving the address

' Is Michael their has he got a little girl with him ..? Asked Loomis

" I dunno but he's cleared out also we believe he robbed a young family the other day ransacked their house took all their food clothes toys Xmas presents even a pet hamster and stole the family camper look Loomis this guy is your patient you better get over hear we have never dealt with anything like this before " The cop said

" He's moved on he will go from place to place but I will help the best I can but I can't come I have so much on and with it being Xmas but please keep me up dated " Said Loomis as the cop sighed

" Sure okay and will do " the cop said before hanging up mad that Loomis wouldn't come and help but their was no point as Michael had gone

" Loomis sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead and sighed deeply frustrated that Michael had did it again given him the slip and this time he had a little child with him and he feared that she was in grave danger or maybe dead lying in a ditch somewhere God knows where

" Is everything okay Dr Loomis you look tired " The nurse said with a worried tone in her voice

" I don't know I don't think I know anything now Debbie " Loomis sighed

' Is this to do with that guy Michael Myers he's gonna be the death of you you should pass the case onto a younger person you worry to much and what has he done now .? The nurse asked

" How can I Look can't pass the case on Michael Myers is my patient he has been since he was 6 years old I have been his only contact with the outside world really I stood up for him protected him in ways too they wanted to send him to a sanitarium like Penthurst give him electric shock treatment then a Lobotamy and even remove part of his brain I stopped it so you see. I can't abandon him now and he is still on the loose with that little girl who is in grave danger and he had been killing again 2 women in a store they want me to come over their but I don't see a point as Michael isn't their he's fled as usual " Loomis said

' Do you think he may go back to Haddonfield then he normally goes their " The nurse said as Loomis shook his head

" He won't risk it and it's not Halloween I don't know where he will go he took a camper So they could be anywhere but the police are looking for him " Loomis said now getting up and leaving the room

" Now please excuse me have a lot to do so please don't disturb me for the next 2 hours unless it's an emergancy " Loomis said leaving the room to be by himself for a bit and gather his thoughts and work on his latest book he was writing about Michael

Well that's that chappy done more to come Yey


	23. Chapter 23

Sam Loomis sat back in his chair and glanced at his old typewriter as he looked at the page he had written he had begun to get writers block now as he wasent sure what to write next about Michael so he sat back in his chair and thought back to when Michael was a child when he first tried to interview him

Michael was a small child and when he met him was wearing a white shirt and dark pants as his clown suit was now evidence and also he had dirty fair hair around his ears that curled at the bottom and brown eyes face of an angel really and he was sitting in the interview room scraping and squeaking his shoes off the floor even if the cop and another man told him to stop it the noise was annoying them

Sam was also invited in on the interview to see if the child was insane or what as a little boy if 6 killing in cold blood had never been heard off

" Okay now Michael so what we're going to do is these gentlemen are going to ask you some questions about what happend the night that Judith died okay all we want is you to tell us all you know and why you did it " Said a man who was a detective gently to Michael so he would understand but Michael didn't awnser the questions he only asked his

' When can I go home I wanna go home now " Said Michael not even looking at the others

" Look Michael I'm afraid you can't go home tonight or maybe bit for a while don't you understand you did something very bad you killed someone your older sister so you can't go home I'm afraid " Loomis said as Michasl only glanced at the floor still squeaking his shoes

" Michael we told you before can you please stop squeaking your shoes it is very annoying " the other man said as Michael glared at him for a second and squeaked his shoes louder in defiance and making Loomis sigh as he knew that Michael was going to be hard and stubborn

" Do you understand what you did Michael you killed your sister for no reason and upset your parents " The detective said but Michael didn't say a thing he carried on squeaking his shoes and humming a tune to himself frustrating the others

" Michael do you understand how serious this is and how much trouble your in if you were an adult you would be sent to jail for life maybe even the death penalty this is not a childish game " The cop said also in the room as Michael only shrugged as if he didn't care

" I'm bord I wanna go home now where's my. mom ..? Asked Michael without even looking up and making the others sigh in frustration

This went on for quite a few days maybe a week or more even Michael acting as if he didn't care really yet he did ask after Laurie or then Cythia his younger sister

' Is mom coming today with Cynthia how is she she'll be walking soon can I see her can I go home today ..? Michael would ask as Loomis sighed and shook his head

" I'm afraid not today Michael I don't know when she will be in to visit and your baby sister is fine and I'm sorry Michael but no you can't go home today " Loomis would say This went in for a few weeks then their was the court tried that Michael was forced to attend to see what would become of him as he was only 6 he was way too young to be excicuted and sent to an adult jail so Loomis spent weeks studding Michael and went to court with him too

Michael had to stand on a box to see over the top he was so small as a kid all they could see was a tiny boy struggling to see over the stand and Loomis sat nearby watching and listening to everything that went on

Michael went into his child like state again and instead of speaking to the judge he stood humming to himself as asking when he could go home or a candy bar or a cola . It was if he had no idea of what was going on and Michaels dad standing up and yelling " God damn it Michael stop that act you know damn well of what happened tell the damn Judge you little punk '

" Mr Myers please order in court you need to be quiet " The judge yelled before looking at Michael again but like before Michael didn't say anything and even when Michael was led away as he was to be sanctioned at Smiths grove till he was an adult then told he'd be brought back to be tried as an adult and when his father yelled at him disowning him and saying he hoped he would rot in jail and never be free Michael showed no emotions he just glared at his parents as he was led away and that left Loomis shocked as normally that would have really upset a normal person but not Michael and that was when Loomis begun to wonder what were they dealing with a monster in a child's body

it was the next day after that when Loomis was appointed as Michael"s doctor and so Loomis looked into Michael" s past to see what would make him be like that

Loomis also had discoverd when Michael was born on October the 19th he was still born ice cold. and bluish in colour he made no sound no breathing heartbeat or anything and staff worked with him for a good while till they got those first cries so he took his first breath on October 20th as he was born a short time before midnight * and it been no easy pregnancy his mom was sick every day for the full 9 months and she bled in early pregnancy and feared she would loose him and as a small baby he was no picnic a demanding baby that cried a lot and because of him his parents did not get much sleep his mom had him at the doctors a few times for various ailments and comparing him to Judith as a baby she was an angel as was Cynthia and growing up Michael was a handful always fighting at school taking terrible tantrums cursing wetting the bed biting kicking he was wild and out of controls and his mom could bearly cope with him so after he was admitted to Smiths groove he was just left their forgotten by his parents and Loomis was his only visitor and he learnt that in early days Michael wasent the model patient as he trashed his room a few times and fought with other patients attacked a nurse and bit 2 staff members then Loomis rememberd the day that he heard tha Michaels parents were killed in a crash so he was given the job of telling Michael and he dreaded it so he had to be gentle as possible and though Loomis was shocked by the news to his horror Michael seemed unaffected by it as if he didn't care and by then he stopped talking he shut himself off but had his own ways of making the staff suffer

Loomis met with several phsycitists and doctors about Michael a few suggested electric shock treatment a couple of others wanted to perform a frontal Lobotamy and a couple of others wanted to remove part of his brain meaning he'd end up a tame wheelchair bound vegetable really unable to do anything and severely brain damaged and easy to manage but Loomis said no to them all Michael was his patient and he knew what was best for him not them so their would be no surgery on him. but Loomis was getting tired of Michael"s games and the silence Loomis knew that Michael could speak but chose not to and this went on for years and also now Cythia or Laurie as she was now known as turned up

Laurie had been adopted by the strode family a nice middle class family who let her know from a young age she was adopted and her parents were dead and she had a surviving older brother in hospital as they put it so as Laurie grew up her new mom took her for a one off visit and at first Loomis was against the idea and said no but eventually said okay so he took her to see Michael who only looked at her and said nothing

Loomis thought back to that day when Laurie was about 7 or 8 and Michael was in his mid teens

Laurie was a pretty little girl and was wearing a a pinkish lilac dress her dirty fair hair cut in a bob and she was caring a large rag doll

" Michael Michael why won't you talk can you talk ..? Asked young Laurie going over to her brother who starred out the window

" Michael your sister is here little baby Cynthia she's now called Laurie and grown up arnt you going to talk to her then " Said Loomis glancing at Laurie and then at Michael who said nothing so it was no use he just went back to starring out the window as if in a world off his own

Michel could hear okay his hearing was tested the doctors did hundreds of tests on him before coming up with selective mutism that was when a person desids to stop speaking all together and this really fustraited Loomis as he thought Michael was playing a game so staff would go easy on him but Loomis could see through him and often told him that

" you think you got them all fooled haven't you Michael ..? playing your games tip toeing around you. saying oh poor Michael can't talk he's been through so much trauma but I know you and this act your playing your not stupid as your making out you are I know you too well now Michael your sly and cunning and bending the rules to suit yourself thinking we're all as stupid as some of the other patients in here you can't keep this act up for ever you will have to talk sometimes Michael" Loomis said as Michael sat silently starring at him as if he didn't care and that really pissed Loomis off and also Michael was stubborn as the silence would last for 15 years and after his escape till recently when Jamie got him talking but Loomis didn't know that yet

Well that's that chappy done little peek into Michael"s past * and it was true Michael was still born at birth but came back to life found that on Halloween Wikipedia but more to come sorry that chappy is really long


	24. Chapter 24

" Jamie Jamie wake up sleepy ts Xmas day their is presents for you in the living area ' Said Michael a couple of days later looking in on Jamie who woke up yawning and rubbing her eyes

" Xmas ..OMG so it is its xmas day oh wow I forgot im so dumb ' Yelled Jamie jumping out of bed and running into the living area where a small pile of presents lay waiting and Michael stood nearby smiling as Jamie ooed and awwd opening the presents not knowing that they were all stolen

'OMG a Walkman you got me a real Sony Walkman oh thank you thank you ' Jamie squealed in delight and forgetting Michael hated hugs she ran over and hugged his waist but this time Michael didn't mind

" So you like your presents then ..? Asked Michael as Jamie opened up a brand new boxed Cabbage patch doll

" Yeah oh wow I love them their awesome but sadly the earrings are no use to me their for pierced ears but the other jewlery is pretty I can wear that. " Jamie said not even asking where the stuff came from at this moment in time she didn't seem to care

" Well who knows maybe after the holidays you might get your ears pierced if you'd like that " Said Michael smiling as Jamie nodded

" Yeah I'd love that that would be great then I can wear any kind of earrings I want that be so cool " She replied smiling

" yes you sure can and also for later I got some chicken and trimmings sorry it's not turkey I couldn't get a turkey but we can cook it in the stove and that will do our dinner and we have some cola too " Michael said

" Awesome if like that " Jamie said smiling before pausing for a second and she thought hard for a bit before speaking again

' Uncal Michael where did you get all the presents don't say Santa bright them as I don't believe in Santa did you get them from the house with the camper ..? Asked Jamie

" She is very smart she works things out fast maybe faster than I did at her age ' Thought Michael before awnsering

" Yeah you could say that " Michale said looking at Jamie he knew their was no lying to her at times she was like a female version of him very bright and way ahead of her years

Michael expected a lecture from her about stealing people's Christmas presents but she didn't and what she said suprised him

" So did you get anything for yourself then your always getting stuff for me and never yourself you can't run around in that machanics overall all day and the spare clothes you have well hardly any and Uncal Michael you have two odd socks on ' Jamie said trying not to giggle as Michael looked down at his feet and seen indeed he did have two odd socks a dark green one and brown one

' Damn I didn't notice I just grabbed first pair of socks that came to hand and yes I did get so,e clothes but don't worry about me I'm fine trust me " Said Michael smiling as Jamie giggled again looking at the socks

" Unchal Michael what was Xmas like when you were little did you get presents and that .? Asked Jamie a little later as they had their Xmas dinner

" Yes we did celebrate Xmas one year moms family would come over another year dads so house was full of people I hated it I was never one for crowds really and all my aunts uncials and cousins were their and believe me they were a pain and make matters worse we were forced to dress up the girls including Judeith were forced to were dresses that would have looked good in pioneer days but they weren't as long as that and their hair curled in ribbons. and us boys omg starched shirts that really itched new shoes that pinched your feet and our hair all gelled back and I had wavy hair as a kid and when bordem kicked in war was decleard at the dinner table bits of foot Brussels sprouts flying back and forward also yelling and shouting sometimes Xmas dinner ended in drama with someone being removed from the table Ushally me. but apart from that yeah the presents were good my parents were middle class so to say and their was money to spare " Said Michael

' Cool I guess ' Jamie said as Michael nodded

" So how was your Xmas spent then ..? Asked Michael looking at Jamie

" It was okay growing up I guess mom was never one for spoiling me she hated spoils kids said they grew up to be brats so I didn't really get much maybe a few books some clothes some candy and a couple of toys but dad spoilt me always buying me stuff so most of my Xmas presents came from him he got me a bike and he tried to get me a cabbage patch doll when they first came out he was in the riots but he didn't get one so he got me another cool doll instead and we always had turkey but at Xmas it was only the 3 of us and after I was fosterd Rachel got me a few things and her parents but wasent the sme really and Xmas last year Dr Loomis brought a story book and some colouring stuff but I wasent in the mode to celebrate Xmas really " Jamie said with a shrug as Michael nodded

' And this year your having Xmas with me ' Michael said as Jamie nodded

' Yeah and thank you for the presents I think i will enjoy this Xmas " Said Jamie smiling as she ate her chicken happily

That day passed really well and Jamie was happy this year was a good Xmas for her and infact the next few days were quiet her and Michael had everything they needed and they had fun even playing board games and both of them building houses with Lego and Michael felt really good too the good little child was coming out and the pair of them had a quiet new year too

All too soon the holidays were over and it was now January a new year and new start so to say and Michael wonders what that year would have in store would he keep Jamie with him forever or would he loose her he had really bonded with her now and he thought back to New Year's Eve

Jamie so wanted to stay up to see in the new year and fought off sleep and to help her stay awake Michael desided to read her some stories and she curled up on the sofa next to him but eventually she fell asleep with her head resting on his chest and was snoring softly

' Happy New year Jamie " Whisperd Michael softly giving Jamie a kiss on the forehead and carring her into bed and covering her up before leaving her room and that made Michael think a bit what would life be like if he haven't have killed Judith

No doubt Jamie would have been in his life from day one really as he would have been brought up around Lauroe or Cynthia he also may have had more nieces and even nephews as no doubt Judith would have had kids she may have settled down and got married and had kids and he might have been a father himself but that was something Michael would never know but for just now he seen Jamie as a daughter figure and when she was with him he was responsible for her and he would protect her no matter what

" Jamie remember you got those pretty earrings for Xmas and you said you can't wear them as you don't have pierced ears ' Said Michael a few days later when they were in town and looking in a window of a boutique

" Yeah I do ' Said Jamie as she held Michael's hand

' Well how do you fancy having your ears pierced today and we can get you nice earrings and maybe a treat later ' Said Michael looking at a notice on the window that said ear piercing

' really today that be awesome if love that ' Jamie sad as the two of them headed inside and Michael made enquirers and pretended Jamie was his daughter and he was a single dad but Jamie didn't hear him say that

" Karen Karen want to come over hear Hun " The Girl said calling Jamie as Michael gave a different name but Jamie knew she meant her so went over and sat on the chair ready to get her ears pierced

" Will it hurt ..? Asked Jamie looking nervious

' No not really Hun it will be over so quick you will hardly feel it and look at your dad he will take your mind off it ' The girl said marking Jamie's ears with a marker where they were to be pierced

" My dad ' Muttred Jamie before giving a squeal as ears were pierced and to Michaels shock she started crying

' Nearly done its okay Hun your being brave ' the girl said as she did the other ear and cleaned them a little and Jamie hopped down and ran to Michael hugging him

Michael scooped Jamie up suprised at her crying over something so small like that after what she'd been through at Halloween and having deep gashes and really thinking back Jamie had been to hell and back and never cried once she was so tough it seemed and now she was crying over pieced ears so Michael soothed her and gently rubbed her back comforting her

well that's that chappy don't more later


	25. Chapter 25

Jamie soon got over her ear piercing incadent and next day she was standing admiring her little gold balls in the mirror. She was told to keep them in for 6 to 8 weeks till they healed then she could wear normal earrings and Jamie was excited about that and having her ears pierced made her feel grown up too

Soon it was time to move on again as Michael had been parked on a quiet area over the holidays so they hit the road again and to make sure they wouldn't run out of gas Michael stole some he filled up the camper and drove out without paying his favriout trick now and Jamie was used to him doing that so said nothing and she knew they could never really stay on once place for too long and Michael was scared in case Loomis would catch them or get word of their whereabouts and that was not a chance he would take

Michael would have loved to have gone back to Haddinfield and lived normally their with Jamie but that be the last place he would go just now so they headed on getting further and further away

" Hey Jamie how do you fancy a trip to New York we can do all the things tourists and have great fun " Said Michael

" Wow really I always wanted to go their it be so cool " Said Jamie happily

" Sure also we can visit the Statue of Liberty if you want too " Michael said as Jamie whooped for joy making Michael laugh a bit

' So I take it that's a yes then " Said Michael laughing as they drove on

" Yeah you bet " Said Jamie smiling

As Michael drove on Jamie even put a couple of her tapes on so they would have so,e music and Michael was never really one for music found himself humming along with a catchy song called Heaven in a place on earth and Jamie belted it out next to him making him laugh a little

" I take it you like music then ..Asked Michael

' Yeah that's by a singer called Belinda Carlisle when I was at home I loved watching a show called Kids incoparated I kinda fancied myself being on it but I'm not good enough all those kids are from stage school I bet " Jamie said

' Have to admit never heard of the show I'm not really one for TV ' Michael said

" it's a show aimed at kids it's about kits singing songs like that one and they wear make up and cool clothes mom let me watch it and so did foster mom I used to watch a lot of TV mostly cable mom let me watch the Disney channel a lot I love Disney I love Mickey and Minnie but Donald is my most favriout do you like Disney Unchal ..? Asked Jamie

' Yeah it's okay when I was a kid I had a toy Michey mouse thing can't remember what it did it if it was a soft toy but I remember it being their but I never really botherd much I think your aunt Judeith liked Disney when she was a kid their was a Minnie Mouse in her room that sat by her bed but she had a lot of stuffed toys so I can't really remember what she had " Michael said and it was true Judith had a lot of stuff old teddies stuffed in closets and that and he never really payed much attention to them so couldn't really remember what she had and he didn't really care

'I'd love to go to Disney world one day it be so cool could we go their maybe that be cool like so cool ..? Asked Jamie almost making Michael crash with shock

' OMG she wants me to take her to Disney world is she kidding its way too public and too expensive to get in " Michael thought

" Er maybe one day you will go but not today or next week maybe not for a while but I'm sure you will go " Michael said glancing out the window and making a face still shocked at Jamie's request

No more was said about Disney world as Michael drove on but he stole glances at Jamie who sat in the front seat next to him singing along with the cassette happily

" Unchal Michael when we go to New York will you get me a sovineer ..? Asked Jamie with a laugh making Michael turn round

' Cheeky you shouldn't ask for things but we will see if your good maybe " Michael said with a laugh reaching over and petting Jamie's head making her giggle as they drove on

" Wish we had come here for Xmas they say Xmas is magical in New York they have huge parades and that u seen them on the TV mom told me about them she was going to take me here when I was older think she went once when she was a little older than I am she said it was a cool place and full of history too mom told me about history " Jamie said making Michael suprised

" Really wow cool " Michael said as he thought his sister would not be into that kind of thing

" Yeah she said she would have liked to have been a teacher she was my teacher I guess as she took me out of school and home schooled me for a bit we learned about all the presidents how the first people came to America the slave trade and the huge plantation houses and cotton fields Titanic the gangsters of the 20s and the big depression of the 30s mom was really clever " Jamie said surprising Michael a bit

' Well sounds as if she was ' Michael said

' Unchal Michael did you go to school when you were little ..? Asked Jamie not really seeing Michael get a bit upset truth was he hated school

" For a short time but I didn't really get on and I was put out soon not really " Michael said

" Wow really how did you learn you can read and write though who taught you ..? Asked Jamie

" Oh other people did I guess I could read and write a little before I started school though so just carried on from their I guess " Michael said not saying the staff at Smiths grove taught him his school lessons but he only learned the essentials not History or that

So what about you then you said you were home schooled what happened ..? Asked Michasl looking at Jamie who sighed

' Well I..I was badly bullied some people knew about my mom and the carry on with you but I had no idea who you were so had no idea what they were talking about and after mom died I was still bullied they said my Unchal was the Boogeyman and he was gonna get me and kill me and they'd leave Halloween stuff on moms step as they knew didn't celebrate it she hated Halloween and dreaded it coming ' Jamie said sadly shocking Michael

' So then do you think I am the Boogeyman now ..? asked Michael as Jamie shook her head

" No not any more at the start I did cos I was scared and didn't know you but no not now your my Unchal and to me your just a normal person really now " Said Jamie smiling and making Michael smile too

" That's good I don't wanna be scary and I'm glad you don't see me as the Boogeyman now and their is no such thing just a story to scare kids into behaving nothing more " Michael said as Jamie nodded feeling a little better and that made Michael happy

" But I still hate those bullies for being so mean to me and that other kid who sometimes turn up and refused to help me seen him 4 Halloween mornings and afternoons in a row in the past and he seen what was going on but refused to help yet what he was doing out of school I dunno " Jamie said

" Hmmm who was that ..? Asked Micahel a bit puzzled

" Oh I dunno he was just some kid or might have been a girl too but always smaller than me younger like a first grader maybe even a pre schooler dunno really weird kid just stood their always on Halloween in daylight rest of the year they vanished so don't think they lived in town if they did no one owned up to being that kid ' Said Jamie confusing Michael more

Michael thought really hard to when he was very young as he was sure he'd seen something similar to what Jamie said and the rememberd his baby sitter a Mrs Blankenship saying something and that got Michael wondering

' Jamie what was the kid like did you get a look at them ..? Michael asked as Jamie shrugged looking at her Unchal

" Yeah he or she was small smaller than me maybe up to my shoulder like a first grader or a preschooler between the age of 5 and 6 no more but they stayed that size every time I seen them didn't seem to get taller like I did or the other kids I knew also they wore a fleecy bright orange onesie with feet and a sack over their head with a face stitched on it like black buttons for eyes couldn't see a mouth and they carried a pumpkin lollipop and a sack dressed like a trick or treater they always appeared on Halloween and vanished Novemver 1st no one knew where why do you know them..? asked Jamie

" Er .no not really must be some kid I guess and who knows might be a locale kid not owning up cos they may know they'll get in trouble for being out of school " Said Michael not telling Jamie the real truth to who the kid was as it terrify the living daylights out of her as that kid was way more scary than he was

Truth was that was no little child that was Halloween itself take on the form of a little kid to make sure everyone celebrated it and Michael had a flashback to when he was about 4 or 5 sitting on Mrs Blankenships sofa drinking juice and asking about Halloween as it facinated him

Well that's that chappy done more to come soon and of course the little kid that comes out at Halloween is little Sam from trick or treat movie love him another great Halloween film to watch and did a little research in to 80s music too and TV shows as this is set in the 80s


	26. Chapter 26

" Jamie Jamie wake up sleepy ts Xmas day their is presents for you in the living area ' Said Michael a couple of days later looking in on Jamie who woke up yawning and rubbing her eyes

" Xmas ..OMG so it is its xmas day oh wow I forgot im so dumb ' Yelled Jamie jumping out of bed and running into the living area where a small pile of presents lay waiting and Michael stood nearby smiling as Jamie ooed and awwd opening the presents not knowing that they were all stolen

'OMG a Walkman you got me a real Sony Walkman oh thank you thank you ' Jamie squealed in delight and forgetting Michael hated hugs she ran over and hugged his waist but this time Michael didn't mind

" So you like your presents then ..? Asked Michael as Jamie opened up a brand new boxed Cabbage patch doll

" Yeah oh wow I love them their awesome but sadly the earrings are no use to me their for pierced ears but the other jewlery is pretty I can wear that. " Jamie said not even asking where the stuff came from at this moment in time she didn't seem to care

" Well who knows maybe after the holidays you might get your ears pierced if you'd like that " Said Michael smiling as Jamie nodded

" Yeah I'd love that that would be great then I can wear any kind of earrings I want that be so cool " She replied smiling

" yes you sure can and also for later I got some chicken and trimmings sorry it's not turkey I couldn't get a turkey but we can cook it in the stove and that will do our dinner and we have some cola too " Michael said

" Awesome if like that " Jamie said smiling before pausing for a second and she thought hard for a bit before speaking again

' Uncal Michael where did you get all the presents don't say Santa bright them as I don't believe in Santa did you get them from the house with the camper ..? Asked Jamie

" She is very smart she works things out fast maybe faster than I did at her age ' Thought Michael before awnsering

" Yeah you could say that " Michale said looking at Jamie he knew their was no lying to her at times she was like a female version of him very bright and way ahead of her years

Michael expected a lecture from her about stealing people's Christmas presents but she didn't and what she said suprised him

" So did you get anything for yourself then your always getting stuff for me and never yourself you can't run around in that machanics overall all day and the spare clothes you have well hardly any and Uncal Michael you have two odd socks on ' Jamie said trying not to giggle as Michael looked down at his feet and seen indeed he did have two odd socks a dark green one and brown one

' Damn I didn't notice I just grabbed first pair of socks that came to hand and yes I did get so,e clothes but don't worry about me I'm fine trust me " Said Michael smiling as Jamie giggled again looking at the socks

" Unchal Michael what was Xmas like when you were little did you get presents and that .? Asked Jamie a little later as they had their Xmas dinner

" Yes we did celebrate Xmas one year moms family would come over another year dads so house was full of people I hated it I was never one for crowds really and all my aunts uncials and cousins were their and believe me they were a pain and make matters worse we were forced to dress up the girls including Judeith were forced to were dresses that would have looked good in pioneer days but they weren't as long as that and their hair curled in ribbons. and us boys omg starched shirts that really itched new shoes that pinched your feet and our hair all gelled back and I had wavy hair as a kid and when bordem kicked in war was decleard at the dinner table bits of foot Brussels sprouts flying back and forward also yelling and shouting sometimes Xmas dinner ended in drama with someone being removed from the table Ushally me. but apart from that yeah the presents were good my parents were middle class so to say and their was money to spare " Said Michael

' Cool I guess ' Jamie said as Michael nodded

" So how was your Xmas spent then ..? Asked Michael looking at Jamie

" It was okay growing up I guess mom was never one for spoiling me she hated spoils kids said they grew up to be brats so I didn't really get much maybe a few books some clothes some candy and a couple of toys but dad spoilt me always buying me stuff so most of my Xmas presents came from him he got me a bike and he tried to get me a cabbage patch doll when they first came out he was in the riots but he didn't get one so he got me another cool doll instead and we always had turkey but at Xmas it was only the 3 of us and after I was fosterd Rachel got me a few things and her parents but wasent the sme really and Xmas last year Dr Loomis brought a story book and some colouring stuff but I wasent in the mode to celebrate Xmas really " Jamie said with a shrug as Michael nodded

' And this year your having Xmas with me ' Michael said as Jamie nodded

' Yeah and thank you for the presents I think i will enjoy this Xmas " Said Jamie smiling as she ate her chicken happily

That day passed really well and Jamie was happy this year was a good Xmas for her and infact the next few days were quiet her and Michael had everything they needed and they had fun even playing board games and both of them building houses with Lego and Michael felt really good too the good little child was coming out and the pair of them had a quiet new year too

All too soon the holidays were over and it was now January a new year and new start so to say and Michael wonders what that year would have in store would he keep Jamie with him forever or would he loose her he had really bonded with her now and he thought back to New Year's Eve

Jamie so wanted to stay up to see in the new year and fought off sleep and to help her stay awake Michael desided to read her some stories and she curled up on the sofa next to him but eventually she fell asleep with her head resting on his chest and was snoring softly

' Happy New year Jamie " Whisperd Michael softly giving Jamie a kiss on the forehead and carring her into bed and covering her up before leaving her room and that made Michael think a bit what would life be like if he haven't have killed Judith

No doubt Jamie would have been in his life from day one really as he would have been brought up around Lauroe or Cynthia he also may have had more nieces and even nephews as no doubt Judith would have had kids she may have settled down and got married and had kids and he might have been a father himself but that was something Michael would never know but for just now he seen Jamie as a daughter figure and when she was with him he was responsible for her and he would protect her no matter what

" Jamie remember you got those pretty earrings for Xmas and you said you can't wear them as you don't have pierced ears ' Said Michael a few days later when they were in town and looking in a window of a boutique

" Yeah I do ' Said Jamie as she held Michael's hand

' Well how do you fancy having your ears pierced today and we can get you nice earrings and maybe a treat later ' Said Michael looking at a notice on the window that said ear piercing

' really today that be awesome if love that ' Jamie sad as the two of them headed inside and Michael made enquirers and pretended Jamie was his daughter and he was a single dad but Jamie didn't hear him say that

" Karen Karen want to come over hear Hun " The Girl said calling Jamie as Michael gave a different name but Jamie knew she meant her so went over and sat on the chair ready to get her ears pierced

" Will it hurt ..? Asked Jamie looking nervious

' No not really Hun it will be over so quick you will hardly feel it and look at your dad he will take your mind off it ' The girl said marking Jamie's ears with a marker where they were to be pierced

" My dad ' Muttred Jamie before giving a squeal as ears were pierced and to Michaels shock she started crying

' Nearly done its okay Hun your being brave ' the girl said as she did the other ear and cleaned them a little and Jamie hopped down and ran to Michael hugging him

Michael scooped Jamie up suprised at her crying over something so small like that after what she'd been through at Halloween and having deep gashes and really thinking back Jamie had been to hell and back and never cried once she was so tough it seemed and now she was crying over pieced ears so Michael soothed her and gently rubbed her back comforting her

well that's that chappy don't more later


	27. Chapter 27

As Michael thought back to his childhood and being told about Halloween a little tap on the arm brought him back to current times it was Jamie

" Unchal Michael you nearly drove into that field your miles away their are you okay ..? Asked Jamie

" Huh oh yeah sorry I was just thinking back to when I was a kid and my old babysitter but it's not important really " Said Michael with a smile as Jamie shrugged

' Was your babysitter old Mrs Blankenship .? Asked Jamie looking at her Unchal surprising him a little that she knew the woman

' Why yes she was you know her did she babysit you too ..? Asked Michael as Jamie shook her head

" No mom didn't like her said she was weird I wasent allowed to talk to her but I know she babysat quite a few kids in the street she still dose now and again not as many as she used to in the past I heard but my Parents don't like her say she's creepy and strange I dunno never spoke to her but some people said she babysat you too she called you little Mikey I overheard her saying once she knew you as a small kid " Jamie said

' Yeah she did she used to tell me stories about the history of Halloween and that and give me juice and cookies I thought she was pretty cool and I loved listening to her stories ' Michael said as Jamie shrugged again

This news of a lot of people not liking Mrs Blankenship didn't suprise Michael she could be weird and always obsessed with Halloween and they said she worshiped Samhain all year round and some kids even bullied her as she had her windows broken a few times and kept a lot of strange company too so now the parents kept their kids away from her saying she was evil and a witch and some younger kids were scared of her

Michael said no more about Mrs Blankenship as he drove on this time concentrating on the driving and Jamie sat up next to him but she still wonderd about Sam and where he went rest of the year

' Unchal Michael .? She said

" Hmmmm he replied wondering what was going to becoming next as knowing Jamie it could be anything

" Unchal Michael you know Sam or Samhain to give him his full name where dose he go rest of the year is he around now ..? Asked Jamie

" No no one knows where he goes some say he's entirely made from pumpkin and like pumpkins he rots away after Halloween and goes back into the ground leaving only his costume and goes back into the ground too so by early November around 2nd or 3rd all traces of him are gone but after midnight on October 30th and 31st he reforms and comes back hangs around for a day Halloween and vanishes again well so they say ' Michael said

" You mean he's really a pumpkin that's just crazy " Said Jamei I thought he was a real kid you said he was a normal kid ' Jamie said

' Well didn't wanna scare you but no he's not " Said Michael retelling the story of Halloween and Sam that Mrs Blankenship told him shocking her really

" Oh wow didn't those stories scare you as a kid ' Jamie said about an hour later after Michael had finished and she made him laugh a bit

" No not really to tell you the truth I found them facinatibg really and I don't think my parents had any idea what was going on otherwise they'd have stopped me going over their ' Michael said

' True I guess but my parents didn't like her and neither did my foster mom bad news they said " Jamie said

" Well I guess that's old Mrs Blankenship for you some like her some don't and maybe looking back as an adult now yeah she might have been a bit strange but back then I thought she was cool but kids were different back then I guess ' Michael said with a smile as Jamie shrugged and glanced out the window and silance soon followed but was interrupted by a squeaking noise and Jamie went scarlet and sunk back in the seat looking a way

' Jamie was that you did you just break wind ' Michael said with a laugh

' Er sorry it just came out so quick " Jamie said blushing making Michael laugh more

" It's okay we all do it even me ' Said Michael forcing out a fart and now making Jamie giggle

' So Unchal Michael how long is it till we be in New York I'm so excited I wanna see Statue of Libarty all the stores those two giant towers * take. Horse and carriage rose and " Begun Jamie getting all excited and bouncing a little on the seat

" Wow wow wait slow down kid one thing at a time we can't do all those things at once only one thing at a time " Michael said laughing and making Jamie laugh

' Okay I'm sorry ' Jamie giggled as Michael smiled at her

After about a further 3 hours of Driving they finally reached their destination and Jamie felt overwhelmed as the city was very very busy

giant skyscrapers dwarfed them hundreds of not thousands of cars zoomed back and foward and every second one was a yellow cab and the noise was deafening

Also huge billboards showed movie clips and adverts and thousands of people were everywhere and it scared Jamie a little but she kept a tight grip of her uncials reassuring warm hand

' I had no idea it was so busy theirs millions of people here and so noisy ' Jamie yelled trying to be heard as all the different accents passed by her

' That's New York for you but stay close and don't let go of my hand okay ' Michael said as Jamie nodded

' I won't ' Jamie said tightening her grip on Michael's hand as she was really overwhelmed by it all

As they walked on weaving in and out the crowds they seen a large department store that caught Jamie's eye and she wanted to go in for a look around

' Oh Unchal Michael can we have a look inside that place looks cool " Jamie said smiling

" Well I guess it won't hurt to look really " Michael said as they headed to the huge store to look around and not surprisingly Jamie wanted to look at the toys that was on the 11th floor so they had to ride the elevator to get up and when they arrived on that floor Jamie's eyes lit up as she made a bee line for the dolls and teddies making Michael smile

' Oh Unchal Michael look at thise so pretty like a tiny village " gasped Jamie looking at a tiny village of little light up houses and a church and here people moved around

' Yeah so pretty their called Precious places but really expensive ' amichael said looking at an unopened one that was for sale

' Aww precious places wonder if their linked to precious moments their stuff is so adorable ' Said Jamie

' Dunno never really heard of it ' Michael said looking at some Barbie dolls in shimmering ball gowns but they too were so expensive but Michael seen some Barbies on display and one was dressed as the Statue of Libarty and that gave Michael an idea

Jamie wanderd round the toy floor for about an hour not noticing that her Unchal was missing when Michael suddenly came over and grabbed Jamie by the hand pulling her

' Hey I'm looking at things I thought we were going to spend some time here ' Jamie said a bit stunned

' Change of plan we have to leave now ' Said Michael almost pulling Jamie off her feet as they felt the shop as if their lives depended on it and all this confused Jamie as Michael would not tell her what was going on

" Has someone spotted us and know who we are has Michael killed someone or stolen something what's going on why the big hurry to leave " Thought Jamie to herself as she now felt herself being scooped up in Michael's arms as he needed to move fast so Jamie hung on tight as she could as they left the store and she was still puzzled by what was going on as he refused to tell her inside

Well that's that chappy done as this is set in the 80s the World trade centre is still their and their was a toy our called precious places I foud the church in the loft and googled it that was another 80s toy


	28. Chapter 28

Michael and Jamie soon made it outside and away from the store and once safe Michael set Jamie down on her feet again

' Unchal Michael what's going on why did we run out that store what's going on did someone see us do we have to move on again ..? Asked Jamie worried as Michael didn't say anything

Michael didn't reply buy pulled out 2 Barbie dolls from in side his jacket one in a silver and glittery pink dress that had very soft white blonde hair to its thighs and the other one was dressed as the Statue of Libarty

Michael handed Jamie the dolls and put his finger to his lips saying " Shhh '

' You pinched them omg ' Said Jamie a bit shocked as Michael lead her away to get her something to eat

' So where to next then can we go to the Statue of Libarty or take a horse and carriage ride or see those twin towers ..? Asked Jamie getting excited as Michael laughed

" Wow wait up sure we will do this but not yet look we will stay here for a few days and we can do all these things and we need more money too these things take money you know ' Michael laughed as Jamie nodded

" I know I kinda forgot guess I'm just so excited about being here. Oh and we have to ride in a yellow cab too " Jamie said whist eating and making Michael laugh and he pulled her into a half hug

' Course we will don't worry we will do everything you want " Michael said smiling

' Hey Uncal Michael I just thought might get a Donald Duck soft toy too here ' Jamie said smiling

" yeah you might you neve know ' Michael said as they got up to walk on unaware they were being watched

Just out of sight was a small group of 3. youths who looked like trouble and they were into drugs and that and were desperate for money and also they recognised Jamie from being on TV and that and knew her mom had offers an award along with Haddonfield police and those youths wanted that money

" Hey that's that kid that's missing her nut job of an Uncal kidnapped her she is worth a fortune that kid "one of the boys said

" Yeah but that Uncal of hers that's Michael Myers he's a dangerous serial killer and really really strong

' Aww screw him he's a chance we will take we want the kid as she's worth a lot so we grab her and hand her over to the cops and get the reward we can ask one of the girls to do it I'll get Roxie to take her back but Deisals right she's our fortune that kid " Another youth said as they all watched Jamie chatting happily to her Unchal

' Oh Uncal Michael look over their ' Said Jamie pointing to a group of break dancers that were doing stunts and spinning on their heads

' Oh yeah wow they look cool ' Said Michael allowing himself to be lead over by Jamie to watch them

A large crowd had gathered around the dancers and their music pumped out loudly and Jamie wanted to dance too as she stood watching them next to Michael

'We need to separate them to get the kid a female said who was in the gang who noticed that Jamie was very close to Michael and the gang had an idea

As Jamie stood next to Michael watching the performers enjoying herself the female went over as if trying to get through the. Crowds and barged between Michael and Jamie blocking the little girl from sight for a moment and as Jamie tried to look for her Uncal she suddenly felt a firm hand clamp over her mouth and herself being dragged backwards before she was lifted up

Jamie felt terrified as she was kidnapped again and dropped her new Barbie dolls as she was taken away and bundled into a small van

" Kerri we got her a youth yelled and the girl left the crowds and ran to the van to join them and then Michael seen his niece was missing and begun to panic a bit

' Jamie Jamie " He yelled then seen the dolls lying on the ground and picked them up looking around something had happened to his little niece

" Lemme go I want my Uncal ' Screamed Jamie in the van as the youths drove away

' Hey sweetie it's okay we're not gonna hurt you little girl your Jamie Lloyd arnt you ..? The woman said looking at Jamie

' How do you know who I am ..? Asked Jamie glaring at the girl

" well darling you've been all over the news your mommy is looking for you huge reward being offered and that money is ours call us your guardian Angels your going home back to mommy " The girl said smiling sweetly

" My mommys dead she died in a crash over a year ago lemme go I want Uncal Michael ' Jamie screamed

" What that nut job you have to be kidding the guys insane he's a dangerous killer everyone knows about Michael Myers " A guy said

" He's changing he's not dangerous now and I was never in any danger from him he even saved me now take me back to him ' Yelled Jamie

' Fraid we can't do that sweet cheeks you see once we hand you over to the cops and that crazy Loomis or what his name is they will pay up and were rich so if I was you I'd sit back and enjoy the ride ' The girl said as Jamie glared at her

The gang drove on taking Jamie into a rough area of the city that looked scary from what Jamie could see and after much driving they eventually stoped and Jamie was dragged out

" Careful careful with her she's worth a lot I don't want her damaged we will keep her for a couple of days before we contact the cops " The leader said as Jamie was taken into a run down apartment block and taken inside to a flight smelly flat that made her want to be sick and their was other people their too .A girl with short cropped blonde hair dressed like a cheap hooker and she sat smoking also another girl with long dark hair who was sitting on the knee of a guy with a shaved head also that girl looked pregnant the guy with the shaved head who was cuddling her another guy with a shaved head who was giving another dark haired guy a home made tattoo a black guy sitting staring another guy with dirty blond hair that just came out the bathroom and also the 2 guys and girl she'd already met and it was obvious this was a gang and Jamie was terrified

" Well well then what do we have here a little toy pretty thing she is " Said one of the guys now getting up

" Leave her Rick this kid is worth a lot of money been reported missing she's all over the news niece of that nutter Michael Myers him that done in his sister and all those people ' The leader said looking at a terrified Jamie

" Ok so what next she's the niece of a nutter " Said Rick

' Well theirs a huge reward put up for her return and we plan to do that and take the cash see where I'm coming from ' the youth said as the other made a face but said nothing

" Okay take her to the back room she'll be okay in their ' The leader said as 2 of the girls grabbed her roughly

' No stop it let me go I wanna leave ' Jamie protested terrified as she was dragged into a back room and to her shock seen another girl sitting tied up and their was a video camera near by and the girl looked if she'd been crying and her hair had been hacked off to the scalp and bald in areas this horrified Jamie who were these people did they do that ' Jamie wonderd as she felt her self being tied up too and the gang left her alone with the girl who glanced over at her sadly and sighed shaking her shorn head and Jamie silently cried too

Well that's that chappy done more to come will Michael be a hero and save Jamie


	29. Chapter 29

WARNING CHILD ABUSE HERE ... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

' Who are you and who are these people ..? Asked Jamie to the other girl who looked so sad and a black mascara tear ran down her cheek leaving a little black trail

' Shhh were not allowed to talk really I'm Kitten I was Kiddnapped like you they do that these people are bad news but I never thought they'd take a little kid " The girl said

" Same here I dunno they said I'm all over the news and theirs a reward for me ' Jamie said sadly

" Wow what did you do Kid. .? Asked Kitten

" Nothing really my Uncal Kiddnapped me on Halloween and we went on the run " Jamie begun but Kitten cut her off

" Wait wait I know you your that little Jamie Lloyd kid your Uncals Michael Myers the killer good God the whole of that town Haddonfeild is looking for you they put up a reward now I see why those punks Kiddnapped you wow ' Kitten said

" Yeah they say Unchals a bad man he's changing really and he's never hurt me he's always been good to me and looked after me getting me things and that and I really like him he's becoming good now kitten " Said Jamie

" Yeah what ever Hun ' Was all Kitten said as she was unsure she had heard about Michael Myers too

" So why did they Kiddnapp you have people put up a reward for you and did they cut your hair ..? Asked Jamie seeing a few strands of long blonde hair lying around and a pair of scissors as the girl nodded sadly

" Yes they did I'm the girlfriend of a rival gang leader who did this gang wrong and they Kiddnapped me 3 days ago and today they cut off all my hair and filmed it too their sending the video tape to my gang " Kitten said sadly

" That's bad can't you run away ..? asked Jamie as Kitten shook her head

" Fraid not sweetie I'm tied up " Kitten said showing Jamie that she was tied tightly to a radiator and Jamie's eyes saddend as she could see Kitten looked young maybe the age Rachel was

" If My Unchal Michael comes I'll get him to help you too " Jamie said as Kitten smiled a bit not really knowing to believe the little girl or not

...

' Damn where is she I can find her normally I have to find her I promised I'd protect her that woman that barged between us is she anything to do with it if she is I will slit her open " Michael thought as he searched around looking for Jamie he would walk for miles if he had too anything to get her back and he didn't care who he hurt

Michael searched for about 3 hours without luck he was calling her name and still caring her dolls if he wasent Michael Myers and a wanted dangerous killer he would call the cops in too help but he knew he couldn't do that so he had to find her on his own but he was so desperate he even asked a couple of people who were standing near him and even the breakdancers themselves but he said Jamie was his daughter and in a way he seen her as a daughter figure as he loved her as one but no one had seen her

' Yo man looking for a little girl long dark hair pale blue jacket and pants and white boots ' One of the dancers said a young black guy as he went over to Michael who turned around.

" Yes she's my daughter Jamie ' Michael replied looking at the youth

' Rival gang took her Desial and his mob bad news They been hanging around all day I think I seen them grab her bet they took her too their hide out no doubt ' The man said writing an address down for Michael as he grabbed it and ran off

" Yo dude don't even thank me asshole ' The man yelled as Michael headed for the camper and would head to the area and looked out the adress that led him to a rough area but that didn't bother Michael as he could handle himself

...

Michael drove around looking at the run down flats and it looked like a hell hole if given a choise. between living here and back in Smiths grove Michael would pick Smiths Grove as Michael had never seen anything so bad in his entire life and he was really worried about Jamie's safety

...

Meanwhile back in the apartment it had started getting dark and Jamie a bit scared and also her and Kitten had struck up a friendship too

Jamie learnt that Kitten was only 15 much younger than the others not much older than herself a kid really and that got in with the wrong crowd so to say really and her real name was Katherine or sometimes Katy she called herself Kitten recently and she was from a well to do background and ran away from home after her parents grounded her but now she regretted everything and wanted to go home but now got caught up in gang warfare

Kitten had told Jamie that she lied about her age saying she was 18 as she kind of looked older. and that the leader of a rival gang was her boyfriend she met him over a year ago through a friend he was 19 and exciting and in a gang but she had no idea he was into drugs and that and a few days ago Deisal and his gang Kiddnapped her for. ransom money and drugs and they made a video to prove they had her and also cut off her long blonde hair to post to her gang along with the video but now poor Kitten had enough of gangs and learnt how dangerous they were she just wanted to go home to her family her parents older sister and kid brother and her 2 dogs and pet cat and live a normal life maybe move to the country as she had family way out in the country side and she always wanted to live on a ranch with horses as she loved horses or maybe live in an old plantation house as a lot of them were up for sale now. and in return Jamie told Kitten her story but defended Michael she even told Kiten the story of Halloween and Sam to pass the time the same story Michael told her and to Jamie's suprise Kitten had seen Sam once when she was little and out trick or treating with her sister and some friends

As Jamie sat in the room still tied up she heard heavy footsteps coming into the room a mans

" Unchal Michael " She Whisperd in the dark as the feet sounded like his a heavy clump clump clump

' No beautiful its your Unchal Andy ' A man said in a gruff voice and he went over to Jamie and knelt down next to her and started touching her face and grinning showing rottin brownish yellow broken teeth and his breath stank

" Leave her alone she's just a little kid you scum ' Yelled Kitten trying to break free as Jamie panicked

' You shut your mouth you filthy little slut no one asked you to talk ' The man yelled getting close to Jamie and the smell of cigarettes and alcohol made her feel sick and he had a sickly sweet smell off him like Weed it was a drugs den Jamie was in

' Leave me alone ' Jamie said trying to get away as she fought in her restraints

' Aww come on little princess your beautiful Andy here likes them young ya know so how old are you darlin you have lovely soft skin and your hair smells like strawberries ' The man said stroking Jamie's cheek and sniffing her hair that been washed that morning in. tinker bell strawberry scented kids shampoo

'Leave her alone you sick pedophile are you deaf " Yelled Kitten trying to swing her leg over to kick the man

" I said shut your Goddamn mouth you stupid bitch ' The man yelled slapping Kitten across the face making her a bit then he forced himself on her ripping at her clothes and to Jamie's horror the evil filthy man raped poor Kitten

Jamie wanted to scream but she had lost her voice again it was like when she couldn't talk at the clinic so she sat in horror as tears streamed down her face watching kitten cry out in pain

' Kitten noooooo ' Was all Jamie got out as the man got up 5 minuets later then turned his attention to Jamei terrifying her . Despite what Kitten had been though she still tried to defend Jamie

' let her go you monster she's an innocent little kid you monster ' Kitten yelled as Jamie panicked breathing fast as if she'd have a heartattack and whimpering " no no " over and over as Andy knelt down near her again

' Please don't hurt me please Mr ' Jamie said terrified and shaking in fear also she felt herself get wet she had wet her pants in fear as the man for closer

Suddenly the man was on top of Jamie trying to kiss her and undress her again and he had his hand up her sweater touching her then suddenly Andy yelled as Jamie bit down hard on his lip drawing blood and he got off her yelling in pain

' You little evil witch you bit me you damn well bit me ' Andy yelled looking at the blood on is fingers and feeling a stinging pain and he slapped Jamie hard across the face making her cry. and then suddenly without warning he grabbed the siccors that was on the floor and cut a large chunk of Jamie's long dark hair off saying think your smart you evil little witch but before he could do any more he was knocked unconcous by Kitten who managed to free herself and whacked him hard with a chair over the head and now the would be raper lay on the floor at their feet

well that's that chappy done Good on Kitten more to come sorry that was a bit close to the bone but their was a warning


	30. Chapter 30

Kitten quickly untied Jamie and Jamie hugged her tight and then they looked at Andy lying face down on the floor

' Is ..Si he dead..? Asked Jamie in shock still not even caring about her hair just now

" No Hun just unconcous but we have to get out of here fast. we don't have much time it's to dangerous here " Kitten begun but both were interrupted by Desial and 3 others that came into the room and they weren't happy at what they seen

Jamie screamed and buried her face in Kittens stomach as she hugged her tightly stroking the long parts of her hair

" Look just leave us alone we only want to go home and I'm done with gangs I want my parents too ' Kitten said close to tears again

" Oh she's going home the kid but your not bitch face " Said one of the girls glaring at Kitten and then the girl came over and tried to grab Jamie off Kitten to separate them

" No leave me alone lemme go 'Screamed Jamie as she felt another stinging slap to the face and Kitten kept a tight grip off her as the others tried to grab Jamie off her but before anyone could do or say anything else a loud bang was heard like someone breaking down the door and this made Jamie scream a bit and it got the gang off her as they left the room to see what was going on

' don't you dare move we will be back bitches " Threatend one of the girls as they went into the lounge and to their shock their on the floor lay 3 members of their gang lying dead in pools of blood throats slit open and a 4 th member was hanging dead on a coat hook and admiring kills was Michael wearing his blue grey overalls and mask and a bloody knife in hand as he admired his fresh kills and he scared the shit out of the remaining gang members and though they fought back they were no match for him

Soon the lounge area was full of dead bodies and Michael stood with blood stains on him and cocked his head to the side before going to look for Jamie and he found her right away huddled in a corner hugging Kitten who was terrified

' unchal Michael ' Jamie yelled as he ran over to hug her then he seen Kitten and was about to kill her too but Jamie stopped him

' No don't she's my friend don't hurt her I said we'd help her we have to take her home she has a family a mommy and daddy and siblings she helped me and looked after me ' Jamie said looking at Kitten who nodded so Michael lowers the knife and signed for Kitten to follow them and he grabbed Jamie in his arms caring her out and before leaving Kitten stepped hard on Andy' s arms breaking them so he was useless now

" Jamie seen the dead bodies from the safety of Michaels arms and as they left Kitten grabbed a jacket as she was not going outside to expose her breasts to the world but the snow felt cold against her exposed skin but thankfully they didn't have far to go Michael had hidden the camper in a side street and after a short walk they were safe inside the warm camper

" Unchal Michael Kitten needs clothes they took her clothes " Said Jamie having a shower she wanted to get clean as possible

Kitten sat in one if the seats not knowing what to make of it really

kitten had heard so many stories on the news about Michael Myers and seen him in action how he killed that gang she knew he was a notorious serial killer an escaped dangerous. mental patient the bogeyman but here he was being so kind and gentle with Jamie like a loving father even

A little later Michael was on the road again and Jamie was clean but upset about her hair as she now had a short chunk and Kitten was wearing women's cloths they'd found in the camper even if they were a bit big for her and she was sad that her hair had been cut off too her hair had been mid back length too now it was hacked to the scalp

" Iv never had short hair before shortest it's been was just past my shoulders now I might have to get it all cut off ' Jamie said sadly

' Not really sweetie lot of nice layered styles out their you could get it cut in layers maybe show off your pretty earrings ' Kitten said as Jamie shrugged sadly

Michael listened to the girls in the back but said nothing as he carried on driving but was happy to have Jamie back safe and sound but theirs be problems later

Jamie had a bad night as she had nightmares and woke up screaming and crying and had set the bed and Michael and kitten came running in

' Shhh shhh it's okay I'm here I'm here Jamie don't cry your safe now ' Said MIchael forgetting Kitten was their and she heard him speak but didn't say anything as she stood in the doorway

"she's wet the bed we need to change it I'll clean her up if you wanna change the bedding ' Kitten said as Michael nodded and normally Michael took orders from no one but he just wanted to help Jamie he didn't care

kitten was a Godsend really as she acted like a mother figure to Jamie helping her and Michael stripped the bed getting clean bedding then put her plush toys and dolls in the bed making it comfy for her again

" I'm sorry I caused you this bother ' Sobbed Jame as Michael tucked her in and wound up a little music box he got her that played a soothing tune

" Its okay huni are you okay now ' Kitten said smiling as Michael watched her

" Thank you also you kinda remind me or Rachel she was my foster sister she died she was cool ' Said Jamie as Kitten smiled a bit

' Well if you need us were outside okay " Kitten said with a smile and Jamie nodded

" Your safe with us now we will leave the light on and if you need us just call out and we will get your hair fixed up soon don't worry " Michael said kissing Jamie on the forehead as she snuggled down with a teddy and the 2 Barbie dolls that Michael had stolen earlier that day

" I want the truth now or I will kill you what happened in that house ' Michael hissed at kitten as they left the room scaring her a little

' Okay I'm not sure but the gang you killed brought her in they were talking about handing her over to the cops as their is a reward for her she's all over the news with you too and how you killed all those people in Haddonfeild and even Jamie's sister and friend and the cult but Jamie told me you saved her from the cult and your really a good man but that gang were into drugs and that and wanted the reward money to blow on drugs and apart from the guy I knocked out they others didn't really touch her they just shoved her about a bit but that guy Andy he tried to force himself on her he raped me he also cut her hair and tried to rape her when I knocked him out with a chair but Jame and I became friends she's a good kid and believe me I'm not one of them I was part of a rival gang that had a run in with Desials gang so I was Kiddnapped a few days ago by them and they cut off all my hair and filmed it they were holding me hostage wanted the other gang to pay money to get me back " Kitten explained to Michael as he just nodded

" Look I'm not really a gangster if that's what your thinking I got in with the wrong crowd you could say I should be in school I'm only 15 really I was 15 back in September I got I. With the leader of the other Gang Nick as I thought he was exciting a bad boy he had his own place he drank sworesmoked weed and that I thought he was cool and I lied to him saying I was 18 I thought his life was exciting no parents to tell you what to do and that i live in the posh Forrest hill area in the Bronx it's a privet area and wealthy people live their and my family are landowners some have ranches in Oklahoma and we can trace family members to England too now I could be in danger of being sent to a posh UK privet boarding school so Michael You see I'm not part of these people and I seen your niece as a little sister figure really as I always wanted a little sister ' Kitten said as Michael sighed

" Okay then I believe you and Jamie likes you ' Michael said sighing as Kitten nodded

" Oh and I'm going back to my normal name now Katy Kitten was a street name I chose for myself I called myself after my first cat she was called Kitten a little white cat I had as a child " kitten or now Katy said

Michael could tell that the girl was well spoken yet wonderd what ever possessed her to get mixed up in gangs he'd be furious at her if she was his daughter but it was obvious she had learnt her lesson now and it hit Michael she was a child at 15 too so now he had 2 kids with him

well that's that chappy done more to come


	31. Chapter 31

Michael and Kitten sat up all night really just talking about stuff and also checking on Jamie every hour to make sure she was okay as it had been a very traumatic ordeal she had been through but thankfully she slept the rest of the night and was okay and no more wet beds

" Morning sweetie are you okay how did you sleep ..? Asked Kitten next day when Jamie got up and sat down and sighed in a sad way as she rested her head against the window and she was still in her nightwear

"Okay I guess but I'm scared incase they come back and also my hair is a big mess " Jamie sighed trying to hide the short chunk with long strands

" We can get that tidied up later today and don't worry it will be nice again and you seen how your uncle took care of that nasty gang they won't ever come back and hurt you again " Kitten or Kary said

" Look Jamie their dead now I took care of them your safe now everything's going to be okay " Michael said as he served Jamie breakfast before going back to cook again

" I know but I'm scared and I don't feel very hungry " Jamie said as she picked at the food making Michael sigh but he said nothing

' You need to eat Hun or you will get sick and can't go on adventures with your uncle and it be pretty boring if your stuck in bed all the time unable to play " Kitten said

" I suppose so " Was all Jamie said taking a bite of her sausage

" So what will you do next then Katy you said you have a home " Michael said coming over to sit down to his own breakfast

"Yes I do I want to go home I shoud be in school really and my parents so wanted me to do well I do hope they will take me back as I want to go on to collage one day not sure what I wanna be really I was into fashion but don't look very fashionable now do if my school friends could see me now oh I dunno " Kitten said sighing

" Well I'm sure you could still do it and once you go home you will have your own clothes and your hair will grow back again " Michael said

" Yeah I know but just now I feel a sight for sore eyes really " Kitten sighed

" Can't you stay with us travel with us it will be fun well at times and we are meant to be going to Disney world too dunno when though " Jamie said as Michael sighed at the mention of going to Disney world

" Sounds lovely Hun and I'd have loved to have stayed and traveled with you guys but I wanna go home see my family and make it up with them " Kitten said smiling at Jamie

"I will take you back home today I remember you saying where you lived but Jamie will miss you she seems quite fond of you here " Michael said

" Aww and I'm fond of her but I will give you my phone number and we can keep and in touch if you want and I don't mind talking to a little kid kinda see you as a kid sister "Kitten said as Jamie smiled and gave Kitten a side hug

Soon after breakfast and Jamie was washed and dressed everyone was back on the move again as Michael drove out of New York and Jamie sat in the back with Kitten and they played with the Barbie dolls that Michael stole for her before she was kidnapped and even Kitten enjoyed it as it. had been years since she played at Barbies and she kind of. enjoyed it

Soon the camper drove into the area where Kitten stayed and their was big posh houses and Kitten pointed out where she lived making Michael gasp a bit when he seen where she lived

It was a huge house with a lot of trees and a big drive way and it was obvious. the family had money and were even richer than Michael's family had been and in the drive way were 2 classic large 1950s style cars and another one tucked away in the garage

"OMG you live here it's like a mantion 'Said Michael stunned

" Yes told you I wasent a gangster like those people I was mixed up in "Kitten said

" Wow yeah I see now and nice cars too their classic I know a little about cars you see " Said Michael

" Yes those are dads his pride and joy the one in the garage is worth a fortune a lot of people want it as he bought it at an auction a few years ago it belonged to Elvis Presley once just before he got big so it's worth a lot now and round the back he has 2 more cars that are from London as dad travels a lot he seen them and bought them and got them shipped over " Kitten said as the camper stopped at the top of the driveway

" Do you want to come and meet my family I'm sure they will be so greatful to you for bringing me home ..? Asked Kitten as Michael shook his head

" No it's okay you go now we have to be going soon and I was so glad I could help " Michael said smiling as Kitten gave him a hug and then hugged Jamie before she got out and walked the short distance to the house

Michael and Jamie watched a well dressed man come to the door and suddenly hug Kitten saying " OMG Katherine and a woman and young boy come out and do the same before bringing her inside

Michael watched for a bit from the camper that was hidden by bushes before driving off and happy that Kitten was safe but soon a sad sobbing noise alearted him making him turn round to see Jamie crying a bit

" hey hey what's wrong your okay now " Said Michael softly once he found a good place to park and went into the back to comfort Jamie

" I..I dunno really just I'll miss Kitten or Katy and she's got to go home to those she loves and Iv no one really " Jamie sighed

" That's not true you have me and I have grown to love you as my own child " Michael said

" I know that also those guys who kidnapped me said my mom Laurie was still alive and looking for me but I know my mom is dead she died in a car crash otherwise I wouldn't have been adopted why would they say that Uncle..? Asked Jamie as Michael sighed running a hand through his hair

" I really dunno sweetie some people are evil and sick and will say stuff to hurt you and if your mom my sister was alive I think I'd know and sure I'd take you home too anything to make you happy even if it meant me being caught cos I'm sure I could give them the slip again " Smilled Michael as Jamie nodded a bit but still felt sad

" Now let's get away from here we can go somewhere new also get that hair fixed up and if your good we can see about getting you a Donald Duck toy okay " Said Michael as Jamie nodded and smiled at her uncle as they both rode up front as they left New York City not sure where they'd go Sally but still kept driving as he planned where or what they'd do next

Michael and Jamie were silent for a while as they drove on listening to music on the radio not sure where they'd go really but after a while they came to a small place on the outskirts of New York so desided to stop off their for a bit for lunch and Michael felt Jamie needed cheering up big time too

Soon Michael found a place to park in the town and once parked the pair got out and went to get something to eat also they both agreed for Jamie to get her hair tidied up as she was very self conscious about the short chunk even though she had kind of hid it with a pony tail and it wasent so noticeable but it upset her and she did love her hair so having that large chunk cut had really upset her

Jamie was really quiet as she and Michael waked though the area and it was busy too so Jamie kept a tight grip on Michael's hand and scared incase she'd be snatched away again but Michael wouldn't let that happen that was for sure

" So what would you like for lunch then we can eat out " Michael said trying to break the silence

" Dunno really anything I guess but not really hungry ' Jamie sighed making Michael sigh now it was gonna be one of those days he felt...

well that's that chappy done more to come


	32. Chapter 32

" Jamie are you okay you need to eat something " Michael said as Jamie sighed

' Yeah I'm fine honest and okay I'll have something to eat " Sighed Jamie as Michael orders some sausage rolls and got them both a cola before sitting outside on a bench and despite the cold winter air it was a nice day and a cold winter sun shone and soon despite saying she wasent hungry Jamie wolfed down the lunch

" Jamie you know how you spoke about Disney world " Michael said catching Jamie's attention and she nodded

" Yeah I'd love to go always wanted to it be awesome " Jamie said with her mouth full of food

"Well I'm not promising anything but I'll think about it " Michael said

" OMG OMG you mean we can go we're gonna go to Disney world " Said Jamie exitedly as Michael nodded

" Calm down I said I'd think about it okay not promising anything now you have to be good " Michael said

" Oh I will I promise that be so awesome I so wanna meet everyone and we can go on all the rides and that " Jamie said happily " Yeah sure why not but again we will see okay now eat your lunch then we can get that hair fixed up make you look real pretty again " Michael said Smiling as Jamie sighed a bit as she really didn't want her hair cut but she knew she would need to so she ate her lunch slowly to give her more time and delay the haircut

Soon Jamie was finished her lunch and she couldn't delay it any longer and she'd finished her cola damn see through plastic cups as she couldn't lie to Michael saying she haven't finished her drink when he could see she had so the time Jamie was dreading had arrived

" Okay let's go now we're finished grab your things ' Michael said smiling grabbing Jamie's hand and the pair found a trash can and dumped their rubbish before walking on

" Now I think we passed a salon that's just down here and it looked quiet so we can go here they will tidy up your hair " Michael said as him and Jamie crossed the road heading towards a small white and brown building that said Hair we go and on looking in the window it didn't look too busy

" Hi their I was wondering if you were. Use today you looked quiet just now from the outside " Michael said as he and Jamie went inside and Jamie gave a small whimper as she didn't want her hair cut and grabbed her pony tail over her shoulder in a protective way

" Hi their sir no not really at the moment why what is wrong ...? Asked a woman coming over and smiling at Jamie

" Oh my daughter had a bit of trouble at school and a kid cut a bit of her hair we need it fixed " Michael lied as Jamie looked at him in a puzzled way but she couldn't have expected anything else Michael had lied before but it was to protect her really

" Oh no that's terrible so she needs an urgent repair job then I guess " The woman said as Michael nodded

" So it's just a cut and blow I'm sure we can fix her can I see the damage Hun " The woman said as Jamie looked up at Michael still holding her pony tail tightly

" Go on huni take your pony tail out and let the lady see your hair it's okay " Michael said as Jamie sighed taking out her hair tie and running her hand though her long dark hair and the woman looked at the large chunk that been cut off

" Can you fix it I have never had short hair before shortest Iv been was to my shoulders " Jamie said sadly

" Yes that can be fixed what we will do is get you washed first then we can talk about what we will do with your hair " The woman said

" Daddy " Said Jamie playing along with Michael's lies

" it's okay Julie I'm right hear " Michael said calling Jamie a different name as the girl got Jamie ready to fix her hair

" Okay then now I have good and bad news " The woman said as she later combed though Jamie's hair looking at the damage and scaring her a bit

" Oh what do you mean " Said Jamie in a scared way

" Well good news is your hair can be fixed and will grow again but bad news is as the chunk is quite short I will need to heavily layer it and I will need to cut all that length maybe even all the way to your collar but short hair is so in just now and you will look really nice too and I said it will grow again soon " The girl said as Jamie looked sad touching a few strands of long wet hair that reached her waist she so wanted to grow it past her butt

" It's okay you'll be fine you will look cute with short hair and we will talk more about going to Disney world later if you want " Michael said as the woman combed Jamie's hair so sadly Jamie nodded

" Oh okay do what you have to do then " Jamie said sadly as the woman got to work on her hair

Jamie sat quietly looking in the mirror as she seen the woman cut her hair and the layers were now quite short like 3 inches long and also her bangs were all cut too quite short so they stuck up a bit but Jamie was upset and shocked when her hair was all cut around her ears so you could now see her entire ears and the back that once was at her waist was now heavily layers too and nearly reached the top of her collar so her hair had been cut quite short and a huge pile of long dark hair lay on the floor she now looked totally different

Jamie started at herself shocked unable to speak but Michael spoke first as he had an idea

" Oh wow she looks so different with short hair like that and so stylish " Michael said

" Well short hair is very much in and everyone seems to like that UK princess Diana's hair she has shorter hair than Julie hair here " The woman said touching Jamie's hair and smiling

" Yeah it is trendy " Said Michael thinking if Jamie went shorter maybe she'd look so different no one would know her as the long hair gave her awaybut he knew Jamie wouldn't like it but he'd make it up to her and soon get on her good side

" Let's go shorter take this away at the back and why don't we go big like that photo " Said Michael pointing to a photo on the wall of a woman who had short but big hair and it looked nice and with that haircut Jamie Would not be recognisable

" That is a nice style but it's all cut in at the back and styled big but it is a nice style and is very in just now and I guess Julie has that style in a way but hers is longer and darker " The woman said combing through Jamie's hair

" Oh daddy please no I don't want to go shorter or have it dyed I won't look like me anymore " Jamie said panicking a bit but Michael gave her a look that told her their was no point in arguing she'd loose so Jamie sighed sadly

" Okay then go for it I guess " Sighed Jamie dreading it and she was scared too at the thought of having her dark haired dyed

" Oh you will look awesome huni don't worry " The woman said as she started cutting Jamie's hair again shorter as Jamie just sighed

The woman cut more off the top of Jamie's hair making it just under 3 inches and cropped it in very short about an inch long at the sides and the back before colouring it and that was an ordeal itself and the colour stung a bit making Jamie whimper Jamie didn't think she'd end up getting an entire make over and Michael sat on a nearby chair watching

About an hour later the woman had finished and Jamie was stunned at her new look it was like a stranger looking back at her

Her hair had been cropped right in at the back and was now a lighter shade of brown and a few blonde highlights were seen and the woman had put mosse in it to make it look bigger and it looked trendy

" Oh wow you look so cool I like it " Said Michael smiling as the woman took the cape off Jamie and swept stray hairs off her but Jamie just stained at herself shocked

" OMG is that me I don't know myself and I look like a boy " Jamie said shocked

" No you don't Hun you look real cute and you'll get used to it and the coupler is only a few shades lighter and your hair will grow again so don't worry about it huni ' the woman said as Jamie stood up and walked to the front of the salon so Michael could pay and Jamie put her jacket on and feeling the material against her ears and neck was weird as normally her hair was against her skin and sadly Jamie was not happy with her hair one bit and went into a bad mood and Michael could see that and he was scared incase Jamie would hate him again and that put things back to square one

well that's that chappy done more to come


	33. Chapter 33

" Come on Jamie lets go we have things to do " Said Michael offering Jamie his hand but the little girl sat their on a bench outside sulking still mad about her hair

" Look Jamie I know your mad but reason I desided for the big change is if you look different then no one will kiddnapp you again and even know who you are the people are looking for a little girl with long dark brown hair not for a little girl with short brownish blonde hair so they won't know you and you can grow your hair again and the colour will grow back so don't worry and you look really cute too " Michael said as Jamie glared at him but said nothing making Michael sigh

" Look you can't stay here all day so stop acting like a baby your a big girl now it's only hair and you'll be fine so come on it's getting cold and don't you want a plush Donald Duck " Michael said running his hand through his own hair not knowing what to do with Jamie

" No and your hair is even longer than mine now just leave me alone " Jamie said folding her arms and pouting

" Damn her she's gonna be a brat again like she was when I first took her I dreaded this now what will I do " Michael thought to himself

" Oh that's silly and not true your hair is longer than mine well maybe at the back mine is a little longer but mine is a title mess your hair is so cool and you heard that lady a lot of females have short hair like ice skaters princess Diana and look those girls " Said Michael passing to a couple of young teenage who walked by and their hair was cut similar to Jamie's hair but Jamie only sulked more

" Don't care I want my long dark hair back I hate this and you made me do it so leave me alone " Jamie said as Michael tried to grab her and kneel to her height

" Look Jamie listen to me now and stop being such a brat " begun Michael but Jamie kicked him hard on the leg and escaped his grip and ran off again

' Damn it " Muttered Michael going after Jamie and he walked very quickly as he always did knowing he'd soon catch up with Jamie but Jamie didn't look where she was going and tripped and fell over and when she tried to get up she couldn't and cried in pain as she twisted her ankle and now a few people stood around her asking if she was okay

' Oh damn it what's going on now " Thought Michael as he went over to see a woman helping Jamie

" Let me through she's my daughter Julie I told you not to run away " Michael said kneeling down next to a sobbing Jamie

" I think she's twisted her ankle dosent feel broken " The woman said as Michael scooped Jamie up and Jamie just cried

" Ill get her to our doctors right away it's okay and thank you ma'am " Michael said caring Jamie away who was yelling and crying but their was no way she could walk now as her ankle hurt too much so Michael carried her back to the camper

Luckly their was a first aid kit in the camper and book so Michael knew how to treat Jamie's ankle and he could still tell she wasent happy and at this moment in time he was not happy too

" How many times have I told you do not run away God sake anything could happen first you nearly get killed by that crazy Jason guy then kidnapped and now this I think your crazy Jamie " Michael said

" Well you shouldn't have got my hair cut and dyed left my hair long and dark I liked it that way " Jamie yelled

" Your hair was a mess it had to be titled up and no doubt the cops and Loomis will be looking for us so if you look different well no one will recognise you " Michael said

' Do you plan to stay on the run with me forever till I'm an adult of your age will I ever get to go home " Yelled Jamie shocking Michael

" Yeah course you will but not just now " Michael begun but to his shock Jamie managed to get off the chair and hobble into her room slamming the door shut in a bad mood and making Michael sigh it seemed they were back to square one again with I hate you I wanna go home behaver and that drove Michael mad infact so mad he wanted to kick down her door and drag her out but he didn't cos that make her hate him even more so Michael bit his lip and contained himself as he just gently knocked on her door again

" Jamie Jamie open the door let me in as we need to talk " Michael said still knocking

' No go away " was all that Jamie said coldly

" Jamie you can't stay in their all day you have to come out now get out here now " Michael yelled getting angry a bit

" Yes I can and go away I don't wanna talk to you leave me alone I hate you " Jamie yelled making Michael sigh he had a feeling he'd hear that as he heard it before

"Okay fine I don't care but you have to come out sometime and didn't you not wanna go to Disney world ..? Asked Michael through the door

" Yes I do but not with you now get lost and leave me alone " Yelled Jamie as she lay on her bed sobbing quietly and hugged. Teddy bear

Michael sighed leaving Jamie just now as hopefully she'd talk maybe later so he got into the front and drove on still not sure where he was heading too really but at that moment really he didn't care he just wanted to win back Jamie's friendship and she had gone all icy on him again and he had no idea what to do really

" Okay are you ready to come out and talk you can't sulk in their all day " Yelled Michael again a bit later on as he knocked on Jamie's door but he got no awnser so on peeking inside Michael found Jamie curled up on the bed asleep clutching her teddy she cried herself to sleep so Michael gently covers her up with a nearby blanket and slipped out the room letting her sleep and hopefully she'd be okay later on and calm down as Michael could not handle a bratty kid that was for sure

well that's that chappy done more coming


	34. Chapter 34

Jamie did come out but only to eat or use the bathroom and to wash and she was still sulking with Michael over her hair and in a way his patience was wearing thin as this now had been going on for a few days now and he was getting tired of her games and bad moods and also the voices was back telling him to kill her

" She is so ungretful finish her the little bitch. and get it over quickly with and your free it's your destiny Michael do it now remember your ancestors it is in your genes Michael your destiny ' The voice said and the Mark burned painfully in his wrist like a branding iron had been placed their

" No no I won't do it you can't control me I won't let you she's just a little kid she's done no harm to me I can't I won't " Michael said to himself gripping his head and he was scared incase he'd snap and though he tried to block the voice out it was their in his head constantly Morning and night from the moment he got up to the moment he went to bed the same voice that told him to to kill his sister and go after Laurie and that same voice that told him to kill Jamie before

" I..I can't do this stop please stop why was I born with this curse I hate it I don't want it I want to be normal "Said Michael close to tears and he collapsed onto a seat not seeing Jamie had come out to go to the bathroom and she was still moody with him

" Are you okay ..? Asked Jamie on seeing Michael as his behaviour shocked her a little and made her pause a. bit

" Go to your room now " Yelled Michael not even looking at Jamie

" But I need the bathroom " Jamie begun little shocked

" Look I said go to your room don't come out till I say so okay why can't you do as your told and stop being such a whinny little brat your really getting on my nerves with your whining all day and all night. Yelled Michael glaring at Jamie who was a bit scared but she didn't say anything but scurried away back into the room and hid their terrified she sensed their was something wrong with Michael but what she wasent sure but she was too scared to question him so did what she was told

Michael hated himself and the monster he was and if he was like that just now God knows what he'd be like come October he would have to get rid of Jamie by then but not by killing her dropping her off somewhere safe where she could be found yet he did admit to himself he would miss her but he feared for his safty

Michael got up and went to the sink throwing some water on his face trying to get the voices out of his head and maybe try and win back Jamie's trust as he sensed she hated him just now

" Jamie Jamie I know your in their please open up so we talk look Jamie I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier and we can't go on like this avoiding each other ' Michael said knocking on the door but got no awnser at first

Michael sighed and knocked again ' Jamie open up now ' He said knocking harder

" Go away I don't wanna talk to you " A small voice said from behind the door that sounded if the owner of it was still in a bad mood

Inside Jamie sat on the bed her knees at her chin sulking it wasent just over her hair it was other things Michael's moods and outbursts the shouting that scared her and she heard him talking to himself sometimes catching him say " No I can't hurt her she's just a child " that scared Jamie as she thought that Michael really would kill her and that terrified her as she remembered what had happened before in his old house and this time he might succeed as Loomis wasent their to save her now

' Jamie I won't repeat myself open the door I want to talk your acting like a spoilt brat now ' Michael yelled now shaking at the door as if he was trying to kick it down

" I'm sleepy I'll talk to you later ' Yelled Jamie as she now lay on the bed hoping Michael would leave her alone

Michael only sighed Jamie was one stubborn kid and a lot like himself at that age too in fact he could see a lot of himself in her

" Okay fine be like that no supper for you young lady more for me " Said Michael leaving Jamie as he though hunger and the smell of food would bring her out as it had done before Michael learnt that Jamie liked her food but unknown to Michael Jamie had other plans

Whist Michael was busy at one end of the camper Jamie had been busy at the other and as the camper had stopped for a few hours that gave Jamie an idea and her chance to escape Michael

Jamie had grabbed a couple of plastic bags and stuffed some clothes in them and some food and a blanket from her bed and desired to escape out the back where Michael wouldn't see her and she remembered seeing a little cottage about a mile back so she'd maybe go for help their despite everything Michael had told her and in Jamie's mind it be better than being with him

Jamie heard Michael come near her door again checking on her to see if she was ready to talk no doubt and she had unlocked the door now as she didn't want him kicking it in so when Michael did come in Jamie lay curled up on the bed pretending to be asleep and her 2 bags hidden under the bed where he couldn't see them

" Jamie we have to ...Oh 'begun Michael looking at the sleeping girl

' Well okay you sleep now and we can talk later then " Michael said leaving the room and heading into the front of the camper to tidy up

Once knowing that Michael was out of the way Jamie got quietly up and grabbed her two bags ' Bye Snowy I'll miss you " She whisperd to the little white hamster before opening her window and first throwing the bags out onto the road and then she stood on a chair and climbed out herself and being skinny Jamie got out the wi Dow early and lowers herself down onto the road unseen before grabbing the bags and walking off in the oppiset direction away from Michael and saying to herself " Yey I'm free of him at last "

Jamies plan was to find her way to the small cottage and get help hopefully the owner would call the cops and they'd contact Loomis and soon she'd be safe back in the hospital and though Jamie wasent a fan of the hospital it was way better than this what she was going through and to make things worse it now started to rain a bit and it was cold and Jamie faced a long walk to the cottage and though it was closer their was no way she was going back to the camper not back to him ever

Michael was cooking dinner and thought he'd give some to Jamie as usually that for her out her room she liked her food that girl when he felt the camper get cold as if a window was open so he looked around their living area to find no windows open

' Jamie Jamie what have I said about opening windows " Called Michael heading into Jamie's room to give her a lecture but stopped dead in his tracks and sighed at seeing the window wide open and Jamie was gone and by the looks of it some of her stuff too

' Goddamn it not again she is becoming a real pain in my side she's. ran off again " Michael sighed going over and closing the window and wondering where Jamie could be

Now it's clearly obvious she's got back as I didn't see her pass me gourds I'll need to go and find her " Michael said glancing at the hamster as if he was talking to it

Michael made his way to the drivers seat and turned on the headlights full and went in search of Jamie hoping she wasent far as he didn't like the idea of her running loose and to make matters worse it was getting dark and colder now and it was heavy rain so their was no way he wanted her out on a night like this Michael may be a lot of things but he thought himse caring and whist Jamie was in his care he was responsible for her safty

well that's that chapt done more later


	35. Chapter 35

Jamie had managed to walk to the cottage and she kept herself hidden among the trees so no one would see her and she didn't let the cold and rain put her off just the thought of being safe and the cops helping her kept her going and maybe making things up with her foster mom it even if she didn't she got on with the staff at the hospital as they were nice to her

Suddenly a large familer camper passed by causing Jamie's heart to miss a beat in shock and fear

' Damn it's him he knows Iv run off and I bet he's really mad at me I need to keep hidden " Thought Jamie as she moved into the undergrowth to hide till he past almost slipping in mud as she did but it worked Michael drove right by her making. Jamie breath a sigh of relief

Jamie continued her journey and at last she reached the cottage and banged on the door and it took a while to awnser but eventually an old woman came out smiling

" Oh hello their my dear and what is a sweet little girl doing out so late in this terrible weather you'll be soaked and cold child ". The woman said in a kind voice smiling at Jamie

" I am I was wondering if you you have a phone and if you could call the police their is a crazy man after me he kidnapped me I'm Jamie Lloyd and he's Michael Myers " Jamie said panicking and looking around in case Michael would come back and kiddnapp her again

" Oh dear that's not good come in dear come in and dry off and warm up and yes I do have a phone " The woman said ushering Jamie inside to the warm cosy lounge

Despite the last time Jamie went for help and was almost killed by a sick pedofile Jamie felt safe as this was a woman surly she wouldn't try anything and by the looks of the lounge their was young children too in the house

" Oh I see you have children here " Jamie said seeing a dolls house in the corner and some Barbies and a baby doll lying near a toy truck and some blue play do and a Gi Joe doll

" Oh yes they belong to my little ones their twins Adam and Angela their so sweet their always leaving their toys around and I'm always telling the, tidy up or mommy will trip but they don't listen kids I bet your a tidy little girl " The woman said puzzling Jamie as she was elderly and Jamie was sure any kids she had would be middle aged now maybe with kids of their own

" Oh would you like to meet my little ones their so playful they love new playmates and they will share their toys with you and I think your in time for their tea party isn't that nice they love their tea parties ' The woman said smiling and leading Jamie into another back room

" I ..I really can't I'll say hi to them but I will have to go soon I don't want Michael to find me" Jamie said looking at the room and she gasped in shock

The large back room was decorated like a toddlers nursery their was nursery rhyme characters painted on the wall an alphabet freeze around the wall a Mickey and Minnie Mouse carpet the room was coverd in lots of. toys way more than a toy store. and in another corner was 2 beds with teddy bears painted on them one was pink and had little Princess painted on it the other was blue and little prince painted on it and matching nightstands and a zbarbie lamp and Star Wars lamp and teddy bears on the closets and more teddy bears and dolls sitting on the bed

Also lullaby music played in the background and on first glance the room did look if it belonged to. Two young kids but what shocked Jamie the most siting at a pastel coloured table next to two large teddy bears was 2 adults dressed as toddlers one sucked on a pacifier and it was obvious they had severe learning problems and also they looked deformed too both were a bit like Jason the boy had a extreamly large head and lopsided features and 2 of his fingers were missing also he had blonde curly hair the girl had dirty blonde hair in 2 pony tails the same features as her brother and a severe cleft pallet that the pacifier stuck out

" Now children say hello to little Jamie she has come to join you in your tea party she's agreed to be your new playmate now is that not so sweet of her the woman said smiling at the pair who clapped their hands in delight cheering " Yey "

"

" Er look it's been really nice meeting you all and that but I really can't stay you see if been on the news and tv people are looking for me I was kidnapped and I really wanna go home. " Jamie said backing away a little unsure what to make of these people

'No can't go you stay and pay wif me ' The girl said talking as if she was a young child still with the pink pacifier in her mouth

" I really can't I have to go I'm sorry ' Jamie said about to leave but bumped into the woman who didn't look too happy

' My children want you to stay and play with them they don't have any other friends no one wants to know them all their lives they were shut away and it's not their fault they were born like that I know what your thinking dear their crazy retarded freaks but their not my babies are angels " The woman said going over to hug the twins who giggled

" Oh no I wasent thinking that you got me all wrong it's just that I...' Begun Jamie but the woman cut her off

' Sit " she suddenly snapped at Jamie scaring her a little so Jamie sat down hoping if she did what she was told she'd get away

" You see Jamie all my little ones wanted was playmates. but none would go near them they'd only make fun of them throw eggs at the house yelling freaks and that and it wasent their faults ..Now you see way back in the in the early 1950s. my late husband used to work testing nuclear bombs and he was effected by radiation and at the time we had no idea he would come home at night and I had no idea too and the twins were conseved and were born deformed they weren't the only babies born like this but the government coverd it up so that's how they became like this sadly my husband died and all I have left is my twin Angela " The woman said hugging the twins

" were tho thpethial " the boy said meaning were so special

" Yes you are your mommas little angels and always remember momma loves you and now we have a new little friend to play with us ' The woman said smiling as the twins clapped and cheered

" Look ma'am I'm so sorry about what happened but I do have to go home I need you to call someone for help " Jamie said

" Call someone why my dear I don't have a phone also we don't have a tv or radio those things upset my little ones " the woman said hugging the twins closer

" But you said you had a phone " Jamie begun but the woman cut her off

" Yes I do but I didn't say it worked I have 2 phones but their. not connected the twins play with them and besides when I let you in I knew you'd make a nice new friend for my twins you can play. with them all day for the rest of your life aww I will have 3 children now isn't that wonderful " The woman said clapping her hands happily before leaving the room and a terrified Jamie alone with the twins

The twins must have been ages or perhaps a bit older than Michael but acted younger than her and they were tall too taller than their mother the boy was easily around 6ft not as tall as Michael was though but still tall the girl was around Laurie"s height and she was tall and the mother had dressed them younger too in homemade clothes as the girl wore a little girl style dress with a duck on it and it was in pastel pink and white and she had pink ribbons in her hair and the boy wore pastel blue dungarees with a toy boat on them and B is for boat embroidered in it

" Er hi their " Said Jamie shyly not sure what to think

" Pay pay " The girl said now tugging on Jamie's hand and dragging her towards a pillow fort and she meant play both twins speech wasent developed

Elsewhere Michael was still looking for Jamie and he even had left the camper to search the wooded area hoping to find her and then he remembers the cottage so he went back their to see if the owner had seen her

" Alright alright I'm coming can't an elderly lady get some rest at this time of night " The woman muttered going to the door to see Michael standing soaked in the rain

Michael got a shock at seeing the elderly woman and she now had a walking stick too

" Hello how may I help you sir " She said looking at Michael

" Er hi I'm so sorry to bother you but I'm looking for a little girl about 4ft she has brown eyes and short brownish blonde hair and was wearing wine coloured cords and a white sweater with a pink teddy bear on it she may have a pink jacket on and have some bags she's my little daughter she's nearly 9 we kinda had a bit of an argument and she ran off in a bad mood you see " Michael said

" Oh dear no son I haven't I'm so sorry I hope she turns up it's not a nice night for anyone to be out let alone a child " The woman said lying to Michael

" Yeah I know and same here her mom is gonna kill me you see er her mom and I split up a few months ago. and I have access to her and I promised I'd take good care of her " Michael said

' Aww that's not good when marriages break down I'm old school as they say till death do us part all these young ones today hardly married 5 miniutes and after the first argument they want a divorce instead of sitting down and working it out but yes of course I will keep my eye out for her and if I see her I will contact you right away do you live nearby then ..? The woman asked

" Well yeah kinda we're on a road trip and I parked the camper not far from here we were staying here till the weather eases up a bit but I'm not far from here about 5 miniutes along the road I'm in a big brown and white camper so feel free to knock on my door if you find her " Michael said before leaving but he glanced back at the woman as he was slightly suspicious of her she wasent all he seemed but Michael didn't want to attack an elderly woman and it seemed if she was on her own too so Michael walked away but he'd be back he felt as he had uneasy feelings about her

well that's that chappy done more to come


	36. Chapter 36

Jamie had no idea that her uncle had come looking for her and instead she was trapped in the large bedroom being made play with two child like adults and to make matters worse she had eaten something and it knocked her out and she had no idea what time it was when she woke up and she was now in. Toddler bed and dressed like a toddler in a frilly short poofy Victorian like dress with frills and layers of petticoats and a big bow tied in her hair as though her hair was still short a bow could be tied in the longish bits that were now about 4 inches and to make things worse when she first came round she had a pacifier in her mouth that she spat out

" Sissy wake sissy wake pay time Yey pay time " The girl said tugging on. Jamie who sat up in the bed

" What omg what's going on ...? Yelled Jamie shocked at seeing herself

" Momma momma sissy wake ups pay time pay wif us " the boy yelled running out the room and he came back with the old woman who smiled happily at seeing Jamie awake

" What the hell is going on let me go now you. can't keep me here " Jamie said shocked and tugging her hand free of Angela who pouted and tried to grab her again but Jamie kept her hand out her reach

" Oh but my dear child I can and I will your mine now forever and you will be a good little playmate for the children unlike the other little boy was he was so naughty he had to be punished and I don't like punishing my children now do I angels " The woman said looking at the twins who shook their heads saying ' nuuu mommy "

" What do you mean another little boy what did you do to him where is he ..? Jamie demanded getting scared and angry

" he's gone he's wif Jesus in sky mommy says Jesus makes hims goods now " The boy said pointing at the calling and giggling scaring Jamie more

" Yes he went to be with Jesus and his angels to be made a good little boy you see he was naughty he was a bigger boy your almost 9 he was 16 I think he was nasty to my babies made fun of them you see. dear and he made them cry and he was nasty to me too even pushed me over so he had to be punished so you won't be like that your a good little girl arnt you now dear " The woman said with her eyes boring through Jamie making her terrified

" Er yeah I am how did you know I'm almost 9 " Jamie said as she racked her brains and remembered the woman saying she had no tv or radio so how would she know her age

" Aww you see my little angel your daddy came looking for you and I knew I couldn't tell him as he would take you away from me and my babies you belong to us now and here you don't have to worry about growing up ever here you will always be a little girl you can even be younger if you want so no more school no more bossy adults it will be playtime all day what a wonderful life you will have here I can make you very pretty dresses like Angela"s and when your hair grows out I will curl it and put it in pigtails or maybe dress you up as Shirley Temple I'd have loved her as my daughter " athe woman said happy

" Wait wait you said my dad was here did he say his name' Jamie said wondering if Michael really cared that much for her he had posed as her dad before

"Yes Michael I think but I don't care your not his daughter any more your my pretty little girl and I will give you a new name too now let's see what will I call you Alice I think as that dress looks a little like Alice in wonderland so your now called Alice and it begins with A too like Adam and Angela and if your good I might get you another sibling soon we will be one big happy family" The woman said smiling

" OMG this woman is crazy I'd rather take my chances with Michael than her and she's the only house for miles Iv nowhere else to go and if he doesn't comeback I'm trapped here for ever having to play a little kid and she killed a teenage boy " Jamie thought terrified as she glanced at the woman and twins and she knew she had to escape but how as their was bars on the windows and child proof locks everywhere their was no way of getting out

" Try getting out this one alone cos Michael might not save you Jamie " Thought Jamie to herself as she stood near a corner glancing at the woman and the twins

Bsfore Jamie could say or do anything else she was roughly tugged again by the boy who forced her to sit down on a bean bag chair and he and Angela sat next to her making Jamie nervous as the twins were strong perhaps the muscle of the trio and to Jamie he was almost as strong as Michael

" Tory time tell us a Tory " yelled the girl clapping her hands meaning tell us a story

" Okay then. now have you been a good boy and girl you know momma likes good little children " The woman said as the twins nodded

" Yeah yeah they clapped smiling

" Okay they now what shall we have lets see " The woman said picking up a big book called 5 minutes stories for little ones that was aimed at kids of toddler age

" Oh just bloody great I don't need this " Jamie thought feeling trapped first she was dressed like a 5 year old in outfits she never wore even when she was little and now she had to listen to childish stories that she felt she'd grown out of years ago

" Okay now my Angels are you all sitting nice and comfy now before mommy read you a nice story ' the woman said looking at Jamie and the twins who nodded

" Oh good now we will begin now then Once upon. a time in a deep forest lived 3 bears their was daddy bear the head of the family he was big and strong mommy bear who was medium she was strong but not as strong as daddy bear and her cute little baby bear he was so sweet and was a little baby who just learned to walk too " The woman begun reading the story of Goldilocks and the three bears making Jamie sigh she grew out of that in kindergarten and no she had no choice to sit and listen to it again

As the woman read the story Jamie's mind begun to drift off and she once remembers what Loomis had said that she was linked to Michael it was if they could read each others thoughts so Jamie thought she'd try an experiment to see if she could tune in to Michael as he was the only one that could save her as being with him was way better than this

Michael was still heading back to the camper as he walked a lot slower deliberately as he somehow felt he would have to go back to that house and that's when he gripped his head and sensed Jamie

" Help me I'm trapped in the house of the old woman and I'm in danger " her voice said in his head

" Jamie " Was all Michael could say as he turned and headed back to the house to save the little girl

Jamie said nothing as suddenly their was banging at the door and the woman was still reading the story when she heard it

" So the 3 bears desided to go for a walk in the beautiful forest until their porridge cooled down and they didn't see a little girl with long golden blonde curls slip in the backdoor she was called Goldilocks and had been out playing and had gotten lost so she desided ... Oh excuse me sounds if we have a visitor now stay their children and I won't be long my angels and we can get back to our story and if you are all good I will tell you another one too won't that be fun " the woman said getting up to awnser her door closing the playroom door behind her so the visitor wouldn't see anything

" Oh dear please be patient I'm coming I'm coming I'm not as first as I used to be The woman yelled and Michael banged heavily on the door with his fist till the woman opened it

" Oh hello again sir I'm afraid I haven't heard any more about your little daughter but I will let you know if I hear any..." The woman said as Michael pushed her aside barging in to the house shocking her

" You can't go in their my children are in their playing my twins and my own little girl Alice you will scare them their only little " The woman yelled as Michael burst into the play room

" Uncle Michael " Yelled Jamie trying to stand up to run over to him but to her horror the twins had a firm grip on her even hurting her

' Nuu you stay here wif us " They said and the boy stood up almost matching Michael's height but before Michael could do anything he felt a chair being smashed over his head and that stunned him for a second and made Jamie scream

Michael turned round stunned to see the old woman she was the one that smashed the chair over his head

" I told you your not taking my babies their mine you hear MINE and if you try anything my twins can take care of you " The woman threatend but Michael didn't listen and to everyone's horror he attacked the woman knocking her over as he didn't want to kill her but if she attacked him like that again he would have to

" You hut my momma " the boy said now attacking Michael and the boy was strong and he punched Michael a few times and even made his nose bleed .Jamie wanted to run over and protect her uncle but the girl had a firm grip of her and had twisted her arm up her back really hurting her

" Uncle Michael be careful they have killed before " Jamie begun but the female twin slammed Jamie's head hard against a wall knocking her out and then sat on her trapping her and Michael seen that so he knew he had to save Jamie

Also at this point the elderly woman begun to stir and seen Michael chocking her son and also being stronger Michael broke the boys neck and let his body drop to the floor

" Adam Noooooo nooo " The woman screamed running over to her dead son and suddenly she was now on Michael hitting him with her walking stick and also Angela the surviving twin was on him and a large fight broke out and Michael had lost all feelings for the woman and her daughter they hurt Jamie and that made him mad so mad he would even kill them and also in the scuffle before anyone could hit each other Angela knocked over an old style lamp setting the playroom on fire making the woman and Angela scream and worse Jamie was still unconscious on the floor Michael had to act fast

Michael pushed the woman and daughter off and ran over and grabbed Jamie and headed out the door running and he never ran but he had been in a fire before and he knew the damage they could do and how quickly they spread

" Aagghhh don't leave us save us " The woman screamed as she tried to get up and her daughter was crying over her dead brother but Michael never stopped he ran outside and away from the house only pausing for a second to look back and the fire now had took hold trapping the woman and her daughter inside as with all the child proof locks and bars on the window their was no way to get out

Michael headed back to the camper and once inside he gently placed Jamie back on the bed and she had a nasty bruise under her bangs where she'd hit her head too but at least she was safe thanks to Michael yet again so satisfied that Jamie would be okay he drove off in the oppose direction of the burning cottage as no doubt that would be discovered later and he didn't want to be around that area

thats that chappy done more to come


	37. Chapter 37

When Jamie came found she had a bad headache but apart from that she seemed okay and a bit dazed and at first she wasent sure where she was till she seen a familer figure come into her room

" Uncle Michael " She said confused as Michael sat on her bed looking serious at her

" How many times do I have to save you what did I tell you about wandering off it will lead to trouble " Michael said gently but firmly

" I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have but I guess. I was so mad at the time I had no idea what that woman was like she was crazy and scary too " Jamie said

" I know I seen her too and I got you out but what the hell happened in their who was that woman and those other two ? Asked Michael

' She is their mom their twins they have lots of problems their deformed and have mental problems in their mind and hers their like 2 or 3 years old I think their ages with you they were born in the 50s the woman said their dad worked testing nuclear bombs and that and they were or he was exposed to radiation and it effected the twins he later died so she raised the twins on her own treating them as little kids they wanted me to be their sister also they kidnapped and killed a teenage boy cos he wouldn't behave the way they wanted to so I had no idea what she was like then she dresses me in this stupid frilly dress I never wore anything like this even when I was little sure I had dresses but not like this its old fashioned and I was more into tops and jeans and pants and Iv left all my clothes over their too " Jamie sighed sadly

" Their long gone now I'm afraid the house went on fire just as we left " Michael said shocking Jamie

" Fire. What. happened ...? Jamie asked a bit shocked and seeing she was still wearing the frilly dress

" It was an accident the female had knocked you out and attacked me with her mom and I tried to push her off but she fell against a lamp on the nightstand and it set fire to the playroom I pushed her and her mom off and rescued you but I didn't think about your clothes but that can be taken care off so don't worry and you still have left a lot behind so you'll be fine just now but you must never run off again " Michael said

" I'm sorry I was so scared in their I thought they'd never let me go the woman is crazy she needs help and her twins are older than you I think yet act younger than me what will become of them now if they escape the fire ..? Asked Jamie

" I really don't know but you don't have to worry about them again " Michael said as Jamie nodded and suddenly she burst into tears hugging Michael's waist and he gently ruffled her hair muttering " Don't worry no one will harm you again your safe now with me I will protect you "

No more was said about the incident and Michael and Jamie continued their road trip as if nothing had happened and Jamie sat up front next to Michael and the two were good friends again and the frilly dress got trashed as Jamie hated if

" He's struck again we think a cop said a few days later throwing a pile of papers on Loomis desk giving the elderly man a shock

" He was seen in several town centres with Jamie also a woman came forward saying she cut and dyed the kids hair blonde and now my men passed the remains of a burned out cottage 3 bodies inside we think it's his work so what you gonna do about it old man ' The cop said

" It's not like him to kill when it's not Halloween how's the child ..? Loomis asked

" She seems okay but what do you expect she's scared also were talking to a woman called Katy or kitten she says that Myers saved her from some gang a few weeks ago some wanna be cops kidnapped the kid to turn her in they were after the reward money but I dunno she's known to the police herself so can we trust her " The cop said making Loomis sigh

" Damn that's the trouble with rewards it brings out everyone trying to be detectives and they don't know what their dealing with but where was this anyway .? Asked Loomis

" New York she says they were heading to Florida kid wanted to go to Disney world but if their linked to the fire Well that's miles away but the people who lived in that cottage was an elderly woman and her two retarded twins that were adults so they wouldn't be a threat to Myers why would he kill 3 innocent people " The cop said

" Hmm dunno that's the area where that boy went missing a few years ago he was never found and he was nothing to do with Michael as Michael was in a coma around that time " Loomis said

" Well quite a few people are dead and this girl Katy says he killed sevrel people too but he saved her and the kid " The cop said as Loomis sighed

" What do you wanna do drag her in here. see what she has to say your on this case too doc your his doctor so you know him well " The man said

" No point he will be miles away now the girls information will be old he will try and blend in maybe change his own appearance and very few have seen him without the mask so he will blend in and sometimes I wonder if I do really know him " Loomis said

" Have you seen him without the mask if you have is he a monster is he disfigured or what I know he survived a fire and was in a coma badly burned and shit that mask is creepy as hell " The cop said

" Yes I have and that's just it under the mask he looks normal he could blend in even be in the same room as you and you would never know pale emotionless face dark wavy hair and the blackest of eyes deep black soulless eyes eyes of pure evil he hasn't changed since I first met him just his hair and he's gotten taller and stronger but same blank heartless face that of pure evil and no somehow his burns have healed without a scar " Loomis said starring into space for a second as if lost in thought

" Jeeze hope I never have to see him like that I mean the damn mask is creepy and I always thought he came out at Halloween that's why I never really went out I never celebrated Halloween being raised Catholic my parents said it was evil the day of the devil. we prayed instead on that night " The cop said

" I was never one for Halloween earthier full of crazies and tricks that backfire and kids running around looking for free sweets or Candy as you people. call it " Loomis said

" So you think this cult of Thorn thing date backs to the first Halloween and has been passed down the family then I mean Myers was born in the 50s so he wasent around in the first Halloween " The cop said

" Yes I have explained everything in my book I can give you a free copy later I have lots at my house and one point I even thought that little girl was going to be the next killer she tried to kill her foster mother you know stabbed the woman with siccors when she was running her bath I was their that night I was so close to killing her I just didn't want to believe it not that little child I had been protecting and also she had touched him she held his hand " Loomis said thinking back

" You don't think the evil from him rubbed off on her cos she held his hand surly not " The cop said

" Honestly Scott I don't know what to think any more really " Loomis said using the cops name as he got up and went to get himself a cup of coffee out the coffee machine

' That's like. your 6th cup today is that good for you all that caffeine ..? The cop asked

" Probaly not but at times like this I need it my only fix so to say and I can't get mint impearels over here and I don't smoke so guess my coffee is my habit and actually it's my 7th but I'm not counting " Loomis said with a laugh

" Mint impearels ..? The cop asked looking at Loomis in a puzzled way

" Sweets or candy I used to eat when I was in England I'm not to keen on the mints here but I think the US coffee is better " Loomis said before leaving the room and giving a small laugh to himself whist sipping his coffee

well that's that chappy done more to come and mint impearels was a peppermint candy that was out a few years ago you can still get them in some places they were sold in the U.K.


	38. Chapter 38

Despite everything that happened with Jamie and her running away episodes life quitend down a bit and her and Michael got on really okay now sure their was the odd row and slamming of doors Jamie stomping around and not talking for a couple of hours. but nothing of the running away carry on and Michael really enjoyed having Jamie around she brought out his good side and he needed her and she felt she needed him he was like a father figure to her now and she was like a daughter to him and he knew he would never have his own child so Jamie was the next best thing really

Soon winter gave way to spring and somehow Michael was still on the run with Jamie how they did it was a mirical ducking and diving and not drawing too much attention to themselfs and also Jamie had turned 9 now and Michael gave her a nice birthday he got her a small cake and some presents even a card saying to a special niece on her birthday and they were still in the same camper yet Michael kept stealing gas to fill it up and Michael was happy now at last he felt he won Jamie's trust and she held his hand without fear now and to a stranger they looked like a happy father and daughter but as they had been missing for so long this drove Laurie and Loomis insane Laurie had hired privet detectives to track Michael down as she felt Loomis was hopeless yet he was still working on the case behind the scenes and Laurie had no idea about it or she'd have flipped and even Loomis friends and work colleagues told him to go easy as he was getting on and they worried for him but Loomis always gave the same reply of

" look I'm fine don't eorry about me I'm the only one that understands him you have no idea what you are dealing with I do I have known Michael since he was a young child so I know him better than anyone "

some people said that Loomis was obsessed with Michael and eventually this case would kill him and that's why he should step down let someone younger and fitter take over but Loomis wouldn't hear of it Michael was his patient no one else and he would deal with him

Michael seemed far from a dangerous serial killer now when he was around Jamie and the little girl brought out the good in him and she enjoyed being in his company and Michael was not ashamed to let his feelings show and was even seen laughing with her but it was the end of March when things changed a little and it worried Michael a lot

Jamie complained of feeling tired and run down and wasent eating much and didn't want to get out of bed even

" What's wrong Jamie you left your breakfast this morning normally you always finish your food you need to eat your a growing girl " Michael said glancing at Jamie who leaned her head against the window sighing

' I know but I'm just not very hungry I might go back to bed I don't feel too good ' Jamie sighed

' Hmm you do look a little pale also ' Michael said and then gently placed his hand on Jamie's head and she did feel warm as if she was coming down with something and that worried Michael as he never had to deal with sickness before and their was a first aid book in the camper but no medical books so Michael was stuck and he couldn't remember being sick as a child so had no idea how to handle one really

" Er okay why don't you go and have a lie down maybe it's the change of seasons might be a cold your coming down with if you wanna eat later well theirs food here ' Michael said watching Jamie push her plate away and get up from the table and head back in her room without a word

Michael cleared away the dishes and tidied up the camper as Jamie went back to bed and Michael had an idea so he desided to drive into town again as he'd drove through a town and rememberd seeing a book shop so he planned to steal a medical background ok that would help him understand what was wrong with Jamie or he could drop her off at a hospital and never see her again but Jamie wanted to stay with him now and he enjoyed her company too and without her to keep him on the straight and narrow he would maybe slip back to his old ways and he didn't want that

Michael drove back into town and parked in a small car park near by and before leaving he looked in at Jamie who had fallen asleep in the bed hugging a teddy bear so satisfied he slipped out and headed to the book store hoping to find a book that help

Michael desided if the book wasent that expensive he'd just buy it as the store was small and when he went stealing he wore his mask and that was in the camper and also he might need to get medicine for Jamie too

" Hello their sir how may I help you ..? A friendly woman asked smiling at Michael

' Er hi yeah I'm looking for a cheapish medical book even books about kids health " I'm having my little daughter visit for a couple of weeks for a custody visit and well with a medical book better safe than sorry really Michael said

" No problem their over hear and yes I see what you mean ". The woman said leading Michael over to a small shelf of books that were listed children's health

" this is all our children's health books if their is anything you don't send we could try and order it in John can call our supplier in the morning and we can call you if we find it it will take a couple of weeks to come ' The woman said smiling

" Er thanks that be good I'll have a look here first " Michael said smiling a bit as the woman walked away to serve some people that were by the desk

Michael browsed the books not really seeing much at first then a bright red book caught his eye so he pulled that out and looked at it and it was called illustrated book of children's health and it had photos and that what he was looking for and the price seemed okay so he bought that hoping that help with finding out what was wrong with Jamie

Michael wasted no time in getting back to the camper to check on Jamie who was still curled up in bed feeling unwell and whimpering a little by rights Michael should have took her to the hospital but he knew he'd loose her as no doubt all the hospitals were told about him by big mouth Loomis but if things got worse well that's a choose he'd take and he hoped that Jamie would forgive him but just now he'd keep a close eye on her and a few times he'd bath her face with a cool damp cloth and would sit on her bed worried about her as he really had no idea what was wrong but next day he'd soon find out

Michael was making breakfast after having a shower and was about to see if Jamie felt up for eating to when he heard a scream coming from her end of the camper so panicking he dropped what he was doing and ran to her room yelling her name fearing something had happened

' Jamie Jamie what's wrong are you okay in their " Michael yelled bursting into her room to find Jamie standing in just her pajama bottoms and her back to him and their seemed to be marks covering her back that worried Michael

' Uncle Michael what's wrong with me ..? Jamie asked turning round to face Michael and her chest and part of her neck were spotty and a few dotted her arms and some on her face and that worried Michael as he'd never seen anything like that before in his life and he panicked a bit too as he seen Jamie scratch a little too

well that's that chappy done and sounds if Jamie has chickenpox lol more to come soon


	39. Chapter 39

Michael stoppped dead at seeing a spotty Jamie not knowing what was wrong with her. And she still looked sick and pale

" Uncle Michael what's wrong with me I'm sick tired hot and itchy am I gonna die ..? Asked Jamie

" No of course not hold on a moment I have a medical book here I got yesterday I slipped out for a bit and got it that will help tell what's wrong " Michael said

" You left me on my own again and when I was sick " Said Jamie getting annoyed a little

" Shhh shh calm down will you it was for half an hour and you were sleeping now let's see what's wrong with you I have to say I have never seen anything like this before in my life and I don't remember Laurie or Judith getting sick well Judith said she was love sick but that was made up I think " Said Michael wracking his brains looking under rashes to see if he could find out what was wrong with Jamie

" Did you never get sick then when you were little ..? Asked Jamie

" Oddly enough no not really well not that I remember really I think I got the odd cold and a few scraped knees from falling over as a kid and I cut my head open when I was like 2 I fell of a swing or slide or something my mom told me but that's it unless I was sick like this when I was a toddler " Michael said then he went quiet as he thought he'd found something that he was looking for

Michael found a photo of a little boy about Jamie's age or younger lying on a bed looking poorly like she was and had the same rash but he had more spots and they were all over his face so Michael read that page and moaned " Oh no "

" What's wrong Uncle what's wrong with me is it serious will I die how long have I got to live will I ever get to meet Donald Duck ' Jamie said now looking if she was about to cry

" Hold on a moment sweetie and no your not gonna die now let's see your hot to touch so I'd say you have a tempruter your feeling runndown and tired your not eating and you have a spotty rash Damn it I found out what's wrong but it can be treated by me " Michael said looking at Jamie who was confused

" So what's wrong with me is it really bad ..? Jamie asked as Michael shook his head

" Nope not really a common childhood illness chickenpox you have chickenpox but I'm afraid. your gonna get worse first before you get better the spots will spread and you will be itchy but I can get some cream for that to stop you scratching but thing is it says it's contagious and I haven't had it damn " Said Michael now scared incase he'd catch them too and from what he read Chickenpox was worse in adults

" Oh is that all Iv heard of chickenpox some of the kids at school had it when I used to go to school and mom had it one Christmas I seen her photo of her sitting by the tree she was about my age or younger she was coverd in spots she said she felt okay but wasent allowed in school and cos of that she missed out on the Christmas pageant " Jamie said

" Yeah says here in a few days despite being spotty you will begin to feel okay again but best keep you off school or kindergarten but that we don't have to worry about and it says you have to drink it's okay if you don't eat but drink lots of fluids " Michael said as Jamie nodded

" Okay then little miss spotty will you go back to bed whist I go out and get some medicine to help you I won't be long and if you want to get up that's okay but don't leave the trailer " Michael said as Jamie nodded

" Okay I just want this itchiness to go away it's horrible " Jamie said

" I know sweetheart it will be but try not to scratch it will leave bad scars " Michael said tucking Jamie into bed and despite being sick he kissed her on the forehead and stroked her bangs

" You try and get some sleep I won't be long I might even bring you a surprise " Michael said smiling as Jamie nodded and waved to him before going back to sleep

Happy that Jamie was safe and secure Michael headed out again to the chemist not really knowing what to get as he never had to deal with chickenpox before and also on his way he noticed a store that Jamie would like an old style toy store called Bygone years Antique toys and teddies perhaps they'd sell a Donald Duck in their as Jamie had her heart set on one since before Christmas but first he'd go to the chemist as that was more important

Like the books store the chemist was small and a few people were their and also whist waiting Michael spotted a Donald Duck toothbrush that Jamie would love so he grabbed that and it wasent that expensive anyway so he would pay for that and he did have some money as he had been stealing again nothing too big really just a few wallets and purses but enough to get them by

" Hi their sir can I help you " A woman said smiling at Michael

' Hi I wanna buy this toothbrush and also I need advice as I'm not sure what to get my little daughter who I have access to has come down with chickenpox and her mother is away on a business trio to New York so I have her for a couple of weeks " Michael said telling his rehearsed story

" Aww poor thing that's nasty how old is she I have some stuff here theirs calomine that will smooth the itching and some child paracetamol that will bring down her tempruter " The woman said

' She's 9' she came down with them today and is feeling really sorry for herself and she's all coverd in spots poor kid " Michael said

" Yeah she will be for a while but this will help her and she'll be right as rain soon " The woman said smiling as. Michael paid for the stuff also he spotted a Donald Duck flannel so he bought that too before leaving and then he desided to head to the toy store to see if he could buy Jamie a Donald plush but to his disappointment it was all old style toys in the store

Michael looked around at the vintage style big dolls and a old looking dolls pram some vintage looking Barbie dolls a couple of old clown dolls some jack in the boxes a old puppet theatre some old style boys toys and a vintage looking trike he used to have and on the shelfs were old style teddy bears but no Donald

" Good day their to you sir and how may I help you " Said a snooty looking man with a posh English accent a little Like Loomis as Michael knew Loomis was from the UK but he wasent as snobby as this guy

" Er yeah hi I'm looking for a Donald Duck plush for my little daughter she loves Donald Duck" Michael said

" Excuse me but what is a plush you seem to have lost me on that ,,? The man asked in his stuck up accent

" Er a plush a soft toy like a teddy " Michael said thinking " God what is wrong with this guy has he never heard of a plush toy before

" Oh I see now a soft toy well I am afraid I really don't understand this American slang I'm from Kensington outside London and we call them soft toys and no I am afraid you are out of luck Today we do not have any Donald ducks here at the moment oh we do get the odd one in from time to time but we have not had one since before last year I'm afraid " The man said

'Oh erm okay I'll maybe have a look around I'm looking for a toy for my young daughter she has chickenpox so trying to cheer her up " Michael said

" Oh I see please do not mind me asking is your daughter a young child it's just that these toys are rather old and are more for collectors I would not give them to a young child as they would destroy them in seconds ' The man said

" Well she's 9 and knows how to take care of things she has a porcelain doll that sits on her dresser and she takes care of that and she's certainly not destructive like some kids are " Michael said but the man never replied and Michael was starting to dislike him so to save any conflict Michael desided to leave and he'd maybe get Donald another day but as he was about to leave he brushed against something and heard a noise between a soft growl and a sheep bleating and it attracted the man's attention

" Oh sir you have to be carful those out our prize Steiff Teddy bears their old and all the way from Germany and they are rather valuable too " The man said as Michael picked up a medium sized teddy and tilted it over making it growl again and sitting it near a smaller quiet but cute one

" Er how much for the bears anyway .? Asked Michael maybe if they were cheap he'd buy them for Jamie as she'd like them

" They are rather expensive I'm afraid the growler is 200 and the little quiet one is 150 " The man said shocking Michael

" OMG your joking that for a couple of teddy bears shit " Michael said shoving the little bear back on the shelf

"Im afraid not and please do not swear I'm my shop or I will have to ask you to leave " The man said.

' Don't worry I'm going and you can keep your PLUSHIES " Michael said glaring at the man who tutted and went into the back as his phone rang and seeing the man couldn't see him that gave Michael an idea and he would have to be fast

Michael kept one eye on the man in the back and the other eye on the bears as he grabbed them shoving them inside his jacket and the bears noise attracted the man's attention

" I say stop stop theif I shall call the police " The man said running round to the front but it was too late Michael was gone and walked super quick back to the camper with the teddies still inside his jacket and drove out of town and he could hear Jamie cough a little in the back so he knew she was okay

" Uncal Michael why we leaving so soon what happened ..? Asked Jamie now getting out of bed and sitting at the table as she seen them speed out of the town

" Long story sweetheart but hold tight and I have a couple of surprises for you " Michael said pulling out the teddy bears and tossing them to Jamie who was surprised

" Oh teddy bears their so cute and this one makes a noise too yet they feel kinda hard and they have little studs in their ears " Jamie said touching the bears ears

" So you like them ..? Asked Michael smiling

" Yeah I do their cute " Jamie said smiling and giving the bears a hug and she didn't ask where they came from as she somehow knew they'd been stolen and she had got used to Michael stealing now so was passed the stage of asking

Well that's that chappy done more to come and Steiff bears are collectors and cost a fortune I have 3 that were given to me


	40. Chapter 40

" I'm telling you this rude man comes in and has stolen 2 of my prize teddy bears he must be stopped and put in prison he said he has a little girl with him of 9 his daughter he was looking to by a Donald Duck soft toy he called them a plush he is very rude and a their and he should be locked up and the child taken from him how dare he rob me ' The man said when the cops arrived at his store

" So did you get a discriprion of him then sir ..? Asked the cop

' Indeed I did " The man said describing Michael and when he said he had a mark on his wrist as he unknowingly showed his wrist briefly the cops looked at each other

" Sir I'm afraid we will have to take a formal statement from you and you may be a very important witness as I don't wanna scare you but that might be Michael Myer s" The cop said looking at another cop who called Loomis

" Knowing Myers he will be long gone now " a younger rookie cop said and he was right Michael was miles away

when Michael thought they were safe the parked many miles away he turned his attention back to Jamie who still sat at the table looking at her teddies

" Remeber when I said I'd get you a surprise cos you have been so good " Michael said and Jamie nodded

" Well when I got you the medicine o got you a treat apart from the teddies " Michael said placing a bag in front of Jamie and she excitedly opens them to find a Donald Duck toothbrush and flannel

" Oh wow it's Donald oh thank you so much he's awesome " Jamie yelled happy

" Well it will make up for the Hello kitty toothbrush you lost in the fire " Michael said smiling

" Aww thank you so much and anyway I heard that you have to change your toothbrush every month mom used to say that it was more hygienic she hated germs and mess she was always cleaning and vacuuming drove dad mad at times and one time I accidentally broke her vacuum some of my Lego bricks went up it and broke it she wasent happy " Jamie said with a laugh thinking back whist giving her arm a scratch

" Hey what did I say no scratching come here a second now I have some cream for that " Michael said before putting calomine on Jamie's spots

" I'm sorry it's so itchy but that's cooling ' Jamie said watching Michael gently put the calomine on some soft cotton and dab it on her skin and then he gave her a paracetimal to try and bring down her tempruter and she went back to bed

Once tucked up Michael went back to the drivers eat and drove on again signing it was going to be a long few days that was for sure and he was worried incase he'd catch them too that would be just great him catching chickenpox

Michael had a busy day with Jamie as she was still unwell and itching and still burning up and more spots were appearing now and she really felt sorry for herself even crying and Michael was worried too

" God what if she doesn't get better what if I have to take her to the hospital I'd be arrested and she'd be taken from me and I'd never see her again what will I do " Thought Michael he was now panicking and he hardly ever panicked

Michael also heard that an oatmeal bath would help and luckily their was oatmeal in the camper and a bath so he tried that to see if it stop her scratching as the itching drove Jamie mad and this was only day one Michael dreaded what the rest of the week would bring

Michael drove on finding a secluded area a disused campsite really and desided he'd pack their for a few days so he could keep a close watch over Jamie and they had everything the needed so he didn't have to go out again but that night Jamie had a bad nightmare and her crying woke Michael

" No don't hurt me or kill me what do you want with me " Jamie sobbed out that evening she was having a nightmare and the cult were in it again and she'd kinda forgotten about them

In the dream she was dressed in white robes and lying on an alter surrounded by black candles and under her was a red sheet. With the cult of Thorn symbol on it and a circal of flowers in her hair her hair was long and dark again and Michael was no where to be seen also she could hear people chanting but couldn't make out what they were saying and one man came over in black robes scaring Jamie and smiled evilly at her with rotten yellow teeth showing and his breath stank

" Don't fear little one it won't hurt all you will feel is a sharp pain that will last for a second and then you will see your mamma and you will be with the Angels " The man said and started laughing terrifying Jamie

" No please don't hurt me I'm begging you sir " Jamie said struggling in her bonds as she was tied down as another man also in black robes came over and to Jamie's horror he ripped open her robes reaveling her bare chest and then in red blood he painted the cult of Thorn symbol on her making her scream something told her she was to be a sacrifice. Killed by this evil cult

" No no please don't kill me some save me ' Jamie screamed terrified and looking around the dark room that looked like an old church and a crowd of people came closer all chanting and wearing dark robes also out the corner of her eye she thought she seen Michael but he made no attempts to save her and standing next to him holding Michael's hand was that small figure like a young child dressed in an orange onesie and a burlip sack over his head the same one that was rumoured to come out every Halloween and Jamie somehow linked him with the cult and in his free hand he had an orange pumpkin sucker and a sack lay at his feet and he chuckled softly in an evil way

" Uncle Michael help me please " Screamed Jamie as one of the cult members brought out a knife and then called Michael over

Michael let go of the little kids hand and walked over glancing at the cult member and nodded he was wearing his overalls and mask and took the knife and staired at Jamie who was screaming " No please don't hurt me I'm begging you " and she felt Michael place his hand firmly on her shoulder and that felt so so real

It was real Michael was gently touching her shoulder waking Jamie up

' Hey hey shhh shhh it's okay it's just a bad dream your safe now it's okay. " Michael said in a soothing voice Jamie had this dream before

" Was it that bad dream again ..? Asked Michael gently as Jamie nodded

" You were in it those horrible people from the cult and that strange kid in the orange onesie the one that's linked to Halloween he or she was their I think their linked to the cult too " Jamie said

" Well I really dunno I have never seen them at the cult meetings so I don't know but don't you worry no one will ever hurt you again that's a promis " Michael said hugging Jamie as she sobbed onto his shoulder then whispered in his ear

" Uncle. Michael Iv wet the bed I'm really sorry "

" Oh it's okay we can fix that no problem now can you clean yourself up get clean Pajamas and that give yourself a wash ..? Asked Michael as Jamie nodded

" Okay you go and do that I'll strip the bed okay we will soon have you cosy and dry " Michael said smiling secretly cursing that cult as he knew their was still a lot of members still left that were after him and Jamie and as for that kid in the orange onesie well he or she was a mystery

No more was said about Jamie's nightmare and next day Michael occupied her mind with nice things and when she slept she seemed okay but she was still really sick and that worried him and she had a high fever too

Michael sat by her bed trying to cool her down with wet cool cloths and she had a few more oatmeal baths as they helped her itching and by her 3rd day she was coverd in spots they were everywhere even in her mouth and also she started throwing up Michael knew he'd need to get a doctor but he couldn't risk it and would wait to see how things went as he didn't want to loose her and he'd end up back in Smiths grove again locked away for life if things were different he'd have took her to a doctor and Michael kept telling himself " she might be better tomorrow

Jamie still remains really sick for a few days and her fever seemed to have spiked as it was real high and more and more spots kept appearing they were even on the souls of her feet and between her toes now and she was still really poorly and had the nightmare again twice and that worried Michael as he had no idea what to do really and he was scared what if Jamie really did die he didn't know a thing about Chickenpox or how bad it could get or if Jamie has any underlying health problems that could make her so sick like this and the medical book said she would start to feel better by day 3 or 4 this was now day 6 almost a week and their was still no improvement in her and Michael was panicking now

Michael dozed off sitting at the table really worried about Jamie and wondering if their was any way he could get her to a doctor without risking arrest and also he had so much stuff on his mind and he somehow rested his head in his arms and dozed

How long he was out for he had. no idea but a gentle shaking of his shoulder woke him and a voice. Saying " Uncle Michael wake up sleepy

Michael sat up rubbing his face to see Jamie still really spotty but looking a bit brighter standing behind him clutching a teddy and smiling saying " I think my fevers gone and I'm hungry now

' OMG Jamie your okay now" Michael said jumping up and he felt Jamie's head and indeed she did feel a lot cooler and despite the spots she looked brighter

" Yeah still feel kinda itchy though but I think I'm getting better now can I have some ice cream .. ? Asked Jamie smiling

" Of course you can sweetie " Said Michael smiling that Jamie was on the mend and. Is her fever and that was gone it was just a case of waiting till the spots vanished but at least she was on the mend and that put Michael's mind at ease

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	41. Chapter 41

Authors Note ... Before you can PM me and say ' Oh Furby came out late 1990s " yeah I know that but as their so much fun I thought it be fun to write about and anyway in fanfics anything can happen even timeline crosses so that's why I gave Jamie a Furby :-)

It was about a further 10 days before Jamie's spots all cleared up as she had been covered in them but apart from one or two most of them were gone and she was back to her normal self again and Michael was happy that she was now okay but as the poor child had been really unwell he thought she deserved a treat so he desided to get her a toy but she knew more about toys than him as he had no idea what kids were into today his toys growing up were basic really

" So have you made up your mind what you want to get then ..? Asked Michael smiling as he and Jamie walked happily hand in hand in town

" Well I'd still love that Donald plush toy but I wanna have a look at the toys to see what I like maybe a board game we could play or that " Jamie said

" Board game Er ..yeah sure I guess that be good " Michael said making a face as he had never played a board game in his life

Sure Michael had board games like Snakes and Ladders Ludo horse racing game and other games but he never played with them yet he remembers Judith playing board games when she was younger yet sometimes to piss her off he'd grab a counter or the dice and run off and she'd be chasing him screaming " Michael give that back now I'm so gonna kill you " and usually in the end Judith would go whining to their parents and he'd get in trouble and one time he rememberd when the family was thrown into chaos when Laurie then Cynthia got hold of the dice and swallowed it and their parents had to rush her to the hospital leaving Judith babysitting Michael again but Michael stayed in his room till his parents came home and had the baby with them and were saying she was okay and the dice reappeared like 2 days later but it was thrown straight in the trash no one was going to touch that again after where it came from and thinking back on that made Michael laugh a little attracting Jamie's attention

' Whats so funny Uncle..? Asked Jamie smiling happy to hear the man laugh

" Oh just something that happened to your mom when she was a baby when she swollowed Judith's dice ' Michael said

On knowing that her mom was a baby when she shared a house with Michael Jamie's eyes widened in shock

" Wow mom swallowed a dice was she a baby at the time and what happened ?. . Asked Jamie

" Yes she was she was just slightly over a year and getting teeth so everything she got hold of including hair and fingers always found their way into her mouth but one day your aunt Judith was trying to get me to play a board game with her I couldn't be botherd so mom Your grandma Myers decided to play instead and your mom then called Cynthia had just started walking so she walked over to where mom and Judith were grabbed the dice that was nearby and put it in her mouth and must have swollowed if thing was she wasent choking or that so I guess it slipped right down but omg mom and Judith freaked I came out my room to see what was going on and that but they rushed her to the ER and came home like 3 hours later and Cynthia was fine the dice had passed right down and it reappeared a few days later and as you can imagine no one wanted to touch it " Michael said with a laugh making Jamie laugh a bit

" Wow poor mom glad she was okay though she used to yell at me for putting things in my mouth when I was little only thing that goes in your mouth is food and drink and a toothbrush and toothpaste she'd say " Said Jamie with a laugh then she went a bit quiet as if thinking something

" I miss mom she was real strict at times but she was good and I miss dad too he was the fun one " Jamie said sighing

' I know sweetie though I'll never be like a real mom or dad but I will take great care of you and just now your like a daughter to me " Michael said smiling

" And your like a daddy your awesome " Jamie said smiling at Michael and giving his hand a friendly squeeze and that made Michael's heart swell with pride knowing he'd won her trust and she was no longer like the terrified girl he grabbed back at Halloween

" Okay princess I think we have a date in the toy department what do you think " Said Michael smiling as they entered the department store

" Yup we sure do " Jamie said as she dragged Michael towards the toys

" So were looking for Donald plush then I take it " Said Michael as he looked at the toys too

" Yeah if we have no luck here we can try Toys r us they sell everything " Jamie said then went quiet for a bit she'd found something no doubt

" Aww daddy come and look at this he's so cute " Jamie said looking at a Plush ET doll

" Urgh what is that thing ..? Said Michael making a face he had. Ever heard of ET before

" Its. ET from the movie it's so cute daddy and I went to see it it's about this little boy that finds a spaceman and he helps him home aww you'd love it he's adorable " Jamie said hugging ET and making Michael sigh

" Would you like the doll then and don't freak out I'll pay for him with a receipt and carrier bag " Michael said with a laugh as Jamie rolled her eyes

" Yeah he's cute think I will have him " Jamie said caring the ET plush as her and Michael looked around more then seen a glass display cabinet near the check out desk with a furry small black and white creature that was talking away

" Rumm pumm pumm Rumm pumm pumm toe loo me wikey the little creature said and also a crowd had gathered around it

" OMG what is that thing it's so cute " Jamie said looking at the creature singing and rocking back and forward

" Something called a Furby it's just out ".A little boy who stood nearby said as Jamie watched the doll fascinated by it she had never seen anything like it in her life

" Wow what is that thing its crazy " Said Michael with a laugh as he watched the furby talk and their was a video of it on a little tv in the background

" Its called a Furby their just out and their so cute I'd love one " Jamie said smiling

" I should have known that would come next God if I get her that it will drive me insane for real. It she loves it " Michael thought watching the doll

" Okay then pumpkin. let's get a Furby go and see if you can find one you like " Michael said seeing the furbies came in different colours " Michael said and thought " well their goes my sanity for sure

" Wow really I can get a Furby OMG " Jamie said excited and hugged Michael's waist

" Yes really not go before I change my mind " Michael said as Jamie shoved ET into his hands and ran to the checkout desk to ask about the furbies

" Oh boy between spacemen and furbies what have I let myself in for but if it keeps Jamie happy well it's worth it I guess " Thought Michael as he followed Jamie to the desk where she was talking to a staff member and looked sad

" Jamie is everything okay sweetie..? Asked Michael playing his worried dad role

" No not really the Furby is way too expensive for us it's like 100 bucks or something " Jamie sighed sadly

" No not 100 bucks it's 50 dollars " The woman said as Jamie looked really sad

" And ET is like 10 bucks that's too much cos we need food and gas for the camper too " Jamie said sadly

Michael had to admit that even for a young child Jamie had her head in the right place knowing what was important first food and gas and he could hear 2 kids screaming behind him yelling " I want the furby now I don't care "

Michael sighed as he watched Jamie talk to the woman

" Maybe I'll get him for Christmas as my birthday has passed but I think we can afford ET just now daddy ..? Said Jamie looking up at Michael lost in thought

" Huh ...? Oh er yeah sure " Michael said handing Jamie ET and some money for her to pay

" Oh well something to look forward too getting a furby for Christmas I liked the pure white one like in the the video in the display cabinet " Jamie said as she paid for the plush toy and smiled at the checkout girl who kinda reminded her of Tina a bit with her big earrings and rainbow eye makeup and long frizzy dark hair

" Jamie sweetie I want you to do me a huge favour can you unlock doors " ? Asked Michael confusing the little girl

" Yeah course I may be 9 but I'm not dumb " Jamie said making a face

" No your not you are smart that's the Myers side in you but I want you to take the keys and let yourself in to the camper now that's a very grown up job I'm giving you think you can do that and you remember where the camper is " Michael said

" Yeah of course what's going on you want me to go back on my own " Said Jamie stunned not sure if she was hearing things

" Yes I know you can do it your a smart girl and I won't be long I'll give my secret knock okay " Michael said giving Jamie a hug as Jamie left not sure what was going on she did glance back to see Michael heading towards the toy shelves so she sighed and left the store to make her way to the camper unsure what her crazy uncle was up to now as knowing him it could be anything

well that's that chappy done more to come


	42. Chapter 42

Authors Note ... Before you can PM me and say ' Oh Furby came out late 1990s " yeah I know that but as their so much fun I thought it be fun to write about and anyway in fanfics anything can happen even timeline crosses so that's why I gave Jamie a Furby :-)

It was about a further 10 days before Jamie's spots all cleared up as she had been covered in them but apart from one or two most of them were gone and she was back to her normal self again and Michael was happy that she was now okay but as the poor child had been really unwell he thought she deserved a treat so he desided to get her a toy but she knew more about toys than him as he had no idea what kids were into today his toys growing up were basic really

" So have you made up your mind what you want to get then ..? Asked Michael smiling as he and Jamie walked happily hand in hand in town

" Well I'd still love that Donald plush toy but I wanna have a look at the toys to see what I like maybe a board game we could play or that " Jamie said

" Board game Er ..yeah sure I guess that be good " Michael said making a face as he had never played a board game in his life

Sure Michael had board games like Snakes and Ladders Ludo horse racing game and other games but he never played with them yet he remembers Judith playing board games when she was younger yet sometimes to piss her off he'd grab a counter or the dice and run off and she'd be chasing him screaming " Michael give that back now I'm so gonna kill you " and usually in the end Judith would go whining to their parents and he'd get in trouble and one time he rememberd when the family was thrown into chaos when Laurie then Cynthia got hold of the dice and swallowed it and their parents had to rush her to the hospital leaving Judith babysitting Michael again but Michael stayed in his room till his parents came home and had the baby with them and were saying she was okay and the dice reappeared like 2 days later but it was thrown straight in the trash no one was going to touch that again after where it came from and thinking back on that made Michael laugh a little attracting Jamie's attention

' Whats so funny Uncle..? Asked Jamie smiling happy to hear the man laugh

" Oh just something that happened to your mom when she was a baby when she swollowed Judith's dice ' Michael said

On knowing that her mom was a baby when she shared a house with Michael Jamie's eyes widened in shock

" Wow mom swallowed a dice was she a baby at the time and what happened ?. . Asked Jamie

" Yes she was she was just slightly over a year and getting teeth so everything she got hold of including hair and fingers always found their way into her mouth but one day your aunt Judith was trying to get me to play a board game with her I couldn't be botherd so mom Your grandma Myers decided to play instead and your mom then called Cynthia had just started walking so she walked over to where mom and Judith were grabbed the dice that was nearby and put it in her mouth and must have swollowed if thing was she wasent choking or that so I guess it slipped right down but omg mom and Judith freaked I came out my room to see what was going on and that but they rushed her to the ER and came home like 3 hours later and Cynthia was fine the dice had passed right down and it reappeared a few days later and as you can imagine no one wanted to touch it " Michael said with a laugh making Jamie laugh a bit

" Wow poor mom glad she was okay though she used to yell at me for putting things in my mouth when I was little only thing that goes in your mouth is food and drink and a toothbrush and toothpaste she'd say " Said Jamie with a laugh then she went a bit quiet as if thinking something

" I miss mom she was real strict at times but she was good and I miss dad too he was the fun one " Jamie said sighing

' I know sweetie though I'll never be like a real mom or dad but I will take great care of you and just now your like a daughter to me " Michael said smiling

" And your like a daddy your awesome " Jamie said smiling at Michael and giving his hand a friendly squeeze and that made Michael's heart swell with pride knowing he'd won her trust and she was no longer like the terrified girl he grabbed back at Halloween

" Okay princess I think we have a date in the toy department what do you think " Said Michael smiling as they entered the department store

" Yup we sure do " Jamie said as she dragged Michael towards the toys

" So were looking for Donald plush then I take it " Said Michael as he looked at the toys too

" Yeah if we have no luck here we can try Toys r us they sell everything " Jamie said then went quiet for a bit she'd found something no doubt

" Aww daddy come and look at this he's so cute " Jamie said looking at a Plush ET doll

" Urgh what is that thing ..? Said Michael making a face he had. Ever heard of ET before

" Its. ET from the movie it's so cute daddy and I went to see it it's about this little boy that finds a spaceman and he helps him home aww you'd love it he's adorable " Jamie said hugging ET and making Michael sigh

" Would you like the doll then and don't freak out I'll pay for him with a receipt and carrier bag " Michael said with a laugh as Jamie rolled her eyes

" Yeah he's cute think I will have him " Jamie said caring the ET plush as her and Michael looked around more then seen a glass display cabinet near the check out desk with a furry small black and white creature that was talking away

" Rumm pumm pumm Rumm pumm pumm toe loo me wikey the little creature said and also a crowd had gathered around it

" OMG what is that thing it's so cute " Jamie said looking at the creature singing and rocking back and forward

" Something called a Furby it's just out ".A little boy who stood nearby said as Jamie watched the doll fascinated by it she had never seen anything like it in her life

" Wow what is that thing its crazy " Said Michael with a laugh as he watched the furby talk and their was a video of it on a little tv in the background

" Its called a Furby their just out and their so cute I'd love one " Jamie said smiling

" I should have known that would come next God if I get her that it will drive me insane for real. It she loves it " Michael thought watching the doll

" Okay then pumpkin. let's get a Furby go and see if you can find one you like " Michael said seeing the furbies came in in different colours

" OMG you mean I can get a furby today your going to buy me a Furby " Squealed Jamie in delight as Michael smiled

" Yuo why not so what colour would you like then their avalible in different colours like in the video ' Michael said

" Oh wow I'd like a nice white one but their all cute oh your the best ' Jamie said happily giving her uncle a hug and making him smile as they went to look for the furbies but didn't see any their

" Where the furbies I thought they'd be here " Said Jamie looking a bit sad at the empty shelves where the furbies should have been

" Looks if theirs none their sweetie let's go and ask at the desk see if they know and their maybe some in the back in the stockroom Said Michael taking Jamie's hand again

' Their was a couple of people in front of them but eventually they got served and first Jamie paid for the ET that was 10 bucks that Michael gave her

" Scuse me where abouts are the furbies I seen one in the display cabinet " Jamie said looking at the girl

" Aww I'm sorry Hun sold out not sure when their coming back in again soon maybe their so popular their flying off the shelves can't get enough of them it's like the cabbage patch dolls riots all over again and I'd never wanna go though that " The girl said making a face

Also the girl kinda reminded Jamie of Tina with her bright day glo clothes rainbow eye make up big crazy earrings and frizzy dark hair and she looked a bit crazy like her too

Remembering that made Jamie sad a bit as she liked Tina even if she was plane crazy.

" Aww okay it's no big deal really " Jamie said trying to hide the fact she did deal a bit sad about not getting a furby

' Is the one in the cabinet for sale doesn't matter if it's used or not no big deal it's for my daughter here " Said Michael as the girl shook her head

" I'm sorry sir it's not and we're not allowed to sell that it's a display only we're expecting the Furbies in soon so if you wanna call back at a later date we may have one " The girl said as Michael nodded and put his arm around Jamie before leading her away he could tell she was sad but didn't say anything whist in the store

" Are you okay I'm so sorry about that back their " Michael said as Jamie nodded

" Yeah I'm fine but I guess we can try Toys r us next they might have Furby they have everything " Jamie said

" Toys r us what's that ..? Asked Michael confused

" Its a huge store more like a wear house full of toys I love toys r us have you never heard of it ..? Asked Jamie looking at her uncle

" No I haven't sounds like fun " Michael said but thinking " Oh God a warehouse full of toys God help me between spacemen and furbies I'm gonna really go insane 'Michael thought as he let himself be led away by Jamie

Well that's that chappy done I redid it as I have some plans for the next chapters gonna have some fun with them


	43. Chapter 43

Soon Michael and Jamie were back in the camper again and driving outta town and Michael was dreading Toys r us as he'd never heard of the store let alone been to it and a huge building full of toys their was nothing worse

" So let's see this Toys r us store is like 8 miles away " Michael said as he glanced at the map Jamie was holding

" Yeah its way way outta town they always build them outta town I was their a few years ago with mom and dad mom wasent keen on the store but dad liked it he was playing with some of the toys mom called him a big kid and dad liked Star Wars too and he used to play with my Lego " Jamie said making Michael smile

' Cool but tell you what before we head to this toys r us we will need to stop of for gas and don't worry I'll pay for it ' Michael said making Jamie pull a face but she said nothing

" Well their is a small town about half a mile up the road says here on the map so we can go their also maybe grab a bit to eat " Jamie said as Michael nodded

" Sounds good to me get some lunch " Michael said glancing at Jamie who was looking out the window and still kinda looked a bit sad and Michael picked up on her mood

" Jamie are you okay your really quiet ..? Asked Michael looking at the little girl who was really quiet

" Honestly I'm fine don't worry about me " Jamie said truth was she wasent really as she was thinking about Tina and Rachel,that girl at the store reminded her of Tina and she missed her crazy older friend

" It's that woman that served you she reminds you of someone " Said Michael as if he could read Jamie's mind and Jamie shrugged

' Yeah kinda a friend of mine I knew well she was Rachel's best friend her name was Tina she had Dark hair kinda curly and frizzy and was crazy. but harmless really and one time she got into trouble of sneaking Max her dog into see me at the hospital and she bought me my pink Ballarina costume. But OMG Dr Loomis freaked out on her I thought he was gonna throw her out of the hospital but I'm the end he didn't " Jamie said thinking back

" Oh so what happened to her ..? Asked Michael not knowing he had killed her names meant nothing to him at the time

" She died " Was all Jamie said lowering her eyes

" Er I'm sorry " Wes all. Michael said and an awkward silence grew between the pair as Jamie knew that Michael had killed Tina she was their and also Tina died trying to protect Jamie and Michael rememberd seeing Tina at the time but didn't know who she was

" Well were in town let's look for that gas station and then we can head fonToys r us " Michael said breaking the silance

" Huh ..yeah yeah of course well we can stop for lunch I'm hungry ' Jamie said with a smile

" Sure " Michael Said as they headed to the gas station to get gas and as promised Michael paid for it

" Right okay let's park the camper and go get lunch next " Michael sod smiling as he and Jamie got out the camper and also Michael had noticed the air between him and Jamie had got a little colder and she didn't hold his hand it was since she was talking about Tina but Michael didn't say anything but he gave Jamie some breathing space but still kept a close eye on her

As Michael and Jamie headed down the street they seen a small old looking thrift store tucked away in a corner and inside it looked interesting

"Oh uncle look at this " Said Jamie looking at some toys in the window that caught her attention as in the window she could see a large doll with blonde curls a dolls house and some other toys along with store maniquins wearing clothes and Michael had a rough idea of what would come next

" Oh uncle can we go and look inside please they might have a Donald Duck toy in their Jamie said smiling as Michael sighed

" Oh okay we can look around it won't hurt " Michael said as they went inside and looked around

Michael desided to look at some clothes and Jamie headed for the toys and that's when she seen it sitting on the shelf next to a Barbie doll and some other toys and she couldn't believe it as their was a pure black furby with brown eyes and Jamie was shocked at seeing a brand new toy in a thrift store

" OMG Uncle come over here. a moment you have to come and see this " Said Jamie pulling at Michael's. hand and pointing to the furby

" What a furby here their must be some mistake or unless it's display only " Michael soap as Jamie went to the deal to ask about the furby

" Excuse me is that furby for sale the black one " Jamie said pointing to the little furby that was in a battered looking box

' Yes he is he's $5 I was told he's fault doesn't work right but he's cute " The woman said fetching the furby down and lifted it out the box

" He's faulty do you really want a faulty furby and I thought you wanted a white one not black " Michael Said

"I do want a white one but he's so cute too and even if he doesn't work it won't matter he can sit on my nightstand he's adorable ' Jamie said petting the soft black fur as Michael sighed

" So you really want him then ..? Asked Michael looking at an excited Jamie

' Yes I do " Jamie said as she hugged the furby and Michael paid for it

" Okay we will have the furby then " Michael said wondering what was wrong with the doll as it looked brand new even had a new smell off it maybe it had a scratch on the plastic and didn't pass the high standards but Michael paid for the furby and they had another look around before leaving and later Michael got battaries for the doll as their was no harm in testing it

" So do you still wanna go to toys r us then ?. Asked Michael as they headed back to the camper and Jamie's mood had picked up a bit now

" No not today oh I'd still like a white furby but maybe another time I'll try and see if I can get this one working he's adorable " Jamie said in. a happy mood now and that made Michael smile

Jamie couldn't get back to the camper quick enough to try the new furby but she prepared herself for it not to work too as the woman said it was faulty but Michael told her they'd get one eventually but to Jamie's delight as soon as she put the battaries in the furby woke up

" Cock a doodle do " it said giving a little laugh

" Hey I see you got it working cool " Michael said coming over to see the talking furby that blinked at him and wiggled its ears making him laugh

" Cute isn't he " Jamie said smiling at her uncle and petting the furby

" Yeah he is I guess so what can he do is he like the ones in the video we seen ..? Asked Michael sitting oppiset Jamie

" I think so " Jamie said watching the furby giggle and sing

" well glad you like him sorry he's not a white furby like. you wanted " Michael said

"Doesn't matter really he's so cool I love him " Jamie said listening to the furby giggle and talk

" yeah he is cute but her have you thought of a name for him you need to name it " Michael said

But before Jamie could awnser and it was if the furby had read their minds the little doll said " Me coco "

" Well I guess he's got a name he gave it to himself " Jamie said with a laugh

" Smart little guy " Michael said as he headed to the drivers seat as they were moving on again

As Michael sat in the drivers seat driving Jamie sat in the back playing with the furby and it was singing and talking away happily in fact Jamie played with the furby all day and it never left her hands really and when it came to bed time Jamie placed the furby on her. nightstand even kissing it on the head

" Night night coco we can play all day tomorrow " Jamie said as she got into bed herself and Michael found a quiet area to park for the night so he could get some sleep himself as they had a busy day in the morning and Jamie couldn't wait to play with her new furby doll


	44. Chapter 44

Young Jamie tossed and turned. in her sleep as she was having a bad dream it was of her being chased along with Tina in the darkend woods by Michael and both girls were terrified and screaming ' leave her alone ' as. Michael attacked the two of them

" Tina. Help me " Jamie screamed as Michael closed in on her terrifying the little girl

" Leave her alone she's just a kid " Tina screamed throwing a stone at Michael and making him go after her now and on seeing that Jamie screamed and did the same thing

" Leave her alone you bully ' screamed a terrified Jamie as she threw a stone at Michael and so this went back and foward but in the dream Jamie fell when running through the woods and Michael caught up and grabbed her ankle making her scream and he had his knife held high above her about to stab her and Jamie was screaming and crying and her only hope Tina now lay dead not far from her stabbed sevrel times and left in a bloody mess

' Jamie screamed and screamed as she felt Michael's grip tighten around her and now he was on top of her and Jamie sobbed " No no please don't kill me leave me alone please just leave me alone "

" No ones going to kill you hey hey shhh shhh it's okay ' Said a voice soothing her and indeed Michael did have a grip of her but he was gently waking her up

" Its okay it's okay another bad dream huh" Michael said hugging Jamie who sobbed and nodded

" I'm sorry uncle I didn't mean to scare you like that and also Iv wet the bed " Jamie said sadly making Michael sigh a little

" No worries we can soon fix that why don't you go and clean yourself up and I'll strip the bed and we will get you cosy and dry again ". Michael said as Jamie nodded and went to get some dry clothes and headed for the bathroom Area whist Michael stripped the bed and he was happy he had slipped a rubber sheet to protect the mattress under the top sheet unknown to Jamie

The nightmares worried Michael a lot as Jamie had a lot of them and the bed wetting too he linked them to the nightmares yet he couldn't really blame her knowing the hell she'd been through and at his hands too and he hated himself for harming her she was a sweet little innocent girl and she should be enjoying her childhood with her parents and no doubt he was to blame for Laurie and Jimmys deaths too he thought and also he killed her foster sister and her good friend even her beloved pet dogs and worse he tied to kill her too his own flesh and blood

Michael looked at the mark of thorn on his wrist it was still their an ugly reminder and he hated it he wish he could just cut it out of his flesh and be normal and raise his niece till she was an adult and old enough to make her own way in life and he had to admit it he was very found of her now she was like a daughter to him and he would do anything to protect her but could he protect her from his evil side that be the hardest challenge ever

" All better now ..? Asked Michael a little later when Jamie came back into the room again in clean pyjamas and also her bed was clean too and the rubber sheet had saved the mattress so Jamie could get back into bed

" I'm sorry about everything Uncle I didn't mean to wake you or wet the bed " Jamie said

" It's okay sweetie these things happen and I'm always here for you if you need me I'm just right outside hey what if I leave the nightlight on will that help ..? Asked Michael as Jamie nodded

" Yes please also uncle can you read me a story I haven't had a story read to me since mom died she used to read to me " Jamie said

" A story well I don't see why not what kind of books do we have n " Said Michael going over to see a pile of kids books Jamie had

'. It sure what's over their ..? Asked Jamie sitting up in bed and looking at Michael bend down looking at some books Jamie had

" Well we have some comic books couple of big story books also a few Disney books fraid theirs no Donald though but we so have sleeping Beauty Fox and the hound Snow White Cinderella Alice in Wonderland Lady and the Tramp Dumbo and 101 dalmations " Michael said looking through the books

' Erm lady and the Tramp haven't had that one in ages " Jamie said as. I he brought over the book and sat on Jamie's bed to read the story

Jamie had to admit Michael was good at reading stories and his voice was soothing

" Uncle Michael did anyone ever read to you when you were little ..? Asked Jamie as Michael shook his head

" No my dad wouldn't allow it I was brought up real strict I had to toughen up so all bedtime stories stopped at 2 or 3 but Judith had stories at bedtime when she was younger dad was a lot softer on her than me guess it was because she was a girl she got it easy ' Michael sighed

" Aww I'm sorry yeah mom was strict with me too lot of things I wasent allowed to do dad was a bit softer on me and he would often say Laurie leave her alone she's just a kid one time I dissapeard I only crossed the street to pet. Neighbours dog and mom flipped she was screaming at me and slapped my legs then grabbed my shoulders and yelled at me again she really scared me and made me cry " Jamie said

" Oh wow that's not good " was all Michael said as he lowerd his eyes and looked at the book

" Oh no they took Lady to the pound and Tramp can't find her " Said Michael changing the subject but Jamie sighed

" Its okay they run checks on her and find out she's got an owner and is released I know the story " Jamie said as Michael sighed

" Oh okay so do you want another story then you seem to have a lot of books their " Michael said

" It's okay carry on with that one and I like Lady and the Tramp I used to have the book when I was little and I had Lady and the Tramp soft toys too I lost them after mom and dad died come to think of it I lost all my toys really I couldn't bring them with me I only took a raggedy Ann doll that was my moms Iv even lost her now yet I think she might be back at my foster moms but it's no big deal if I don't get her back " Jamie said sighing

" I'm really sorry about your parents and that we're you with them when it happened ..? Asked Michael as Jamie shook her head

" No I was with a neighbour mom and dad went out they were arguing and that mom used to argue a lot one time dad even left for about a couple of weeks but he came back also mom used to drink too that's what got dad mad he said next time he'd leave he'd end he'd never come back and take me with him mom said like hell you will she was gonna take him to court to stop him from coming near us so when their was a row gonna happen I'd get taken to a neighbour across the street I was their that night of the crash Mom and dad were fighting real bad and mom had been drinking and she hit dad and they they took me to a neighbours and mommsaid she'd pick me up in the morning and then the two of them got in a car and that was the last I seen then

The police officer told me next day Their had been an accident and mom and dad weren't coming home I later found out mom had been drunk and was speeding and dad tried to calm her when they crashed the police told me and I wasent allowed to go to the funiral they thought I couldn't cope and someone from social work came but mom wanted me to go to her friend who fosterd kids so about 4 months later I was their they tried to trace all my family and they said I had an uncle that's you but you were in a coma after being in a fire and you was not fit to care for me so I went to moms friend and stayed their " Jamie said

" Aww I see and yeah I was in a coma I don't remember much really " Said Michael as Jamie shrugged

" Well after I heard the news about mom and dad before I got fosterd I went with a social worker back to the family house to pack a case so I took some clothes tolitries photos and the doll mom gave me the rest of my stuff I left behind guess that was sold off as the house was broken up and contents sold off " Jamie said

" Yeah that sometimes happenes " Michael said as Jamie nodded

Their was a long silence beteeen Michael and Jamie till the furby suddenly started talking saying " Cock a doodle do me coco "

on hearing that Jamie and Michael got a scare and nearly lept out the bed not sure how that happened but it snapped the pair out of their silence and made Michael mutter ' shit "

well thats that chappy doen more to come


	45. Chapter 45

No more was said about Jamie's bad dream and their little chat and the furby going off by itself was put down to maybe Michael unconsciously kicking the night stand but the good thing was Jamie seemed a little better and sat playing with the furby but Michael couldn't help but worry about her

Hed heard bits and pieces about her young life how strict Laurie was with Jamie and the bulling in fact he'd seen some of the bulling with his own eyes one time when he was sitting in his car near her school he seen a crowd of kids chase her and one pulled her hair and. They called her to fall over it reminded him of the little boy Jamie used to babysit and he faced one of the bullies himself even touched the boy when he ran right into him and Michael hated bullies as he was bullied himself as a kid for being weird so in the end he'd skip school and go round to Mrs Blankenship the strange woman that lived near him yet he never thought she was strange he liked her and he had no idea that she was a high cult member too she still lived in Lampkin lane as far as she knew along with her 7 cats and also he even heard Jamie mention the woman and how Laurie banned her from going near her saying she was creepy and looked like trouble history repeating itself as his parents did the same but despite their warnings Michael always went round to her house where she'd tell him stories and about the true history of Halloween even if it was in the summer to her Halloween was like all year round and all the kids called her a witch but somehow Mrs Blankenship was never far from his mind

Thankfully Jamie had no more nightmares and seemed okay and Michael was happy as if Jamie was happy then he was happy

" Aww already weird that their new too ' Said Jamie a few days later looking at her furby and turning it updeide down and she had unscrewed the back cover and that sat nearby

" Huh what's weird what's wrong ..? Asked Michael seeing his niece a bit upset

" Furby his battaries are done and I only put them in last week too he's gone through them so quickly " Jamie said opening the back up to look inside

' Well you have been playing with him nom stop and he's even gone off at night time when we're in bed have you been playing with him when you should be sleeping ..? Asked Michael confusing Jamie a bit

" No and Iv had no nightmares so I guess I didn't set him off but bumping the nightstand I dunno how that happened maybe that's what's wrong with him remember the woman said he's faulty it might be because he can switch himself on sounds weird though " Jamie said

" Yeah very Twilight zone but why don't we just put his cover back on we have no battaries to spare just now I can get some later in the week and get him up and working again " Michael said as he threw the dead battaries in the trash

" Okay no worries sorry Furby you can get fresh. battaries later in the week but you'll be okay " Jamie said screwing the battery cover back on and placing the furby in her little room and headed back to the living area and picked up a Barbie doll and started playing with that instead

No more was said about the furby and Michael drove on not sure where he was going really anywhere and he glanced at Jamie a few times who sat in the back playing with the doll and glancing out the window and as for the furby that sat abandons till Michael would get batteries for it but the thing had got on his nerves so he planned not to get batteries any time soon and no doubt Jamie would turn her attention to some other toy as she had quite a few now but Michael still promised to get her the plush Donald Duck what she had her heart set on but where he'd get one he had no idea really but he'd try and get one somehow to keep Jamie happy

Michael drove on not sure where he was going really and only stopping to eat sleep and shower and by now Jamie and him seem to have a nice routine and she had now settled and was happy but tragedy struck about a week later when Michael woke to Jamie crying and thinking it was a bad dream again he went into see what was wrong with the little girl

" Jamie Jamie what's wrong is everything okay ..? Asked Michael concerned as Jamie shook her head sadly as she stood over her hamster cage

' Snowball died " Jamie sobbed stunning Michael a bit

' Oh " Was all he could say as he had no idea Jamie had feelings for the little animal he never cared much for animals in fact he was cruel to animals growing up and even killed a kitten and puppy why he had no idea but now he regretted it and also he killed Judith's Gerbils when he was only 4 and also he had killed Jamie's 2 dogs again he had no idea why but now he felt so bad when he seen little Jamie sobbing her heart out over the little animal what he stole for her

" Oh Jamie I'm so sorry about your little pet she was young too what happened ..? Asked Michael as Jamie shrugged

" I dunno and she was I'll miss her she was cute too she was a great little friend " Jamie said sniffing stunning Michael

" Well tell you what when we reach the next town we can get you another little pet hamster gerbils mouse whatever you want but no big animals like cats or dogs we have no room " Michael said

' I guess that be good also where will we bury her unless we put her in the fridge for just now that way she's still with us in a way ' Jamie said shocking Michael

" Well I dunno really can't we just bury her or something keeping a dead hamster in the fridge is not very hygienic that's where our food is " Michael said he was a bit disgusted by the idea of a dead hamster in the fridge

' But where will we bury her and I wanted to keep her close to me " Jamie said making Michael sigh and mutter " Oh boy " to himself

" Well okay for just now wrap her in some tissue paper and put her right at the back away from our food okay " Michael said as Jamie nodded and did it and then she gave Michael's waist a hug for no reason

" Are you going to be okay now I'm sorry about your hamster " Said Michael looking at Jamie who nodded

" Yeah I guess so and thank you for letting me keep her in the fridge " Jamie said with a small smile

It be a further 3 more days before Michael and Jamie reached town and unknown to Jamie Michael had slipped the dead Hamster into his pocket and when she wasent looking he slipped it into an outside bin as the hamster had started to smell bad and Michael wasent taking any chances with the food but he promised to get her another one and also that day they seen something they had never seen before a large Disney store and that got Jamie excited

" Daddy daddy look " Jamie said pretending Michael was her father as they headed over to the store to look in the window

' Oh wow looks cool " Michael said looking at the giant Mickey Mouse window display it looked a cool store

" Oh can we gonin Iv heard of these stores they opened a few years ago i always wanted to go to one but mom said no she called Disney a money grabbing machine yet my real daddy got me some Disney toys and books but mom was so fussy " said Jamie pulling on Michael's hand and dragging him inside

Michael alowed himself to be dragged inside and though Jamie seem to love the store to him it looked like a nightmare

" Oh God what have I let myself in for I must be crazy " Thought Michael but forced a smile for Jamie but he had a feeling it was going to be Hell but he wanted to keep Jamie happy


	46. Chapter 46

Michael was right the store was his worst nightmare Jamie led him a long a glittery floor and on both sides was shelves full of Disney things everything you could imagine practically from floor to calling all Disney

Ome side of them was dress up clothes princess dresses fairy dresses and boys dress up clothes also stationery books pens colouring things also story books art books and lots more things and on the other was toys dolls soft toys a giant life sized Mickey and Minnie and a mountain that was piled high with soft toys that was under a giant video screen and near that was bags also figures collectors items more clothes and things like table ware mugs plates and that and on the giant screen was Disney cartoons and catchy songs playing

" OMG OMG daddy daddy look at all the stuff " Jamie said excited as she held a sleeping beauty dress against herself

" Yeah they look real cool sweetheart pretty " Michael said looking at the price tags this store was not cheap and secretly he crossed his fingers hoping Jamie wouldn't want him to buy everything in the store that leave him broke

" OMG daddy look over their " screwmed Jamie giving Michael as start as he wonderd what caught her eye now and before he could say anything Jamie had thrown herself amongs at the soft toys

" OMG their so cute I love them all " Jamie said lying on top of the plush pile and making Michael laugh a bit

" Yeah they are but fraud we have no room for all of them and I thought you wanted a Donald Duck not the entire store " Michael said laughing as Jamie scrambled up the pile of plush toys and spilling some onto the floor

" I do want a Donald but can't really see him he's here somewhere aww daddy wish I could take them all home their so cute ' Jamie said throwing more toys aside to get to the Donald

" Hey you need to tidy that up the staff might not be to happy if your throwing all their soft toys about " Michael said laughing as he picked up a Dumbo teddy that had hit him

" I will don't worry OMG this is so awesome " Jamie Begun then stopped and gave a scream

" Are you okay what's wrong do I have to climb up their ..? Asked Michael getting ready to take off his shoes so he could climb up the plush pile

" No no I'm fine but omg Iv found him ' Jamie yelled excitedly as she pulled out a large Donald Duck plush and making Michael laugh a bit and shake his head

" Okay bring him down and be careful their " Michael said as Jamie scrambled down the pile of soft toys keeping a tight grip on the Donald before handing him to Michael whist she picked up the toys she dropped and tossed them back up onto the pile messing it up

Michael looked at the plush toy and it wasent cheap but Jamie so wanted it and the toy had a security tag on it that looked hard to get off so he just paid for it and also Jamie loved the Mickey Mouse carrier bag she got

" Daddy I'd love a Mickey and Minnie too their so cute ' Jamie said glancing at Michael who made a face and tried to get her out the store before she bankrupt him

" Yeah I know but don't push it young lady maybe another time now you have your Donald that's what you always wanted so let's grab lunch and we can have a look around the town " Michael said as Jamie nodded she was happy she got her Donald

After lunch Michael and Jamie had a look around the town but didn't see much really and it was getting cold now so they went back to the camper to drive on not sure where they'd go next

" I take it you like your new Donald toy then ..? Asked Michael smiling and glancing at Jamie who sat cuddling her new teddy

" I love him he's awesome my favourite toy I think and I'll be taking him into bed with me tonight " Jamie said making Michael smile

" Aww glad you like him also sorry I forgot to get batteries for the furby but maybe another time " Michael said

" Its okay theirs no rush I guess Furby will have to wait and I can't tpreally cuddle furby like I can cuddle Donald he's nice and soft Furby was soft but hard underneath so he can stay in my room just now he's on the dresser " Jamie said cuddling Donald

Michael smiled but said nothing as they drove on and he was happy that Jamie was happy and also she said nothing more about the hamster and had no idea it had been dumped somewhere and Michael planned to get her another small caged animal soon as Jamie missed the hamster

" Their Donald you can sleep in my bed tonight your really soft and cuddly ' Jamie said later on as she got ready for bed and put Donald into the bed before changing into her pajamas and also she glanced at the furby that say onnher dresser next to her ET toy

" I'm sorry Furby but we will get you batteries soon so don't worry " Jamie said patting the furby on the head before hopping into bed and calling " I'm ready " that was for Michael to come in and read her a story

Michasl came in about 5 minutes later and together they picked a book out for Michael to read to her Jamie liked this time and also they discussed their plans for the morning and before leaving Michael kissed Jamie on the forehead before turning on her nightlight and leaving the door slightly a jar so he could hear her incase she had more nightmares so seeing Jamie was tucked up in bed happily and cuddling Donald he slipped out

' Night night uncle Michael love you " Jamie said sleepily making Michael feel warm and proud

" Night sweetheart sleep well love you too if you need me I'm just next door " Michael said smiling as he left the room and headed to his own little area

never in a million years did Michael ever thought he'd hear that or even tell anyone he loved them for years or all his life no one showed him love and he never knew what it was like to love anyone and that made him feel strange but nice and he really did love Jamie she was like a daughter too him and he'd do anything to make her happy

Michael really wished so many times things had been so different if he haven't been cursed he'd have led a normal life Judith would be alive he'd have been brought up with Laurie and been in Jamie's life since day one maybe he'd have been married now himself and had his own kids something this damned curse robbed him off

Michael glared at the mark of thorn still on his wrist ugly and black as if it was mocking him he so wanted to cut it out but he knew it wouldn't help it wasent as simple as that so he would just have to try and ignore it

Michael never had pajamas he slept in his clothes so he kicked off his shoes and lay on top of the bed thinking about things his childhood Judith he still remembered her well and all the boyfriends she had also his parents mrs Blankenship her stories and also Jamie and Loomis too and how the cult kidnapped him and Jamie and wanted him to kill her and he knew once he had served his purpose the cult would perhaps kill him too as he thought Jamie was the last of his bloodline and then the curse would go to someone new so even Michael was disposable

As Michael lay thinking about all this a loud scream alerted him and that's when he thought he smelt smoke coming from Jamie's room so springing up to his feet grabbing a bag that was nearby that had his mask and coveralls Michael rushed out to see Jamie run out the room still in her nightwear and terrified as her room was on fire and screaming " Uncle Michael my rooms on fire '

Michael grabbed Jamie lifting her up without a word and the both of them got out and abandond the camper that was now ablaze and the pair stood in the cold night air Michael clutching his bag and all Jamie had was her Donald Duck and she sobbed into Michael's chest as they watched their little home burn and now they were like back to square one again but were friends still but they had lost all their stuff and had no transport and Michael had no idea what to do really

well that's that chappy done more to come


	47. Chapter 47

" What are we gonna do now we have no place to go and I'm cold and I lost all my clothes " Sobbed Jamie as she hugged Michael

" I really don't know I'm sure we can find another place and make up what we lost what started that fire anyway it came from your room did you see what started it ..? Asked Michael confused

" Dunno Really the Furby I think he caught fire somehow and spread it to ET and my dresser and then rest if the room I was awake so I grabbed Donald my slippers and jumped outta bed I should have taken a blanket too I'm freezing what will we do now and I don't really wanna go home if that's what your thinking " Jamie said

" I wasent gonna suggest it but guess we'll have to start walking well I will I'll carry you keep a tight hold of Donald or I could put him in this bag and he'll be safe their and he won't get dropped and lost. " Michael said

' What's in their ..? Asked Jamie pointing at the bag

" Something that could get us a new camper and replace our things again " Michael said

" Your boogeyman costume ..? Asked Jamie

" Yup and don't worry we will replace everything we lost " Michael said

" Well no more furbies those things are evil I swear that thing was alive on its own but you went to all that trouble too stealing for me Barbies collectors bears clothes books other stuff and we've lost the lot " Jamie said starting to cry

" They can all be replaced so don't worry I will get you better maybe even get a bigger camper and you can have a dolls house but the main thing is your safe and we will cope so don't worry " Michael said

" Don't worry we're in the middle of no where and it's freezing cold and it's dark too and I'm scared and cold " Jamie said

" Shh shh it's okay just cuddle into my back it's warm and if you want try and sleep I'll keep walking " Said Michael as Jamie gave a soft whimper

Michael walked through the night as they were miles from nowhere and Jamie had fallen asleep on his back infact she nearly dropped her Donald toy so he put it in the bag next to his clothe so the doll was safe

Michael had no idea where they were going and how far the next town was and also where would he find a camper as Jamie liked the campers they didn't even have a car just now .Michael walked on all night and also noticed it was starting to get light and it got colder and Jamie's hands felt cold he knew she'd need to warm up soon

" Jamie Jamie wake up sweetie " Michael said as the little girl begun to stir

' Have we found a camper or car yet ..? Asked Jamie

" No not yet we're not near a town yet I thought you could do with a walk as excise will warm you up now take my hand " Michael said setting Jamie down on her feet

" I'm cold and tired normally im asleep at this time " moaned Jamie yawning

" I know but this isn't normal times and when we get a place we'll you can have all the sleep you want that's a promise " Michael said as Jamie nodded and took Michaels hand and the pair started walking

' So where we going then ..? Asked Jamie

" Not sure in to town I guess but don't worry everything will be okay you'll see we will have transport soon and this will all be a bad memory " Michael said

" Guess so good job you didn't get me another Hamster oh no poor snowball she was in the fridge too so much for keeping her near me she'll be really gone now ' Sighed Jamie

" Yeah I guess so but as I said I will get you another little pet once we get everything sorted out so don't worry " Michael said as Jamie sighed

Michael and Jamie walked on not saying much and Michael was surprised that Jamie could keep up as they must have walked now for a few miles and she didn't moan once

' Is everything okay their Jamie ..? Asked Michael giving her had a gentle squeeze

" I guess just upset about loosing the camper I liked that place and it was really big too and I liked my little room it was cosy ' Jamie said sighing

" Well I'm sure you will have a cosy little place like that again don't worry everything will be okay and if your legs get tired I'll carry you again " Said Michael

" It's okay I'm fine just now and the walk is warming me up " Jamie said with a half smile making Michael smile

Michael and Jamie walked on not knowing where they were or how many miles they'd coverd hoping to reach a town soon and then that's when a bit of good luck came as Michael seen a car parked nearby and the door was open as the owner was nearby and okay it wasent a camper but it do for just now

" Jamie run ' Said Michael as he ran with Jamie towards the car and both jumped in and started the car up and drove off leaving an angry owner

" Stop theif come back hey " The man yelled chasing the car a little but the car sped off

" He looks mad " Said Jamie who was in the back seat glancing out the window

" Yeah well we need the car more than he dose so sit back and enjoy the ride " Michael said smiling at Jamie seeing her in the mirror

Jamie would have liked a camper better but the car was better than walking really but she still had no clothes just her pajamas and slippers and she couldn't get far in that but Michael told her not to worry he'd take care of everything like he had done before

Michael drove on as Jamie sat in the back looking out the window and as she still felt cold Michael had turned the heat on so it warmed her up a little

" Uncal Michael how far is it to the nearest town I'm hungry too " Jamie said making Michael sigh

" I'm not sure really but everything will be okay so don't worry " Michael said as Jamie now got her plush Donald out and cuddled it

Jamie soon fell asleep again lying down on the back seat of the car as Michael drove on and he made a list of what to get in his head yet it be hard maybe getting them and it meant bringing back the boogeyman again as he had no money

Soon Michael seen a small convinace store that would have food and drinks so it was time to dress up again so parking the car safely Michael pulled on his mask and headed to the store

in the store it was almost empty a middle aged man was behind the counter as Michael came in looking around

" Can I help you ..? the man asked but before he could say anything else Michael chocked him with his bare hands killing him and then looked at the body for a bit before taking all the food he could stuff into 2 carrier bags and also he took a large pair of siccors that do for a weapon and some children's comics for Jamie and also he took the money out the till before leaving to go back to the car and Jamie

Jamie was still sleeping in the back when Michael came back and took off his mask before waking the little girl up

'Jamie Jamie wake up I have some food and juice and some comics for you " Michael said handing Jamie a carrier bag

" Wow thank you uncle ' Jamie replied smiling as she started eating the food happy that that would be her hunger problem taken care off but she still felt bad as she was still in her nightwear and couldn't wash or clean her teeth and she hated that but she trusted Michael that everything would be okay and he'd take care of her

" Whist Jamie tucked into her. food Michael also are what he'd stolen too and counted the money he'd taken it only came to like 100 bucks not much but better he thought so once Michael had finished eating he drove on again looking for the nearest town and hopefully a camper

well that's that chappy done more to come


	48. Chapter 48

Michael and Jamie drove on further and Jamie enjoyed the food and juice Michael had got for her but she did worry about having to go to the toilet as the camper had a toilet and now she had. No idea what she'd do but she. never said anything so it be a case of having to make do what came up

' Everything okay back their ..? Asked Michael seeing Jamie was really quiet

" Yeah guess so just weird not being able to wash or dress or brush my teeth I hope we get a camper soon yet the car is comfy " Jamie said

" Yeah it is and don't worry we will but we need to get you some clothes first " Michael said smiling as Jamie nodded

" I need to wash first I stink so I guess it will be public toilets for me then ' Jamie said as Michael nodded

' Fraid so and don't worry I have the same problem too but this won't be for long soon we will have a camper " Michael said as Jamie sighed glancing out the window again

Michael drove on but they still haven't come near a town as this area had towns few and far between maybe the odd gas starton or convince store they passed but that was it really and now their was nothing but open fields and nothing else they were miles from anywhere but Michael had found a map in the glove box so looked at that

" Where are we uncle are we lost ..? Asked Jamie in a worried tone

" No not really nearest town is like 30 miles away so we will head their and get you fixed up then see about a camper " Michael said making Jamie smile as she sat back and looked forward to enjoying the ride but after a short distance the car came to a sudden hault something had happened

" Aww shit no damn it " muttered Michael trying to start the car but nothing

" What's wrong why arnt we moving has the car broke down ..? Asked Jamie as Michael got out the car

" Stay their just now I'll see what's wrong Iv seen people do this before and I know a little about cars " Said Michael getting out and looking under the bonnet to see what was wrong and cursing whist confusing Jamie

" What's wrong Uncle can the car be fixed ..? Asked Jamie as Michael came back to the car again looking angry a bit

' No the battery's gone it need replaced so we will have to abandon the car and look for another that works this one is going nowhere I'm afraid to say so pack up we're leaving " Michael said getting his stuff together

" What we're gonna have to walk again and me in my pajamas oh come on your kidding I can't walk out like this in day time " Jamie said shocked

" Wish I was and fraid so do you think your up for a long walk into town ..? Asked Michael

" What you mean 30 miles omg hell no I can't not like this " Jamie yelled getting mad

" Well not 30 miles its like 27 now unless we get another vercial soon " Michael said as Jamie pulled a face she wasent happy one bit

Jamie had no option to get her things together her few bits of food juice the 5 comics and her Donald and shoved them all in a bag and prepare herself for a long walk

Michael tried to offer her his hand but the mood she was in she didn't take it it was clear she was back to the sulking again

" Jamie look Jamie theirs no need to take that kind of attitud with me iits not my fault the car broke down and we will get another one look take my hand and if you get tired say so and I'll carry you again I can carry you and your stuff no problem " Michael said as Jamie sulked mote

" I can walk by myself and carry my own stuff thank you I don't need help and I can managed all those miles I'm pretty fit ' Said Jamie as she walked a little ahead of Michael with her. nose in the air as Michael only sighed Jamie could be so stubborn in so many ways that was from her mom"s side a Myers trait as Michael could be stubborn like that too and Laurie was the same and now Jamie

jamie and Michael walked on without speaking and somehow Jamie kept slightly ahead and didn't show signed of tiring even when Michael tried to talk to her and offered to help her but Jamie being Jamie and little miss stubborn refused his help and walked on carrying her own bag so Michael just sighed as he could tell he was not in Jamie's good books just now and he was afraid it damage their friendship so he had to try and win her back

"Look Jamie I'm sorry this happened I don't know the car was faulty did I and you can't keep carrying on like this all day so just talk to me and let me help you " Michael Begun but Jamie cut him off and she sounded pissed at him

" Look don't start I'm not in the mood and I can manage myself I'm not a little kid that needs help every 5 minutes I'm 9 years old and I can manage I don't need anyone's help and I don't wanna hear about the car save your energy for the walk as we got a long walk ahead of us haven't we well according to you we have 27 miles to go so we just have to keep quiet and walk " Jamie said shocking Michael and he had a flash back to Judith being like that too as she was another stubborn one and ordered Michael around a lot when he was little that was another Myers trait Jamie had being stubborn and he was a bit like that himself at times though he wouldn't admit it

Michael thought back to when Judith had huge arguments with their mother and playing music too loud as Judith had a little record player in her room to wearing too much make up and her skirts too short and also giving cheek to their parents not to mention the boyfriends she brought back and sometimes she sneaked them upstairs and it wasent the first time when Judith would babysit Michael andnhave a boy over and he'd end up fending for himself downstairs whist Judith and her latest were making out upstairs and also in the February the year that she died their was the pregnancy scare and that caused a lot of drama

Michael was only 5 at the time and he remembers all the screaming and shouting banging of doors thumping on the ceiling and the word adoption being used a lot and also Judith was going to run away with her boyfriend and keep the baby but their dad said the baby would be adopted out he didn't want the family name tarnished as he was a very proud man and seen the family as a good God fearing middle class family not aware that Judith would be the least of their problems when Michael snapped and killed Judith 7 months later but at the time Judith started all the drama and also about a week later she was like a tiger when she broke up with the. boyfriend he wanted nothing to do with her calling her names but luckily the pragnancy was a false alarm and Judith was happy and dancing around screaming " I'm not pregnant I'm not pregnant " over and over and Michael remembers her saying something about getting a pieriod so after a doctors visit Judith got the all clear so that was a weight of their mind but she still had the stubborn streak and was what they'd call a diva with her drama acts and now he could see it coming out in Jamie and that worried him

Michael sighed a bit dumping his bag on the road and pulled out the map he kept to look at it before calling to Jamie

' What is it now we have to keep walking or so you said so I'm doing as you told me to do ' Jamie said in a sarcastic way glaring at her uncle

" Just wait a minute will you I have to see where we are " Michael said

" Well you should know your the one with the map " Begun Jamie glaring at Michael but he cut her off as he was getting a bit tired off her tone

" Look missy their is no need for that carry on your not the only one here having to suffer by doing this long walk and already we have walked over a mile so if we keep going we will be okay and you need to but that attitude young lady you can't go on behaving like this " Michael said trying to keep calm as he was getting frustrated with her now

Jamie rolled her eyes and mutters " oh what ever " before walking on again and making Michael mad and he felt his wrist begin to burn again as if the cult was taking over him and the voices whispering telling Michael to kill Jamie and dump her body she'd never be found in the middle of nowhere it would be so so easy

Michael looked at Jamie who walked a little ahead of him still in her PJs and slippers and carrying a bag containing her few possessions and her hair was dark brown again reaching her colller as she was growing it out and Michael quickened his step getting closer to the little girl fighting with the voices in his head

' Do if she's weak and your strong crush her neck and you'll be free do it " The voices said haunting Michael's brain and making him confused

well that's that chappy done more to come


	49. Chapter 49

Michael aproched Jamie and gently put his hand on her small thin shoulder and sighed and also ignored the voices yet again blocking them out

" Look Jamie I'm sorry I got mad okay I really had no idea the car was gonna break down like that I guess these thing happen and I know your a big girl and independent and I like that but I want to let you know I'm here if you need me call me a safety net and I guess we all need one of them in life so if you want help well I'm here for you " Michael said as Jamie sighed not letting go of her stubborn streak

" well thank you that's good to know but as I said I can manage really well on my own I don't need help from others mom brought me up to be independent and not to rely on others people can let you down and if you want something done good we'll do it yourself ' Jamie said

' I Er see so your mom told you that then ..? Asked Michael as Jamie nodded

' yes she was very independent she told me and wanted me to be the same you may call it being stubborn but I don't and I clearly don't need help from anyone I can manage if I need help I will let you know thank you " said Jamie making Michael sigh and he could see Judith saying that it was if Judith had come back to haunt him

" well okay but just thought I'd let you know I'm right here ' Michael said but Jamie didn't reply

Jamie and Michael walked on further but seen no signs of any cars or campers anywhere so they'd had to keep walking and Jamie's legs were getting tired but she wouldn't say anything the way she felt now she'd rather have sore legs than be carried on her uncle's back but a bit further on disaster struck

As Michael and Jamie walked on they noticed the skies get very overcast and soon felt a few spots of rain hit them

" oh no looks if we're in for rain and by the look of that sky it's gonna get heavy just great I don't think ' said Michael as a raindrop splashed his cheek

' Damn it no what theirs no place to shelter and we're gonna get soaked and these are the only clothes I have " Jamie said in a frustrated tone as she too got hit by raindrops

" Well their is only one thing for it quicken our pace and I know you wouldn't be able to keep up with me well sorry pumpkin I have no other option ' Said Michael scooping Jamie up in his arms along with her bag and walking faster

" Hey put me down I can walk let me go ' Jamie yelled but Michael ignored her as he quickened his step knowing eventually that she'd calm down as she usually did

Michael was right on two things as it was soon pouring of rain and soaked him and Jamie to the bone it seemed and also Jamie had stopped whining and struggling as she'd fallen asleep in his arms with her hands around his neck and shed been playing with a slight curl at the bottom of his hair as Michael had wavy hair and a bit curly at the nottom and also Michael gave a small laugh wondering what Jamie would say as rain made Michael's hair go frizzy so it make him look if he had a perm from hell but it maybe melt the cold atmosphere between them

Michael walked on quickly trying to ignore the rain and also trying to keep Jamie warm as she was soaked and felt cold and he really worried about her and they were still in the middle of nowhere but soon their luck was about to change for the good again

As Michael walked along he heard a vercial in the distance behind him so he slowed down to see a old pick up truck heading his way so hopefully he'd get a lift

Michael did a balancing act holding onto Jamie and thumbing a lift and the truck slowed down and a middle aged man stuck his head out the window smiling

" Terrible day to be hitchhiking you okay their mate ..? The man yelled in a southern accent looking at Michael who shook his head

' No not really my daughter and I need a lift into town and we need to find transport too ' Michal said rubbing Jamie's back

'Well hop in I'm going past town oh names chuck ' The man said smiling and showing rotting yellow broken teeth and Michael noticed he smelt of drink

" Er nice to meet you I'm Mike this is Jane my daughter ' Said Michael lying to protect their identity

" Well pleased to meet you their Mike and Jane " The man said smiling

' Daddy I'm cold ' moaned Jamie playing along with the act pretending to be his daughter

" I know sweetie but we will get clothes soon I promise ' Michael said smiling at Jamie

" So what brings you two out dressed like that in this weather not exactly a heatwave " Chuck said

' No it's not well the camper we had caught fire and we lost everything really we were on a road trip so to say " Said Michael as Jamie nodded

" Shit that sucks sorry about that mate and a road trip you say so are you also here for the Aliens then ..? Asked the man

" Aliens " Said Michael and Jamie together as the man nodded and smiled a little

" Yeah this is a UFO hotspot everyone comes here to hunt for aliens also theirs Roswell and course Area 51 over their in far of in the distance those little grey bastards have been spotted abducting people been doing it since the 1900s they say and cattle have gone missing some never seen again some found mutilated nasty little buggies they are but I warn you both they will come for you when you least expect them that's for sure " The man said scaring Jamie a bit

" Daddy ' Jamie Begun

" Its okay sweetheart well I don't believe in Aliens only way I would believe in them if I was to see one right now and I highly doubt it it's just made up stories " Michael said

" I used to have a toy Alien ET but I lost him in the fire he was cute " Jamie said sadly

" We can get you another one don't worry but no we're not hear for the aliens " Michael said

" Well believe in them or not their real Iv seen them they took me and my dog a few years ago and that ain't the first time they do all kinds of nasty things to you and they don't care who they take they'd even take your little girl,' The man said going of on a long winded rant and scaring Jamie and driving Michael crazy now

" Look chuck is it I don't want sound rude or that but can we please change the subject your scaring my daughter you'll give her nightmares " Said Michael trying to be polite as he can

" If you want but I'm telling ya your all in danger they will come for us all they have an agenda you know and the government are covering it up have been for decades now and they wanna come and wipe out mankind you me your kid all the humans on this planet and take the planet for themselves and the stronger willed humans like your government and that well they will make slaves of them and it ain't gonna be pretty if you want my opinion all Aliens are little bastards even your so called cute movie star ET only things I trust in the sky are planes and choppers but the skies are full of UFOs and their after us all ' The man said still ranting on and terrifying Jamie and Michael now had enough of the man's ranting on as if he was crazy and Michael being Michael well he took matters into his own hands and 5 minutes later the pick up truck came to a stop and the body of chuck who had been stabbed with the sisscors was dumped by the roadside and Michael and Jamie made of in the truck yet Jamie was still a bit scared

" Sorry. I had to do that he was driving me insane and his stupid talk about Aliens think that guy should be in Smiths grove he's even scare old Loomis and I thought I was crazy " Said Michael with a laugh

' He scared me uncle are aliens real they won't come and kiddnapp us will they ' Asked Jamie in a scared voice

" No course not that guy was just plain crazy theirs nothing to worry about this truck will get us into town and we can find something better as theirs not much room in here " Said Michael and he was right their was only room for 3 people in the cab area and the back was all open but the vercial would do them for just now till they got better

well that's that chappy done more to come


	50. Chapter 50

Michael and Jamie drove into the town that wasent far and soon they found a car that would do them for just now so they abandond the pick up truck and took the car that would do them till they got a camper but just now Michael had to get some spare clothes for Jamie and also he took the money that Chuck had but at 15 bucks it wasent much so it be a case of stealing again but just now Jamie didn't care she just wanted spare clothes as it was now mid afternoon and she was still in her PJs and she hadent washed all day and felt dirty so she lay down in the back seat hugging the Donald and went for a sleep and thankfully the car had a travel rug in the back

Michael also planed to steal more food as they hadent had lunch and they needed food for later too just something they could eat on the go

" Jamie Jamie wake up " Said Michael gently shaking Jamie as she started to stir wondering what was going on

' What's wrong Uncle is everything okay ..? Asked Jamie yawning a bit and rubbing her eyes

' Yes it is now I'm going to park the car and I'm going out for a bit to get some spare clothes and toiletries and some food okay and I want you to stay here till I get back I won't be long " Michael said smiling as Jamie sighed

" Okay but hurry back okay I don't like being left on my own " Jamie said as Michael smiled

" I promise I won't be long ' Michael said getting out the car and disappearing into the distance

Jamie sighed as she settled down to go back to sleep again and cuddled into her Donald hiding under the blanket so from the outside you'd never know their was a child in the back seat

Michael having no money had to steal again so he dressed in his coveralls and mask and took the siccors with him and headed to the stores to get clothes for Jamie and food and put his plan into action

Once knowing Jamie was safe he set out on stealing again for her just some spare outfits couple of pairs of shoes and some toiletries and anything else he could grab that she'd like and it was if history was repeating itself but Michael didn't care he wanted Jamie to be happy and she was upset at loosing everything

Jamie was asleep in the back when a familer knock woke her up about 2 hours later and she looked up and seen Michael in a rush with a trash bag full of stuff he'd stolen for her so Jamie excididly let him in

" Just a little something I got for you 'Michael said smiling handing Jamie the bag who took it smiling and excited to see what was inside as Michael drove fast out of town and he left a trail of devistaion behind him and 3 dead bodies people who tried to stop him

Jamie looked through the bag pulling out 2 pairs of jeans a couple of tops a sweater and some tolitries also a pair of shoes and 2 pairs of socks and all Michael got for himself was a knife and money he'd robbed 2 stores and got himself over 400 bucks not bad he thought

" Once were safe away from here we will find another place with somewhere for you to have a quick wash and change your clothes and you'll feel a lot better " Michael said smiling and Jamie nodded

" Uncle do you think we will make up all the stuff we lost all the clothes and toys and your clothes ..? Asked Jamie

" Yeah I think so and maybe we will get more okay it might take to,e but we will do it and we will get a bigger better camper maybe one of them that has an upper level and you have stairs in it their big and really luxury " Michael said smiling

" Wow that be cool " Jamie said as she smiled and then looked out the window of the car as they drove on

Eventully Michael did find a place for Jamie to have a wash and change it was public toilets in a picnic area in the country side and though it wasent much Jamie was happy and she brushed her teeth too but she told herself ' this is not forever just till we get a camper and uncle says it won't be long " Jamie told herself but that's what she thought

Jamie and Michael would be in the car for some time to come

Michael made the best of things stopping off at public toilets for Jamie to have a wash and change her clothes and also he stole more clothes too 3 new pairs of pants 3 undeerwear sets 2 dresses and 4 tops also 2 jackets and 3 more pairs of shoes and more toiletries also he now stole some clothes for himself and as his own hair and Jamie's both needed washed Jamie took to wearing a hat Michael stole for her and he desided to just slick his hair all back off his face. with Gel,but finding a camper was hard till one day about a week later when he seen something that caught his eye

Michael had found another town and had stopped off for Jamie to have a wash and he was going to get some lunch for them both when he seen some ads in a store window selling stuff and one of the ads was a small 3 berth camper and it looked perfect for them by the photos and their was a phone number so Michael took down the number as he had a plan

Michael then headed to a call box nearby and also he could see the car and where Jamie was. when he made the call

The phone rang for a bit till a man awnserd in a friendly tome

" hellop he said "

' Er hi I'm calling about the camper I seen in an ad in a store window I'm interested ' Michael said

" Aww dude I'm sorry I sold it this. Morning were you looking for a camper then" the man said

" Yeah I was damn ' Said Michael trying to hide his frustration but before he could say anything the man cut in with a suggestion

' Listen mate have you tried the Ad news or the paper buy sell swop..? Asked the man

" Er no what's that ..? Asked Michael

' Its a couple of newspapers full of ads they have campers their all the time all shapes and sizes form tiny little campers that you get one person on to huge luxury ones you could for 20 or more in your bound to find what your looking for their " The man said

' Thanks I'll give that a try " Michael said as the man wished him luck

"Michael left the call box and went into a nearby store and seen the paper buy sell and swop on the shelf so he bought it as it was really cheap and took it back to the car to wait on Jamie who was attempting to wash her hair

Michael sat and read the paper as he waited and sure enough he came across the campers page and as the man had said some were small that would maybe do a couple and their was a couple of really big ones and one that caught his eye that had an upstairs area that looked like a house on wheels and had 2 large bedroom areas and 4 small ones plus toilet a bath a shower tv video cooking area all the luxuries Jamie would love and it was bigger and better than the one they lost in the their was no way he could afford the asking price but Michael being Michael thought of a way he could get it for free and also the sellers number was their too and the area he stayed in looked not to far so Michael desided to give them a call and got out the car to go to the call box when Jamie appeared finger combing her hair

" Where you going uncle ...? Asked Jamie

" I think I may have found us a awesome camper that's bigger than the one we lost now go back to the car and I won't be long ' Michael said smiling as Jamie did what she was told and Michael went into the call box to make his call

Again the caller was male and picked up after a couple of rings

" Hello ' he said in a deep voice

' hello I'm calling about the camper you advertised and is it still avalible ..? Asked Michael

" Oh yeah it is well if your interested you'll need to give me time to clean it it's a bit messy but yeah I advertised it 2 days ago " the man said as he and Michael chatted for a bit and he gave Michael his address too and Michael was right the guy wasent far just 14 miles away

" So what's happening uncle ..? Asked Jamie as Michael came back to the car about 10 minutes later

" Well princess I think we have a new mega big camper that's what " Michael said smiling at a happy Jamie who smiled and said " whoopee

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	51. Chapter 51

Michael drove out of town heading towards that man's house to get the camper and he had a really happy Jamie in the back who was asking questions about the camper and making Michael laugh a little too he had to admit he was happy to see her happy.

' uncial Michael has the Camper got a bedroom area for us both ..? She'd ask

" Yup and your rooms a lot bigger than. The last one ' Michael said

" Uncal Michael had the camper got an area where I can wash and change ..? Asked Jamie

" Yup it has " Michael awnserd with a laugh

" Uncal Michael has the camper area got a kitchen area ..? Asked Jamie

' Yup also video tv you name it that camper has it " Michael Siaid with a laugh thinking that Jamie was funny at times

Michael drove on leaving the town and heading towards the area where the man lived and soon he reached a small area with nice privet looking houses that had swimming pools it was clear these people were rich so Michael looked at the map to dins the street where that man lived and he told Jamie to keep a look out for a house with a large camper in the drive way

Michael and Jamie drove around for a bit not having much luck and eventually thay shad to ask for directions from a woman walking her dog who pointed them to the other side of the area and soon Michael found the place and nearly passed out as the place was huge and large walls and trees hid the place really so Michael drove up the drive way and got out the car when he seen a man who was in the front garden planting some smaller trees

" Jamie you stay here okay now I won't be long and I'll get you a treat later " Michael said smiling as he left the car

" Okay ' Jamie said sitting in the back cuddling her Donald as she watched her uncle walk over to the man who pointed towards the house so Michael headed towards the house and a snobby looking man came to the door

' Jamie wonderd what was going on as she seen Michael disappear inside and in the distance she thought she could see the top of the camper that was parked around the back and it did look big and also Jamie watched the man in the garden who was a gardener coming back and forth before lying down in the back to have a sleep as Michael was taking a while and she hoped he was okay but after an hour Michael reappeared leaving disaster in his trail

The gardener lay dead God knows what happened to the owner and Michael had the camper that was huge

' Hey Want a lift " yelled Michael smiling at Jamie who squealed on joy and yelling " hell you bet "

Jamie got into the camper and sat next to Michael as they sped off and by the bloodstained clothing Michael had on well that told Jamie what happened to the owner so she didn't say anything and guessed the gardener got in Michael's way

" So what do you think then and it didn't cost a cent " Michael said smiling

" OMG it's like huge I can't wait to look around it " Jamie said smiling she was getting as bad as her uncle now

" Uncal Michael did you kill the guy and his gardener ..? Asked Jamie

" Fraid so naughty I know but he was asking like a lot of money say beyond what I could afford so I had to get it for free but he didn't feel a thing and as for the gander well he got in the way but don't worry we have our new home " Michael said smiling as they left the area

" Aww look at that lovely puppy over their ' Said Jamie suddenly as they were about to leave the area and she pointed to small little yorkie dog that was in the garden of someone's home

As if he knew what was coming next Michael sighed and made a face

' No not just now Jamie we can't take on pets yet till we get settled we hardly any stuff for ourself yet maybe later on we will get a pet and we said a hamster or a small caged animal not a dog and dogs as you know take a lot of looking after didn't you have a dog once so you will know they need a lot of care " Michael said as Jamie sighed and shrugged as Michael drove out the area

A bit later on Michael pulled up in a quiet area so he could have a look around the camper and it was huge it had some food in it already and Jamie ran up the stairs and picked out her room that had a good view of the direction they we're going in and a double bed also a dressing table closet 2 night stands a comfy looking chair and a carpet it was one of the bigger rooms so Michael took the other big room at the back end but he wasent. far from Jamie but they'd need to get a lot of stuff like bedding and that as all that was their was just the plain mattress and the closets vanity and drawers were empty too so they had to get a lot of stuff but already Jamie had hung up her few items of clothing in the closet and put the shoes neatly on the bottom and sat Donald on the mattress and sadly she had left the travel rug in the car so had no blankets or covers to keep warm but Michael promised her some and he needed bedding for his own bed and he hung his coveralls up in the closet and put his mask on the dresser and his knife in a drawers no doubt they'd come in handy to get what they needed

Despite not having any bedding it much of anything Michael and Jamie soon settled in and both slept in their clothes as their was no bedding to keep warm and the nights were still chilly and the mattress was comfortable though

Michael started getting more stuff by stealing slowly and by end of the week they had bedding stolen by Michael he robbed sevral stores over the next few days talking and managed to get sheets and pillows blankets quilts 2 night lights for Jamie a furry small care bear rug she liked and also he got some more clothes for her and himself and 2 bedside lamps so slowly they were replacing what they lost and he took cash from store tills too as that be handy and left a trail of distraction. Whist at it but he didn't care he wanted Jamie to be happy but something happened that even shock Michael

It was about a few weeks later and Michael and Jamie seen a garage sale and Jamie heard about them and how good they were so they desided to go to it and their was a few tables filled with stuff and also a lot of clothes too so Michael picked out some clothes for Jamie that were nice and some for himself and he noticed Jamie was up to something

Michael had given her some money for the toy stall to buy some toys and she had 2 large carrier bags with some toys in it but she was up to no good it looked and Michael was a bit shocked when he seen Jamie stuff some Barbie dolls in the bags without paying for them and a tiny carry mini dolls house was she taking after him but about 5 miniutes later a voice screamed " stop you little witch " and Michael turned round to see Jamie running off carrying her bags and the cash box in her arms

" OMG what the hell did I just see right " Michael thought as he desided to grab a huge plush tye dyed furry teddy bear and run after Jamie ignoring the shouts aimed at him

" Jamie was a fast runner as she ran all the way back to the camper and hid from the people chasing her but Michael found her

" OMG Jamie what were you doing back their ..? Asked Michael as the two got into the camper

" I stole some toys and jewlery to make up what I lost and I got this for you " Jamie said handing Michael the cash box and he was stunned but he couldn't get on at her as she probably copied him as she'd seen him steal so many times

" Okay well let's get out of here I guess " Michael said as Jamie went through her things

Jamie had bought 3 Barbie dolls a musical jewellery box 3 frilly pillows a couple of baby dolls a large pajama case bunny 2 teddy bears and some story books but she had stolen 2 large dolls like American girl dolls another small Donald a Bugs bunny toy 3 other teddies 5 more Barbies and 3 kens and 3 other 12 inch dolls 2 Care Bears a my little pony plush and 3 plastic ponies plus the little dolls house and some jewlery and Michael gave her the large teddy he stole for her and the clothes he bought her

' So do think I did well uncle ..? Asked Jamie shocking Michael

" Yeah I guess it was a bit of a shock seeing you steal though " Michael said still stunned

" Well I learnt off you and you have to steal to survive normally I'd never steal as it's so wrong and if mom was alive omg she'd go crazy but this isn't normal times really we're on the run ' Jamie said shocking Michael

' I guess so but next time don't do it leave it to me okay you could have been caught and ended up in big trouble even worse they'd have took you away from me and I know you wouldn't want that " Michael said as Jamie bit her lip a bit

" Oh I never really thought of that but it was easy and I wanted some toys to make up for the ones I lost " Jamie said sighing

" I will get you all the toys you want but no stealing again okay " Michael said as Jamie nodded

" Okay good now lets go sit tight " Michael said as they drove on to God knows where

Well that's that chappy done having fun with a bad Jamie lol and. I doubt she'll steal again


	52. Chapter 52

Michael and Jamie had now been on the road for about 3 days now getting used to their new home when a problem hit That Michael never thought off really

As the camper was so large and a bright blue and white it stuck out a mile away and now their was reports all over the radio and tv about the camper as it was unique and the only one in the area

" Uncle Michael their talking about our camper on tv look " Jamie said as Michael came over to the tv and silently swore under his breath

' Damn this thing will attart too much attention we have to downgrade get one like the one we lost and dump this one shit " Said Michael bitting his lip a bit

" What get rid of this camper but it's so pretty I like it too and where will we put all our new. stuff ..? Asked Jamie

" We will get another camper fraid it needs to be smaller like the one we lost we will take everything we need from this camper and dump it and get a smaller one but don't worry everything will be okay and I have an idea we will get a new camper same way we got this one and dump this one with the owner of our new camper " Michael said smiling

" Sounds kinda complacated to me but you know what your doing so okay I guess ' Jamie said a little sad they had to downgrade as she liked the camper but she knew it was for the best As driving around in this one could get them caught

' Now we will keep a hold of this camper till we get a new one so don't worry and we have too much stuff to squeeze into a car and that means we're back to the finding a place to wash again " Said Michael as Jamie sighed but never said anything

Saying what he said to Jamie Michael felt uneasy now driving the camper and recalling what the news reporter said only one in the area easily to spot and also Michael didn't want caught as Jamie would be taken away from him and he'd be locked up and would have to face Loomis again and also seeing their was a carpark nearby Michael desided just to look for a large car for just now he couldn't take a chance with the camper and the car would just do them till they got another camper

" Jamie start packing as much as you can put everything you need and leave the stuff you don't as I can replace that later " Michael said looking at his niece who was watching TV

" What why ..? Asked Jamie confused

" Look were getting a car and before you start I'll try and get a big car and we will get a camper soon so pack what you need we're limited on space " Michael said

Jamie was going to start moaning but knew it be hopeless so she went upstairs to pack her essentials like her clothes couple of her Barbie dolls as they were small and she got and her Donald but left stuff behind like larger dolls and teddies all her books jewellery box little dolls house and care bear rug they could replace that later

" Can I take the bedding it's cosy ..? Jamie yelled down the stairs

" Only 1 blanket and leave the rest we can get more later I will do the same now hurry up and pack and come down we don't have a lot of time now we're allowed 2 large bags each " Said Michael who was also packing

Soon Michael and Jamie dumped all their stuff in the down stairs area and Michael drove on. a bit to a quiet area about a short walk to the car park

" Now stay here I will get a car and we will load it up and get away from here okay " Said Michael as Jamie nodded getting some juice out the fridge area

" Good girl I won't be long now " Michael said as he left to head to the carpark that was like 5 minutes walk away and Jamie sat on a chair in the camper

Michael didn't really see any big cars at first as they were all small ones but soon his answer was solved as he seen a medium sized camper drive up it was like Luck had come his way and also the camper was basic looking nothing that attract attention so Michael waited till the driver got out and then attacked killing thenguys with his bare hands

10 miniutes later Jamie heard her uncle's secret knock and let him in

" Did you get a car is it big ..? Jamie asked

" Change of plan grab all your belongings even your dolls teddies books and other things I found us a camper okay it's not as big but it will blend in " Michael said showing Jamie the new camper

' Wow looks cool okay not as big but still better than a car ' Jamie said happily as she ran upstairs and got all her stuff out and Michael got the rest of his stuff and about 10 minutes later all their belongings had been moved and Michael drove the camper a short distance away from the old one and told Jamie to stay their and settle in as he went back to the old large one he had a few things to do so Jamie looked around thinking it was like the one that caught fire and she picked out a small bedroom area as the camper had 3 small rooms and this time their was bedding

As Jamie unpacked her things setting them out on the bed and in her new room she heard Michael coming in quickly and driving away fast as he could and when Jamie went to see what was going on to her shock she seen the large camper they had just left now ablaze Michael had set fire to it

" Uncle Michael why did you set that camper on fire that was really nice too ..? Asked Jamie

" Yeah it was but it had to be done incase the cops trace it to us so that way any evidence that we left will be destroyed now and we will be long gone " Michael said smiling

" Wow smart thinking I guess I'd never have thought of that one " Jamie said as Michael smiled

" So what do you think of our new home then ? Asked Michael smiling

" Yeah I like it kinda reminds me of the other camper a little smaller and I have a little room so have you also theirs bedding on the beds I have a single bed you have a double one as your room is a little bigger " Jamie said making Michael smile again

" Thank you and I promise we will be keeping this camper so no more moving about okay ' Michael said as Jamie nodded

A little later Jamie and Michael looked around the camper and it was a bit smaller than the one that caught fire but it was still big

Their was 1 larger bedroom that had a dresser and closet in it and a double bed and 2 nightstands and lamps and bedding and curtains this time and also to Michael's delight men's clothes that fit him and in Jamie's small room their was a little single bed with bedding and a nightstand with a lamp also a small vanity and closet and Jamie had hung up her clothes and put her care bear rug by the bed and sat her toys around the little room so it looked cosy and she too had curtains

Also their was a small 3rd room the same as Jamie's and also a bathroom well a toilet wash basin and shower that had fowls and that in it a small cooking area a fridge and a sitting area 2 large tables and comfy sofas and a radio but no tv to Jamie's disappointment but Michael said they didn't need one and their was some board games too as their was storage area too in the sitting area and though it wasent as big the camper was very cosy and Jamie liked it

' Well Donald I guess this is our new home let's hoe we're gonna be here for a while to come " Jamie said looking at her plush toy and making Michael laugh a bit as they drove on listening to the radio

Michael and Jamie drove on not really sure where they were going but to Jamie it was like one huge road trip and about 2 days later their was a report saying the burned out remains of the missing camper had been found and a body had been found at the carpark and if the man had a vercial it was unknown as it was taken so Michael had got away with it again

" Wow their talking about us again on the radio " Said Jamie stunned a bit

" Yeah but cos we got a basic plain camper they won't know they might even think we took a car and some of those cars looked dumped or maybe the owners never came for them " Said Michael

" True where do the people go that park their cars their it's like in the middle of nowhere ..? Asked Jamie

" Hmm good question I dunno really I guess only they know " Said Michael signing a bit as he drove on thinking his Jamie hadent passed all the question stage but he didn't mind he enjoyed her company and she kept him kind of sane and in the 7 months she'd been with him he'd got close to her even seeing her as a daughter and she seemed to have grown fond of him and thankfully was well past theni hate you take me home stage she went to for the first few days after he took her and that made Michael happy as they had bonded now

well that's that chappy done and more to come I thought the big camper was a crazy idea and don't know of any 2 story campers so I moved them to a smaller one lol


	53. Chapter 53

Soon spring gave way to summer and the weather became beautiful and Michael and Jamie still had the camper and life had been trouble free and really well for them Jamie had caught a cold a couple of times but apart from that she was fine and also as Summer was the time of fetes and more Garage sales Michael and Jamie had got more stuff too but one day in mid June Michael seen something weird he'd never seen before but Jamie seem to have and seem to know what was going on

In a field their was a lot of side stalls cars trucks parked a funfair and crowds of people all gathered and their was music playing in the distance and cheering and that and their seemed to be flags streamers balloons and banners everywhere

' What's going on must be a big event or something going on and the road looks closed " Said Jamie who sat in the front next to Michael

" Damn we won't get through but I really dunno guess we could park and go and check it out " Michael said looking for a place to park

" Cool also the funfair is their too look " Said Jamie pointing at a huge Ferris wheel in the distance amongst other rides and stalls

" Yeah but I don't do funfair rides we can see what's going on and have a look around then leave okay " Said Michael as Jamie sighed

Truth was Michael hated being among crowded they made him nervous even though just now he looked normal and would blend in with his cream coloured knee length shorts and white shoes and a pale blue Snoopy shirt Jamie forced him to wear and he had his hair was loose and in frizzy waves and sunglasses on his head so he looked normal and dressed for the hot weather and would blend in anywhere but he still felt nervious

' Okay I guess but I wanna go on some rides and looks like some kinda gala day or county fair I guess these things are usually fun I went to a couple with mom and dad when I was little and mom hated funfair rides too they made her sick she told me and dad a story of years ago she went to a fun fair with her two friends Lynda and Annie think it was a county fair and mom was dragged on this really fast ride that spun you around and she threw up all over Annie's new jeans and since then she never set foot on another ride again she always stood and watched but she was good at winning stuff she won me some soft toys when I was younger on the side stalls " Jamie said

' Well fraid I'm no good at them infact I don't think Iv ever been to a funfair as don't remember them or maybe I was too young I think Judith went one time with her boyfriend and she came home carrying a big soft toy she'd won that later sat in her room " Michael said thinking back to seeing Judith with a large panda that was almost as big as he was

' Well you might win something today you never know " Said Jamie smiling as the two of them headed towards the crowds and no one gave them a second glance

As Michael and Jamie blended in they then heard the music get louder as if it was a parade coming and this also fascinated Michael as he never seen a parade before

Their was a band leading it followed by cops on motercycles but they didn't see Michael or Jamie as they were busy and behind their their was a crowd of dancers dressed like cheerleaders aged from about 5 to teens then the Boy Scouts were behind them and then a large fancy looking car that looked if it had some important people in it and then more Boy Scouts and what was behind them made people cheer and gasp a little

Their was a white horse drawn carriage with 4 white horses all dressed up in ribbons and flowers and 2 men dressed in smart red and gold uniforms sat up top and in the carriage was 6 children 3 girls in 2 in fancy looking pink dresses and pale lilic capes and their hair in curls and little tiaras in their hair and the other little girl wore a fancy white dress and a red cape and her hair was all in curls too and a sparkly big tiara and all 3 were waving and had white gloves on and carrying flowers and sitting opposite them was 3 boys 2 dressed In blue shirts and sashes around them and blue capes and small crowns and the middle boy in white and a red cape and all 3 had gloves too and also they were waving

" Wow look at them so pretty " Jamie said watching the carriage wishing she was in the carriage and she had a vision of herself in the carriage wearing a sparkly white long dress a velvety red cape a tiara on her head her hair in curls and she was waving to the crowds who had come to see her and her attendants and her king but all eyes were on her and people were saying how beautiful she looked and in the vision when she came out the carriage a man in a red uniform helped her out and the crowds on eather side lol bowed low calling her your highness and clapped and cheered her

" Jamie smiled a little as she liked that vision but she had no chance of that coming true so she just watched the decorated trucks heading into the field and more people coming in on foot

" Guess that's the last of the parade let's go in and look around okay " Said Michael giving Jamie's hand a squeeze as they headed in to the field to look around

" Daddy look their they are again " Said Jaime pointing at the day's royalty as they got out their carriage and walked along a red carpet pausing for photos and they were met by VIPs

"Guess their meant to be the king and Queen of the event they look like kids too not much older than you really ' Michael said

" They are its the county fair king and Queen their usually king and Queen for a year and next year they willl pick a new one and their usually about 11 or 12 mom was a princess one year when she was little she was about 12 at the time Haddonfeild had a county fair and I remember the older kids going in for it I always wanted to go in for it when I was older but I don't think I will now and anyway it's done through the school and I don't go to school now ' Jamie said sighing and looking at the Queen in the distance who was talking to some VIPs along with the little boy that was the king before they headed up to the stage area to get new crowns put on

" Come on princess anyway your my little queen and theirs no use beating yourself up over it let's go and enjoy ourselfs " Said Michael gently leading a sad Jamie away to look around

Soon Jamie had forgot about the Royal party as she went on some of the rides and really enjoyed them and also Michael had bought her some cotton candy too that cheered her up

" Oh come on daddy it's fun and you can see everything from up here " Said Jamie a little later trying to pull Michael onto the Ferris wheel by the hand

" No no no I told you I don't do rides nope not a chance nu hu " Michael said with a laugh

" Looks if the little lady wants you to join her " A man taking the money said with a laugh

" Well not a chance I don't do rides " Michael said as Jamie tugged harder but 5 minutes later Michael was defeated

" If I'm sick or dizzy well I know who to blame and stop giggling it's not funny " Michael said as he sat on the Ferris wheel next to Jamie and he could feel himself going up backwards

" Oh relaxe daddy you'll enjoy it and you can see everything from up here ' Jamie said looking at the fair and everything looked tiny as they reached the top but Michael wasent sure as he felt nervous and hung onto the safety bar tightly and cursing a little under his breath

The ride went round several times and loud disco pop music pumped out and when the ride finally stopped Michael was happy as he wasent keen on being up their but his nightmare was far from over as Jamie had other things planned for them

well that's that chappy done more to come


	54. Chapter 54

Jamie had managed to get Michael on a couple of other rides that he wasent too happy at but in the end he discovered he kinda enjoyed them but he wouldn't say that to Jamie incase she'd take him on them again yet he wasent too keep when his sunglasses came flying off on the chair o planes and he couldn't find them but he knew he could replace them at a later date and they weren't that expensive anyway

" That was fun omg you were screaming " Jamie laughed when the walked away from the ride

' Iv lost my sunglasses the came flying off my head on that ride and I thought I looked cool in them too " Michael said placing his hand on his head and sighing a bit

" I thought you'd have that yucky stuff in your hair today it looks better like that " Jamie said as Michael ran his hand through his hair

' What my Gel, well I ran out of it and it keeps the frizzines at bay and it's not yucky but I'll get some later in the week " Michael said as Jamie rolled her eyes then something caught her eye

" Daddy look at that stall " Jamie yelled pulling on Michael's hand and dragging him across the field

" Okay what have you seen now " Sighed Michael with a laugh as Jamie dragged him to a huge toy stall and Jamie thought the toys were for sale and spotted a large 3ft Snoopy she liked

" Okay toys I might have known " Michael said sighing as he had a feeling what would be coming next

" Oh daddy I love the large Snoopy he's awesome I always liked snoopy since I was tiny he's adorable " Jamie said

" Huh I thought you liked Donald you said he was your favourite " Michael said with a laugh

" Yeah he is but I love snoopy too can we buy him please " Begged Jamie giving Michael the puppy dog eyes that was hard to say no to

'Michael sighed then nodded

" Okay sure find out how much he is you can have him " Michael said as Jamie squealed in joy and went over to the stall holder

" Scuse me ma'am how much is the big snoopy toy I'd like to buy him " Jamie said getting a workers attention

" Huh oh sorry Hun but Snoopy ain't for sale you have to win him " A woman said as Jamie looked a bit sad then turned to Michael who was behind her

" Find out how you do it then we can try and win him " Michael said

Jamie was about to ask the woman who camemover and spoke as if she had heard them

" You gotta match the numbers on the board to the numbers on the tickets in my bucket the higher the number bigger the prize and as Snoopy is really big he's number 500 if you get 500 then he's yours " The woman said smiling

" Okay we will try it Jamie said buying 3 tickets and handed the woman her money and she handed Jamie a bucket to get 3 tickets

" Please let me get 500 please I so want snoopy " Jamie said to herself as she opened her first ticket but it was number 8

Jamie sighed a little as she opened her other ticket but it was also a low number a 4 and the last one was 6 and Michael could see the sadness on Jamie's face

" Aww never mind you so win a little prize " the woman said handing Jamie a tiny troll like doll that was only about 4 inches big

" Is that it that's my prize " Jamie said looking at the tiny doll

" You got low numbers love but you could try again and you still get to keep your doll if you win snoopy " the woman said as Jamie sighed she so wanted that snoopy

" You want to try again up to you " Michael said as Jamie nodded

" Okay gimme 7 tickets that's all the money o have I so want that snoopy " Jamie said handing over her money and digging deep for her 7 tickets

Both Michael and Jamie held their breaths as Jamie opened her first ticket but it was number 15. not enough

" Oh no ' Muttered Jamie as she looked at the other ticket but she got

11 22 16 9 14 and 18 so she was no where near 500

" I didn't get 500 and Iv no money left now " Jamie said sadly as she looked as if she was about to cry

" Aww hard luck still you get a prize so cheer up " The woman said giving Jamie a cheap looking 12 inch plastic doll that had a plastic bikini dark hair and was in a see through bag

" Thanks " Jamie said taking the doll at leat it was better than nothing

" Look don't worry about money I have money and we can take care of things and if you want a giant snoopy I will buy you one so don't worry " Michael said kneeling down to Jamie's height and giving her a hug and making the little girl smile

Jamie took Michael's hand and they were about to go to look around again when she seen the county fair royal party come over they were looking around too and talking to people so Jamie went over to the crowd

" Hi their you look real pretty I take it your the Queen then " Jamie said looking at the little girl that was the queen

" Hi their and thank you and yeah I am the County fair Queen also that's my princesses and my king and his pages " ' The girl said smiling at Jamie and the rest of the party smiled too as they headed to the stall with the Snoopy on it and an adult introduced the stall holder to the little king and Queen and attendants

Jamie walked over to join Michael but watched the Royal party talk to the stall holder and what she did next shocked Jamie and Michael

The woman let the children choose any toy they wanted from her stall her royal gift she called it and to Jamie's horror she seen the woman handing over the giant snoopy to the little queen the same snoopy that Jamie wanted and seeing that made poor Jamie want to cry

" That's so not fair why did she get given that snoopy I so wanted to win and she gets it for free " Jamie said really upset

" I have no idea maybe it's. Because she's the queen who knows but as I said I'll get you a snoopy better than that one " Michael said stroking Jamie's hair as she tried not to cry and glanced at the Royal party wander off in the distance and now one of the adults was caring the snoopy

" I wonder if she Queen will swop these toys I won for her snoopy " Jamie said suddenly

" I don't know she might not but we could offer to buy it from her I have some money here and getting money is no problem " Michael said

" Would you really do that for me " Jamie said as Michael nodded

" yes I would come on lets go and get snoopy ' Michael said as he and Jamie went after the Royal party that were going to another area of the field now

" Excuse me excuse me " Yelled Jamie making the Royal party stop and turn around

" Oh hi again what's wrong ..? Asked the little Queen looking at Jamie and smiling

" Rebecca we really don't have much time to talk to your friends we have to judge the cattle show soon " One of the adults said looking at the little girl that was the Queen

" It's okay miss it won't take long is Rebecca your name ..? Asked Jamie as the other girl nodded

" Er yeah " The girl begun

" Are you two friends or what ..? Asked one of the little princesses as Rebecca shrugged

" No not really but I was wondering if I could ask a big favour of you it won't take long I promis ..? Asked Jamie

" Sure I'll try but I can't do much not dressed like this " Rebecca said with a laugh

" Hey Becks we really need to go don't wanna push it but we could end up behind time ya know " The little boy who was the king said

" Hold on a second just wanna see what she wants " Rebecca said looking at the 3 boys as they walked on a little

" Thanks Rebecca but you know the big snoopy toy their I was wondering if you'd sell it my dad has money and also I'd throw in these little toys a doll and a troll like toy ' Jamie said shocking the other girl a bit

" What you have to be kidding no snoopy isn't for sale I collect snoopy stuff so no sorry " Rebecca said making Jamie sad

" Look my dad has money name your price Rebecca please " Jamie said as the Royal party started to walk away a bit

"Look I said no sorry if I didn't want snoopy I wouldn't have picked him and I have to go now as I'm really busy bye " Rebecca said as she walked off on the distance laughing with her attendants and one of the girls called Jamie crazy and all 6 kids kept looking back at her and giggling as if making fun of her

" Jamie Jamie come on their not worth it their nasty kids and your way better than them come on sweetie lets go " Michael said gently leading Jamie away and she was now crying so Michael bought her some juice and some candy to cheer her up but she was still a bit upset by those nasty kids but she was glad Michael was their to comfort her

well that's that chappy done more to come


	55. Chapter 55

Michael could still tell that Jamie was upset over the snoopy incident and as he hated seeing her upset he desided to take her to see the animals as he knew she liked animals and hopefully they'd cheer her up and maybe take her mind of things

" Look Jamie I know you wanted that snoopy toy but we will get you one just like that one so don't worry and ignore that nasty girl your way better than her and you'll always be a little queen in my eyes " Michael said gently rubbing Jamie's back as Jamie fought back tears but she only shrugged

" lets go and and see the animals and maybe we can see about you getting a pony ride and before you ask no I'm not getting on a pony those things bite ' Said Michael making a face trying to get Jamie to laugh but she just gave a small smile

" This day is turning into a nightmare I wanna leave " Jamie said sadly shocking Michael a bit

" Huh..What leave already I thought you were having fun what happened and don't you want to ride a pony ..? Asked Michael a bit stunned as Jamie shrugged sadly

" Work it out and no I'm not in the mood to go on a pony " Was all she muttered stunning Michael then it hit him

" Look Jamie I know your mad at that girl and that woman over the snoopy carry on but as I said I'll buy you a large snoopy so don't worry infact this time next week you will have a giant snoopy and that's a Promise " Michael said but Jamie just sighed again and said " I want to leave now please "

Michael felt defeated as he had no idea how to cheer Jamie up and he hated seeing her upset

" Oh okay we will leave then we can double back and take the other turn off as the roads near here are all closed then we can head into town " Michael said as Jamie nodded a bit'

" Thanks I don't wanna be here anymore and Iv seen everything I wanted to see I'm done here " Jamie said sadly as she held Michael's hand and they walked away from the animal area

" Hey where's the prizes you won the troll and the Barbie doll ...? Asked Michael seeing Jamie no longer had her prizes

" I didn't want them they were cheap and. nasty and probably worth a dollar or less and it wassnt a real even a Barbie doll it was a cheap copy that break soon as you opened her I had dolls like her before and also the knees don't bend and they have only one layer of hair so you can't tie it back or you'll see the bald patch underneath and that's not a real troll too but that snoopy was real " Jamie said sadly

" Oh okay " Was all Michael said not wanting to push the subject any further so he desided to treat Jamie to a. big ice cream and that put a little smile on her face thankfully so they sat on a haystack for a bit till Jamie ate that

A little later when Michael and Jamie desided to call it a day they were walking hand in hand back to the entrance area when Michael seen the VIP area unattended and their sitting on a chair by a table was the large snoopy and also on the table was something glittery and a huge bouquet of pink flowers and a carrier gift bag that belonged to the little queen and Michael had an idea and also it be a way of paying that nasty girl back for upsetting Jamie

" Jamie wait their a second and don't move " Michael said confusing Jamie as he ran off

Jamie watched as Michael climbed over the ropes and into the VIP area and to her shock he grabbed the snoopy also the flowers the sparkly item and 2 gift bags before running towards Jamie and yelled" Run "

Jamie ran as fast as she could behind her uncle her heart pounding in her chest not believing what he had done

Jamie knew that Michael stole but in broad daylight in a crowded public place and from a little girl was a bit shocking yet deep down she thought the girl deserved it

Soon Michael was in the camper but Jamie tripped and fell grazing her knees but she got up and carried on and finally made it to the camper and Michael drove off fast as he could with Jamie in the back tending to her bleeding knees but sitting on the seat beside her was the giant snoopy

" Are you okay back Their did you hurt yourself ..? Asked Michael as he drove on

" Yeah I grazed my knees but no big deal omg uncle I don't believe you just did that wow " Said Jamie shocked glancing at the snoopy and smiling

" Well o said I'd get you a snoopy and now you have one also I grabbed some other things for you too " Michael said smiling as Jamie gasped in Joy

" OMG you got me a tiara is that hers ..? Jamie asked stunned

" I guess so also you have her flowers and theirs two gift bags in their too don't know what's in those though " Michael said as Jamie looked in the bags

" Oh wow " Jamie said as she pulled out some make up a small teddy bear box of chocolates and the Queens bag had a set of glittery earrings a gold locket and glittery bracelet and also some good luck cards that had money in them and the other bag had the same but minus the cards

" So what's in the bags them ..? Asked Michael smiling

" Lots of stuff chocolates cards with money make up teddy bears and jewellery too and the flowers are beautiful " Jamie said sniffing the flowers

" Glad you like them we can put the flowers in a vase we have here in your room asking with your things " Michael said and laughing a little at Jamie who had the tiara on her head

" Ooh look at me I'm Rebecca I'm so posh I'm the Queen " Jamie said mimicking Rebecca

" Bet she's real mad now with all her things gone but too bad if she had swopped snoopy in the first place this wouldn't have happened she brought it on herself really " Jamie said shocking Michael a little

" Er yeah guess she did " Michael said

Jamie was delighted with her new huge snoopy and he sat in a corner of her little room and the new jewellery and tiara sat on her dresser next to her flowers

" So do you think this turned into a good day after all then ..? Asked Michael later that day

" Yup it has and I didn't expect the other stuff somit is awesome day " Said Jamie smiling and seeing Jamie smile made Michael smile too

' Though I wish I had a big fancy dress like that girl he sure I have pretty dresses that you got me but I'd love a really pretty one like hers doesn't need to be long even to my knees would be nice and when my hair gets a bit longer we could curl it and I could wear my tiara I always wanted a princess dress " Said Jamie making Michael sigh a bit and think Jamie was becoming a bit demanding but he just smiled a bit

" I know and we will see but as its summer I thought you'd want to wear your summer outfits their pretty " Michael said

" They are but always loved a princess gown " Jamie said making Michael sigh and meantly think that he'd need to get a fancy princess gown for Jamie but thankfully for Michael a couple of days later Jamie forgot about the dress and was happy in her sun tops and shorts and Sandles and also the weather got hotter so it was too warm for big princess dresses

As the weather being so hot Michael desided to treat Jamie to something he never thought he'd do before he found a beach area and desided they should have a day at the beach

" Wow Iv been to the beach before I always wanted to go but I don't have any beach toys or a swim suit " Said Jamie sadly

" Well we can get you a swim suit and some beach toys and don't worry I have money so we can go to a little store and treat you also guess I need swim wear " Michael said pulling a face

" Yeah why can you swim ..? Asked Jamie

" Yeah I can and Iv been to the beach a couple of times as a little kid and it's fun also we can make a picnic lunch " Michael said smiling making Jamie smile

So that was it Michael and Jamie had made plans for a day at the beach But first they had to to get their things they needed for their day trip and Michael was happy that Jamie was all excited

well that's that chappy done more to come


	56. Chapter 56

Soon Michael and Jamie were looking in a small store that sold some clothes and also Jamie needed more summer clothes infact they both did and it be hard as Michael planned on paying for the stuff and didn't have a lot of money on them really but Michael would take care of that later

' Hey Jane see anything you like over their the swimsuits are cute but you'll know better than me no doubt ' Michael said going over to Jamie and again using a different name and it was something Jamie was used to now so she played along with it

' Yeah I like the pink swimsuit with the little skirt but do you think it's too babyish and the bright yellow one with surfs up on it is cute too ' Jamie said looking at a yellow swimsuit

' Well I dunno it's up to you hun your the one wearing it and somehow I don't see myself in a swimsuit do you ' Said Michael with a laugh and making Jamie laugh

' I dunno maybe but you'd have to shave your hairy legs ' Jamie giggled before turning round to look at something that caught her eye and she walked over to it and shocked Michael a bit

' No way no Jane I'm not buying you a bikini your only 9 not 19 and even if you were 19 the awnser would be still no ' Michael said shocked as Jamie picked out a frilly pink bikini

' Daddy it's says it's made for children look kids club aged 9 to 10 years and some kids wear them on tv ' Jamie said

I' I don't care your too young and who ever makes these are sick minded I won't have you wearing that and you don't know who's watching you I'm sorry but no and I mean no ' Michael said as Jamie pouted and made a face

' Look you can make faces all you want. I am in charge of you and I won't allow you to wear such things their disgusting wearing tank tops and shorts is bad enough but bikinis no way I don't even like bikinis on adults they make girls look cheap and dirty we can buy the pink and yellow swimsuits but not that now put that back ' Michael said as Jamie sighed

' Okay dad ' Jamie Said hanging the bikini back on the rail and heading to where Michael was

Michael was old school when it came to the way females dressed that's why he hated Judith as she was always exposing herself and often walked around the house almost naked and didn't care who said what and when the summer came she didn't think twice about sunbathing topless round the back yard and Michael could see her from his bedroom window it discussed him but she called him a little peeping pervert when he wasn't really he just hated the way she dressed and acted and her being the older sibling she should have been a role model to him and Cynthia but she wasn't so it was a good job Laurie had no memories of Judith or she'd have been disgusted too as the way Jamie described her she had high morales like he did so any chance of young Jamie running around in bikinis showing off was out of the question

' Right okay lets pay for this and we can find some lunch ' Michael said as he seen Jamie looking at some fancy hair bands

Jamie still had her short hair but it grown quite a bit now and was almost in a layered bob and her bangs were getting long too and it was almost dark brown again she wanted to grow her hair out but it would take a year or two to get it down her back again

' Do you like those hair bands their cute ..? Asked Michael going over to look at the bands

'Yeah their pretty but I don't think my hair is long enough for a band ' Jamie sighed touching her hair

' Here let me see sure it is you can keep your bangs out your eyes their getting long ' Michael said putting a band on Jamie's head and pushing her hair off her face

' looks pretty take a look at yourself over here ' Michael said leading Jamie towards a mirrored pillar and she did look cute but she was still sad as she missed her long hair and though she said nothing it was as if Michael could read her mind

" Look I know you'd still sore about what happened to your hair and that but it will grow back and it's grown quite a bit already and maybe by Christmas it will be really long again then you can tie it back and you know we really had no choice to cut it as it was in a huge mess ' Michael said

' I know but their was no need to cut it so so short I hate short hair and mom always said I had such pretty hair even my foster mom she used to brush it a lot for me as mom did and she used to say to me never cut your hair it's so beautiful ' Jamie said sadly

' And it still is and it will be long like that again so don't worry but let's get you these bands then we can head to the beach ' Michael said smiling as they paid for the hairbands and clothes before heading to get some ice cream as it was such a hot day

' Okay we can have ice cream as a treat then we will take this back to the trailer and make up a picnic lunch on the beach ' Michael said smiling as he took Jamie by the hand

' Uncle Michael can I bring Donald with me he can sit on the beach too ..? Asked Jamie happy

' Sure I see no reason not to bring him but just don't take him in the sea okay ' Said Michael as Jamie nodded eating her ice cream as she and Michael sat at an outdoors cafe Michael enjoying an ice cream too first one he had in years as he didn't get ice cream in Smyths Grive

As a kid Loomis denied him treats their was no candy or ice cream unless he spoke so he just had bland boring food and glasses of milk even though he did ask for a soda in his early days so Michael enjoyed his ice cream and he was happy that Jamie was happy as she tucked into hers

' Were you allowed ice cream when you were little ..? Asked Jamie looking at Michael who licked his lips to get ice cream off them

' No not really oh I think I was when I was very young your grandparents used to take Judith and later your mom maybe out for the day like we'd go camping or that but we didn't live near the beach but their was an ice cream parlour near us and I think mom took me their with Cynthia and Judy she went with her friends why did you get ice cream ..? Asked Michael looking at Jamie

' Yeah as a treat mom used to get it in now and again and sometimes dad get me some too but mom didn't like me having a lot of sugar said it was bad for me so I was only allowed ice cream as candy as a rare treat yet Rachel used to get me ice cream a lot and Tina too and even Sundea and Max liked ice cream they'd climb up trying to lick it ' Jamie said laughing a bit thinking back

' Well as it's summer we will get you more ice cream no doubt always nice to have cold ice cream on a hot day ' Michael said smiling as Jamie ate the remains of her ice cream

After they had finished their treat Michael and Jamie decided to get some beach toys and also Jamie got a large pink Minnie Mouse beach towel along with a bucket and spade and a large ball and Michael got some shorts a vest top also new pair of sunglasses flip flops for them both and all important suncream so no one would get burned and after getting that they headed back to the camper as Michael planned to make up a picnic lunch and Jamie had a quick shower and changed her clothes

' Okay ready for our trip to the beach then Michael said knocking on Jamie's door as she stood admiring herself in the vanity mirror in her new pink and white shorts and bright day glo yellow vest top and she had a sun visor on her head

' Yup sure am let's hit that beach and get a tan I wanna be like Skipper Barbie sister ' Jamie said opening the door to see Michael who was in his shorts vest top and flip flops

' Looking good uncle ' Jamie laughed as they both headed outside and walked the short distance to the beach to have a day of fun in the sun

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	57. Chapter 57

' Right here is a nice quiet spot let's sit here and we're still near the sea but kind of shaded too ' Michael said as he and Jamie dumped their bags down on the warm sand in a quiet shaded area

'Uncle can I go swimming or paddling in the sea looks so pretty maybe we can find shells ' Jamie said looking over at the sea

' Sure but don't go out too deep but first you need to change then put on suncream we can't have you getting burned and you have fair skin ' Michaek said as Jamie slipped off her shorts to reveal her new yellow swimsuit she had on under her clothes and Michael spread a large towel and Jamie's new towel on the beach and started to unpack

Once she changed Jamie knelt down and unpacked her own little bag taking out her. Beach toys and Barbie

' Huh no Donald I thought you were bringing Donald with you ' Said Michael as Jamie shook her head

' No he'd get sand stuck in his fur so I left him on the bed I'll see him later ' Jamie said now pulling out a bright green frisbee that Michael had bought her

' Okay good idea but don't forget to put the suncream on infact let me do it then I know your coverd as I don't want you crying later you might not feel yourself get burned right away but you will later ' Michael said as Jamie went over to Michael and he put the cream on her back and neck and rest of her exposed body

' Right rub it in till it vanishes iv done your back and then I'll do myself we might have to get some more cream as this might not last the full summer so best to stock up ' Michael said now rubbing cream on his own arms and he tried to hide that ugly mark of thorn on his wrist as he hated that

' Uncle Michasl what is that mark on your wrist iv seen the others with it when you rescued me last hear what dose it mean and I heard Loomis talk about it and he showed me the symbol asking if I'd seen it before I said yes on your wrist but what dose it mean..? Asked Jamie

' I really dunno it's always been their I guess but I don't like it I wish I'd go away ' Michael said sighing

' Is it to do with a cult or something I remember Doctor Loomis say something about a cult you were in ' Jamie said shoxking Michael a little and thinking Loomis had a big mouth

' I dunno really maybe it is but I'm not in any more cults now that's for sure I'm done with them their nothing but evil and trouble now let's hit the sea race you down their ' Michael said changing the subject and getting up and pretending to run a bit but Jamie beat him

' I win i made the sea first ' Jamie laughed

' Yep guess so so is the water cold or warm ..? Asked Michael standing near the edge and dipping a toe into the sea edge

' Kinda both really see for yourself ' Jamie laughed splashing Michael before running and jumping over the waves and Michael did the same and soon they waded out a bit deeper

Michael let Jamie sit on his back as he swan in the water and Jamie had a lot of fun as well as Michael and their laughter rang through the summer air

About 10 minuets later after having fun in the water Michael and Jamie were ready for lunch so ran back up the beach and kinda dried off before eating lovely salad lunch

' I wish we could stay here forever it's so nice today and I love the beach ' Jamie said smiling as she drank some juice

' Well we could maybe stay here for a few days I can park the camper in the little side car park further along and we could stay maybe a week here and enjoy the summer how dose that sound ' Said Michael smiling

' Awesoms I'd love that oh thanks uncle ' Jamie said smiling as she ate her lunch

The rest of the afternoon was perfect the sun was really warm and Jamie and Michael went for another swim again then came out and dried off in the sun and then they built a huge sandcastle and when finished Michael had an idea

' Lie in the sand or sit in the sand I wanna do something ' Michael said confusing Jamie a little as she sat down and soon Michael coverd her legs in sand and got some water from the sea to make it easy to mold with and then he got a large shell and using it he made a pattern on her sand coverd legs and soon Jamie could see what he was doing

' Oh wow I'm a mermaid cool ' Jamie said smiling

' Yup mermaid Jamie my big catch of the day and how is Atlanta then ..? Asked Michael laughing a bit

' It's good oh uncle wish I was a real mermaid one that can get legs on land and a tail in the sea so I can live on land and in sea but mermaids aren't real sadly only in storybooks ' Jamie said sighing

' Huh who told you that who knows mermaids could be real but are hiding from humans ' Michael said as Jamie shook her head

' Uncle I'm 9 not 5 mermaids don't excist never did never will their only fantasy and make believe ' Jamie said shocking Michael a bit as he thought all little girls loved mermaids and fantasy

' Who told you that then ..? Asked Michasl having a rough idea it be Laurie as she was a no no stance straight to the point person

' Mom did she always made things straight since I was a toddler their was no Santa clause no tooth fairies no mermaids no unicorns no fairies only what we seen with our own eyes was real sure she read me fairy stories and stories about mermaids and that but told me their not real just fantasy and she didn't believe in lying to kids so told me their was no Santa and she and dad bought the presents I was always given one on Christmas Eve and the rest were brought into me after breakfast on Christmas Day and she'd be like this is from me and your dad this is from Grandma strode or your grandparents Loyd and that but not once she said Santa and when I'd see him in the mall she'd say that's just someone dressed up trying to earn some extra money for Christmas and same with Easter bunny I went to a couple of Easter egg hunts and it was mom or her friend hiding the eggs' Jamie said shocking Michael

' So what about Disney world then do you think those are the real Mickey and Donald and the princesses ..? Asked Michael stunned

'Course not its all make believe I know theirs people in the costumes playing Mickey and Donald and actresses playing the princesses but guess it's nice to pretend and their is kids their that do believe their real but their not mom told me everything ' Jamie said leaving Michael speechless for a few moments

' So do you still want to go to Disney world if you know the truth then ..? Michael asked

" Course I do the rides are so cool and it's nice to pretend it's part of the magic isint it ' Said Jamie smiling

' Yeah I guess so so that will be our next holiday then we can spend a few days here then drive to Disney world ' Michael said smiling

' Awesome ' Jamie said returning the smiles before wriggling her legs and breaking free if the sand and saying ' My turn to bury you now Uncle and Jamie buried Michael in the sand and kept his head and feet free so she could tickle the souls of his feet and toes making him laugh and after breaking free Michael and Jamie then went onto play with the frisbee and ball having great fun and not a care in the world

well that's that chappy done more to come


	58. Chapter 58

Michael and Jamie had a great day on the beach they finished their picnic played more in the sand and also with the toys and were their till late afternoon and around 5 they desesided to head back to the camper for dinner

' I had great fun today can we come again tomorrow and spend the day here ..? Asked Jamie smiling as he and her uncle headed back

' sure as I said I'll park the camper in the little car park further along and we can spend a few days their then we can head to Disney that will be fun ' Michael said as Jamie nodded

' Uncle Michasl call me crazy if you want I'd love to go back to New York we never really got to see it and I wanted to see the Statue of Liberty she's pretty ' Jamie said shocking Michael a bit as he thought Jamie would never want to go back their after her ordeal back in the new year

' What wait you want to go back their that's where those bad people took you are you sure about this ..? Asked Michael stunned

' Yeah I'm sure this time I won't let go of your hand and I so wanna see the Statue of Liberty and maybe a big stage show that be cool I like the one with all the people dressed as Cata and they sing and dance and we could go to the stores we couldn't go to last time and see the big towers it be so cool and anyway those bad people are dead you killed them so Mew York is safe now ' Jamie said with pleading eyes

' Well I dunno really I'll maybe think about it but if I say yes you must never let go of my hand no matter what and don't leave my side but I'm not saying we will go back or we won't go I'm just saying I might think about it ' Michael said

' Oh maybe we will see Kitten or Katy that girl that saved me wonder how she is nPow ' Said Jamie

' Dunno just hope she's staying away from gangs she doesn't need those type of people in her life but we will maybe see ' Michael said as they headed back to the camper and first thing they did was hit the sand out their shoes before going inside as the floor had a carpet and Michael did not want sand on the carpet

' I'll go and shower get the salt water out my hair and that ' Jamie said heading to the shower area as Michael went into his room and changed he'd wash later

' Put your wet costume in the washing machine and I'll see to it later tomorrow you can wear your pink one we have to see about getting you more soon so we can change about ' Michael said as he heard singing coming from the shower Jamie was happy so Michael content started to put the tea on and his plan was to later join her and then drive on to their new camping spot

' Uncle Michael can we go to Disney world next week and will I get to meet Donald also I'd love more Donald stuff he's so cute ' Jamie said as Michael started driving on

' Well see and I thought you'd like Mickey he is the big Disney boss after all he owns everything Disney' Michael said

' No he doesn't silly I guess the real owner of Disney is Walt Disney himself really but he's dead now Mickey is just the mascot and he's only a cartoon character he's not real but I guess he's cute but Donald is so funny ' Jamie said

' And he had Avery short temper too he's always getting mad at something and loosing it ' Said Michael

' Yeah I know but that's what makes him more funny I guess and like Mickey Donald isn't real too he's just a cartoon character ' Jamie said in a very matter of a fact way making Michael sigh a. bit but he said nothing as he drove on and soon they reached a small little town that had a car park area and it was like only a mile from the beach they were at so not far

' Okay we can stop here tonight then tomorrow we can get some more food and that then we can head to the beach and have another fun day their ' Michael said smiling

' Awesome and I'm gonna have a lovely tan at this rate and you need a bit of a tan too your still pale ' Jamie said touching michaels arm

' Oh don't worry about me I'm fine but we need to get more suncream so I'd say we have an early night as we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow ' Michael said

' Sure ' Jamie said smiling as she glanced out the window and the sun was starting to set a little so Jamie got into her PJs that Michael bought her and got into bed cuddling her Donald plush and going to sleep and satisfied Jamie was safe Michael went to bed too feeling happy that he and Jamie had a great day

Jamie woke early next day to the smell of cooking breakfast so she got up and went into the kitchen area to find Michael making breakfast

' Morning sleepyhead ready for another day of fun then ..? Asked Michael smiling as he served breakfast which was eggs bacon and pancakes and orange juice

' Yummy that looks delicious and yeah you bet we can explore the beach and that later and also get some more things in the little town some of the stores look cute ' Jamie said smiling

' Yeah they do also eat your breakfast then shower and get ready oh your yellow costume is washed and dried now you can wear that later if you want or your pink one your choice ' Michael said smiling

' think I'll wear my pink one also uncle Michael about last night what we talked about ' Jamie said confusing Michael a little

' Huh what's that hun ..? Asked Michael

' The trip to New York I'm serious I wanna ho back and see and do the things I didn't get to do and I promis I won't let go of your hand this time " Jamie said making Michael a little

' Well we'll see but first we have to go into the little town and get a few things then we can spend the day at the beach and if your good next week Disney world and I'm sure you'll get to meet Donald ' Michael said smiling as Jamie smiled and ate her breakfast

After breakfast and a shower and getting dressed Jamie and Michael headed into the little town for some more shopping leaving the camper parked where it was as they'd go back to that later

' Okay first we need some more food and I noticed a store selling everything so we can maybe get you another beach toy if you behave ' Michael said smiling as Jamie rolled her eyes but

Michael managed to get a couple of more cheap swimsuits for Jamie and a plastic tennis set 2 plastic bags and a sponge ball they'd play with that later and also to Jamie's delight she got a Disney comic that had Donald in it and Michael got her a large pink floppy sun hat and he got a couple of things for himself before doing the grocery shopping

Michael found a little market store that sold a lot of things and it was one of those places everyone knew everyone by first name and their was an elderly woman and a woman in her 40s behind the counter and an old man through the back sitting smoking a pipe

Michael filled up a small basket of the things heamx jamie needed and headed over to the counter to pay for them when the elderly woman looked at him and Jamie making them both feel a bit nervous

' Is their anything else I can help you young ones with ..? Asked the old woman not taking her eyes off Michael

' Er no no thanks that's everything today ma'am ' Michael said politely

' Hmmm you folks ain't from around here are you ' The woman said looking at Michael and Jamie

' Er no we're on vacation I guess summer break you know' Michael said

' Yeah we're staying near the beach in our camper we'll be here for a week maybe ' Jamie put in with a smile but the others didn't return her smile but instead the old man stepped out

' Well best you don't go near the water then stay far away from the seas possible ' The man said looking at Michael

' Excuse me we were playing in the sea yesterday my daughter and I why what's wrong with the sea ..? Asked Michael curious

' it ain't safe that's what look your not from here so you won't know and you might laugh and call us stupid ' The younger woman said looking at Michael and Jamie

' I don't know what you mean why is the waters not safe jellyfish ot some dangerous sea animals or that ..? Asked Michael

' Daddy ' Begun Jamie getting a little scared

' Shhh it's okay hun ' Michael said gently soothing Jamie

" Look all I'm saying is killer mermaids that's all ' The woman said shocking Michael and Jamie who looked at each other before laughing as they didn't believe the woman but she looked deadly serious

well that's that chappy done more to come


	59. Chapter 59

'Mermaids omg are you guys serious ' Said Michael looking at the elderly man not believing him

' I'm deadly serious just do not go into that water it's far too dangerous they'd take the little one and drown you iv seen it happen before a lot of young holiday makers have gone missing over the years and they didn't believe it ' the man said a bit frustrated that Michael was laughing at it

'You believe me little girl don't you ' The man said looking at Jamie who was looking at some comics on a nearby shelf

' Yeah sure I do ... look mister do you think I was born yesterday I may be a kid but I'm not that stupid gimme a break ' Jamie replied in a sassy way glancing at the man

'Well child if they take you away and drown your father maybe you will believe us then ' the older woman said as Jamie paid for her comic with money Michael gave her

' Yeah I'll let you know if I see mermaids but don't hold your breath as you'll be their for a long long time 'Jamie said as she and Michael left the store laughing and talking

' Ignorant young people just like all the other tourists and that child has no manners ' The woman said watching Michael and Jamie walk off into the distance

'So do you still want to go to the beach and swimming then knowing that killer mermaids are on the loose ..? Asked Michael with a chuckle

' You don't think I bought all that story I told you yesterday uncle theirs no such thing just all myths and ledgends that's all and mermaids only exist in books and movies like Splash and that and say if they were real they wouldn't eat people they'd be more inti fish and other sea creatures but their just making that story up to scare us maybe they just don't like tourists and are weird you know so no I'm not worried about it and I'm looking forward to go swimming I wanna dive off the little peir dad showed me how to dive when I was little one of his friends had a pool in his back yard and we'd go their a lot in the summer their was mom dad me him his wife and 2 kids and their grandma we'd play in the pool and have barbecues and stay up till really really late and my dad could play the guitar and sing also sometimes mom would sing too. Jamie said thinking back

' That sounds cool but okay we'll go swimming then ' Michael said smiling

' Uncle Michael can we have a baberque and get a guitar and stay up till sunrise ..? Asked Jamie

' Well dunno about a Baberque or a guitar but I can't sing and no were not staying up to sunrise and anyway you wouldn't last you'd fall asleep ' Michael said laughing

' No I wouldn't bet you will' Jamie said

' No many times I have gone without sleep but you wanted to see in the new year and you were snoring before it came in ' Michael said laughing

' Was not I don't snore you snore and fart ' Jamie said laughing making Michael blush a little

' Who me no way I don't snore or fart oh you do I have heard it ' Said Michael laughing as he and Jamie did some more shopping before heading back to their camper where Jamie changed her clothes again and Michael made up another picnic lunch and the pair set off again for the beach and Jamie showed off her diving skills jumping off the peir and Michael was applauding her clapping and saying well done

A little later Jamie and Michael played soccer on the beach and Michael had kicked the ball a little too hard so it rolled along the beach behind some rocks to a quieter area

' Oh Uncle Michael you'll never make a soccer star your hopeless but I'll get it ' Jamie said laughing as she ran after the ball leaving Michael standing laughing as he watched Jamie run after the ball

As Jamie turned the corner just out of sight she found the ball and also seen a young woman maybe in her late teens sitting on the beach in a gold bikini and she had very long dark brown hair to her thighs

'Oh Er hi sorry for disturbing you I lost my ball but I got it now ' Jamie said picking her ball uo

' Hi their Sweetie oh it's no problem ' The girl said rubbing her feet and smiling at Jamie

' Er I like your hair it's really long and pretty I used to have very long dark brown hair once not as long as yours but your colour and I'm gonna grow it back ' Jamie said smiling touching her own hair that was still in a layerd bob and 2 shades of brown as her own colour was growing back in

' Thank you and I have never had mine cut yours is pretty too so what's your name hun... Asked the girl smiling

' Er Jane ' Jamie said lying to the girl in case she would find out her real identity and report her to the cops

'That's a pretty name I'm Celina so are you here by yourself your a bit young to be on your own ' The girl said

' No my dad is here hold on a sec I'll get him ' Jamie said smiling at the girl as she ran to the rocks and shouted dad dad come here a second

On hearing Jamie calling him dad Michael knew Jamie maybe had met someone so he went to where Jamie was and seen her with the girl on the beach

' Jane what did I tell you about talking to strangers honestly I'm so sorry miss ' Michael said looking at Celina

'This is Celina daddy Celina this is my dad ' Jamie said smiling as Michael and Celina shook hands

' Pleased to meet you sir and your little girl is so cute ' Celina said smiling

' Thanks so are you lochal or a tourist too ..? Asked Michael looking at the girl and noticing her bikini but she coverd herself up mostly with her hair

' No I'm lochael I live over their by the ocean ' Celina said pointing to some houses that were close to the sea

' Cool were here on holiday we're going to Disney world next week I can't wait ' Jamie said smiling and looking at Michael who smiled

' Yeah I promised her a trip their she so wants to meet Donald Duck she loves Donald and Disney ' Michael said with a laugh

' Aww cute I hope you guys have a good time ' Celina said smiling

' Celina you said you were lochal have you heard any stories about mermaids being here that kill people ..? Asked Jamie shocking Celina a little

' No not really but don't you get mermaid stories with every coastle town I have never seen any and I have stayed here all my life ' Celina said smiling

' See daddy I told you theirs no such thing the people. in that store we're making it all up maybe to scare us ' Jamie said

' Yeah your right but we have to get going give your new friend some peace and it will be tea time soon ' Michael said

' Okay it was nice meeting you Celina maybe we will see you again we're here till end of week ' Jamie said smiling

' And nice meeting you guys too and maybe we will ' Celina said smiling as she watched Jamie and Michael go back to their end of the beach and when they were out of sight celina walked off in the opposet direction and headed into the sea as if she was going for a swim and once in the water a huge fish tail splashed as Celina turned into a mermaid

' Jamie you really shouldn't talk to strangers she might have known who we were and if that happened we'll the cops would come with crazy doctor Loomis and they'd take you away from me and send you back to the hospital and I'd never see you again we really have to be very careful and don't trust anyone not even Celina ' Michael said

' I know that but I didn't give her my real name and said your my dad and somehow I don't think she knew me or you but she did have really pretty hair iv never seen hair so long it was to her thighs I'd love my hair that length ' Jamie sighed

' I know and it would be nice but it take a lot of looking after you struggled a bit when it was long before ' Michael said

' Yeah but I could care for hair that long but it take me years to grow it like hers but I'll think about it ' Jamie said as they headed back to the camper and as usual shoes were dumped outside and Jamie went for a shower and Michael cooked tea and no more was said about talking to strangers or about mermaids

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	60. Chapter 60

The following 2 days were pretty much like before just spent at the beach after a little shopping in the morning it be back to the camper to change and make uo a picnic and the rest of the day on the beach and the mermaids didn't put Jamie off she still went swimming as did Michael but on the 3rd day things would be different

The morning started off as normal really Michael and Jamie going for some shopping and Jamie got an ice cream for a treat as it was so hot that day and after that they went back to the camper to change and also Jamie got a little sunburned so Michael put some cream on her red sore areas of her back shoulders and arms and after making uo a picnic lunch they headed for the beach again and passed the little peir where Jamie wanted to show off her diving skills again

' Okay stay where I can see you ' Michael yelled as he could see the peir from the beach

' I will don't worry ' Jamie called humming to herself as she walked along the peir and then dived in backwards one of her many tricks

' Uncle did you see that wasn't that good I went in backwards ' Jamie yelled hoping to get her uncles praise like he always did but he didn't seem to see her and was talking to someone on the beach

' Uncle Michael who's that ..? Jamie yelled as the girl looked up at Jamie but said nothing and she seemed to be flirting with Michael and that shocked Jamie as Michael was not interested in women or anyone for that matter

At first Jamie thought it was Celina again as the girl had very long dark hair and was wearing a skimpy bikini but it wasent her and being curious Jamie was going over to see who the girl was

' Uncle Michael ' Called Jamie getting no reply that shocked Jamie a bit as he always replied to her

' Hey their little girl I think your uncle is kinda busy just now but I can play with you if you like ' Said a young blonde woman who suddenly appeared from the water and was smiling

' Huh who are you where did you come from ..? Asked Jamie a bit shocked

' Hi I'm Tamara and I was swimming just like you were your a very good swimmer sweetie and your diving skills are excellent ' The woman said

' Wow you think so thank you ' Jamie said smiling being distracted herself a bit

' Yes I do your a very good swimmer and diver .So little one what's your name I told you mine ..? Tamara asked

' Er I'm Jamie and I'm not really allowed to talk to strangers my uncle won't be very happy at me talking to strangers ' Jamie said

' Very wise advice hun but now we know each others names I'm Tamara and your Jamie well I guess we're not strangers now are we sweetie ' Tamara said

' I guess but I really should go to him and he's got no suncream on he'll burn ' Jamie said glancing over at Michael who was now standing up and to Jamie's horror the girl kissed Michael on the mouth putting him into a trance as he kissed her back

' Uncle Michael what's going on ' Jamie screamed as she seen the girl leading Michael by the hand into the sea and suddenly Jamie felt a firm grip on her ankle

' Tamara please let me go your hurting me ' Jamie Siad trying to shake off Tamara's grip and she too felt if she was being pulled into the water

' Don't fight little one you'll be fine with us you will have your hair as long as you want and you can swim and sing with us all day and live for ever and not have a single care in the world ' Tamara said scaring Jamie and suddenly Jamie noticed Tamara's tail splashing

' OMG your a mermaid and a dangerous one at that those people in the store were right let me go I'll never join you ' Jamie screamed fighting Tamara off as Tamara now somehow came up onto the peir trying to grab Jamie

' Uncle Michael help me please help ' Jamie screamed in terror but Michael didn't hear her he was now up to his knees in water with the other mermaid who was now singing to him in a beautiful enchanting voice

' OMG were both gonna die we can't fight these creatures ' Jamie thought as she wrestled with Tamara pulling her hair now and also on land Tamara got legs and she was way bigger than Jamie

Jamie knew she was doomed as Tamara had a firm hold on her and no matter how much Jamie slapped her or pulled her hair Tamara wasn't letting go and also in the distance Jamie seen other mermaids coming over too so Jamie knew she was doomed really

' Maybe if I close my eyes it will be over in seconds and I'll see my parents again yet I don't wanna die really I wanna grow uo have my own kids not die at the hands of killer mermaids ' Jamie thought then had an idea as it worked before and it might work again

Jamie tuned her mind into Michaels hoping he wouldn't block her out also she discovers the mermaids were hypnotising him and trying to lure him into the waters to drown him so she had to try and talk to him using her mind

' Please Uncle Michael help me we're both in danger ' Jamie thought and tried to concentrate hard but also trying to pay attention to Tamara and her gang who were almost on her and to her horror she also seen Celina swimming over too

' OMG Celina your your a Mermaid too what the hell ' Yelled Jamie as Celina only shrugged

' You you told the others about me you betrayed us omg ' Jamie yelled shocked as she still struggled with Tamara

' And you lied to me too little one by. saying your Jane and that man was your dad but I told no one about you us mermaids can smell humans a mile away even if we had never met we'd have found you and came ' Celeina said smiling

' Oh shut uo I hate you I hate you all and let me go ' Jamie yelled before screaming as loud as she could as Tamara was now close to pulling her into the sea

Suddenly at that moment the cult of thorn mark burned on michaels wrist as if alarming him to Jamie's near death and letting him know his bloodline would be gone and the pain snapped Michael out his trance and he looked at the mermaid pulling him into the sea and she was still flirting with him and singing

' Oh no you don't you hypnotised me trying to kill me I won't allow it ' Michaek roared grabbing the mermaid and snapping her neck then looked over at Jamie who was being dragged into the water

' Let her go you momsters ' Screamed Michael as Tamara panicked now and seeing her dead friend shocked her as mermaids were normally a lot stronger than humans so she gave a loud shreak and suddenly let Jamie go and her and the others all swam off leaving Jamie semi concours on the peir and she had a few deep scratches on her where Tamara had scratched her

' OMG Jamie Jamie ' Gasped Michael patting Jamie's cheeks as the little girl coughed

' Uncle Michael the mermaids are real they tried to kill me ' Jamie said sitting uo and crying as Michael hugged her

' They are we have to leave here I'll take you back to the camper and get our things but no more beaches or swimming in the sea ever again if we want to swim we will use a pool ' Michael said hugging Jamie and he carried her to the camper and once she was safe he went back and got their things glancing out at the sea but the evil mermaids were long gone so Michael went back to the camper but he planned to have worlds with the store owners first see what they knew about the mermaids

So soon as Jamie had a shower and her scratches tended to she sat in the lounge area still crying and hugging her Donald plush and it was clear she was still scared an shocked at what happened and Michael he was shocked too but he knew he had to be strong for Jamie

Well that's that chappy done Tamara and her gang I borrowed from pirates of the Caribbean they were really cool and bad ass so thought I'd have a little fun with them


	61. Chapter 61

' Are you okay Jamie I'm so sorry about that carry on ' Michael said glancing back at Jamie who was very quiet

' That mermaid kissed you even what happened ..? Asked Jamie trying to get her head around if

' I really don't know one moment I was watching you on the peir diving and that next this woman well I thought she was a human girl came up and started talking that's last I remember till I came too and was in the sea I think I must have been hypnotised I don't knew really but she's dead now she can't hurt us and as for the others don't think they'll be back if they do they will get the same ' Michael said as Jamie sighed sadly

' I thought Celina was being nice and she lived in the houses but she's a mermaid too and now I know what she meant she doesn't live in the beach houses she lives in the sea near them she said she didn't tell Tamare we were here all the mermaids sensed it and if I had never met Celina they'd still have come over ' Jamie said

' Well they won't now or they'll be on the menus but are you okay ..? Asked Michael looking at Jamie who shrugged

' Yeah I guess and the scratches aren't that deep iv had worse but I always thought mermaids were fantasy and weren't real only in my books and closest I'd get to a mermaid is a Barbie doll guess I was wrong they are real and so so scary ' Jamie said as Michael pulled up near the store where they'd spoke to the owners the other day about the mermaids

' Okay now let's find out the truth I feel these owners know something so we need to talk to them ' Michael said as he and Jamie got out the camper and headed to the store to talk to the owners

' Hello their again and how can I help you said the older woman seeing Michael and Jamie coming in

' I need to talk to the man that works here it's urgent ' Michael said as suddenly the elderly man came out the back still smoking a pipe

' I'm here and I think I know why your here ' The man said looking at Michael and Jamie who nodded

' You didn't listen to us and you had an encounter with them didn't you ' The older man said

' Yeah those beasts attacked me and my daughter who or what the hell are they what's their story and what did they do to the other holiday makers I want to know everything almost died today and my daughter is terrified she got badly scratched by one of them ' Michael said putting his arm around a terrified Jamie who whimperd daddy

' Who scratched you child ..? Asked the youngest woman looking at Jamie

' The the mermaid she was pretty looking like a Barbie doll with really long blonde hair she said her name was Tamara or something she tried to drown me I kept hitting her and I pulled her hair then she scratched me really bad and it hurt ' Jamie said

' Damn Tamara the leader of the Queen she's the ringleader of them she looks very beautiful as the child said like a Barbie and she like the others can lure a person by acting very sweet and friendly creating a false sense of security before she strikes she's been at it for centuries I heard ' The man said

' Centuries she looked like she was in her late teens early 20s ' Jamie said shocked

' Her way if tricking you the mermaids are centuries old and have caused a lot of damage over time since the 17th or 18th century she is really about 300 years old maybe older but she's caused nothing but trouble and heartache ' The old man said sadly and a tear rolled down his cheek

' Are you okay mister ..? Asked Jamie seeing the man cry a little

' 82 years ago when I was only 6 I was on that same beach playing with my parents older brother who was 9 and my baby sister who was 3 at the time. she was such a happy beautiful little girl dark curly hair to her shoulders huge blue eyes always singing and laughing everyone loved her and she made friends where ever she went and it was a warm summers day much like today and Molly my sister and my mother decided to go for a paddle in the sea edge to cool off my brother father and I stayed on the beach and my mother and sister were to be gone for like 10 minuets they just went to cool off as in those days women were still in long dresses it was before the modern flappers cane in with their jazz music shot dresses and short hair but that summer mom and Molly went for a paddle and took off their shoes and stockings and the water was only uo to their calf's but that was the last we seen of them we did see a blonde woman sitting in the water and I remember dad saying how vulgar she was as she wasn't dressed right that woman was Tamara she killed my mother and took my sister they were never found and after that my father hit the drink he couldn't handle it the thought of his wife and child missing so Tamara took from me ' Fhe man said shoxking Michael and Jamie

' Oh wow I'm so so sorry ' Michael said

' You we're both so lucky the scratches will heal Sure it may have emotionaly scarred the child but at least you have your lives and Tamara and her gang have taken before other holiday makers like yourself adults and children they don't care ' The man Siad sadly

' I'm sorry I didn't listen to you I guess at the time well I didn't believe you and I am sorry ' Michael said as the man nodded but said nothing

' Well you are okay now guess that's the main thing but Tamara and the others will be back no doubt they always come back that's why the lochaels don't use the beach because their always their watching and waiting for their next victims ' The woman said

' Well we're leaving I promised Jane a trip to Disney world and she needs to be spoiled a bit after what she's been though ' Michael said giving Jamie a half hug. before saying their goodbyes and heading back to the camper that was parked nearby

' Wow that poor man he lost his mom and sister that's so sad ' Jamie said sighing as Michael looked around for the camper remembering it was parked near a pole but he couldn't see it but found a note on the pole that made him mad

' Uncle Michael what's wrong where's the camper and what's that ..? Asked Jamie as she heard Michael swear under his breath

' No fuck it " Michael suddenly said in horror as he looked at the note

Dear Asshole

Thanks fot returning my camper you must be the bastard that stole it good job I was in the area today and I'm keeping your crap as evidence so suck on that one motherfucker have fun

Camper owner

' The campers been stolen well the real owner took it back damn ' Michael said angry knowing his overalls and mask was in their too and how or where he'd get replacements he had no idea really

' Oh no everything we had was in their and Donald too what will we do ' Said Jamie sitting sadly on a wall as Michael scratched his head trying to think and he knew he needed his overalls and mask and they were gone too now

' Uncle Michael what will we do we lost everything thing and why did someone steal our camper ..? Asked Jamie

' Look I don't know Okay we'll technically it was the owner he tracked us down and took the camper back so be quiet just now I need to think ' Michaek said

' We need transport a place to sleep wash cook to live what will we do and what about our Disney trip you promised ' Said Jamie starting to whine like a spoiled brat and making Michael frustrated

' Look stop whining and shut up for a bit will you and forget about Disney world as we won't be going ' Michael said sighing and running his hand through his hair as Jamie was on the verge of a tantrum and mad she lost everything yet again

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	62. Chapter 62

' Okay so now what are we gonna do any bright ideas also we have no money and no clothes no food and no where to sleep tonight might as well hitchhike back to Haddonfield least I'll have a place to sleep and I'll be fed and given clothes Jamie moaned getting on Michael's nerves a bit but in the last town they were in he thought he seen a party fancy dress store and an idea came to him and luckily he had some change in his pocket

' Uncle Michael Im talking to you why don't you say something what we gonna do now we have nothing left just the clothes we have on our back and no transport and I'm not walking miles and miles so you can forget about that ' Said Jamie sulking as Michael went to a call box and looked at a telephone book and soon found what he was looking for so using the money he had left made a call

In another town about 5 miles away was the party store Michael had seen and a woman awnserd the phone

' Hello fun house how may I help you ' The woman said in a cheery voice

' Hi Er I was wondering if you had such a thing as the bogey man costume and mask it used to be made by the company silver shamrock ' Michael said

' Oh their no longer trading so I'm not sure if we still carry any of their things now all their masks were withdrawn hold on a second ' The woman said going to see what stock she had in

' Who are you phoning and how will a party store help us your crazy Dr Loomis was right ' Jamie said making a face but Michael ignored her

' Hello sir your in luck I have 2 bogeyman masks left a brunette one and blonde one their very rare so expensive apparently they looked like some crazed serial killer and are banned in some towns but not here but their much sort after so their not cheap but I don't have the costume I'm afaraid ' The woman said as Michael breathed a sigh of reliefs

' That's fantastic can you keep them for me I'll come over tomorrow ' Michael said

' Well Okay we can't keep them any later than tomorrow closing time after that they will go back out for sale again ' The woman said

' I'll be their don't worry ' Michael said before hanging up and planing what to do next as he needed his overalls and a car

' Okay so now what what are you getting now and we have no money ' Jamie said making a face

' Dont Worry about money but we have a long walk ahead of us I'm afraid ' Michael said

' What again I hate walking and if you haven't desiderata to go back to talk to the old guy in that store well we'd still have the camper we should have just left and not looked back and iv lost poor Donald I loved that teddy ' Jamie said sadly

" Look will you shut up about bloody Donald Duck their is way more important things than that doll ' Michael yelled

' Oh if your gonna be like that I wanna go home back to Haddonfield least their my sanity will be safe as I'm starting to loose it now and anyway how many campers have we lost since October ' Jamie yelled

' I don't know but how many to,watch have I saved you first from that cult then from that pedophile then the drug dealers then that crazy old woman with those twins and now the mermaids and all that stuff you had the clothes toys books even Donald Duck it was me that got them and they can be replaced so stop acting like a spoilt brat and get walking ' Michael yelled ignoring Jamie who now walked slightly ahead and was crying now

Michael decided to take the road they came along which meant walking through a lot of country side too and a couple of smaller towns and a few housing places and also he remeberd he'd pass a garage so he might even get a car and some overalls their but time would tell

Michal and Jamie left the town and kept walking and Jamie refused to walk at michaels side or hold his hand she was still in a bad mood with him and also she was getting hungry too as she normally had a snack at this time and a thing that worried Michael would be walking in the dark as Jamie wasent keen on the dark it never bothered him he liked the dark and often used it to hide in but now with a young child we'll that was a different matter really

' Jamie get back here and hold my hand ' Orderd Michael trying to keep calm

' No why should I and I can walk by myself I'm not a baby so leave me alone ' Jamie yelled in a bad mood as she folded her arms and now it was getting cooler as it was evening now and Jamie or Michael had no warm clothes they were both dressed for a heatwave

' Well Okay be that way but we do have. Like a 8 mile walk ahead of us and I'm not going to stop we will walk right through the night so no sleeping on my back then are you ready for that ..? Asked Michael lying a little about the distance

' yeah if I have to I can walk that it's no trouble to me but can you keep uo ' Jamie said not even looking at Michael who sighed a bit at her stubbornness and that reminded him a lot of Judith as she could be like tat too

' I'm asking you and also it will get really cold too ' Michael said as Jamie made a noise but said nothing and made Michael sigh

Michael knew he could walk to the next town as he'd walked many many miles before ad through the night going without sleep and lack of sleep never bothered him the sheer force and determination was Michael's drive and he'd walk around the planet if he could and despite having no sleep for days he never felt tired but Jamie was a different matter she was a child with small legs and she needed sleep and their was no way Michael could see her last the pace and he knew he'd end up carrying her on his back but the mood she was in just now she was stubborn and wouldn't even let him hold her hand let alone carry her and she still walked a few steps ahead so Michael slowed his pace keeping her in front of him and also every time he'd say her name she'd tell him to shut uo and leave her alone she was so stubborn just like Judith when she was young and Laurie too even though Michael didn't know that

Jamie suprised Michael by walking well over a mile and evening was setting in but Michael could see that Jamie was getting a bit slower and closer to him

' Your starting to get tired shall I carry you I don't mind ' Michael said conserned as Jamie glanced back at him for a second

' No I can make it to the next town I'm fine I don't need help thank you maybe your the one getting tired ' Jamie hit back making Michael sigh

' Okay then whatever but you know if you need me I'm here ' Michael said feeling Jamie hated him again and it was obvious she was blaming him for loosing the camper.

As time went on and darkness started to set in Michael still walked a little behind Jamie keeping an eye on her and they had been walking for ages now and that's when Jamie stopped and sighed but saying nothing she turned and looked at Michael with huge brown eyes and somehow Michael knew what she was thinking

' You want me to carry you now are your legs sore ..? Asked Michael as Jamie nodded a bit

Sore legs and feeling tired made Jamie weaken and want help so Michael bent down and scooped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder before yawning and eventually falling asleep but Michael kept walking through the night and Jamie wasn't that heavy so he didn't mind carrying her

well that's that chappy done more to come


	63. Chapter 63

' Okay so now what are we gonna do any bright ideas also we have no money and no clothes no food and no where to sleep tonight might as well hitchhike back to Haddonfield least I'll have a place to sleep and I'll be fed and given clothes Jamie moaned getting on Michael's nerves a bit but in the last town they were in he thought he seen a party fancy dress store and an idea came to him and luckily he had some change in his pocket

' Uncle Michael Im talking to you why don't you say something what we gonna do now we have nothing left just the clothes we have on our back and no transport and I'm not walking miles and miles so you can forget about that ' Said Jamie sulking as Michael went to a call box and looked at a telephone book and soon found what he was looking for so using the money he had left made a call

In another town about 5 miles away was the party store Michael had seen and a woman awnserd the phone

' Hello fun house how may I help you ' The woman said in a cheery voice

' Hi Er I was wondering if you had such a thing as the bogey man costume and mask it used to be made by the company silver shamrock ' Michael said

' Oh their no longer trading so I'm not sure if we still carry any of their things now all their masks were withdrawn hold on a second ' The woman said going to see what stock she had in

' Who are you phoning and how will a party store help us your crazy Dr Loomis was right ' Jamie said making a face but Michael ignored her

' Hello sir your in luck I have 2 bogeyman masks left a brunette one and blonde one their very rare so expensive apparently they looked like some crazed serial killer and are banned in some towns but not here but their much sort after so their not cheap but I don't have the costume I'm afaraid ' The woman said as Michael breathed a sigh of reliefs

' That's fantastic can you keep them for me I'll come over tomorrow ' Michael said

' Well Okay we can't keep them any later than tomorrow closing time after that they will go back out for sale again ' The woman said

' I'll be their don't worry ' Michael said before hanging up and planing what to do next as he needed his overalls and a car

' Okay so now what what are you getting now and we have no money ' Jamie said making a face

' Dont Worry about money but we have a long walk ahead of us I'm afraid ' Michael said

' What again I hate walking and if you haven't desiderata to go back to talk to the old guy in that store well we'd still have the camper we should have just left and not looked back and iv lost poor Donald I loved that teddy ' Jamie said sadly

" Look will you shut up about bloody Donald Duck their is way more important things than that doll ' Michael yelled

' Oh if your gonna be like that I wanna go home back to Haddonfield least their my sanity will be safe as I'm starting to loose it now and anyway how many campers have we lost since October ' Jamie yelled

' I don't know but how many to,watch have I saved you first from that cult then from that pedophile then the drug dealers then that crazy old woman with those twins and now the mermaids and all that stuff you had the clothes toys books even Donald Duck it was me that got them and they can be replaced so stop acting like a spoilt brat and get walking ' Michael yelled ignoring Jamie who now walked slightly ahead and was crying now

Michael decided to take the road they came along which meant walking through a lot of country side too and a couple of smaller towns and a few housing places and also he remeberd he'd pass a garage so he might even get a car and some overalls their but time would tell

Michal and Jamie left the town and kept walking and Jamie refused to walk at michaels side or hold his hand she was still in a bad mood with him and also she was getting hungry too as she normally had a snack at this time and a thing that worried Michael would be walking in the dark as Jamie wasent keen on the dark it never bothered him he liked the dark and often used it to hide in but now with a young child we'll that was a different matter really

' Jamie get back here and hold my hand ' Orderd Michael trying to keep calm

' No why should I and I can walk by myself I'm not a baby so leave me alone ' Jamie yelled in a bad mood as she folded her arms and now it was getting cooler as it was evening now and Jamie or Michael had no warm clothes they were both dressed for a heatwave

' Well Okay be that way but we do have. Like a 8 mile walk ahead of us and I'm not going to stop we will walk right through the night so no sleeping on my back then are you ready for that ..? Asked Michael lying a little about the distance

' yeah if I have to I can walk that it's no trouble to me but can you keep uo ' Jamie said not even looking at Michael who sighed a bit at her stubbornness and that reminded him a lot of Judith as she could be like tat too

' I'm asking you and also it will get really cold too ' Michael said as Jamie made a noise but said nothing and made Michael sigh

Michael knew he could walk to the next town as he'd walked many many miles before ad through the night going without sleep and lack of sleep never bothered him the sheer force and determination was Michael's drive and he'd walk around the planet if he could and despite having no sleep for days he never felt tired but Jamie was a different matter she was a child with small legs and she needed sleep and their was no way Michael could see her last the pace and he knew he'd end up carrying her on his back but the mood she was in just now she was stubborn and wouldn't even let him hold her hand let alone carry her and she still walked a few steps ahead so Michael slowed his pace keeping her in front of him and also every time he'd say her name she'd tell him to shut uo and leave her alone she was so stubborn just like Judith when she was young and Laurie too even though Michael didn't know that

Jamie suprised Michael by walking well over a mile and evening was setting in but Michael could see that Jamie was getting a bit slower and closer to him

' Your starting to get tired shall I carry you I don't mind ' Michael said conserned as Jamie glanced back at him for a second

' No I can make it to the next town I'm fine I don't need help thank you maybe your the one getting tired ' Jamie hit back making Michael sigh

' Okay then whatever but you know if you need me I'm here ' Michael said feeling Jamie hated him again and it was obvious she was blaming him for loosing the camper.

As time went on and darkness started to set in Michael still walked a little behind Jamie keeping an eye on her and they had been walking for ages now and that's when Jamie stopped and sighed but saying nothing she turned and looked at Michael with huge brown eyes and somehow Michael knew what she was thinking

' You want me to carry you now are your legs sore ..? Asked Michael as Jamie nodded a bit

Sore legs and feeling tired made Jamie weaken and want help so Michael bent down and scooped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder before yawning and eventually falling asleep but Michael kept walking through the night and Jamie wasn't that heavy so he didn't mind carrying her

well that's that chappy done more to come


	64. Chapter 64

' Uncle Michael when we go to Disney world will you go on all the rides with me it will be good fun ..? Asked Jamie smiling looking at Michael

' Well we'll see I won't promis anything okay ' Michael said as he wasn't too keen on fast rides he got himself dragged on a few at the county fair and they were enough maybe it was because as a kid Michael was never taken to funfairs or circuses when they came to town even when he was very young he remeberd Judith going with one of her many boyfriends but he never went maybe because he was too young and small for the rides so he never gave funfairs a second thought and after he was locked uo well their was no treats like days out one day was like another to him really but now Jamie was showing him things he never experienced before and he had to admit some of it was fun and he was enjoying it

' So how far is it to Disney world will we be their soon also can we stay in the Disney world hotel it is so fun I heard a few years ago their was a couple of kids in my class at school stayed their when they visited the park they had a great time and had Mickey and Minnie at breakfast I'd love to have Donald join us he's awesome ' Jamie said smiling

' Well we have a bit to go yet as where no where near Disney world and no I don't think we'll be staying in the hotel we can return to the camper at night park as close to the park as we can then catch the little sky train that will take us right their " Michael said smiling as they drove on and Jamie broke into song singing Zip a de do da as she rode up front making Michael laugh a bit

' Come on Uncle you sing I take it you can sing ' Jamie said smiling glancing at Michael who blushed a little

' Yeah maybe I can but I'm not one for singing never was never will so I'll pass on that and let you sing instead anyway we need to stop off for a few things in the next town and don't worry I won't steal. ' Michael said glancing at Jamie

' Never said you were anyway guess if we have to steal we'll we have to to survive ' Jamie said with a shrug

' Guess so but those people who took the camper left some cash behind so that will tie us over for a bit ' Michael said smiling at Jamie who smiled back and glanced out the window now humming to herself and smiling as she looked out the window

A little while later Michael pulled up in yet another town to get some more things food and maybe some clothes for their trip

' Okay were here now so I'll park the camper here and we can walk to the town centre it's not far and stay close okay and do t worry about the camper I have both sets of keys with me. so it's going nowhere ' Michael said smiling

' Good cos I'm not walking miles again and I really wanna go to Disney world ' Jamie said smiling

' Don't worry we will be their soon this will be last stop I promis ' Michael said as he and Jamie got out the camper and Jamie took Michael's hand as they headed for the stores

' Okay then first we can get the groceries we need then maybe some treats and don't worry I don't think they'll be weird people talking about killer mermaids here were miles away from the sea ' Michael said as Jamie shrugged

' I'm glad I do t wanna think about they again and that Tamara was real bad I'd rather forget about her yet she had pretty hair and looked like Barbie ' Jamie said but Michael didn't reply as he sensed Jamie missed her long hair but her hair was in a layerd bob now to her collar and was growing fast

Soon Michael and Jamie got the groceries they needed and Jamie got some candy and they they seen a little market place so decided to check that place out to see what was in their

The stores were mostly of Antiques and collectors things and were no interest if Michael but Jamie found them interesting and something caught her eye 2 steiff bears a little like the ones she lost and she still missed them

' Daddy Daddy look their like the teddies I used to have ' Jamie said pulling on Michael's wrist and keeping uo the father daughter act

' Ahh. Yeah they are hun oh wow look at the prices of them their so expensive ' Michael said looking at the bears in shock Who were way overpriced even more expensive that Jamie's bear was

' Their old and Steiff is an expensive make but their the best teddies on the planet I'd say and worth every cent ' The woman said smiling as she looked at Michael and Jamie who were holding the bear

' Yeah I used to have a bear like that and he growled a bit I lost him when we moved ' Jamie said tipping the bear over who also growled

' Aww I'm sorry about that and yes they growl too and are both handsome little guys " The woman said as Jamie picked uo a blonde doll dressed as a ballerina who was also expensive

' That's a lot for a Barbie doll and never seen one like that before ' Michael said as Jamie showed him the doll

' That's not Barbie that's from the UK that's Sindy she's from the 1970s and are very very rare in the states she was made for the UK market only ' The woman said

' Wel how did you get her if she's made for British kids ..? Asked Jamie

' She was sold to me last month I buy from the public too so I guess they got her from the UK but she's very rare and impossible to find here so that's why she's expensive I paid a lot for her too ' The woman said as Jamie sighed and put the doll down next to the bears

" Let's go for some ice cream daddy ' Jamie said sighing as she was about to leave the shop

' Okay are you finished in here then ..? Asked Michael as Jamie nodded and the two left leaving the woman sitting in her over priced store

Michael and Jamie went to look at something else but Jamie kept glancing back at the store as she liked that doll and bears. and would have loved to own them and also she seen the woman unpacking a couple of other things and putting them out and one looked like another doll but Jamie said nothing

' Okay now let's get that ice cream ' Michael said smiling as they went to head upstairs as they were in the borrow leave of the place but as Michael turned to see and talk to Jamie Jamie had vanished making Michael panic as Jamie was lost again

Suddenly a loud scream was heard and the store owner the woman of the antique store came running out yelling at Jamie ' Stop theif bring those back you little witch I'm calling the police '

On hearing that Michael grabbed his groceries and ran after Jamie wondering what was going on it was obvious Jamie had stolen something but he couldn't see what as Jamie was fast and the woman walked with a stick so had no chance of catching her

Jamie ran all the way back to the camper and hid near it so no one seen her an she only came out of hiding when she seen Michael

' Quick quick open the door we have to get out of here fast ' Jamie said almost out of. breath from all the running as Michael opened the door and she quickly got inside

Once he got in Michael quickly drove away from the place still wondering what Jamie had done so he waited till he was quite a distance away before turning to look at Jamie and he got a shock

Their on the table was the 2 steiff teddies the Ballerina sindy doll and 2 other dolls that looked like it one was in a checked dress and had auburn hair tied back the other had black hair tied in 2 pony tails wearing a striped top and red shorts and the blonde ballerina and also a small squeaky Donald Duck toy that looked really old maybe olde than Michael was

' OMG what the hell how did you do that ' Said Michael shocked going over to Jamie and looking at the toys

' The old woman left her store for a moment to talk to someone and she's so slow anyway and uses like a stick and I'm fast so I took my chance went back and grabbed the toys and ran Sure I did it before at the garage sale ages ago ' Jamie said shocking Michael a bit

' Yeah I remember that but omg you always full of sunrises Jamie I have to say ' Michael said

' I know I think I learned that from you and now I have 3 sindy dolls to go with my Barbie ' Jamie said smiling looking at the blonde doll

' And another couple of expensive teddies. that growls ' Michael said smiling looking at the bears

' Yeah I'd like more of these bears their cute ' Jamie said shocking Michael a bit as he scratched his head and sighed it seemed Jamie was picking up his stealing habits and he wonderd was that a bad or good thing

Well that's that chappy done more to the Sindy dolls are based on sindy dolls that were given to me as a kid by my aunt and I was told they were UK exclusives only


	65. Chapter 65

' You do know I should be mad at you for stealing right ' Said Michael a little later looking at Jamie as she drank some juice and happily played with her new toys

' Yeah I know but you can't really cos you have stole too since all the time iv Known you even before you took me you stole ' Jamie said

' Yeah I guess I did I stole to survive really food clothes a car I guess but don't think I ever stole toys and especially when I was a kid ' Michael said

' Iv never stolen before till now really my mom would have killed me and my foster mom they brought me up pretty strict I guess why did you steal at my age ..? Asked Jamie

' Yeah but small things like candy and that when I was a kid also stole a pen from some kid at school and small things like school stuff and I'd sometimes steal from Judith used to steal her diary a lot and write stuff in it then she'd call me a little brat and go shimming to mom asking her to ask me to keep our of her stuff and her room just did it to wind her uo I guess ' Michael said with a laugh thinking back to Judith screaming at him and he used to write some horrible things in her diary too

' I was never allowed to keep a diary mom said no secrets in the house ' Jamie said

' Well guess that's a good thing but Judith had one it was pink and had a lock I picked the lock with one of her bobby pins though and read it all call me the little brother from hell that was ms ' Michael said laughing

' Uncle Michael what was aunt Judith like mom said she can't remember her she was a baby ' Jamie said

' Yeah she was she was just over a year your mom was a sweet baby hardly cried huge blue eyes and blonde curls Judith was the opposer oh to strangers she appeared a sweet girl but she was a terrible person law into herself really she only cared about herself and was rude and nasty she looked a little like your mom did long blonde hair and blue eyes pretty on the outside ugly on the inside I guess you get your looks from your father but you have Myers looks too as we both have same eye and hair colour ' Michael said

' Yeah I remember seeing you without that mask you look a lot like me also I do get some of my dads looks too I'm told he had brownish fair curly hair but later got all his curls cut off Jimmy was his name think him and my mom met at the hospital he worked their and he said soon as he seen her lying in the bed he developed a thing for her and wanted to get closer ' Jamie said smiling a bit thinking back to her dad telling her how he and Laurie first met

No more was said for a while as both knew they'd be binging uo bad sad memories so Jamie went back to playing with her toys and Michael kept driving on and it was when they seen a sign saying Disney world park on the notice board on the highway that broke the silence

' Oh wow are we nearly their yet I just seen that notice saying Disney world how far have we to go ' Asked Jamie all excited

' Not far now just keep following the signs and we'll be their the magic kingdom as it's called ' Said Michael smiling at Jamie

' Oh wow I can't believe we're almost their I thought we'd never get their it's a dream come true for me iv always wanted to go to Disney world this is so gonna be the best day ever ' Said Jamie all excited

' Wow wow calm down their were not their yet we still have a bit to go but we'll be their soon " Michael said as Jamie bounced up and down in her seat with excitement as another sign passed them telling the. They were a mile less

" Wow the freeway is busy do you think their all going to Disney world Uncle..? Asked Jamie

' Who knows maybe it is a very busy place I do know that so probably yeah they are " Michael replied

' Oh I do hope I can get to meet Donald then Mickey and Minnie and the princesses and go on the rides and also ' Begun Jamie. It got cut off

' Yes we will do everything but as I said I don't know if I'll go on them I'm not a person that dose rides how you got me on them at that county fair well I don't know ' Michael said with a laugh making Jamie laugh

' Cos you did it for me maybe ' Jamie said smiling but Michael didn't say anything

Michael and Jamie drove on for quite a few more miles chatting away till they came to the area where they'd have to park the camper

' Why are we stopping Uncle..? Asked Jamie as Michael parked the camper

' This is as far as we can go I think we have to walk to the station to catch a train next that will take us to the park ' Michael said as he and Jamie got out and took everything they'd need for the day

' Okay daddy where's the station ..? Asked Jamie getting into act again

' Ee have a bit of a walk first but you got everything as we won't be back to the camper for ages ..? Asked Michael as Jamie put her rucksack in her back and took Michael's hand

' Yup let's go watch out Disney world here we come

Michael and Jamie joined more people who were also going to the park that day and they all had quite a walk to the little rail station

' Will this train take us right to the park daddy how long will it be till we're their o can't wait " Jamie said getting excited again

' Yeah it will do and we'll be their soon so don't worry ' Michael said smiling

After a 10 minuets walk and waiting at the station for a further 15 minuets a little trainor the mono rail turned uo and Michael and Jamie went inside and sat down

' OMG I'm so excited we're almost their ' Jamie said smiling as Michael listened to some announcement I'd severely diffrent laungages coming over a loud speaker that was talking about safety and other stuff

Soon the doors of the train closed and it started off taking Jamie to Disney world at last and she knelt on the seat looking out the window pointing things out to Michael and he was pointing some stuff out to her

A while later they'd finally arrived and first thing they were met with was huge ques crowds of people quingbat the gates to get in and Michael was not one for crowds and he wanted to turn and run but this was gonna be the happiest day of Jamie's life maybe and he promised her so he'd put up with it

About half an hour later finally Michael and Jamie came to the pay booth and they noticed everyone had tickets but lucky they could pay at the gate and that wasn't cheap so after paying they headed into the park and Jamie was high on excitement

It was a bit overwhelming with loud music being played over loud speakers workers they seen were dressed I turn of the century costumes and had great big smiles on their face and crowds everywhere

' Oh Daddy look theirs Cinderella's castle uo aheac ' Jamie said looking at the famous Disney castle as they headed up the drawbridge and were greeted by more music and a voice telling them the story if Cinderella and also their was paintings on the wall and stained glass windows and the glass slipper so Michael and Jamie spent time looking around the castle before going to look for the rides and no doubt Jamie would want to go on them all

' Let's go to fantasy land daddy it's other side of the castle ' Jamie yelled pulling Michael by the hand who just sighed and let himself be dragged towards the rides and as he expected more crowds and the waiting time wasa nightmare but worth it Michael felt when he seen Jamie waving from the carousel and laughing he didn't go on it but he let himself be dragged on the Dumbo ride sitting next to Jamie and also the spinning teacups too and Jamie found a way to make them spin super fast maybe a bit too fast for Michael as Jamie made the, spin one way then the next and she loved it even though Michael waswnf keen on it he said nothing

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	66. Chapter 66

Jamie had great fun on the teacups and after that she managed to drag Michael on the adventures of Snow White ride and then Peter Pan ride then went to an attraction called Fantasyland Theater and to Jamie's delight she seen Mickey and even Donald their and Michael had to admit he liked it too

After they left that ride they went on the winnis the Pooh ride before heading for it's a small world and already Michael found the music kinda annoying as it could be heard from outside and also their was a huge clock ticking

' OMG let's go on this ride it's a small world it will be awesome ' Jamie gasped pulling Michael towards the long line and Michael groaned a bit wondering what he had let himself in for

It was a long wait and not a pleasant one too it was very hot that day also kids getting hyper and another couple of kids throwing tantrums wanting on now not Michael's thing but at least Jamie was well behaved

After waiting for like an hour Michael and Jamie were next to get on the little boat their was a couple in front of them but they still had a great view yet Michael was a bit squashed in cos of his long legs and it hurt a bit

Again announcements were heard on the speakers in diffrent Launages telling everyone do not stand uo and keep arms and legs inside the boat at all times and after waiting a few more minutes for others to get on the boat started up and went inside a huge building that was full of twirling singing dolls and scenery of diffrent lands and the song it's a small world after all a nightmare to Michael but Jamie loved it and sang along as she pointed things out to him

' Oh Daddy look at that those dolls are so cute oh look ' Jamie would say every 5 seconds as Michael smiled and nodded saying ' Yeah sweetie I see it that's cute but distaste would soon strike and ruin the boat trip

Suddenly the ride stopped moving and the boat in front was seen too and a few people started whispering and also the boat behind them got stuck

' What's happening why we stopped ..? Asked a boy from behind Jamie

' I dunno think we broke down I'm sure they'll fix it though so don't worry ' A woman's voice was heard

' Daddy we broke down so we're stuck here ' Said Jamie as she looked at Michael who waswnf happy this was the last place he'd wanted to be stuck and the dolls creeped him out but he said nothing and also the rides music still kept playing and some kids were singing along too as they thought it was fun

About half an hour later of sitting in the boat and the song it's a small world being played over and over was far too much for Michael he had to do something so wondering how deep the water was he stood up and got out the boat shocking Jamie

' Daddy what are you doing you can't get our they said stay in the boat you have to get back into the boat again ' Said Jamie

' No I can't wait here any longer and the song is driving me crazy come on let's go ' Said Michael now lifting Jamie out the boat and carrying her through the water from room to room and the dolls all seemed to be watching and singing

' Sir sir you have to get back into the boat you can't leave the boat ' A woman who worked their and she was still smiling

' No and be driven insane sorry I'm getting outta here ' Michael said still carrying Jamie as the water would be uo to her waist and he didn't wa t her getting wet so he carried her till they came out side and then climbed back up onto a bridge area where the boat would stop

' Daddy we never got to see the entire ride I was enjoying that too ' Jamie said a bit sad

' We can see it later now let's go for something to eat till I dry off ' Michael said asjamie made a face but said nothing

' After eating a small lunch Michael and Jamie went on a few more rides again having to que and also they decided to see if they could meet the characters and first one Jamie wanted to meet was Donald but she soon found herself queuing to meet michkey and Minnie who were in a band stand

' I don't think we will have time to see all the parks today we can come back tomorrow and see the others but we will try and see Donald and the princesses today ' Michael said as Jamie smiled and nodded as she looked at a brochure Michael had bought her and wanted Mickey and Minnie to sign for her

After waiting for ages and saying her feet hurt a bit at last Jamie was first in line so her and Michael went into the bandstand and then hugged Mickey first then Minnie and spent some time talking to them even though they didn't talk but they kind of signed to her as if doing sign language and they sined her book and Jamie used her own name Jamie

' Would you like me to take a photo of you with Mickey and Minnie hun ..? Asked one of the workers that was also in the bandstand and that's when it hit Jamie they had no camera and that meant no photos and it made Jamie sad a bit

' We don't have a camera not with us I'm sorry ' Jamie said sadly as she took Mickeys hand and he put his free hand to his face pretending to be sad

' I'm sure we can get a camera for tomorrow and you can have all the photos you want ' Michael said smiling and Minnie nodded if agreeing

' Yeah we can do that tomorrow if that's okay with Mickey and. Minnie ' Jamie said as the 2 Disney mascots nodded if to say yes

Jamie gave Mickey and Minnie another hug before leaving still feeling a little sad about the photos

' I forgot about a camera it be so cool if we could have got photos too ' Jamie said

' Oh don't worry we will get one for tomorrow and we can get millions of photos ' Michael said smiling as Jamie nodded

Jamie and Michael hung around in fantasyland that day and Jamie git to meet a few other characters too but she felt sad she never got to see Donald he waswnf around somehow but she met Goofy Pinocchio and his father also Snow White Sleeping beauty and Cinderella and Alice and seen Peter Pan and Wendy with Captain Hook running off in the distance and the highlight of the day was the parade and she seen Donald on the float

' OMG Omg look daddy theirs Donald Donald Donald ' Yelled Jamie trying to get Donald's attention as he was way high uo on the float with Daisy Mickey and Minnie and was dancing but sadly Donald never heard her cos of the loud music and had his back to her but Minnie waved to her along with Cinderella and ho blew her a kiss and Mary poppies waved to her too

The parade was awesome full of colourful characters in costume also singing and dancing and Jamie loved every second of it and after it was finished they headed back to the main street to do some shopping where Jamie got a Disney world t short a pair of mouse ears a Cinderella doll a talking Donald Duck toy and a snow globe that had the castle and Mickey and Minnie outside it and it played When you wish upon a star

Michael carried Jamie's things and he bought a Disney world t shirt too to get into the spirit of things and later they went on some more rides and also met Alice and the white rabbit and listened to what they called a ragbtime band whilst having an ice cream and soon it was getting dark and that went one thing the magical electric parade and the fireworks and Jamie had heard a lot about that and was excited about seeing it

As usual a huge crowd had gathered to see the parade but Michae and Jamie had a good view of it and it was breathtaking all the floats and characters had a million tiny lights on them that made them look magical and music was heard a little girls voice saying

Starlight Star bright

First Star I see tonight

I Wish I may I wish I might

Have the wish I wish tonight

After those lines diffrent people spoke singing when you wish upone a star

Also the sky darkend and soon fireworks went off too oohs and ahhs of the crowds

' OMG Daddy look at the fireworks wow ' Gasped Jamie caught uo in the magic as her and Michael and everyone we looked uo at the fireworks and an announcer said something about Tinkerbsll flying up to the castle and a tiny light was seen shooting across the sky

' OMG look daddy theirs tinkerbsll she's so tiny ' Jamie said pointing up to the tingly light

' Wow she is ' Michael said as they watched the fireworks and soon they could see Mickey and Minnie waving to them and blowing kisses as the announcer said the park was closing and they wished everyone a goodnight and hoped to see them soon and also Mickey and Minnie kissed before the drawbridge went up

' OMG that was awesome we so have to go tomorrow please please ' Begged Jamie pulling Michael's hand making him laugh

' Yeah sure but let's get some sleep first it's late ' Michael said as he picked Jamie uo and they headed back

It was a further hour before they reached the camper and by then Jamie was fast asleep but woke briefly when Michale carried her inside and placed her on her bed and gently kissed her forehead

' Night Jamie have pleasant Disney dreams ' Michael said stroking Jamie's bangs

Well that's that chappy done more to come the small world ride breaking down is based on a true story happened to me and my parents a few years ago and my dad and brother walked out through the water


	67. Chapter 67

Jamie woke early next morning still in her clothes as Michael didn't change her but she decided to get a shower and change before coming for breakfast and Michael had a surprise for her and was smiling when Jamie joined him at breakfast

' You remember yesterday when we had no camera so we couldn't get photos ' Michael said smiling

' Yeah you said you'd get one for today and why was I sleeping in my clothes ..? Asked Jamie a bit confused

' Oh you fell asleep when we left the station so I carried you back and put you to bed but also I noticed someone at the station not quite paying attention to what they were doing and they kinda neglected something ' Michael said confusing Jamie more

' Oh what ..? Asked Jamie now eating breakfast

' Tnis little baby told you I'd get one and now we can have all the photos we want ' Michael said putting a camera on the table and a few rolls of unopened film and stunning Jamie a little

' Oh wow how did you get that looks a good one ' Jamie said

' Well I was behind them when we got off the train and they put their bags down and they'd got into an argument with someone and I just grabbed their bag and that's not all I grabbed look over their ' Michael said pointing to a large bag full of stuff

' OMG wow ' Jamie said going over to the bag and pulling out a Mickey and Minnie t shirt that was a little big for her also a big book about Disney and history of the parks also a Mickey and Minnie snowglobe a small Mickey and Minnie plush and a Dumbo plush

' Oh wow this stuff is awesome I love it ' Jamie said smiling hugging the plush toys

' Sorry theirs no Donald their as I know you love him more ' Michael said smiling

' Oh no it's okay I love Mickey too this time if I meet him we can get photos ' Jamie said smiling

' Yup it sure dose and we can explore other bits of the park today stuff we didn't see yesterday ' Michael said smiling at a very happy Jamie

After their breakfast and riding uo the camper a bit Michael and Jamie headed off for Disney world again excited about another fun filled day and Jamie was determined to meet Donald

Again they paid on the gate and this time they bought what they called a hopper pass that cut out ques so they could do more things and first thing much to Michael's horror they went back on Its a small world ride but luckily it didn't break down so they seen the entire ride and also they did a few other things in fantasy land they missed out before heading into Frontier land and spending time their and went on Big thunder mountain Jamie loved that but Michael screamed but he liked Mark Twain ride as they went in an old style boat and also they had lunch their too before going on more rides and also Michael found a way of getting Disney gifts for free he grabbed unattended bags and all bags given in the park were identical Disney bags so he'd look through them later and a few looked if they had toys in them that do Jamie

After lunch Michael and Jamie went on a few more rides and met some more characters too and late afternoon after going on more rides and a lot of walking around the park Jamie got her wish she met Donald

' OMG daddy look their he is come on ' Yelled Jamie tugging in Michaels hand as she dragged him back into fantasy land to where Donald was with other kids signing autographs and like all the other places that day their was a que so more waiting in line but seeing the excitement in Jamie's face it was worth it

About half an hour or manybe more of waiting Jamie was first and she ran right into Donald's arms hugging him tight

' Oh Donald your my most favourite character I love you ' Jamie said hugging Donald tightly and he put his wings around her hugging her back

Also on seeing this made Michael happy too as he knew how much Donald meant to Jamie and this was her dream come true so he was really happy for her

Jamie spend about 5 miniuts with Donald and git his autograph and a photo with him she'd have love to have spent all day with him but their was a very long line of other people waiting to see him so Jamie gave Donald another hug before saying goodbye and going back off with Michael again

' So how do you feel you met your cartoon hero I take it you wanted to meet him for s very long time then ..? Asked Michael smiling as Jamie held his hand and skipped happily eating a Mickey Mouse shaped lollipop Michael had bought her

' It was good shame I couldn't spend more time with him but their was too many people wanting to see him so I was lucky I guess ' Jamie said smiling as Michael smiled too

The rest of the day was spend on going on more rides and also the last characters they met was Cinderella's step sisters and step mother and they had Jamie almost setting herself with laughing and even tried to flirt with Michael as they linked their arms in his and asked him if he'd take them to the Ball and if he was a rich prince and Michael had to decline

' I'm sorry ladies I'm not a rich prince with a big castle I'm just a normal guy that lives in a trailer with my daughter ' Michael said telling the step sisters the father daughter act

' I told you he wasn't a rich prince we will need to keep looking now put him down ' The step mother said making Michael and Jamie laugh as one of the sisters touched michaels wavy hair saying ' You have beautiful hair I like men with thick wavy hair and also they need to be a rich prince

' Well I'm sorry I'm not a prince but good luck in your search ' Michael said before taking Jamie by the hand and leaving and then Jamie burst out laughing confusing Michael a bit

' What what's so funny why do you keep laughing ..? Asked Michael confused and Jamie thought she'd have a little fun with him and said ' Oh nothings wrong just thinking about those two

' God I know imagine having them as sisters urgh poor Cinderella and I thought I had the sister from hell with Judith those two are way worse than her ' Michael said as Jamie kept starring at him trying not to laugh

Unknown to Michael one of the step sisters had kissed Michael on the cheek and left a huge bright red lipstick mark on his face and Jamie found it hilarious but didn't tell him as she wanted a bit of fun but he did find it a bit odd when people were standing at him and sniggering a bit

' Okay enough is enough what are you laughing at what's wrong with me people are looking and laughing have I got something on me ..? Asked Michael touching his hair and face but felt nothing as he watched Jamie giggling

' Wel okay kinda I guess here come with me a few seconds ' Jamie said laughing leading Michael into a boutique that sold Disney stuff and she found a hand mirror with Snow White on it

' Here dad take a look ' Said Jamie handing the mirror to Michael and he looked at himself and gasped a bit when he seen the big lipstick mark on his cheek and heard Jamie laughing again

' Oh God must have been one of those two step sisters they were over me like a rash how will that come off ' Michael said trying to rub the mark off and trying to hide his embarrassment

' It won't come off unless you use soap and water which we don't have here need to wait till we get back to the camper ' Jamie said

' What oh god that means iv to walk around all day like this wait a second where's the public rest rooms ' Michael said putting the mirror back and grabbing Jamie and heading out the store and across the park to find the rest room and with his free hand he had that up at his face hiding the mark and Jamie was still laughing at it but she felt kinda bad too as it was clear Michael was embarrassed by it

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	68. Chapter 68

Soon Jamie and Michael found a rest room and Michael told Jamie to wait outside whist he went in and cleaned his face up and Jamie was still laughing but after a lot of scrubbing the mark came off and Jamie was still giggling a bit when Michael came back outside again

' Their it's gone now and no more kissing by female characters God that was so embaracing and you wouldn't tell me you little terror ' Michael said as Jamie held his hand and skipped happy

' No and spoiled the fun sorry dad it was funny though ' Jamie said smiling as Michael only sighed

' Okay so where will we go now we still have a lot to see ' Michael said as he looked at a map

' Tomorrow land that looks cool wonder what the world be like in the year 2000 or even 3000 ' Jamie said

' I dunno maybe the year 2000 will be pretty much like now but the year 3000 is way too far ahead but sure we can check it out ' Michael said

' Cool then we can go on more rides then see the parade and fireworks ' Begun Jamie then stopped and gasped a bit when she seen a coupel nearby carrying a giant Donald Duck plush that was way bigger than hers and they had 5 bulging Carrier bags full of gifts by the looks of things

' OMG daddy look at that Donald isn't he awesome I'd love one that size ' Jamie said smiling at Michael who groaned a little as it looked very expensive

' Bet it cost a lot too ' Michael said knowing what would be coming next and he was right Jamie begged him to try and find the store that sold the giant Donald and as their was stores all over the park it be hard but before he could say. anything Jamie wa over talking to the couple that had Donald

' Hi excuse me hope you don't mind me asking but what store did you get your Donald Duck in ' Jamie asked pointing to the giant Donald toy

' Hey sweetie no it was a store on main street yet I don't know how we're going to get him on the plane I told Karl to get a smaller one but no he had to get biggest one in store ' A woman said who was with the man who had the toy and she had an Australian accent

' Well I always wanted to come to Disney world since I was a little ankle bitter and Donald was my favourite and he can sit in the chair in the corner of my den and I'll get an extra ticket for him I don't mind ' The man said with a smile as Jamie touched Donald's foot

' He's lovely thanks ' Jamie said turning round and yelling dad they got it on main street let's go and find him '

Michael watched the couple walk into the distance with the toy and bags as he and Jamie headed back to mains street to find the store and that was easier said than done as the main street was full of stores selling toys but after a search they found I'd as they seen a giant Mickey sitting in the window

' Daddy that's the store look theirs Mickey in the window Donald must be inside ' Jamie said pulling at Michael and dragging him inside to look at the toys

Their was a lot of plush toys and Donald was their too in all sizes but no giant Donald just Minnie another Mickey and Goofy

' Excuse me you know those giant plush toys do you have Donald and how much is he ..? Asked Jamie to one of the sale assistants

' Hello their hun I'm sorry that's all we have just now we sold our last jumbo sized Donald about a couple of hours ago and I don't know if we will be getting him in he was the same as the other toys that size ' The woman said as Michael who overheard everything looked up and seen the prices that were like $300 and that shocked him a little

' Oh wow I don't think we could afford them sweetheart I'm so sorry ' Michael said as Jamie went over and looked at the other giant toys and then she looked a bit sad

' Hey tell you what why don't you get a talking Donald toy they sell them here ' Michael said as Jamie shrugged a bit

' It's okay daddy I wanted the giant one but we can get the talking one another day elsewhere ' Jamie said as Michael put the doll back on the shelf then led Jamie out by the hand and he could tell she was a bit disappointed as she wasn't smiling as much but after an ice cream Jamie's mood picked up a bit and then they went on a few more rides before getting ready to see the evening parade with all the lights again and Jamie's mood was back to happy she seemed to have forgotten about the giant Donald and was looking forward to the parade

' Oh daddy we can take photos of it now it will be so cool I'm so excited are you ' Jamie said jumping up and down as they got a spot at the front again

' Yeah sure am sweetheart ' Michael said but wasn't really playing full attention something had caught his eye and got him thinking

The Australian couple he'd seen earler with the Donald toy and bags were their too and arguing over something so their attention was distracted and that gave Michael an idea but it mean missing the parade and maybe not getting back to the park the next day but Michael knew their was lots of other Disney parks all over the states this was one of many and also if his plan worked Jamie would be happy too so as Jamie stood holding the rope that cordend off the spectators from the parade and smiling Michael then decided to put his plan into action

'Don't move from that rope I'll be back in 2 seconds and then we need to run ' Michael said whispering into Jamie's eat low enough so she only could hear

' Daddy what do you mean aren't you going to watch the parade with me daddy daddy ..? Jamie said confused and looking around to see Michael gone and also loud screams was heard and so,s one yell ' Stop theif ' Michael had stolen something yet again

Jamie gasped in shock as Michael came running back towards her with the carrier bags and giant Donald Duck in His arm and he then scooped up Jamie and ran through the crowds pushing and shoving and a lot of people were screaming but somehow the parade carried on

Michael ran fast as he could through the park and then seen a golf buggy so dumped everything including Jamie in that and drove fast as he could with park staff chasing him including the Australian couple too but they were all to slow and Michael escaped the park and again dumped the golf buggy and grabbed Jamie and everything and ran again this time stealing a nearby car

' What the hell are you doing with a car what about the camper we're not ditching it ' Jamie said

' No we can use this to drive to the camper I worked out a way and anyway that golf buggy was way too slow for my liking ' Michael said as he drove fast as he could

' OMG I don't believe you did that wow that was pretty cool ' Jamie said touching the giant Donald Duck that almost took up the entire back seat

' So you like him thein also theirs more bags their for you we can look through them later ' Michael said as he looked at the map to take them back to the big car park

Normally by monorail and foot it have taken them. just over an hour but because they had the car and drove fast it took them like half an hour and soon the camper was I site so Michael abandoned the car and he and Jamie grabbed their stuff and went back to the camper and once inside with all their stuff they drove off really fast

' Wow that was quite an adventure but why are we driving off can't we go back tomorrow we still have tons to see and other parks and shows too ' Jamie said as Michael shook his head

' I'm sorry we can't go back their they'll arrest me and take you back to the hospital and Loomis and I'll be locked away too and I'll never see you again so that's why we can't go back I'm sorry ' Michael said as Jamie shrugged as she looked at all the autographs she'd got

' It's okay I got what I really wanted that was to meet Donald and I did I will miss the park but I don't want anything happening to you ' Jamie said as Michael smiled happy that Jamie was such a understanding girl as if it been him at that age he'd have been throwing tantrums and screaming and being a devils child but Jamie just sat in the back and emptied the bags Michael grabbed that day and the giant Donald sat beside her and it was almost tall as her and later she moved the giant toy into her little room area and it sat in the corner and Jamie was happy with it and said ' Night Donald as she climbed into bed that night and as she slept Michael drove on through the night just going where the road took him

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	69. Chapter 69

when Jamie awoke next day Disney world was miles behind and they were in a country road it seemed but the smell of cooking was so tempting so Jamie got out of bed smiled at her giant Donald and went into the dining area where she found Michael making breakfast

' Where are we now uncle and that smells good ' Said Jamie yawning and rubbing her eyes a bit

' heading towards New York and I cooked breakfast after that you can shower and look in the bags theirs quite a few in their too keep you going ' Michael said smiling

' Wow yeah cool I'll have fun with them. Just a shame we can go back their was so much we missed but we can't risk it ' Jamie said sighing

' So true and theirs other Disney parks too elsewhere so we might go to another one you never know ' Said Michael making Jamie smile

' Yeah I forgot about that but we need to wait till the heat dies down a bit that park might tell other parks to watch out for us you never know and as you said Mickey Mouse owns all the parks ' Jamie said laughing

' Yeah true and don't wanna upset the mouse and anyway thought you didn't believe in him and you knew that was just actors in the costumes you said that other day ' Said Michael

' Thata true I do but it's kinds fun to pretend their real but anyway how did you get that Donald and the bags that guy was gonna keep him for his den ' Jamie said

' Well I kinda seen them in the distance arguing over camera film rolls and they'd put their things on the ground for a moment or two to check their camera and that's when I took my opertunity you know I just swooped in and grabbed everything and came back for you ' Michael said

' Wow well I lost my Minnie Mouse headband it fell off in the rush guess I'll never get that back again ' Jamie said sighing

' No I'm sorry about that but you did get something better the big Donald ' Michael said smiling as Jamie smiled

' Yeah that's true and he's awesome I love him ' Jamie said smiling as she finished her breakfast

A little later that day Michale kept driving and Jamie now washed and dressed looked through the Disney bags Michael had taken and he'd grabbed quite a few including a Cinderella rucksack and inside to Jamie's delight was a Minnie Mouse Headband like the one she lost

Also in the bags was a couple of Disney hats 3 Disney T shits 2 was her size one was way too big also 2 books about Disney a small lady and the tramp plush also Marie from the Aristocats a plush Dopey and Grumpy from Snow White and a plush Bambie and thumper along with a talking Mickey Mouse toy a Snow White doll 2 Disney plates and 2 cups a casete of Disney songs a pair of Minnie Mouse socks and sunglasses a tinker bell nightdress another snowglobe with Tinkerbell inside a Mickey Mouse figurine a,OMG other Disney themed things couple of story books little plastic figures also some keychains and a board game and 2 dolls that looked as if they were from the Its a small world ride

' Oh wow it's like Christmas again theirs tons of stuff here ' Jamie said happily pulling out a pair of Minnie Mouse slippers and making Michael smile

' Glad you like them ' Michael said as Jamie looked at everything and was really happy

' Uncle Michael when we go to New York will you get me a Barbie again as we lost the Barbies you got me ..? Asked Jamie

' Sure we'll see we will need to go to another store though and what ever you do do not leave my side or let go of my hand like last time okay ' Michael Said as Jamie nodded

' I won't I promis ' Jamie said looking out the window as they drove through the country and headed near a small town

' Oh where are we now uncle don't think we been here before ' Said Jamie looking at Michael

' No we haven't but they have a gas station and we're kinda running low so we need to refill ' Michael said smiling as Jamie sat with her Minnie Mouse ears on

' I thought you'd lost the ears they dropped off when we were running away ' Said Michael

' They did well mine did but these were in one of the bags ' Jamie said smiling

' Oh okay cool their cute ' Michael said as they drove into the town and looked around before parking the camper and locking it up before getting gas for it and this time Michael planned to pay as he had cash and if he needed more money he knew theirs be rich picking on New York

As Michael paid for the gas and Jamie bought a magazine the man in the store area had the radio on and Michael thought he heard a report about a carry on in Disney world and the park was closed for some reason

' Aww uncle that's where we were heading before I go back to school you said we could go to Disney works meet Mickey he's my most favourite why have they closed the park they never close ...? Asked Jamie putting on an act to find out what was being said

' Some old couple got robbed yesterday by a guy and his kid they stole a large toy and some bags the old couple were Aussies and they chased the theif apparently later the old guy collapsed and died of a heart attack on Disney's grounds so the park aren't happy about it and his wife is pissed as you can imagine so they closed the park ' The man said as he handed Michael his change

' Oh wow that sucks but maybe next time you visit we can go as I'm sure the park will be open thein ' Michael said ushering Jamie out the door as they headed back to the camper to drive on again

' Oh wow that old guy died heart attack him that liked Donald didn't think that happen ' Jamie said a bit stunned

' Well you did see the size of him he was size of a house can't be healthy being like that and running too that's so not good ' Michael said coldy

' Yeah that's true he should have just stopped running and accept he was defeated and lived to have gotten another Donald instead he'll never get him now silly old fat man ' Said Jamie just as cold as Michael was now but he said nothing as they drove on

' I can't wait till we go shopping in. New York and sightseeing we can take in lots of places ' Jamie said smiling and looking out the window

' Yeah we can do that and all the other things tourists do I guess ' Said Michael smiling

' Awesome so we can ride in a yellow cab and also go for a horse and carriage ride and that and see Statue of Liberty ' Jamie said getting excited again

' Sure why not it will be fun ' Michael said smiling

' Ooh I can't wait also I'd love to see a big show I once heard my foster mom talk about going to see a big show years ago on Broadway I'd love to see one ' Jamie said smiling

' Well we will see I can't promise anything ' Michael said as they drove on heading into the city and it was a long long drive but Jamie didn't mind she played happ,y in the back with her new Disney toys and Michael kept his eyes on the road happy that Jamie was happy

well that's that chappy done more to come


	70. Chapter 70

Michael and Jamie drove on for another 2 days stopping for a quick sleep or food or if Michael needed the toilet but soon at last they were back in New York again and Jamie felt a little nervous as she remembers what had happened to her but she promised not to let go of Michael's hand and stay close by at all times

' Oh I wanna see the Statue of Liberty first then we can take a horse drawn carriage ride then get Barbie and then ...Begun Jamie all excited

' Wow wow their wait up little miss we have to make a plan do something each day we can't do everything in one day now first we need a good spot to park the camper before we do anything and a safe place too so it's not stolen as I'm sick of having to find campers all the time ' Said Michael as Jamie nodded as Michael drove around looking for the perfect place to park and after an hour of searching he found a quiet place so after that they got out and desired to explore the places they wanted to go

' Okay Statue of Liberty first I always wanted to visit her can we can we please ' Begged Jamie making Michael sigh a little

' Okay we will go their but first listen to me your my daughter okay we will keep up that game ' Michael said as Jamie nodded

' No problem dad ' Jamie said smiling as the two went to find where they could get a boat out to the Statue of Liberty and already they could see her in the distance

' Oh wow daddy look their she is she's really pretty and tall but how do we get over to her .? Asked Jamie

' A boat I'm looking for where we can get the boat I think it must be near the sea front ' Michael said as he and Jamie walked on and after a short while they found the area and so they waited in line

' I'm gonna climb right to her crown and I heard you get a great view from up their ' Jamie said as Michael smiled

' Hey Lisa ( Jamie's new name that day ) did you know that the Statue is part French or really French ' Michael said

' Hun no I thought she was full American like us ' Said Jamie as Michael shook his head

' Nope she was a gift from France I remember getting about it in school as a kid ' Michael replied

' Oh wow I had no idea really ' Jamie said looking over at the Statue as they waited in the long line of people

It was about an hour later and Jamie was starting so whine a little wishing it was their turn when the boat or large ferry finally picked them up to take them over to the Statue and a tour guide gave them history lessons on the ferry about the story of the statue that Jamie found pretty fascinating but Michael didn't pay much attention and tried to keep an eye on Jamie who wanted to explore the ferry

' OMG she's huge I'd need to lie flat on my back to see her she must be a billion feet tall ' Said Jamie making Michael laugh a bit as they got off and headed towards the Statue and after climbing a lot of stairs. to inside the pedestal their was a gift shop and like a museum

' Oh daddy look at that and can I have some gifts theirs a gift store their ' Jamie said

' We will see maybe when we leave but just don't wander off Okay ' Michael said looking at some of the stuff on display and reading how they built it

' Oh wow look at the size of her feet I can sit on her toes ' Said Jamie touching a large foot that was inside the museum

' Yeah she is pretty big but don't touch anything unless it says you can ' Michael said glancing at Jamie who was looking at copies of other parts of the Statue and also reading what it said about her and looking at photos

' Right okay let's see how fit you are Lisa ' Said Michael looking at Jamie who shrugged a little

' Huh what do you mean I'm pretty fit ' Jamie replied a little curious as Michael smiled a bit

' Well we have a lot and I mean a hell of a lot of stairs to climb now think your up for it ' Michael said

' Sure bring it on ' Replyed Jamie smiling as she was always up for a challenge

' Good but first let's have a look outside from the pedestal we can get a rest here I have a camera so get some photos then we can tackle the bigger stairs ' Michael said as he and Jamie headed outside

' Oh wow we're really high up already this is awesome look daddy the people on the ground look tiny and theirs the boats coming and going they look like toys ' Jamie said pointing to the boats as Michael took some photos and both looked around before heading back indoors again to face the bigger stairs to take them to the crown and that was a challenge

At first Jamie skipped up the first few stair cases that went round and round and Michael was close behind but as she got futher up her legs aced a bit

" OMG daddy how many stairs I'm exhausted already ' Jamie said as she looked up seeing lots and lots of more stairs and a few other people were talking about the stairs too

' I think it said their is like 377 stairs or maybe slightly more not sure but anyway so sorry we have a lot more to go but your fit I'm sure you can do it ' Michael said as Jamie made a face and carried on climbing moaning this is hard a few times and also Michael noticed signs on the wall saying how many stairs to go

' Is their not an Elivator that take you up it make things a lot easy ' Jamie said as she carried on climbing

' Nope sorry not that I know off just stairs and taking the stairs are healthy ' Michael said

' Yeah my mom said that she used to run up and down stairs a lot when she was on these crazy diets but that was the stairs in our house not these stairs how much futher now I had no idea it be as hard as this ' Jamie said

' Just another few flights that's all and we will soon be at the top and coming down will be easer I'd imagine ' Michael said noticing that even he was trying to catch his breath and he was normally very fit

' Well I guess I won't need the Gym for a while I must have lost a couple of stone at least ' Said an older woman who was a few steps behind Michael and though she was heavy built she was coping with the stairs okay

it was a little while later when Michael and Jamie finally reached the very top and their was a tour guide their standing by the windows of the crown and everyone including Michael were trying to catch their breaths

' Phew we made it omg what a climb I don't think iv climbed so many stairs in my life ' Jamie said catching her breath and going over to the window to look out

' Wow daddy look at that view omg it's amazing you can see everything from here ' Said Jamie as Michael joined her by the window and started taking some photos as the tour guide told them about some more stuff

' So do you think it was worth the huge climb them ..? Asked Michael smiling

' I dunno yeah I guess but my legs are a bit sore after that ' Jamie said as she carried on looking out the window

' Daddy imagine if the Statue came alive wonder what she'd do ' Said Jamie still looking out the window

' I dunno go for a walk around the city that would be interesting yet don't think she could get into a building she's too tall ' Michael said with a laugh

' She's taller than all the sky scrapers she's huge huge huge ' Jamie said making Michael laugh

Michael and Jamie spend about 10 minuets up in the crown before heading back down the stairs and Jamie was right going down was far easier than going up and they did it quicker

' Daddy can we go to the gift shop please ' Said Jamie begging and giving Michael her puppy dog eyes again once they had reached the lobby area

' Oh Okay then but your not getting the entire store just a few little things okay ' Michael Said as they headed into the gift store to look around

Inside the store was lots of things and a few caught Jamie's eye she liked the little light up figure also a key chain and t short and a book and. teddy wearing a Statue t shirt

' Daddy look ' Jamie Said showing Michael the things

' Okay is that what you want then ..? Asked Michael as Jamie nodded

' Yes it is ' Jamie replyed as Michael took the things and paid for them and after another look around they caught the boat back to the mainland

' Bye bye Miss Liberty and thank you hope to see you again one day ' Jamie said smiling and waving at the Statue as they headed back to the main land

well that's that chappy done. I really don't know the layout of the statues shop and museum as im not from New York and never been in side the Statue and climbing all those stairs you would loose weight lol


	71. Chapter 71

After a short ferry ride back Michael and Jamie were back on the mainland and also Jamie spotted another store selling more Statue of Liberty gifts that were kinda unofficial but they caught her eye anyway

' Daddy look theirs another gift shop oh can we go in and see what their selling their stuff looks cool ' Jamie said as Michael sighed

' Oh okay we can go in for 10 minuets but that's it and stay close to me don't run away okay ' Michael Said as Jamie held his hand tightly and they headed into the store

Inside their was a lot of stuff with the Statue in it and a few other things they sold too but a Minnie Mouse doll dressed as the statue caught Jamie's eye as she'd never seen one like that before

'Oh Daddy look Minnie as the Statue of Liberty his cute ' Jamie said picking up the doll and making Michael sigh as he knew that meant spending more money Jamie was not cheap that's for sure

' You have a Minnie Mouse doll ' Michael begun but Jamie cut him off

' Yeah I know that daddy but not like this she's so cute and she's meant to be the Statue of Liberty oh daddy please can I have her I'll be very good for a month or maybe a year or even ten ' Jamie said making Michael laugh

' She's got you their Mate she knows what she wants by the looks of it ' A man nearby said giving Michael a nudge in the arm

' Yeah I know tell me she's costing me a fortune already ' Said Michael sighing and glancing over at Jamie who was hugging the doll and pulling the puppy dog eyes again

' Oh Okay go on you can have her ' Michael sighed as Jamie cheered happily giving Michael the doll to pay for

After leaving the store Michael and Jamie had some lunch and later that afternoon Jamie got another wish her and Michael road in a horse drawn carriage and Jamie was waving like the queen to everyone and having great fun and seeing Jamie happy and waving made him chuckle a bit he was happy she was happy

The rest of the day went great and Jamie didn't let go of Michaels hand as they looked around the big stores watched some street performers before heading back to the camper and Jamie was tired but happy

Michael and Jamie spent at least 3 days in New York sightseeing and that and both behaving but Jamie still wanted to see a big broadway show and get some Barbie dolls and Michael knew that would mean stealing again as he couldn't afford to buy them and already Jamie was costing him a fortune she was getting expensive tastes and he couldn't be botherd shoplifting again as it mean having to get out of town he'd need to steal from the public but Michael was good at that anyway and he did it so discreetly no one knew and not even Jamie knew what he was up to

' Lisa you know how you were talking about Barbie dolls other day ' Michael said smiling

' Yeah why what about them ' Jamie replyed as Michael smiled

' Well wanna go shopping for Barbie ' Michael said smiling

' Wow really awesome you bet ' Jamie said as her and Michael headed into a big toy store and went up to the Barbie floor and also Jamie noticed their was a crowd of kids their that day most of them little girls of all ages all gatherd around a huge pink display so Jamie went over to see what was going on and to her surprise their was someone dressed as Barbie promoting something

' Daddy look theirs Barbie wonder what she's doing here ' Jamie said

' Well why don't you go and see. ' Said Michael but Jamie was already heading towards Barbie and also Michael had an idea as he knew Jamie would be safe with Barbie and the other kids Michael slipped out leaving the store as he had a couple of plans that would surprise Jamie so he hoped they'd work and he'd be back in time before Jamie would notice him missing or she'd panic

Jamie had a great time talking to Barbie with the other kids it was a big store event and Barbie read them all a story and sang a song and awnserd questions and played a few games and she didn't notice Michael gone

Meanwheile else where Michael had been stealing again he got a couple of wallets and a purse so he got quite a bit and was now heading to Theatrer land to try and get tickets for a show for himself and Jamie as he remembers Jamie saying she always wanted to see a big musical but sadly most of them were all booked out or weren't suitable for kids but he did get tickets for a child friendly show that next afternoon and he planned to surprise her

About over an hour later Michael returned to the store hoping Jamie was okay and at first he couldn't see her but then he seen her sitting talking to another girl and they were colouring in so Michael breathed a sigh of relief as he went over

' Everything okay Lisa ..? He asked using her fake name

' Yeah sure Daddy oh this is Angel my new friend ' Jamie said pointing to a slightly older looking girl with short bobbed blonde hair

' Angel this is my daddy ' Jamie said as the other girl smiled and said hi

' Hi their Okay let's get you a treat and we can head back home ' Michael said smiling as Jamie jumped up said goodbye to her new friend and walked off with Michael

' So what's the treat daddy tell me ' Jamie said making Michael laugh

' Well you wanted a Barbie a fancy one ' Said Michael as Jamie nodded

' Yeah I do can I get one please ' Said Jamie begging again and making Michael laugh as he had bought a couple before leaving but decided to tease Jamie a bit

' Well what about this doll she's pretty ' Michael said picking up a Barbie that was wearing a peach ball gown

' Yeah she is but she's a basic Barbie I wanted a fancy one and maybe a lady Liberty Barbie like the one I lost ' Jamie said

' Aww I'm sorry she's too expensive but this one is really pretty and we can maybe get you lady liberty another day ' Michael said as Jamie sighed

' Okay I guess so I'll. take her I guess she's pretty too ' Jamie said as Michael paid for the doll before they left the store to head back to the camper and also Michael was carding a large bag but Jamie never asked what was in it as she thought it be privet

When inside the camper Jamie went to the bathroom and Michael dumped the bag in her room as their was a few surprises in it but he waswnf going to tell her about the Thearter yet that would wait till tomorrow

' Jamie go into your room and you will see something on your bed ' Michael said when Jamie came out again

' Huh what do you mean ' Jamie asked confused but Michael didn't say anything so Jamie did what she was told and looked in the bag and gasped in shock

In the bag was a lady liberty Barbie another Barbie wearing a white sparklie ballgown and it was a fancy collectors one and another Barbie in a huge sparkling pink dress and all 3 took Jamie's breath away

' OMG thank you so much ' Jamie said hugging Michael and making him blush a bit

' So I take it you like them ' Said Michael laughing a bit

' I love them ' Jamie squealed happily making Michael smile and he even returned the hug

well that's that chappy done more to come


	72. Chapter 72

Next day Jamie woke a little later Michael had deliberately let her sleep in as he'd been a bit busy that day

' Wakey wakey come on sleeping beauty time to wake up ' Said Michael from the kitchen area

' Urgh what time is it have I oversleep it's after 10 am why didn't you wake me I never sleep this late ' Jamie said yawning

' Well I had a few things to do so thought you could do with the rest but I have another surprise for you later today so eat your breakfast first then you can get washed and wear the clothes in the bag ' Michael said as he got Jamie some new clothes

' What do you mean what's the surprise ..? Asked Jamie as she ate her breakfast

' If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would if now finish your breakfast and hurry up we're going to be quite busy later we might even have to skip lunch ' Michael said confusing Jamie but she said no more

' What do you mean what's going on tell me ' Said Jamie as Michael smiled

' You'll find out later and also we might even get to ride in a yellow cab too you wanted to do that ' Michael said as Jamie nodded excitedly and finished her breakfast

After Jamie had a shower and cleaned up a bit she found a beautiful white glittery top and pink velvet leggings and pink slip on shoes Michael had got her

' Oh wow I love my new outfit this is awesome very fancy ' Jamie said admiring herself in a mirror

' Well I know your not really one for dresses but you liked pink so I got you this ' Michael said heading into the shower himself as he planned to dress smart too but not sure what quite to wear as fashion was not really his thing but for what he had in mind he would need to look nice

So what's going on where we going what's the big secret ..? Asked Jamie a little later as they headed to where all the big shows were

' Okay I might as well tell you now I got tickets for us to go and see a show called Cats ' Michael said as Jamie looked shocked

' Cats I don't like cats one scratched me when I was little and it really hurt so I avoid cats now so I can't go to a cat show ' Jamie said as Michael laughed a bit

' No no their not real cats their people dressed up and they sing and dance pretending to be cats ' Michael said as Jamie sighed a bit

' Aww I thought it was real cats ' Jamie said

Michael and Jamie walked hand in hand to where the show was and Jamie was amazed by the huge building and the huge crowd that was their so she gripped Michaels hand tightly and as usual she pretended to be his daughter and inside the thearter was very fancy

' Okay I managed to get us seats in the stalls their really good so we can get a Program and find our seats ' Said Michael as he and Jamie went to a little stall that sold stuff before heading into the thearter itself

On entering that area Jamie gasped at the stage that was like a giant junkyard and it even made her and Michael look tiny

' OMG wow look daddy ' Was all Jamie could say looking around gasping every 5 seconds

' yeah pretty impressive isn't it ' Michael said as he and Jamie found their seats to wait for the show to start

A lot of people came in taking their seats and soon the auditorium was packed with people but still more were arriving and Jamie kept looking around

It was about half an hour later when the lights started to dim and the overture started and shuffling of feet was heard as the cast came down among the audience touching them and one even touched Jamie making her scream a little but she was okay and carried on watching the show

The show was very good and funny in a lot of parts and Jamie found herself clapping along to the catchy numbers and even Michael found himself tapping his foot he enjoyed it too and it was his first ever big musical too

All too soon it was almost the interval and an a woman playing an old grey cat cams out and sang a nice song and Jamie felt sorry for her cos the others were mean to her and after she left the stage the lights went up but Jamie noticed the leader of the cats was still on stage sitting on a giant tyre and signing autographs

' Daddy can I go and talk to him please ' Begged Jamie knowing Michael would say yes before she asked

' Okay on you go ' Michael sighed as he went after the ice cream seller so Jamie went up onto the stage and waited her turn

' Hello their and what's your name '..? The cat actor asked smilingbat Jamie

' Hi Er it's Lisa ' Jamie said still keeping up her act as the actor signed her program and he chatted to her asking her if she was enjoying the show and that before Jamie went back to her seat to find Michael

' So did you get his autograph then ..? Asked Michael handing Jamie an ice cream

' Yeah he was really nice ' Jamie said smiling as she ate her ice cream and waited for the second part of the show to start

The second part was just as good as the first more singing and dancing and the white cat did a pretty ballet act Jamie liked her and also the old grey cat sang again and Jamie was happy that the others stopped being mean to her

All too soon the show was over and they played a couple of the songs again and the cast ran amongst the audience clapping and singing and Jamie felt her head being patted and looked up to see a smiling male cat actor

Well did you enjoy yourself ..? Asked Michael as they got ready to leave

' yeah it was brilliant can we come again soon .? Asked Jamie making Michael laugh a bit

' Well we will see but let's head hole it's almost tea time now ' Michael said shocking Jamie a little as she had no idea they'd been in the thearter for over 3 hours time flew in

Also another treat Michael had promised Jamie was they'd ride in a yellow cab so their was a lot near the thearters and Michael managed to get one

' Okay jump in your ride home awaits ' Michael said smiling

' Oh wow a yellow cab ' Jamie said excitedly as Michael smiled watching Jamie jump in the cab and he got in beside her and they went back to where the camper was

" Oh wow that was an awesome day wish we could do it again tomorrow ' Siam Jamie a little later as she had her dinner

' Yeah but that be way too expensive we can do some more sightseeing tomorrow and maybe a little more shopping " Michael said as Jamie nodded

Jamie and Michael spent a futher 2 more days in New York doing all the touristy things before leaving and hitting the road again and Jamie was having the. time of her life and didn't want it to end ever but Michael dreaded one thing and he knew it come that be Halloween again but just now that was a few months away and least of his worries as he wanted to enjoy himself and be normal for once

well that's that chappy done more to come


	73. Chapter 73

Michael and Jamie had a fantastic summer and did a lot of good things they went to 2 more funfairs went to a more safer beach with no killer mermaids and went shopping in malls and a lot of other good things and Jamie never wanted summer to end as she felt it was the best summer ever but all too soon September was here and the wather still warm was getting cooler but Michael begun to worry about things

One day when shopping in mid to late September Jamie spotted Halloween decorations in the stores which meant Halloween was on its way and also Jamie had been with Michael a full year come Halloween and Michael thought back to when he first took her and how she hated him and he found her an annoying brat but now things had changed they had bonded and he loved her as a daughter and she was very found of him now but he was terrified incase that horrible urge would curse him again and he'd have to stop himself from killing her that he so didn't want and Jamie was such a sweet kid

' Daddy look they have Halloween stuff in already and it's not for another month yet some of the toys look really cool too ' Jamie said picking up a toy pumpkin that lit up and laughed

' Yeah they do look cool I guess ' Said Michael trying not to let Jamie see he was worried

' OMG what happens if I get the urge to kill her again I almost killed her before I injured her badly in the past I can't hurt her again she's like a daughter to me why was I born with this damn curse I wish it leave me alone ' Michael thought he haired Halloween as it would set the curse off again so seeing all the Halloween stuff in the store stressed him out

' Daddy will you take me trick or treating I'll half any candy I get with you ' Said Jamie playing up the father daughter act as they were still in the store

' I dunno I'll see Okay ' Was all Michael said not saying he'd rather be far away from Jamie as possible from anyone for that matter as he didn't want to hurt anyone

Michael knew this time would come and he couldn't hold it back but as he had such good fun through the year with Jamie he kinda forgot about it and also the mark on his wrist didn't bother him and he knew come October that would flare up again that cult still controlled him and all he wanted was to break free and be himself but that seemed impossible

' Can I get some stuff Daddy ..? Asked Jamie still looking at the Halloween toys

' Not today it's still a little early maybe beginning of next month come on let's go now ' Said Michael ushering Jamie out the store as she sighed

' I so hope we do something for Halloween my foster family used to do stuff and Rachel and Tina Tina used to be so crazy at times omg I remember the time she smuggled Max into the hospital to see me that was funny and you should have seen the look on DR Loomis face he was not happy don't think he liked Tina ' Jamie said

' Yeah he can be odd at times ' Michael replyed

Also if we're doing Halloween I need a costume my pink fairy ballerina one well I lost it I liked that one too the hospital got me it also they put my hair up and let me wear some make up even ' Jamie said

' Yeah I remember you in that but I'm sure we can get you a nice costume so you'll look pretty ' Michael said as Jamie nodded

' I wish mom would have let me celebrate Halloween she hated the holiday sure we'd do birthdays thanksgiving Christmas Easter July 4th and that but never Halloween she never wanted to talk about it and dad just played along really I wasn't even allowed to watch scooby Doo or the Addams family on tv and their funny but with a touch of horror about them mom didn't like scary stuff ' Jamie said sadly as Michael sighed a bit knowing he was the real reason why Halloween was banned and Laurie hated any horror related stuff but he said nothing and thankfully Jamie soon changed the subject when she seen a cafe selling some ice cream and it was still quite a hot day so Jamie asking for ice cream made Michael breath a sigh of release a little as he didn't like talking about Laurie and her reason for barring Halloween

' Oh Daddy can I have some ice cream as it's still really warm today ..? Asked Jamie tugging on Michael's hand and dragging him towards the cafe

' Oh Okay and yeah it is quite warm so an ice cream will be nice today ' Michael said smiling as he and Jamie headed into the cafe to get some ice cream

' I so wish summer would never end I love summer and it's been a really good one too well apart from a few disasters but we won't mention them ' Jamie said

' Yeah summer is nice but it will come around again and just because we're now in early Fall the weather still thinks it's summer so guess we're lucky some places get lots of rain and winds and horrible weather ' Michael said as Jamie nodded but never said anything

Michael tried to forget the fact that Halloween was fast aproching and tried to hang on to summer as much as he could as the weather was still warm but all to soon September turned to October the month Michael has been dreading and also he was scared for Jamie incase he'd try and kill her as he was really fond of her now

' No I won't let you do it control my life you been doing that since I was 6 years old you destroyed my life because of you I killed my sister and a lot of innocent people you won't control me and I won't kill Jamie ' Michael said looking at the cult mark on his wrist that begun to throb a little and for the last couple of nights he couldn't sleep because of the voices in his head telling to kill Jamie she was last of his bloodline and he must do it and also Michael had a few nightmares too he sensed the cult was still out their wanting him as he was their chosen on

Michael never told Jamie anything that was going on he always remained happy and cheerful around her so he wouldn't worry or scare her and when Halloween was mentioned he'd try and steer her off the subject

' Uncle Michael can we get some Halloween toys cos it's October now and some candy too ..? Asked Jamie

' We will see but first as it's getting colder we need to get you some warmer clothes and me too I guess we can't go around in summer clothes all day ' Michael said smiling

' True I guess and we need stuff for the winter too hope it doesn't snow ' Jamie said sighing as she folded her sun tops and shorts and put her summer clothes away and muttered ' see you next year '

' Yeah oh snow is okay I guess but today we will go shopping for warm clothes and I think you have grown a bit too your a little taller I think ' Michael said as Jamie smiled

' Yeah my mom and dad were tall so guess I'll be like them and your tall ' Jamie said

' Yeah must be a tall gene. in the family ' Michael said with a laugh as he tidied up a bit

Soom after tidying up and getting ready Michael and Jamie decided to head into town if the place they were staying at to get some warmer clothes and Michael promised to behave and no stealing items but as they walked along the stores Jamie had a weird feeling that they were being followed and she looked behind her a few times

' Everything okay their ..? Asked Michael kind of picking up on Jamie's mood

' I think so daddy call me crazy but I think someone is following us dunno who but just got that feeling and it's kinda creeping me out a bit ' Jamie said holding Michael's hand tighter as she was a little scared

Michael looked behind too and seen nothing but normal shoppers who weren't interested in him or Jamie it seemed as they got on with their own lives

' Nope don't see anyone. Sweetie maybe their gone now but don't worry your safe with me " Michael said smiling and giving Jamie's hand a gentle squeeze reassuring her

' Thanks dad love you ' Jamie said making Michael's heart swell with happiness for a bit

' Love you too princess now let's get some clothes before we freeze ' Michael said smiling as he and Jamie headed into a store to look at their winter stock and not seeing a figure reamerge again watching them

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	74. Chapter 74

Michael and Jamie got a few things in the store and though Michael seemed cheery and that and chatted away to Jamie asking her what she liked Jamie still had an uneasy feeling that her and Michael were being followed and watched by who she had no idea but she felt very uneasy by it but she said nothing

' Okay then we need to get you some jackets too then we will see about getting me clothes as I don't have any warm cloths I lost them sure ' Michael said as he was looking at some cute fluffy sweaters for Jamie

' Lucy Lucy are you okay ...? Asked Michael using another fake name for Jamie

' Huh oh sorry daddy I was miles away their what were you saying ' Said Jamie still looking around

' I was asking if you liked these sweaters their fluffy and warm and be good for the winter are you sure your okay you seem miles away ' Michael said

' Huh oh sorry yeah I'm fine and yeah those sweaters are nice ' Jamie said stoking the sweater and making Michael sigh a bit

' Look don't worry their is no one following us everything is okay just other peop,e shopping behind us that's all so don't worry and as I said your safe with me I won't let anyone harm you okay ' Michaek Said as Jamie nodded sighing a bit

' Okay now let's get this stuff paid for and you can get a fluffy sweater too then we can get some clothes for me and if your very good we might have a look at the Halloween stuff I can see so,e over their by the door ' Michael said making Jamie smile a bit but that strange was still their and she was scared incase it could be Loomis andnhed tracked her and Michael down and she didn't want to go back now she was happy with Michael and had gotten used to him and grown really fond of him now so going back with Loomis was the last thing on her mind

But Loomis was miles away and it was someone else watching Michael and Jamie and that person was still watching them from outside the store but managing to keep out of sight of people

' Wow the prices of some of this stuff is high ' Said Michael a little later looking at a fake spider as he and Jamie looked at the Halloween toys

' I think they look cool daddy did you have Halloween toys as a kid ..? Asked Jamie

' Yeah a few a couple of masks some toy spiders a fake skeleton couple of other things can't really remember but when I was a kid their wasn't as much stuff as their is today " Michael said opening what looked like a fin and a fake snake jumped out making Jamie laugh a little as Michael wrestled with the snake trying to get it back in the tube again

Michael let Jamie buy some spiders and a little light up pumpkin toy as it was a bit early for a real pumpkin and also Michael promised to take Jamie to a pumpkin patch and they'd get a fresh big one

As Michael and Jamie left the store with their things Michael noticed Jamie look a little sad and seemed to sigh a lot

'What's wrong Lucy are you okay ..? Asked Michael a bit concerned

' Yeah i guess just thinking about my dad Rachel and Tina a bit their the only ones that take me Halloween shopping and of course you now but one time dad bought me a toy pumpkin and he sneaked it in so mom wouldn't see it I was so excited to get it I left it sitting on my nightstand and forgot about it I meant to hide it better but before I did mom found it and went crazy she hit the roof screaming and shouting and that oh boy she had one hell of a temper and she was yelling at me and dad also slamming doors and thumping around on the stairs iv never seen her so angry all over a little toy pumpkin she was so scary ' Jamie said sadly

' Oh wow so I take it she threw the pumpkin away then ' Said Michael as Jamie nodded

' Yeah she smashed it up first and yelled at dad saying you know I banned Halloween in this house and yelled at me saying I was old enough to know I wasn't alowed Halloween stuff I knew that but I really did want to do Halloween and her smashing that pumpkin upset me dad got into huge trouble and him and mom fought for ages I got grounded and sent to my room for the day so not fair and I often asked her why she hated Halloween but she kept changing the subject saying I'll tell you when your older but now I'll never find out cos she took that secret to the grave with her ' Jamie sighed

'Well I really dunno what to say as we weren't brought up together but when I was a kid we did Halloween and I see no reason not to have some fun just don't eat too much candy or you'll be really sick next day 'Michael said

' Yeah my foster mom used to say that oh they did Halloween and that and also so did Rachel and Tina yet one year this guy Wade ruined it Rachel said not sure what happened but Rachel and Wade had a huge fight he was such a jerk and always double dating I don't like him ' Jamie said making Michael pull a face as he caught remeberd a guy called Wade flirting with a girl who told him to fuck off but Michaek didn't pay much attention to them at the time as he was just after a mask and to get out quick as possible

' Okay sweetie let's go now we have everything all we need is a few groceries then we can go back for lunch and plan what to do next ' Michael said smiling as They headed out the store still not seeing the figure that watched them

The figure was quite small actually smaller than Jamie and a little child like hand was seen on the wall and childlike breathing was heard

After Michael and Jamie got some groceries they headed back to the camper but seen a bookstore that was decorated for Halloween and a lot of Halloween related books for all ages were in the window and Michael seemed to know what would be coming next when he seen Jamie press her nose up against the window

' Oh Daddy look can we go in for a look and they have Halloween books for kids too here ' Jamie said as Michael gave a small laugh he knew that be coming

' Oh Okay just for a few minutes as we have to get this food back to the camper before it goes off ' Michaek said following Jamie inside as she scurried over to the kids Halloween books

' I always wanted some spooky Halloween books but was never alowed these look cool ' Jamie said picking up some creepy but child friendly books

As Jamie looked at the books that were all mostly harmless fun like stories for kids Halloween party ideas like things for kids to make also a few joke books for kids Michael glanced over at the adult stuff that went into the dark side of the holiday and more about its origins. and though Michael knew a lot about Halloween through what he was told as a kid their was stuff he didn't really know and one book did catch his eye about the dark history and origins of Halloween so Michael picked it up and looked through it

The book was small black cover and a dark orange creepy looking pumpkin on it and only a few images roughly drawn and something in a chapter caught his eye that sometimes that Halloween can take a physical form in the shape of a demon that wanders the earth every october and at first Michael thought it was him but as he read on he found this demon person was as old as the holiday itself and was their at the first Halloween so it was not him as he wasent that old he was in his 30s not thousands of years old but he wondered was this person or demon related to him and who was it he found out the demons name was Samhain

Before Michael could read any futher he heard Jamie calling for his attention so he quickly looked around and shoved the book somewhere safe as he decided to steal it and went to see what Jamie wanted as she was in the kids area so he would read the book later and find out more about this demon and the holiday

' Well that's that chappy done more to come


	75. Chapter 75

' Daddy daddy come and see this ' Called Jamie from the kids area as Michael went over wondering what Jamie had found

' What did you find their sweetie ..? Asked Michael looking at some books Jamie had

' Well I found 2 kids books on Halloween and a book about history of Barbie and it's full of photos " Jamie said making Michael laugh a little

' Barbie I thought you were wanting Halloween books not Barbie ' Michael said looking at the Barbie book

' Yeah I know but this book is really interesting too tells you all about her history and stuff and shows you all the dolls from 59 till now ' Jamie said

'Hmm this looks like a book for collectors theirs no sorties in it might be a bit boring looking at photos of Barbie all day ' Said Michael he was more worried incase Jamie would want the dolls and the early ones cost a fortune as they were no longer available

' I don't care if theirs no stories in the book it's still cool ' Jamie said as Michael looked at the kids area

' Look here's some Barbie books don't you like these theirs Barbie and the lost puppy Barbie to the rescue Skippers surprise Barbie saves the day and a few others here that look good ' Michael said

' Their okay but I feel their a little too young for me I like this book it's cool oh please daddy ' Jamie said as Michael sighed again and ran his hand through his hair

' Oh go on okay and no joke books I don't do joke books ' amichael said as Jamie grabbed her other 2 books and went to the checkout to pay for them unaware that Michael had stolen a book and he didn't get caught he walked out with the book

' So did you get anything daddy ..? Asked Jamie once they were outside again

' Er no didn't see anything I liked but glad you got stuff that's good enough for me ' Michael said as they headed back to the camper still unaware they were being followed butnwhen they reached the camper the figure paused for a bit before vanishing

Once inside Jamie put her books in her room and then Michael put away the groceries and hid the book he'd read that later but he desired to take off again as they had been traveling a lot and never really stayed on one place for long and Jamie enjoyed traveling from town to town passing city's and going through country side it was an adventure to her and if someone told her a year ago she'd be doing a long road trip with Michael Myers the Boogyman and the bad man that haunted her she'd never believe it

' Where are we heading now uncle somewhere exciting ..? Asked Jamie smiling as she sat up the front with Michael

' Oh who knows maybe or maybe call it a mystery tour ' Michael said also noticing Jamie was playing with a puzzle cube in her hands

' Had no idea you could do a Rubik cube you did 2 sides already well done you ' Michael said smiling at Jamie

' Yeah I was always told I was good at puzzles dad used to give me some jigsaws and that and I had Rubik cube before theirs ways of working it out you have to use your brain I think work it out that way ' Jamie said as she fiddled with the cube making Michael smile he always knew that Jamie was smart

After about a futher 2 hours of driving Michael pulled up at a gas station and reviled the van whist Jamie sat in the front still fiddling with the cube and humming to herself when she thought she seen something in the mirror that made her panic a cop car

' Daddy Daddy look omg ' Jamie screamed as Michael looked behind him and seen the cops pull up but luckily they didn't see Jamie but that put a end to Michael's plan of driving off without paying for the gas but he remained close to the camper and watched the cops from the corner of his eye hoping he won't be recognised as no doubt Loomis would show the cops photos of him unmasked as he was the only one that knew him without his mask

Luckly for Michael the cops had pulled up to buy some stuff and went into the little store and came out about 5 minuets later clutching a chocolate bar and a bottle of water and headed back to their car and drove off and seeing that Jamie and Michael both breathed a sigh of relief as that was a close call so Michael decided to jump in the camper and drive off fast without paying

' Are they gone ..? Asked Jamie sitting back up again

" Yeah they just stopped off for some snacks were fine but I think he's pissed ' Michael said laughing a bit as a overweight guy tried to run after the camper yelling ' Come back you haven't paid for that gas '

' What a looser and he could be doing with loosing weight too he's so fat ' Jamie said laughing as she and Michael left the man far behind

Michael and Jamie drove on most of the day into early evening and only stopping for their dinner and a place to sleep and later that night after Jamie had gone to bed Michael read more of the book he'd stolen which he found pretty fascinating

Michael and Jamie drove on following the same routine really for the next 3 or 4 days and that creepy feeling Jamie had of being followed was gone too and soon her and Michael reached a quiet town and they weren't sure where they were as their was only a handful of people in it maybe 4 or 5 and it looked kinda creepy too

' Where are we uncle this place looks creepy do we have to stop here ..? Asked Jamie a little scared

' Fraid So they have a supermarket and we're running low on groceries again as someone keeps eating them ' Michael said laughing looking at a blushing Jamie

' Huh what.. I only eat them cos I get hungry that's all I'm a growing girl and I need my food you know and okay sorry I finished the chocolate other night I had no idea you wanted it ' Jamie said pouting as Michael pretended to be a little angry

' And you know I like a bit of chocolate and you ate my share too oh Jamie how could you ' Teased Michael as Jamie sighed and muttered sorry

' Oh don't pout in just teasing I don't mind if you eat all the candy just not too much Okay I don't want you being sick but we have to get some groceries so we can get them here and stay close okay ' Said Michael as he and Jamie parked the van and got out to look around

The town was very very quiet hardly anyone around as these people had now disappeared and it was really warm their too so Michael and Jamie left their jackets in the camper and another thing they noticed in the air was a sickly sweet smell they couldn't quite put their finger on kind of like cotton candy and popcorn the kind of smell you'd smell at a carnival but their was no carnivals around so that was very odd

' Daddy what is that smell it's so sweet but kinda sickly sweet ..? Asked Jamie still playing up the father daughter act

' Hmmm I dunno cotton candy I think it's very sweet ' Michael said sniffing the air and he began to get a bad feeling about the place

' Er I think maybe we should just leave here this place is kinda creeping me out a bit and I don't see anyone else here apart from us ' Said Jamie

' Yeah we can have a quick look around maybe get the groceries elsewhere we have enough to tie us over just now really ' Michael said holding Jamie's hand tightly as he didn't want to let her out his sight as he had uneasy feelings about the place

As Jamie and Michael explored the place a little Jamie suddenly seen something lying on the ground up ahead that looked like a doll abandoned on the ground and she still had an uneasy feeling about the place but she kind of felt safe as Michael was their as he'd protect her so letting go of his hand but still stating close she went over to investigate what was lying on the ground

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	76. Chapter 76

Becareful their and don't touch anything ' Michael warned Jamie as she went over to look at the object on the ground and was surprised to see a old clown doll that was dressed in red and black had molded red hair in a traditional vintage clown hairstyle ( New pennywise from 2017 hairstyle ) and it's painted white face had an evil grin on it and looked a bit dirty

' What's that you found ..? Asked Michael looking at the doll

' Dunno a clown doll no idea where he came from looks kinda creepy if you ask me ' Said Jamie now picking up the doll and looking at it and the doll had a strong sweet smell of it like clowns make up even though the smell wasent coming from the doll

' Urgh it smells so sweet like perfume here take a sniff ' Jamie said smelling the doll and letting Michael smell it too

' Urgh your right stinks wonder who lost him must be some kid but creepy looking doll ' Michael said handing Jamie back the doll thinking that their was no harm in her holding the doll

' He's kinda unusual and I like clowns can I keep him ..? Asked Jamie running her hand over the dolls painted on hair

' No sorry someone might come back looking for him let's just leave him over here and if you want a clown doll I'll buy you one New he looks old ' Michael said as he and Jamie went into a nearby large building and to their shock their was clown dolls everywhere that made and Michael jump a little

" Omg look at all those clown dolls iv never seen so many in my life ' Jamie said looking around at the dolls

' Wow good job we both like clowns otherwise I'd be driving out of here mega fast but some of these dolls Look valuable too who'd abandon them ' Said Michael picking up a female clown doll with short wavy blonde hair with coloured highlights through it and she was in a Lilic and white costume with spots also she was musical and played send in the clowns

' Oh uncle she's pretty wish we could take her with us ' Jamie said touching the dolls hand

' yeah she is but she might belong to someone we need to leave them all I'm sorry ' Michael said sighing

' So what we stole before why can't we do it now okay I'll take the female clown doll and leave the others I really like her ' Jamie said as Michael sighed

' Yeah I know we have but I dunno I get a strange feeling about these dolls I feel we should just leave them where they are it's hard to explain really but best leave them and I can buy you a clown doll if you love clowns ' Michael said as Jamie sighed and followed Michael as they looked around then something else caught Jamie's eye a large poster that looked very very old

' Uncle come and see this ' Jamie said as Michael went over to her and the both of them looked at a large poster that looked from the early 70s maybe late 60s advertising a circus of clowns and it said clowns can do anything

' Wow a circus of clowns looks if they were appearing here many years ago ' Michael said

' Iv never heard of them have you their called circus of clowns ' Said Jamie looking at Michael as he scratched his head

' Nope can't say I have and we'll i grew up in Haddonfeild that's many many miles from here and they never came here and don't think iv ever been to a circus ' Michael said trying to think back to when he was a young kid and still living with his family

' Oh wow look on the high wire that blonde clown she looks like the doll same costume even and make up how odd ' Jamie said as Michael looked at the poster and a shiver ran down his spine as he glanced over to where the doll was sitting

' Found the circus of clowns did ya ' A voice said suddenly making Jamie and Michael jump a little and Jamie hid behind Michael giving a little whimper daddy as an elderly man suddenly appeared

' Its Okay lil one I won't hurtcha and I know who you guys are so don't need to pretend the father daughter act your Michael Myers the killer the guy that killed your sister as a kid and all those other people and your his little niece Jamie Lloyd but don't panic I won't tell anyone but you want to know about this place I take it ' The man said but Jamie and Michael didn't reply

' Okay don't talk fine by me but this place is cursed by evil an evil far worse than you can imagine and those clowns were workers for the devil they say

' devil ' Jamie muttered a bit scared

' Yup the devil they said that their circus was a flop noons was going really they didn't sell enough tickets and we're threatend with closure it was back in the early 50s and other big circuses were putting them outta business so those circus of clowns were really struggling so one Halloween night they all decided to make a pact with the devil himself sold their souls as they say in return of success and that any kids they had would be the same and the devil could have their souls too so the devil agreed and the next performance they did in November was suddenly a sell out and wasn't long till they were very popular and this went on for decades they became celebrities in a way TV and radio shows in magazines and even toured all over the states and as each generation was born they hounded the pact right up to the early 70s 8 of the performers refused to give their souls to the devil including the acrobat clown girl they called Velvet and also she wanted to leave the circus get married and settle down in a normal job and have kids but sadly she added a little bit of glamour as she was a looker even under all her clown make up she was a stunner I seen her live and I had a crush on her beautiful girl she was but anyway they say cos of these performers rebelling against the devil he wanted to punish them all and this was the town they were in it was their Trailers and a few tents they were staying in just by the fields back their as that was where their big top was but something happened a fire and it swept through the place and no one was able to put the fire out and all the performers were killed they say the devil was getting his revenge and in the morning when the fire was at last put out they found nothing just burned out trailers and that but no bodies it was a mystery what happpend to them ' The man said

' Maybe they escaped and ran off ' Michael said

' No the trailers were locked and the fire started in the early hours 3 am some say the devils hour and burned all night and most of next morning but a year later the owner of the motel got a deleivery of a huge box containing lots of clown dolls and some looked like the clowns that died and also a note saying put up this poster and it's that poster your looking at real creepy but he did get sick of all the dolls and planned to give them away to tourists he gave one away a large French Pierrot type clown you know white fancy costume suit white face paint and a painted white bald head well he gave that doll to a young couple who'd been admiring it and liked it but about 2 weeks later the doll was sent back saying weird things had happened in their house the house got broken into the woman's Jewellery stolen also their dog died and he was nearly killed in a freak accident so the doll was sent back but the man who had the dolls was terrified he said they were alive and were out to kill him and no one of course believed him but 3 days later he vanished and so did the other owner that replaced him in the end the hotel was deserted and the dolls re win cursed and it is said the circus performers walk around at night especially in aoctober and this is October ' The man said now scaring Jamie

' Uncle ' Jamie whimpered grabbing Michael's waist

' Its Okay sweetie I'll keep you safe you'll be fine honestly you don't expect me to believe ...Michael begun but the man was gone vanished

' Well he left quickly but don't believe him he's talking rubbish just some early spooky Halloween story ' Michael said as he and Jamie looked around and this time Jamie didn't let go of Michaels hand as she was shaking in fear

well that's that chappy done more to come ( the female clown doll called velvet is based on a real clown doll I have and she is musical )


	77. Chapter 77

Uncle can we leave here I'm scared ' Jamie said holding Michael's hand tightly as they wanders around the place

' Yeah let's get outta here this place is creepy we can get groceries elsewhere ' Michael said as he and Jamie headed for the camper but suddenly a voice saying ' Hi their you guys lost we don't get many visitors here

Michael and Jamie turned round to see a pretty blonde woman coming over smiling

' No were just leaving so we're okay thanks ' Jamie said looking at the woman who looked in Her early to mid twenties and had wavy or maybe curly short blonde hair and was dressed in a t shirt and jeans

' Oh I get it it's the clowns your scared of clowns yeah they scare a lot of people that pass through ' The woman said scratching the back of her head

' No were not afraid of clowns it's just these ones are well a little creepy that's all ' Said Michael

' Never botherd me or maybe I'm just used to them ' The woman said as Michael and Jamie got into the camper and got ready to leavs

' Well I'll maybe see you guys around sometime see ya ' The woman said giving them a wave as Michael tried to start up the camper but it wouldn't go

' What's wrong Uncle is everything okay ..? Asked Jamie watching Michael who was muttering a bit to himself

' Dunno not really think we might have a few problems ' Michael said

' Oh no we've broken down we can't have camper was okay earlier what caused it to break down can it be fixed also we need to get out of here this place is creepy ' Said Jamie going on and on but Michael didn't reply

' Hey guys everything okay over their ..? Asked the female who was still around

' No we broke down ' Jamie said looking out the window

' Oh no that sucks I'm sorry and we're in the middle of nowhere really ' The woman said as Michael sighed and got out

' Is their anywhere I can use a phone or anyone here that can help miss ' Michael said looking at the woman

' It's Janet and sorry no phones here but hey. maybe big Andy could help but he won't be back till a lot later look if you ignore the clowns we could go back to the hotel and theirs some food their too we can grab a bite to eat ' Janet said

' I thought this place was deserted ' Michael said

' Oh hell no well it's almost but a few people live here myself and a few others come on I'll let you meet them some of them are around you know ' Janet said smiling

' Think we should go I dunno about her ' Jamie said a bit nervous as she held Michael's hand again

' Well she seems okay and she knows people that will fix the camper so I think we should ' Michael said as he and Jamie followed the woman inside the building again

Inside the trio was met by a tall man about Michael's height who was strong looking and bald but he had the mental age of a toddler really

' Jan Jan you back Jan look look I did this for you pretty henwy is good ' The man said hugging Janet and giving her a drawing that looked like scribbles even Jamie could draw better

' Oh Henry that's very good and yes I'm back now have you been good ..? Asked Janet hugging the man

' Yes me very good and Henwy missed you ' The man said meaning Henry his name l

' Aww that's good oh I want you to meet some people were helping them fix their camper that broke down ' Janet said looking at Michael and Jamie

' Hi ' Michael said not saying his name and Jamie smiled as Henry just looked at them

' They stay here wif us and play wif us ' Henry said

' No we have to leave soon as the camper if fixed hopefully it will be soon but we are very great full to you for helping us ' Michael said as Janet nodded but said nothing

' Miss Janet did you hear about that circus of clowns and the fire ..? Asked Jamie noticing another poster advertising the circus

' Yeah I heard a few things just like everyone else I guess but the show was very very good their last show ' Janet said smiling

' Wow you seen it then ..? Asked Jamie as Janet nodded

' Yep I sure did hun it was a wonderful show the acts were just great and all the performers no matter what they did wore clown make up that's why it got its name circus of clowns everyone dressed as clowns it was a gimmick thing I guess ' Janet said

' Wow cool we heard from a guy it was cursed or something an evil circus ' Jamie said making Janet laugh a bit

' No it's not evil just a normal circus oh their a lot of stories but none are true best one was the pact with the devil but their was no pacts just scary stories for Halloween that's all it was just a normal circus with very hard working actors or performers that's all ' Janet said smiling as Jamie looked at Michael but still felt a bit uneasy

' Also when we arrived their was a very strong smell like cotton candy and clown make up or something like that ' Michael said as Janet shook her head

' Nope I don't smell anything maybe the odd stink when old Joe farts he can let out a few stinkers but that's it ' Janet said as Henry started laughing and clapping his hands and saying ' Stinky Farty Joe Joe

' So who do the clown dolls belong to some of them are really pretty I like the musical girl one she's lovely ' Jamie said smiling a bit

' Oh that's Velevet the female clown yeah she is pretty and she is based on a clown that was in the circus and that was her own hair she just put wash in colours through it no wigs or that but I'm not sure who the dolls belong to really as far as I know they always been their lot of people get creeped out by them others like them and want to keep them ' Janet said

' Yeah I'd have loved to have Velvet she's pretty but maybe it's best I leave her here ' Jamie said as Janet nodded

' Yeah I think that too and also Velvet likes to sit by the bald clown doll Target he has his entire head painted white and a target painted in the back he was a real clown too and he and Velvet were good friends so maybe it's best their left where they are ' Janet said smiling as Jamie nodded

' Anyway what brings you guys way out here we don't get many visitors are you guys lochael or what ..? Asked Janet as Michael explained everything but keeping with the father daughter story and Jamie told Janet about the places they'd seen and that and even climbing to the top of the Statue of Liberty

Soon Michaek and Jamie were chatting away to Janet they soon lost track of time and before they knew it it was early evening and they could hear a truck outside

' Sounds if that's Andy he'll have your camper fixed in no time then you can be on your way but your always welcome to stop off overnight ' Janet said smiling

' Thanks but soon as it's foxed we will get going lots to do and things to see you know ' Michael said smiling as a big tall man came in

' Hey Jan how's things sorry I'm a bit late kinda got held up you know ' The man said giving Janet a hug before looking at Michael and Jamie

' Andy we have a couple of guests their camper broke down and their kinda stuck I said you'd take a look at it being the macanical one of us ' Janet said

' Sure no problem so let's see what's wrong with her ' Andy said as Michaek led Andy outside followed by Jamie and Janet

' Hmm looks bad engine I think ' Andy said looking under the hood

' Can you fix it then we have to be going soon we wanted to be on the road before it gets dark you know ' Said Michael standing next to Andy

' You guys k ow your more than welcome to stay here any time you and the little girl ' Janet said touching Jamie on the shoulder

' Thanks for the offer but we'd rather just head off you know ' Michael said trying to be polite

' Well mate if you guys wanna leave tonight it will need to be on foot this camper is going nowhere by looks if it ' Said Andy explaining to Michael what was wrong

' Well if you guys can't go in the camper you have a lot of stuff their you have two choices I guess stay here and we can get help tomorrow I can get someone with a two truck or you have a very long walk ahead and it will be dark before you hit the main highway ' Andy said looking at Michael and Jamie and Jamie had a very uneasy feeling about this but then again what could they do really they didn't want to looses all their belongings again nor did they want to walk miles in the dark and also it was getting cold now so they desired to stay not really knowing they'd soon regrets it

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	78. Chapter 78

Michael sighed as he listend to Andy talk saying the campers engin was broken and needed repaired and also as it was getting dark now and he didn't want to be walking miles with Jamie he knew he had once choose really

' Okay I guess we will stay the night but hopefully you can repair the camper as we do need it it's our home and on,y place we have ' Michael said looking at Jamie who made a face as she wasent happy about the idea

' Look it's only for one night we can share a room if it makes you feel better and I won't leavs you promis and soon as the camper is fixed well we're out of here Okay ' Michael sad bending down to Jamie's height and stroking her soft dark hair that was now to her shoulders and it's normal dark brown colour

' I guess so but I still don't like it here it's creepy ' Jamie said as she held Michael's hand again

' Okay we need to get a couple of things out of the camper clothes and that for the morning ' Michael said as he and Jamie went back inside the camper to grab what they needed and Jamie got a couple of teddies to cuddle as she still slept with her teddy

' Okay guys I'll show you both to your rooms if you follow me ' Janet said smiling

' Rooms wait no I wanna share ' Jamie said looking at Janet and Michael and a look of panic on her face

' Oh sweetie the rooms that can be used well their just to small really their single rooms and we can put your dad right next door you'll be safe I promis ' Janet said as Jamie whimperd a bit looking at Michael

' Its Okay sweetheart I'll be their if you need me nothing will happen and I'm sure your teddies will keep you company till morning ' Michael said as Jamie gave a shrug but it was clear to Michael she was scared

' Okay guys this is your rooms fraid it's not much but a place to lay your heads for the night it's warm and comfy and the beds are 3 Quaker beds and are comfy as anything I have one like that ' Janet said leading Jamie first to her room

The room was quite small with a bright orange carpet cream and gold walls also a brown 3 quarter bed with blue and white sheets and a bright neon yellow quilt also their was a closet a dresser with a large mirror and a chair pretty basic but the colours were loud and on the wall was a photo or a painting a clown with a ballerina yet despite the loud colours the room did look comfy and Jamie sat her 2 teddies on the bed

' You like it hun ..? Asked Janet watching Jamie look around

' It's okay bit bright for a bedroom I guess I prefers pale pink but it looks comfy ' Jamie said sitting on the bed

' Here you forgot someone and he wants to be next to you too ' Michael said handing Jamie her Donald Duck plush

' Donald oh I did forget about you sorry Donald ' Jamie said hugging the teddy as Michael smiled

' Yeah she's a huge Donald Duck fan and that doll goes everywhere with her ' Michael said smiling as he watched Jamie put Donald into bed

' Aww cute yeah I like Donald too but if you want to follow me your room is through here now you both have ajoinig doors so you can check on her without having to go into the corridor ' Janet said leading Michael to his room that was also small and very bright,y decorated

Michael's room was just as small as Jamie with a 3 quarter brown bed but his bedding was like green and a bright yellow quilt and basic wooden closet a dresser and a chair much the same as Jamie's room and againhe had a huge clown painting on the wall that seemed to watch him

' Er Okay looks comfy but one thing would it be possible to move the clown painting it's kinda creepy I feel if it's watching me ' Michael said glancing at Janet and then the painting

' Oh I'm sorry I can't take it down but I can cover it up if it's bothering you ' Janet said getting a spare sheet and putting it over the painting

' Thanks that's better oh iv nothing against clowns one Halloween I dressed up as one well didn't have the face paint or that as I was just a little kid but it's just I felt that painting was standing at me call me crazy if you want ' Michael said feeling a bit embarrassed

' Oh it's okay sir we understand not a lot of people can sleep with a clown standing at them so it's okay but apart from that your room is comfy defraud we don't do room service or have TV of that just the basics here and if you want breakfast well I can cook you so,s just make your way into the lounge and the little girl too ' Janet said as Michael smiled

' Thanks that be nice ' Michael said as Janet left and Michael went to where Jamie was as she was still scared

' Uncle can't you spend the night in my room bring your bedding in here sleep on the floor I'm scared ' Jamie said as Michael knelt down to her height again and brushed away a few bangs with his fingers

' It's okay Jamie I know but you gotta be a big brave girl your coming up for 10 soon and I know you can do it and anyway I'm too tall for your floor and theirs no way I'd let you sleep on the floor and take the bed and I'm sure Donald here will look after you ' Michael said touching Jamie's plush Donald's head

' I guess he will but not the same and this place is scary and I don't like all the clown stuff sure clowns are okay but this is just like way too much ' Jamie said as Michael nodded

' Yeah I know what you mean it's even creeping me out but listen I know your a very brave big girl and we won't be here much longer soon as the camper is fixed we're outta here Okay and we're on the road just you and me in our own little world where no one can touch us ' Michael said as Jamie smiled and gave him a hug

' Okay uncle I'll be brave and Donald can keep me company ' Jamie said

' And don't forget I'm just through the wall from you Okay ' Michael sad as Jamie nodded and hugged him again

As their was nothing much to do really Jamie and Michael decided to call it a night and despite the garish bedding the beds were comfy and soon both were sound asleep and softly snoring but a few hours later something happened

It was around the early hours when Jamie woke suddenly thinking she could hear music and as she got out of bed to go to the window she got a shock to see the clown doll she'd found sitting on the chair and that gave Jamie a scare but she didn't scream but she thought she could hear music coming from somewhere so going to the window Jamie looked out and being upstairs she got a good view of things and far off in the distance she thought she seen a lot of lights like a carnival and she could hear the faint music coming from their too and she got a sudden urge to go their

Jamie knew theirs be no way Michael would allow her to go and despite earlier on and her begging him to protect her and keep her safe she suddenly now wanted to be free of him to go to the carnival it was if she Was hypnotised by it so tiptoeing to the adjoining door she peeked in and seen Michael sleeping and still snoring a bit so he was unaware of what was going on so Jamie sneaked into his room clutching the clown doll now and gently kissed Michael on the forehead and stroked his bangs

' Goodbye uncle Michael it's been fun but here our paths separate ' Jamie said leaving the room and going outside where the music was somehow drawing her in like a spell and the others she'd met darker that day were no where to be seen apart from the old man who was hiding behind a barn and he ran out yelling at Jamie

' Oh no hun don't listen to it turn back go back to your uncle don't let them get you too God damn it ' The man said chasing Jamie but she didn't hear him as she walked right past him heading for the field and had a blank look on her face and even as she went she dropped the clown doll she'd been carring but didn't care as she walked on towards the carnival as if in a trance

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	79. Chapter 79

' Jamie Jamie no don't listen to that music come back it's evil pure evil ' The man said going after Jamie but he couldn't catch up with her and she walked off into the night not hearing the man yelling her name

' Aww no not another one she's just a sweet kid you evil painted faced bastards ' The man screamed as he thought he seen a female clown identical to the doll Velvet now talking to Jamie and hold her hand

The man then remeberd Michael and ran into the place where Jamie came out of and after a lot of searching of the now empty building he soon found Michael and woke him by shaking him awake

' Wow wow pack it in Jamie ' Michael said as at first he thought it was Jamie as she could be strong but then he seen the hand was a male hand and way bigger than Jamie's

' What the hell ' Begun Michael before the man cut him off

' you have to stop them they got your Jamie that little girl ' The man said panicking and confusing Michael a bit

' Huh stop who and who's got Jamie omg ' Michael said jumping out of bed and seeing Jamie was gone

' The clowns have her she's gome to the carnival look don't you hear it the music ' The man said looking out the window and seeing the lights and hearing the music far off in the distance

' No I don't hear or see anything but we have to find her if any harm comes to that child well I won't be responsible for my actions ' Michael said as he raced down stairs with the man following him and yelling at him to slow down he waswnf as fast as he used to be

' Damn where are they when you need them ' Said Michael looking for someone or some people

' Who the clowns and the little girl they'll be on their way their now we must get their first I have a car ' athe man said

' Thanks but the staff the people that were here earler on some woman called Janet a guy with learning problems called Henry and their friend called Andy and another guy they were the ones that suggested we stayed ' Michael said as the mans face went white

' What did these people look like can you describe them ..? The man asked confusing Michael a bit

' Well Yeah I guess so the one called Henry was about my height bald kinda chubby with severe learning problems I feel he acted like a toddler the other guy didn't get a name was tall kinda forgen accent and bald the other guy they called Andy he was about your height thin with dark hair and the woman was small thin with short wavy fair hair why what has this got to do with finding Jamie ' Michael said confused

' Tnose names they gave you were their real names Janet's stage name was Velvet and the retarded guy scuse me using that word he was Target the guy that looked at your camper they called petrolhead and not sure what the other one was he was more of a mime but those people are some of the clowns ' The man said

' What that's impossible you said they were all dead died in the fire ' Michael said

' They did but but they came back as demons to pray on the innocent like children as children are easily led now Michael lets go and get your nice back ' The man said as he and Michael got into the car and drove to where the carnival was but all Michael could see ahead was old burned black half demolished buildings and dead grass as the area was never touched since the fire but to the man he seen a bright carnival full of music tents a side show funfair rides and more

' Why are we here I see nothing but charred remains and place looks of it's not been touched in years ' Michael said getting out the car and looking around

' Open your mind and you will see it ' The man said trying to get Michael to believe which was a bit of a hard job and it took a while but after about 10 minuets Michael could see the carnival too and he gasped in shock

' OMG I see and hear it it's as if we have gone back I time that is so weird ' Michael said

' Told you we can do it now to go and get Jamie and finish these bastards once and for all ' The man said now lighting a torch and handing it to Michael before getting one for himself

' Their afraid if fire so we can use that as a weapon but we need to get Jamie to safety first before we torch them all ' The man said as Michale nodded as that point he didn't care what kind of weapon he had he just wanted Jamie back and soon he and the man could see 2 people in the distance coming closer that looked like a woman and child Jamie and Velvet perhaps

' Smell that do you smell anything Mike ..? Asked the man

' Yeah a real sweet smell again sickly sweet I well Jamie smelt it when we came here what is it ..? Asked Michael

' Mixture of grease paint the make up they use perhaps hairspray also cotton candy and popcorn thats. that smell ' The man said reminds me of them and their evil ways ' The man added

" Look Michael I know your no angel yourself and I know your a dangerous killer iv seen the news and that but tonight you must be a good man and a hero and save that little girl their the evil ones and your the good one tonight ' The man said as Michael nodded

Soon Jamie appeard still in her nightwear and slippers and was holding velvets hand who was indeed Janet now dressed in her full clown suit and she got a shock when she seen the old man but seem to ignore Michael

' We meet again Velvet like I said we would now why don't you let the little girl go back to her uncle ' The man said as Velvet got a nasty look on her painted face

' Why should I she wanted to come just like the others she wants to join us and be happy ' Velvet said

' Jamie come here it's okay I'm not angry at you sweetheart ' Michaek said looking at Jamie and going to grab her but Jamie backed away

' Don't touch me I'm joining Velvet now she's gonna be my new mom ' Jamie said smiling up at Velvet

' Oh hell no don't do this please you've done it so many ties it's not fair you destroyed the town by doing this don't do it to this little girl she's been through a lot already and also you took my Bill what more do you want ' The man said confusing Michael again

' Look old man Bill came on his own accord just like Jamie did and the others and you can't stop me or any of us so why don't you go home and forget everything ' Velvet said as suddenly a very tall strong looking clown appears dressed in a silky Burgendy costume with gold stars on it and his face and head painted white and on the back was a target just like the doll Jamie had seen

' Target see this gentleman off will you ' Velvet said still not seeing Michael

' Yes miss Velvet anyfink for yew ' The big clown said and grabbed the elderly man almost breaking his arm

On seeing that Michael joined in too and somehow target seen Michael too and a fight broke out and though Target was very strong and big and could badly injure a normal person he was no match for Michael and also at that point Velvet also seen Michaek and tried to attack Michael too

Michawl hit Velvet a few times but to his horror Jamie joined in taking the clowns side and stared kicking Michael and hitting him so not wanting to hurt Jamie Michael let her blows rain down on him

' Get the kid away try and lure her away from them ' The man yelled as he had an idea so Michael did what the man said and winced a little as Jamie bit him on the arm now hard and the elderly man still fighting the 2 clowns got his torch waving it in front of the clowns and they backed off even Jamie jumped back in fear as if they had a hold of her now

' So you wanna play games now do you not so tough now are you ' The man said waving the torch now

' Look just put that down and we won't harm you and you can have your property back ' Velvet said

' No I don't want it back it's tainted by you lot just give me back my grandson and let the girl go yand also none of you belong here now why haunt the living and take our kids ' The man said still looking at Velvet and glancing at Michael who fought with Jamie as she was under the clowns controls and now his wrist was bleeding a little as she bit him hard again

' Well children are our future without them the circus of clowns will live on the living and the dead preform together we will be the greatest circus on the planet and the snow shall go on ' Velvet said as a smaller male clown appeared and the old man gasped as he knew the clown his missing grandson

' Dear Lord Bill my little Billy ' The man said looking at the boy who looked in his teens

' Sorry do I know you old man ' The boy said as Velvet had changed his memories just as she'd done with Jamie

' You little bitch what did you do to him ' The man said going to attack Velvet but the boy grabbed him protecting Velvet

' Leavs her alone don't worry mom he won't hurt you ' The boy said shocking the man

' Billy that's not your mom son your mom died when you were 3 years old your dad and I raised you till they took you they brainwashed you ' The man said close to tears as he watched the boy about to go back inside the carnival again with his eyes burning with hatred

' Hell no no I won't let you do this ' The man screamed throwingbthe lit torch at a large tent that was nearby and it caught fire sending the clowns all panicking and Velvet screaming put the fire out before it spreads and then Michael threw his lit torch at Velvet's feet making her scream as the bottom of her costume caught fire and she panicked making things worse

Well thats that chappy done more to come off to bed now


	80. Chapter 80

It wasent before long till the fire started to spread and the clowns backed off in fear screaming as they were terrified and also Velvets leg was now on fire

' Not so big now are you your all pathetic demons and you won't harm the living again ' The man yelled and also what ever trance the clowns had on Jamie and the boy began to wear off and they became normal and also a few other kids came out too confused and dazed it seemed the clowns had been taking kids before

' Uncle Michael ' Jamie muttered before collapsing in tears into Michael's arms and Billy was the same and the other kids were upset too

' Nows your chance get away from here fast as you can and never come back as they might come back ' The man said confusing Michael as he picked Jamie up

' What do you mean come back and if no transport to escape in ' Michael said

' I think you'll find your camper might work now and these people or beings will come back but I'll be waiting for them and also don't think you and the girl wanna be around when I get the cops in as their looking for you pair ' The man said as Michael looked at Jamie and they shook their heads

' True but thank you for everything will you be okay ..? Asked Michael as the man nodded

' Don't worry about me Mike I'll be fine just take your niece and get to Hell out of here and good luck ' The man said as Michaek grabbed Jamie and the two left to head back to where the hotel was

Michael and Jamie quickly returned to their rooms to get their things before Michael delibretly set the hotel on fire and the area with all the clown dolls and poster he set that on fire too then ran with Jamie to the camper hoping it start and to his shock the camper started up as if their was nothing wrong with it had the clowns made the camper break down

The camper is okay oh wow let's get out of here fast I hate clowns now ' Jamie said glancing back at the fire as she and Michael drove away

' Well they were evil clowns not all clowns are bad but yeah we're safe now so don't worry it's over ' Michael said as Jamie sat up front next to Michael holding her plush Donald Duck that was a little dirty

' Poor Donald he's got all dirty dunno how but he needs a clean ' Jamie said bit remembering much

' Jamie do you remember anything that happened back their at the circus ..? Asked Michael a bit later out of curiosity

' Well I remember waking up and hearing music like carnival music and going to the window and in the distance seeing a wonderful brightly lit carnival I felt I had to go their no matter that and that's all really next thing I remember was coming round seeing the amazing carnival nothing but burned ruins and you that man and a boy and other kids why what happened to me ..? Asked Jamie

' Well I think those clowns put you into a trance and you had joined them you even bit me and fought me as you took their side but it's okay now ' Michael said shocking Jamie

' I bit you oh no oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean it ' Jamie said shocked

' It's okay you were in a trance and that wasn't really you back their I guess but things are okay now so don't worry ' Michael said as Jamie made a face and sighed as she felt bad for her actions

Soon Michael and Jamie were far away from that place and Jamie had a sleep whist Michael drove on through the night still wondering about that place and those evil clowns and he hoped it wouldn't put Jamie off clowns as she liked them and she had a little clown Pierrot porcelain doll that sat in her room but so far she seemed fine and later Michael pulled over to get some sleep himself as it been a very long night for both of them

Thankfylly next day Jamie seemed to be over her ordeal and was back to her cheery old self and as usual curious to where they were going next and seeing Jamie like that made Michael happy and he even laughed when Jamie said ' Lets Go to the moon and all the planets and stars '

That would be nice but don't have enough gas for that one sorry ' Michael said with a laugh

Michael and Jamie traveled really from town to town only stopping off for some food if they were running low but about a week later they came to another town that seemed to go in for Halloween in a big way and had a spooky Halloween carnival

Michael was unsure if letting Jamie go to the carnival after the last carry on but this one seemed safe enough and was busy with normal looking people apart from a lot of workers dressed up as zombies and monsters and that and a few characters from old horror movies that were scaring the crowds but apart from screaming they were laughing too so it all seemed like fun

' Oh surly you don't wanna go their do you ..? Asked Michael lookingbat Jamies face and she had those big puppy dog eyes again she always gave him when she wanted something

' Oh please looks like good fun let's just check it out and don't worry I won't leave your side promise ' Jamie said knowing the rules Michael had set down

Michael sighed and ran his hand through his hair he knew he was beaten before he even started so gave in

' Oh Okay you win missy now remember your my daughter and don't let go of my Michael Begun but Jamie cut him off finishing his sentence

' Hand yeah I know the rules Daddy now let's go it will be Christmas time we get out their ' Jamie said in a sassy way

Michael noticed Jamie was getting a bit sassy and even cheeky at times acting like a teen even when she was only 10 but at times she acted a lot older and she wasn't that terrified little kid he grabbed almost a year ago she'd changed a lot Michael felt

Soon Michael and Jamie were walking into the Halloween attractorn that was called Halloween feast and ran from October 1st till 2 am November 1st and it was packed with things to do and looked so much fun

Michael and Jamie haven't even been in the place long when a woman dressed up as a bloody rag doll jumped out yelling Boo at them she made Jamie scream a bit but on seeing her Jamie just laughed and touched the girl on the arm saying ' Good one '

Also their were peop,e running around wearing bloody clothes with chainsaws also someone dressed as Jason Voorhees and people saying meet the legendary killer of camp crystal lake is he real or a myth

' Michael and Jamie looked at each other knowing Jason was real they'd seen the real one but they didn't say anything

Also nearby someone yelled meet the mythical legendary burned killer Freddy Kruger some say he's real some say he's a nightmare and their was an actor covered in fake burn make up wearing a striped sweater laughing evily

' Ewwoo he looks gross is Freddy real daddy ..? Asked Jamie

' No one knows sweetie I remember hearing something years ago some evil caretaker hurting little kids your age and younger some he killed some he did bad things to was up in court and he walked free they couldn't get enough evidence to send him to jail so the parents took the law into their own hands and tracked him down as he'd skipped town and they found him and burned him alive andromeda say he survived some say he died but he's come back to get revenge on those that did him wrong he lives in Elm street Springfield ' Michael said

' Ooh bad man ' Jamie said

' Yeah he is indeed ' Michael said as he and Jamie wandered round a bit and soon they went on a funfair ride pretty much like the spinning teacups but they sat inside pumpkins and Jamie kept spinning it really fast and was giggling as michaek was yelling ' Wow their slow down your going too fast '

Michael and Jamie went on a few rides having fun before wandering around again and also joining in some Halloween games too

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	81. Chapter 81

Jamie and Michael wandered around the place for a while enkoying themselves as they went on some Halloween themed rides and haunted attractions and also took part in some Halloween themed games too then something caught Michael and Jamie's eye it was a repucler of Michael's childhood house and someone dressed as him that was standing outside with a young girl that looked in her teens and a man was telling everyone Michael's story and also a young boy dressed up in a clown costume meant to be Michael as a kid

Michael and Jamie never said anything as they went over to watch and hear what the guy had to say to the gatherd crowd

' Okay gather round everyone this is no made up story for Halloween to scare the kids with this is real as you and me and proves that the bogeyman is very real ' The man said looking at the crowd who all watched

Now many years ago one Halloween night Michael Myers seemed. a normal little boy of only 6 years old a first grader brutally murderd his young teenage sister Judith Myers of 17 because she refused to take him out trick or treating and spend the night in with her boyfriend and when they wanted to make love instead so Michael had to go out alone and later that night after he came home they said he beat up 3 kids for their candy he was a very violent child he came home and when his sister Judith was in her bedroom naked brushing her hair he stabbed her over and over in cold blood ' The man said telling Michael's story

' What the hell I didn't beat up any kids that night I was on my own ' Michael thought but said nothing

' Then a Doctor Sam Loomis came and had the boy committed and tried to keep him locked up for life but he escaped at 21 and went after his sister who was only 2 when michael was taken away and was now a teenager that been adopted by a new family and given a new name to protect her from the past and that Halloween night he caused a bloodbath killing her two best friends and other people trying to get to her and and then went crazy in a hospital the old Haddonfeild memorial killing staff and patients alike ' The man said getting his facts wrong again as Michael didn't touch the other patients

So then his sister and Loomis evacuated the hospital corners Michael and blew up the hospital Laurie got out only with cuts and bruises and Loomis and Michael did survive but got badly burned and Michael collapsed into a deep coma where he was taken to another hospital and Laurie got in with her life she married her boyfriend and they had a little girl then sadly a couple of years ago Laurie and her husband were killed in a car crash nothing to do with Michael but their daughter who was just a little kid of 6 was put into care and somehow Michael found out about her and went after her almost killing the kid and their was a twist as the two met and the little girl touched Michael's hand and the evil transformed to her she almost killed her foster mom ' The man said shocking the crowds

' So they locked away the little girl too in a secure kids hospital as they believed she was a danger and would be like him but again on Halloween night Michael who was last seen being blown up survived again and went after his neice and leaving a trail of bloodshed and bodies in his path but last Halloween maybe you heard Michael was arrested and was about to be sent to prison their was a huge massicar at the police station the building was blown up and also Michael and Jamie both vanished and are still missing to this day no one knows where they are their bodies were never found so their believed to be alive but where all we know is their out their somewhere maybe the child is just as evil as him now ' The man said

' What I'm not ...' Jamie Begun getting angry but Michael gently put his hand over her mouth and shhhed her. before leading her away

' I'm not evil who is that guy and your not evil now ' Jamie said

' It's just some random guy trying to make some money of my story and he's got his facts wrong don't listen to him ' Michael said gently taking Jamie by the hand and leading her away as the guy still ranted on about Michael and also the cult of Thorn but Michaek and Jamie were now out of earshot and decided to go on another ride or a walkthrough maze called the Apocalypse

The maze was really good and very big it had fake destroyed streets and fake fire and that and the people walked through it with zombies jumping out and Jamie kept a tight hold of Michael's hand and her screams were that of fun as the zombies jumped out on her and Michael as they followed the people and workers along the street till they came to the end and when they came out suddenly they got chased by a small person dressed as Chucky who was shouting at them and waving a fake knife but all in fun

A little later Michael and Jamie decided to go to one of the Halloween themed restraints for a bite to eat and a quick break before doing other things and it was now getting late but Jamie didn't want to go home she was having way too much fun and also had a pumpkin balloon and her and michael were munching on hot dogs bought from a van

' So I take it your having fun then tonight ..Asked Michael as he watched Jamie eating her

' Mmm the best well apart from that guy who was talking about you he got everything wrong and saying I was 6 years old omg I was 7 at the time and I'm not dangerous what a damn cheek ' Said Jamie still a bit mad at that

' No course not ' Michael said as Jamie took another bite of her hotdog

Michael was angry at that man getting his facts wrong but he did nothing normally he'd have killed him but he didn't want to ruin Jamie's night

' Daddy I have that feeling we're being followed again it's creeping me out " Said Jamie a little later as her and Michael were still wandering around the event and Michael turned round to see a small figure dressed in orange quickly duck into the shadows

' I think we are hold on one second sweetie ' Said Michael going over to their stalker but staying in Jamie's sight

' Okay who are you I know your their stop following us your scaring my daughter ' Michael yelled but got no reply and when Michael went to look for their stalker they'd vanished shocking him

' Who was it Daddy did you seen anyone ..? Asked Jamie

' Yeah I kind of but their gone for some reason vanished ' Michael said confused as he and Jamie walked on and tried to enjoy themselves again

Michael and Jamie stayed a futher hour before they went back to the camper as Jamie started to feel tired and it was late now so when they got back Jamie toed her balloon to a dresser handle and went straight to bed and Michael drove away finding a good place to park for the night so he could get some sleep too as he felt a bit tired

As Michael slept he had a strange dream he was standing their in a feild and it was many many centuries ago and in a different country maybe Ireland or England even and he seen a young woman being burned on a bonfire for being a witch and their in the distance he could see a familiar figure a small childlike figure holding a pumpkin that was unheard of back then and that little figure was dressed in orange onesie and had a sack over his head and he or she looked the size of a first grader it was the same childnthat been following them and also someone yelled ' Samhain walks amoung us the spirit of Halloween takes a human form that of a little child and will roam the earth every Halloween for centuries to come '

Also in the dream Michael could see strange hooded figures like druids and they were carring banners that had the cult of Thorn symbol on them the same mark michael had on his wrist so Michael liked Halloween and that together his as it was always around Halloween he became most violent the rest of the year well he didn't want to kill he did it to survive and normally he'd be lying low but was this Samhain child linked to Thorn too that was what Michael so wa wanted to know as he felt a bond with the child even if they did creep Jamie out Michael wanted to know more and he knew just the person to even if it meant him contacting her and risking being caught but he wouldn't tell her too much but anything he wanted to know about Halloween and it's history she'd tell him


	82. Chapter 82

' Hello can I speak to a Mrs Blankenship ' Said Michael later that day from a pay phone and he had a small bag full of coins in his free hand

Michael had decided to call the woman his former babysitter as she knew everything about Halloween and it's history and would tell him loads of stories as a kid but not once she mentioned this little Halloween figure so wanting to know more Michael decided to call her to see what she had to say

' Hello speaking who is this ' The woman said as she was drinking her tea

Mrs Blankenship was an elderly woman with short grey hair and like a grandma figure and on the surface she appeared really nice and a caring woman but deep down she held a lot of dark secrets and was not as innocent as she appeared

' I need to know more about Halloween and who is the childlike figure in the orange onesi and the sack over his head and he carries a sack ..? Asked Michael shocking the woman a little

' OMG little Mikey Myers is that you oh wow it's been so long where are you and is that little girl okay everyone thinks your both dead after that explosion last year where are you ..? Mrs Blankenship asked

' Never Mind that I can't say and yes that little girl is with me we're both safe and well and no harm has come to her. but I need to know about this figure it has been stalking us and upsetting Jamie and I had weird dreams about it too what is it who is it ..? Asked Michael

' That figure is Samhain Halloween itself it's taken on human form of a little male child that looks about 5 or 6 but don't let it fool you it's throusands of years old as you know he may have come to aid you he appears every yeah even when you don't to make sure people obey the rules of Halloween or suffer Michael that thing is a demon more evil than you can imagine and if you disobey his rules well it's death he won't harm you he knows who you are but if Jamie steps out of line well woe betide her he will take her he will kill adults and children alike becareful around him ' The woman said shocking Michael a little

' I have to admit I have never seen this Samhain before why didn't you say something to me as a kid ..? Asked Michael

' Well I did briefly mention him he was their when your ancestors were alive and he was their at the very first Halloween he is centuries old Michael and normally he goes from town to town making sure people keep his holiday and he appears early October but after midnight early hours of November 1st he vanishes some say he appears like a pumpkin if you see his face you will go I same as he dose not look human ' The woman said going on to explain about Sam as a lot of people called him

' Michael stayed on the phone listening and talking to the woman for about an hour till he was running low on coins and also he could see Jamie in the background yelling something about wanting breakfast so in the end Michael thanked Mrs Blankenship and hung up still thinking about Sam

' Who were you talking to you were on the phone for ages ..? Asked Jamie as Michael started cooking

' Mrs Blankenship the elderly woman that lives in the street I wanted to ask her a few things ' Michael said

" Urgh that crazy old woman I don't like her nor did mom or dad they used to say she was insane and needed locked away and she kinda creeped me out a bit ' Jamie said sipping orange juice

' Yeah guess she is to a point but she was telling me a few things that's all and don't worry she has no idea where we are I never told her before you ask ' Said Michael as he had a feeling Jamie was gonna ask him more questions like if she asked him where they were and that

Jamie said nothing but made a face as she sipped her juice and watched Michael cooking

' Uncle can we go to other Halloween themed events if we see any ..? Asked Jamie breaking the silence and changing the subject

' Sure course we can and being October I'm sure their will be loads on or starting soon ' Michael said trying to be cheery as possible but his main fear was incase he'd be driven by the insane voices in his head again to kill her so keeping himself busy he hoped to try and block them out

Michael seemed okay for rest if that day and he and Jamie just carried on as normal and also their was no more sightings if that figure in the orange onesie it kept out the way too so Michael and Jamie were left to enjoy them self's so to say well apart from the camper having a blown out tyre but luckly Michael changed that and everything was okay but as October wore on he begun to worry and the figure appeard a few more tomes too as if it was watching Michael waiting on something and it creeped Jamie out big time even if the figure was smaller than her

Michael and Jamie seen the figure a few times but tried to put it out their minds and though Jamie was looking forward to Halloween and all the candy and that deep down Michael was dreading it and as the days got closer fear built up in him as he knew what happened last two years might happen again and this time their was no one around to protect Jamie and now Michael had developed feelings for the little girl he loved her like his own daughter and she brought out the best in him and soothes his anger

Michael remember Loomis saying that to him the year before that Jamie tamed him and calmed him and in a way the old man was right Jamie brought out the good gentle kind funny Michael not the dangerous cold blooded killer he really was but at Halloween things seemed different and he knew he need to be far away from Jamie as possible incase he would end up killing her

' Michael watched Jamie in the lounge area of the camper humming to herself as she was colouring in with some colouring pens so happy caught up in the moment and so innocent too a beautiful sweet little girl who didn't deserve him and thought it hurt him badly and he'd miss her he was gonna have to try and leave her somewhere safe so he wouldn't harm her and as Halloween was now less than a week away it need to be soon

' What we doing today Uncle going Halloween shopping or just driving around ..? Asked Jamie looking at her uncle who was getting some juice out the fridge

' Well their is a mall near by thought we'd go their get so,e decorations then later we can go and look for a big pumpkin how does that sound ' Said Michael smiling

' Wow awesome you'll need to carve it I'm no good at that also make a cool scary face as that's what Halloween is all about ' Jamie said

' Yep sure is and I think I can do that no problem ' Said Michael smiling but inside he hated himself for lying to Jamie as he planned on leaving her their and he kept telling himself ' it's for her own safety she's better off without me I'm a danger to her

Well that's that chappy done more to come also the orange figure is Sam from Trick r treat movie


	83. Chapter 83

Daddy let's go to that little store I think it's only opened till after Halloween and it looks so cool ' Jamie said later as she tugged on Michael's hand as they were at the mall

' Yeah sure ' Michael said really looking for the perfect time to abandon Jamie and also he'd packed a small bag with some of her stuff in it and she carried her beloved Donald Duck in her arms

Michael looked around the place and it did seem really busy with a lot of people all shopping so Michael thought Jamie would be okay

' Er Jamie can you sit here for a bit I need to go to the bathroom I'll be back soon ' Michael said making his excuse to leave and he hated himself for doing it

' Sure hurry back I'll wait here then we can go to the Halloween store then something to eat ' Jamie said in a cheery voice as Michael nodded and left the bag next to her also asking her to look after the bag so Jamie agreed not knowing what was inside it so thinking the bag belonged to Michael she just sat it at her feet and played with her Donald Duck plush waiting on Michael to return

Michael hung around for a while unseen hoping that security would find Jamie and she'd be safe with them but none seemed to bother with her a little boy maybe a bit younger said hi but that was it really and not far away Michael fought with his feelings

Part of Michael told him to go and get Jamie he was bad abandoning her like that and she really grown found of him over the year and he'd grown found of her too even saving her life a few times but the other part was the part that told him to leave her incase he tried to harm her again and that she was safer away from him so Michael was in a turnmoil so to say

As Michael wrestled with his thoughts he seen someone who he thought was security approach Jamie as it was a man in a simmiler jacket to theirs

Jamie had been sitting on the bench for about an hour now worring about Michael as he was taking so long when the man came over and he seemed friendly enough

' Hey their sweetie are you lost you been sitting their for ages is everything okay ...? The man asked looking at Jamie who nodded

' Yeah I'm fine just waiting on my dad that's all he won't be long ' Jamie said in a cherry voice as the man smiled

' Oh cool I'm waiting on my granddaughter I told her to meet me here and we can go for something to eat she's at Ballet class just now do you like Ballet ..? The man asked

' Yeah it's okay I'm not really much of a dancer though ' Jamie said

' Oh my Lucy is she loves her ballet she's almost 10 soon and wants to be a famous dancer one day and travel all over the world ..hey you must be her age " The man said

' I'm 10 just now I'll be 11 soon ' Jamie said

' Perfect age Er so I take it you like Donald Duck then ..? Asked the man touching Jamie's plush

' Yeah I do I love Donald and I like anything Disney really ' Jamie said

' Same here honey your never too old for Disney oh theirs anew store that's opened up on the next leave that sells a lot of Disney toys will I show you ' The man said standing up and offering Jamie his hand

' Er no I have to stay here and wait for dad he'll be here soon ' Jamie said now feeling a bit uncomfortable

' True True don't wanna miss daddy do we now but oh did I show you my granddaughter this is her here very pretty girl ' The man said pulling out an old batterd photo that looked if it been taken in the 60$ or 70s as it was old of a little girl holding a teddy bear with blonde bobbed hair and smiling and she looked nothing like the man

' Oh she's pretty ' Jamie said now feeling a bit creeped out as the man kissed the photo

' She's gorgeous real pretty and she'll be a beauty when she gets older that's for sure ' The man said putting the photo in his pocket and smiling

' Your pretty yourself oh I'm Arnold what's your name hun ' The man said

' ' Jamie said feeling s creeped out as it was beginning to dawn on her the man was a pedophile and maybe the girl in the photo was not related to him

' Jamie what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl your daddy is very lucky to have such a pretty daughter ' Thr man said smiling and now he placed his hand on Jamie's back scaring her a little and she had to get away but wonderd how

' Oh sorry Mr Arnold I think I see my daddy in the Halloween store he must be waiting for me ' Jamie lied hoping to get away from the man but to her horror he stood up when she did

' Oh let me come over too it be nice to meet him and wow Halloween store I love Halloween it's great fun isn't it angel ' The man said freaking Jamie out

' Er yeah it is ' Jamie said panicking a bit wondering how she was gonna get rid of this creep but just then Jamie heard a familier voice

' Come on Jamie time to go we have a lot on today ' Michael said coming over and Jamie breathed a sigh of relief as Michael took her hand

Michael had been watching everything and felt Jamie being creeped out and he sensed that the man was up to no good so he stepped in and saved Jamie yet again

' Theirs my daddy what kept you ..? Asked Jamie happy giving Michael's waist a hug as he stroked her hair

' Sorry princess let's judt say when nature calls well nature called if you know what I mean ' Michael said laughing as hey turned their backs on the man and left happily and Michael had made up his mind not to abandon Jamie as his plan almost backfired

Jamie was expecting a long lecture on not going with strangers but amazingly Michale said nothing about it and they headed into the Halloween store to get some stuff and some food too

A little later when Michael and Jamie were back in the trailer Michaek did give Jamie a telling off for talking to strangers but he sitill didn't tell her what he was going to do as he just couldn't abandon her now he would just have to be very careful as Halloween got nearer and as soon as Halloween was over the better as he now hated the holiday but Janie was excited as she was getting to celebrate it

' Uncle Michael can we get a pumpkin soon we forgot today we can decorate the trailer for Halloween it be so cool ' Jamie said as Michael sighed a bit

' Yeah sure we will look tomorrow for one ' Michael said

' Also I been thinking this Halloween iv been with you a whole year you took me Oh Halloween night ' Jamie said thinking back

' Yes I know I remember that but don't worry those bad people will not come after us as they don't know where we are so we're safs ' Michael said

' Thats Good also I'm sorry for being a real pain back then moaning and that guess I was scared at the time as I didn't really know you and I did think you were gonna try and kill me again like you did earlier that night and also that Doctor Loomis he scared me too yelling and that at me all the time and thinking I knew where you were I really didn't know ' Jamie said

' I know and as for Doctor Loomis well he is a bit crazy and scary he used to yell at me all the time when I was a kid trying to get me to talk if I was gonna talk he'd be the last person I'd want to talk to that's for sure ' Michael said with a laugh and making a face as the thought back to how crazy Loomis was at times

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	84. Chapter 84

authors note ..I do not own any of the Trick r treat characters

Soon before anyone knew it Halloween had arrived and oddly enough what Michael had feared never happened he felt no urge to harm or let alone kill his niece and the mark of Thorn did nit hurt and also Michael remembered for many years he lay dormant even on Halloween so maybe this was one of these years

Michael felt a little happy at that and perhaps for the first time ever he could be normal and enjoy Halloween like he should have done instead of stalking and killing people for years

' So where we going then today Uncle..? Asked Jamie happy as she sat looking out the camper window eating some candy

' Well heard this place dose a Halloween parade so thought we'd check it out also dress up and get some candy as I think you may have ate that last batch of Halloween candy ' Said Michael with a laugh as Jamie pulled a face and tried to hide all the candy wrappers and wipe the chocolate from her mouth

' So what do you want to be for the parade then we can stop off and get a costume anything you want well as long as it's PG rated if you know what I mean ' Said Michael as Jamie thought

' I dunno really I loved the princess costume last year but don't have that one now or maybe a ballerina that be sweet ' Jamie said shrugging not sure what she wanted to wear

' Well we can easily replace that costume you had last year or add a pair of wings and you can be a fairy princess ' Michael said as Jamie nodded

' Yeah maybe what are you gonna dress up as uncle you can't wear your bogeyman outfit too many people would know you ' Jamie said

' Yeah good point I'll dress maybe as a pirate or a vampire or something along those lines we'll see what the costume store has ' Said Michael as the pulled up outside a huge store that was really busy with people buying costumes

' Now stay close I don't want you getting lost okay ' Said Michael as Jamie nodded taking Michael's hand and both pushed through the crowd of people to look at the costumes

' Daddy I think I found something ' Jamie said pulling out a satin blue Alice in wonderland dress that had a long blonde wig with it and a headband and looked really pretty

' Oh that looks pretty ' Said michael coming over and passing a changing room with a group of giggling girls and also he seen a small boy younger than Jamie sucking on a lollipop spying on the girls that kinda reminded him of himself a little when he used to spy on Judith

Michael watched the little boy giggling a bit till his mom came and pulled him away yelling ' Please their is children out here keep it down a bit '

' Daddy daddy what do you think ..? Asked Jamie coming out the changing rooms herself dressed as Alice in a blue dress and white apron over it and she looked so different with the waist length blonde wig

' Oh wow you look stunning do you like that one then .? Asked Michael as Jamie nodded

' Yeah this is so cool I love it ' Said Jamie smiling

' Okay we will take that one now let's see what I can get then you stay here and don't move ' Michael said going to get a costume

As Michael browsed through the adult make costumes not sure what to get as their was a lot so he was kind of spoiled for choose suddenly something caught his eye and it kind of shocked him

Their standing on the other side of the costume rail Michael thought he'd seen a younger version of himself as he seen a small boy about 6 or 7 with dirty blonde hair slightly wavy and wearing a clown costume and a mask it was like looking at a younger version of himself and for a split second Michael thought the costume colours were the same too and it spooked him a bit

' Robert Robert come on we haven't all day is that the costume your getting ' A voice said as a woman grabbed the young boy and Michael snapped out of his day dream and seen the boy's costume though was similar to his as a child was different colours after all and the boy looked a little different from Michael as a child and also for the first time Michael noticed the boy had glasses

' God my imagination is running away with me ' Michael thought as he carried on looking for a costume still not sure what to get but in the end he decided to get a pirates costume and Jamie liked it too so both were happy

Michael and Jamie also did some grocery shopping that day too before they put on their costumes and decided to join in the fun and Michael was happy that he didn't have the urge to kill that year so instead he'd give Jamie a night to remember

' Awww dad look at that mean kid and he's not even wearing a costume ' Jamie said later as her and Michael went to join the big Halloween parade and seen a chubby boy with blonde curly hair knocking over pumpkins and smashing them and stealing loads of candy instead of taking one bit

' I know what a nasty boy but just ignore him someone will catch him I'm sure now let's do some trick or treating ' Michael said as he and Jamie cut across the street going from door to door yelling trick r treat and saying thank you when they were awarded with candy

' Oh wow look at that house so cool ' Jamie said looking at a house covered in pumpkins

' Yeah that is cool a lot of work went into that I bet looks awesome ' Michael said smiling as he and Jamie looked at the house and also seen a girl with long dark hair and glasses dressed as a witch near the door

' Hi excuse me is this your house ' Yelled Jamie to the girl who looked up and nodded

' Yes it is ' the girl replayed

' Wow looks awesome love it ' Yelled Jamie as the girl came over and gave a small smile

' Thank you it's to keep the evil spirits away too and please Sam as he is about enforcing his rules so better watch for him ' The girl said

' Sam who's that ..? Asked Jamie a little confused

' Samhain or Sam he is known at he's Halloween itself he takes the form of a small child And makes sure everyone obeys his rules or he will show them no mercy when he punishes them ' Thr girl said shocking Jamie a little

' Oh wow ' Was all Jamie said

' we'll stick by his rules and you'll be safe ' The girl said

' Okay So what are these rules then ..? Asked Michael

' Well number one is always wear a costume and keep it on till after midnight

number two is never blow a jack o lantern or take down decorations till after midnight so they come down on November 1st

Number three is always hand out treats they say sam loves chocolate

Number four is always check your candy as you never know ' The girl said shocking Jamie and Michael a little

' As I said okay these rules and Sam will not harm you but break any and God help you as Sam spares no one ' The girl said looking at her pumpkins and sighing a little whist muttering that will keep them away hopefully

' Keep who away ..? Asked Jamie watching the girl arrange all the pumpkins

' The children along with other unwanted spirits ' The girl said pushing her glasses up her nose

' Children as in trick or treaters you said the rule was always hand out candy ' Michael said a bit confused

' Yes that's to living children not to the dead children I guess you don't know the story as your not from here ' The girl said as Jamie and Michael both shook their heads saying no

' Well a few years ago their was a school bus crash the bus was carrying unusual children the type no one wanted they were different they kind you would hide away peoples dark secret and were sent to school out of town and one day the parents had enough of them as they were such hard work ' The girl said

' like disabled or something ' Said Jamie

' Yes some called them retards but the parents had enough and all clubbed together to pay the bus driver to get rid of them once and for all. So it was one Halloween afternoon when he was bringing them home from school he chained them to their seats fed them candy and planned to crash the bus but get out himself but it went wrong one kid panicked and tried to take over the bus but he couldn't drive so he crashed the bus in the lake the driver survived but went missing and the kids all drowned and every Halloween they come back for vengeance ' The girl said

' Oh wow ' Said Jamie as she grabbed Michael's hand as she was a little scared now and the girl picked up on that

' It's okay they won't harm you it's the driver they want but I always keep these jack o lanterns at my yard every Halloween and it also pleases Sam too he likes that ' The girl said

' Well it's really pretty I'm sure he will like it ' Jamie said as a group of kids came up behind them yelling Rhonda the girls name so Michael and Jamie left still a bit unsure of her

' Oh wow do you think that was true about the school bus and those kids ..? Asked Jamie as she held Michael's hand

' I dunno could be or maybe it's just another spooky story everyone tells spooky stories at Halloween ' Michael said smiling as he and Jamie went to knock on a few more doors looking for candy

well that's that chappy done more to come


	85. Chapter 85

authors note ..I do not own any of the Trick r treat characters

Soon before anyone knew it Halloween had arrived and oddly enough what Michael had feared never happened he felt no urge to harm or let alone kill his niece and the mark of Thorn did nit hurt and also Michael remembered for many years he lay dormant even on Halloween so maybe this was one of these years

Michael felt a little happy at that and perhaps for the first time ever he could be normal and enjoy Halloween like he should have done instead of stalking and killing people for years

' So where we going then today Uncle..? Asked Jamie happy as she sat looking out the camper window eating some candy

' Well heard this place dose a Halloween parade so thought we'd check it out also dress up and get some candy as I think you may have ate that last batch of Halloween candy ' Said Michael with a laugh as Jamie pulled a face and tried to hide all the candy wrappers and wipe the chocolate from her mouth

' So what do you want to be for the parade then we can stop off and get a costume anything you want well as long as it's PG rated if you know what I mean ' Said Michael as Jamie thought

' I dunno really I loved the princess costume last year but don't have that one now or maybe a ballerina that be sweet ' Jamie said shrugging not sure what she wanted to wear

' Well we can easily replace that costume you had last year or add a pair of wings and you can be a fairy princess ' Michael said as Jamie nodded

' Yeah maybe what are you gonna dress up as uncle you can't wear your bogeyman outfit too many people would know you ' Jamie said

' Yeah good point I'll dress maybe as a pirate or a vampire or something along those lines we'll see what the costume store has ' Said Michael as the pulled up outside a huge store that was really busy with people buying costumes

' Now stay close I don't want you getting lost okay ' Said Michael as Jamie nodded taking Michael's hand and both pushed through the crowd of people to look at the costumes

' Daddy I think I found something ' Jamie said pulling out a satin blue Alice in wonderland dress that had a long blonde wig with it and a headband and looked really pretty

' Oh that looks pretty ' Said michael coming over and passing a changing room with a group of giggling girls and also he seen a small boy younger than Jamie sucking on a lollipop spying on the girls that kinda reminded him of himself a little when he used to spy on Judith

Michael watched the little boy giggling a bit till his mom came and pulled him away yelling ' Please their is children out here keep it down a bit '

' Daddy daddy what do you think ..? Asked Jamie coming out the changing rooms herself dressed as Alice in a blue dress and white apron over it and she looked so different with the waist length blonde wig

' Oh wow you look stunning do you like that one then .? Asked Michael as Jamie nodded

' Yeah this is so cool I love it ' Said Jamie smiling

' Okay we will take that one now let's see what I can get then you stay here and don't move ' Michael said going to get a costume

As Michael browsed through the adult make costumes not sure what to get as their was a lot so he was kind of spoiled for choose suddenly something caught his eye and it kind of shocked him

Their standing on the other side of the costume rail Michael thought he'd seen a younger version of himself as he seen a small boy about 6 or 7 with dirty blonde hair slightly wavy and wearing a clown costume and a mask it was like looking at a younger version of himself and for a split second Michael thought the costume colours were the same too and it spooked him a bit

' Robert Robert come on we haven't all day is that the costume your getting ' A voice said as a woman grabbed the young boy and Michael snapped out of his day dream and seen the boy's costume though was similar to his as a child was different colours after all and the boy looked a little different from Michael as a child and also for the first time Michael noticed the boy had glasses

' God my imagination is running away with me ' Michael thought as he carried on looking for a costume still not sure what to get but in the end he decided to get a pirates costume and Jamie liked it too so both were happy

Michael and Jamie also did some grocery shopping that day too before they put on their costumes and decided to join in the fun and Michael was happy that he didn't have the urge to kill that year so instead he'd give Jamie a night to remember

' Awww dad look at that mean kid and he's not even wearing a costume ' Jamie said later as her and Michael went to join the big Halloween parade and seen a chubby boy with blonde curly hair knocking over pumpkins and smashing them and stealing loads of candy instead of taking one bit

' I know what a nasty boy but just ignore him someone will catch him I'm sure now let's do some trick or treating ' Michael said as he and Jamie cut across the street going from door to door yelling trick r treat and saying thank you when they were awarded with candy

' Oh wow look at that house so cool ' Jamie said looking at a house covered in pumpkins

' Yeah that is cool a lot of work went into that I bet looks awesome ' Michael said smiling as he and Jamie looked at the house and also seen a girl with long dark hair and glasses dressed as a witch near the door

' Hi excuse me is this your house ' Yelled Jamie to the girl who looked up and nodded

' Yes it is ' the girl replayed

' Wow looks awesome love it ' Yelled Jamie as the girl came over and gave a small smile

' Thank you it's to keep the evil spirits away too and please Sam as he is about enforcing his rules so better watch for him ' The girl said

' Sam who's that ..? Asked Jamie a little confused

' Samhain or Sam he is known at he's Halloween itself he takes the form of a small child And makes sure everyone obeys his rules or he will show them no mercy when he punishes them ' Thr girl said shocking Jamie a little

' Oh wow ' Was all Jamie said

' we'll stick by his rules and you'll be safe ' The girl said

' Okay So what are these rules then ..? Asked Michael

' Well number one is always wear a costume and keep it on till after midnight

number two is never blow a jack o lantern or take down decorations till after midnight so they come down on November 1st

Number three is always hand out treats they say sam loves chocolate

Number four is always check your candy as you never know ' The girl said shocking Jamie and Michael a little

' As I said okay these rules and Sam will not harm you but break any and God help you as Sam spares no one ' The girl said looking at her pumpkins and sighing a little whist muttering that will keep them away hopefully

' Keep who away ..? Asked Jamie watching the girl arrange all the pumpkins

' The children along with other unwanted spirits ' The girl said pushing her glasses up her nose

' Children as in trick or treaters you said the rule was always hand out candy ' Michael said a bit confused

' Yes that's to living children not to the dead children I guess you don't know the story as your not from here ' The girl said as Jamie and Michael both shook their heads saying no

' Well a few years ago their was a school bus crash the bus was carrying unusual children the type no one wanted they were different they kind you would hide away peoples dark secret and were sent to school out of town and one day the parents had enough of them as they were such hard work ' The girl said

' like disabled or something ' Said Jamie

' Yes some called them retards but the parents had enough and all clubbed together to pay the bus driver to get rid of them once and for all. So it was one Halloween afternoon when he was bringing them home from school he chained them to their seats fed them candy and planned to crash the bus but get out himself but it went wrong one kid panicked and tried to take over the bus but he couldn't drive so he crashed the bus in the lake the driver survived but went missing and the kids all drowned and every Halloween they come back for vengeance ' The girl said

' Oh wow ' Said Jamie as she grabbed Michael's hand as she was a little scared now and the girl picked up on that

' It's okay they won't harm you it's the driver they want but I always keep these jack o lanterns at my yard every Halloween and it also pleases Sam too he likes that ' The girl said

' Well it's really pretty I'm sure he will like it ' Jamie said as a group of kids came up behind them yelling Rhonda the girls name so Michael and Jamie left still a bit unsure of her

' Oh wow do you think that was true about the school bus and those kids ..? Asked Jamie as she held Michael's hand

' I dunno could be or maybe it's just another spooky story everyone tells spooky stories at Halloween ' Michael said smiling as he and Jamie went to knock on a few more doors looking for candy

well that's that chappy done more to come


	86. Chapter 86

Soon Michael and Jamie were on the road again not sure where they were heading really but Jamie didn't mind as she now enjoyed road trips and also Michael noticed she was quiet a bit too

' Everything okay their Jamie ..? Asked Michael looking at his niece who sat up front next to him and playing with her zipper of her hoodie

' Yeah just thinking back iv been with you a whole year now and it's been one long adventure ' Jamie said

' Yeah it has been so is it a good or bad one then ..? Asked Michael looking at his niece with a smile

' Well at the start I thought it was gonna be really bad and you'd hurt me like you did before but it's turned out good now and sure we had a lot of low points and a few fall outs along the way but it's a fun adventure and much better being stuck in that hospital I hated it their and Dr Loomis scaring me all the time saying I knew where you were I didn't I wanted to tell him but I dunno I couldn't speak back then I kinda lost my voice is that how you didn't speak ..? Asked Jamie

' Yeah I guess it is I dunno so long ago but I remeber Loomis screaming at me damn why won't you speak boy ' Michael said as Jamie shrugged

' Yeah he was crazy I don't think I like him really and he kept going on and on and on and on about you like he was stalking you ' Jamie said

' Yup sounds like him and he'll not drop it till he's got me back in hospital locked away or dead the old guy is gonna give himself a hearttack if he doesn't slow down ' Michael said

' Yeah he'd stalk and harass my mom too she got fed up with him but anyway let's frget about him he's nit worth it ' Said Jaime smiling happy she was away from Loomis

' So where are we heading now uncle seems to be a lot of countryside and a few big posh houses in the distance " Jamie said looking out the window

' Not sure really and think their old plantation houses from hundreds of years ago they might be privetky owned or made into museums don't know ' Michael said

' Oh as in like Gone with the wind that was my mom's favourite movie it was set like 200 years ago in a huge house I seen it one Christmas it was okay ' Jamie said

' Yeah maybe but have to say never seen the movie myself think I overheard a couple of the nurses mention it when I was in the hospital they were going to watch it as it was on tv one year ' Michael said

' My mom loved the movie and I watched it with her and dad once it was okay I liked the big dresses they wore they were pretty ' Jamie said smiling

' So uncle Michael can we go back to that town next Halloween it was really cool and I loved the parade and that ..? Asked Jamie shocking Michael a little

' Next Halloween so you want to stay with me to next year too then ' Michael said

' Yeah of course and hey your the only family I have now so sorry I'm sticking with you ' Jamie said smiling and patting Michael on the arm

' Wow well yeah I guess that's okay I have to say far cry from last year when you were screaming at me to take you home and that ' Michael said with a laugh

' Well that was then and hey things were different back then I hardly knew you and that but now I do and I'd like to stay with you till I'm an adult that's if you don't mind ' Jamie said shocking Michael

' Yeah I guess so ' Was All Michael could say still stunned but happy that Jamie liked him that much she wanted to stay with him

November passed quietly for Michael and Jamie they just went from place to place in the camper and Michael behaved he still stole wallets and bags to get money for food and clothes and also with winter setting in they needed warm clothes too as it was getting colder now and soon they ran into the white stuff Snow and on seeing that Jamie's mind and thoughts soon turned to Christmas

' Uncle Michael what will we do for Christmas this year I'd love to go somewhere that goes in for it huge and also has snow and slating and that ' Jamie said smiling

' Well dunno of any place like that but hey I'm sure we can find some so guess you made out your Christmas list then ' Michael said

' Hmmm dunno yet what I want really wouldn't mind another Walkman as the one I got last year well i lost that sure also love a pair of light up trainers they'd be so cool and some music tapes oh and that pink bear that smells of strawberries is cute even though I feel I'm getting kinda old for toys now ' Jamie said shocking Michael a little

' Too old at 10 wow ' Was All Michael could say as Jamie shrugged a bit

' Well Yeah toys are really for little kids or those crazy collectors that never take them out the box and I'm almost 11 now ' Jamie said making Michael sigh a bit

' Well okay we will see what I can do Okay but we need some warm clothes as it's getting a lot colder now and can't have you or even me catching a chill ' Michael said as Jamie nodded

It was next day when Michael and Jamie arrived in a small town and first thing Michael needed to do was to get money if he was going to get warmer clothes but as the town was busy Michael had no problem in that and also he planned to grab some Christmas bags full of presents too as he knew the Christmas shoppers would be out in force soon but just now Michael's main focus was on getting some cash for clothes and he did not too bad that day as with the money he stole he managed to get a warm sweater and a heavy winter coat for Jamie but he had another idea something he did last year and he got a lot of stuff out of it he'd need to find a house with a young family with a girl of Jamie's age and break into their home whist they were out and clean out their home as it be better than stealing wallets he thought but he didn't tell his plan to Jamie

Michael watched a young family who were in town shopping that day and their was a man and woman the parents a young girl about Jamie's age and another girl about 6 and they looked quite comfortable and the dad had a fancy car too so Michael thought they'd be good to target

' What are we doing daddy ..? Asked Jamie playing uonthe father daughter act as Michaek and Jamie followed the family in their camper

' Oh nothing just going for a drive that's all ' Michael said when really he was finding out where the family lived and soon he descoverd their house

The house was a nice large 2 story house and their was a pink bike in the yard Michael looked at the house for a moment before driving off and still not telling Jamie his plans but she kind of worked out what he was up to as she now knew her uncle way too well


	87. Chapter 87

WARNING ANIMAL ABUSE Dog death ...

' Uncle Michael why have we stopped here for at this house who are these people what are you up to ..? Asked Jamie looking at Michael

' Oh nothing much but you'll see ' Was all Michael said

' Oh wait a second are you gonna break into that house they'll catch you ' Said Jamie looking a bit shocked

' Maybe and no they won't we will wait till they go out again but we will park where we can see the house but they won't see us and don't worry everything will be fine ' Michael said with a smile as Jamie made a face but never said anything

As Michael hoped the family did all eventually go back out again later that evening leaving the house empty so Michael thought it be the perfect time to hit so he dug out his old bogeyman clothes again and locked Jamie in the camper till he got back as hopefully he wouldn't be long and he and Jamie knew once he robbed the house they'd need to get out the area fast but Jamie was used to that by now

Michael waited till the area was quiet and getting dark and made his move he broke in to the house via the back door but first thing he came across was a large problem in the shape of a barking Dalmatian dog

' Shit I didn't know they had a damn dog ' Michael thought as he seen the dog growling at him ready to bite or worse rip him to shreds

It was obvious the dog was a guard dog and it wasn't very friendly so Michael had to take care of the dog and silence it so he risked being bitten and grabbed the dog and seconds later their was a whine and whimper and the dog fell dead to the floor

Michael stepped over the dog and looked around first grabbing some bags to put his haul in

First thing Michael seen was a lovely pair of pink snow boots that do Jamie that sat in the hallway and they looked about her size so he grabbed them and a couple of pairs of shoes and Wellington boots that were near them and he grabbed a pair of boots for himself before going into the lounge to see what was their

To Michael's surprise the family had a tree up and a few presents underneath that had names on them so he grabbed them and also a few other items that were in the lounge he thought Jamie would like before going upstairs

The first room he came to was the younger girls room and it was pink and full of toys and that yet the clothes were way too small for Jamie he just grabbed some toys for her more Barbie dolls a couple of Care Bears a crying baby doll and a few other things also some books she might like and then he moved onto the older girls room and found a lot of things in her room

First thing that caught his eye was a yellow sports Walkman and a yellow radio cassette player with some pop tapes also a couple of Barbie dolls and soft toys also Michael grabbed a pink fleecy blanket with a unicorn on it and then he grabbed some clothes warm winter clothes

Michael grabbed a few sweaters some leggings a couple of pairs of jeans also hanging up was a beautiful red velvet Christmas dress so he grabbed that and then turned over the girls vanity grabbing her entire jewellery box and also some of her make up too and a few other things and even took some more of her shoes and boots and finally he grabbed the bike too

When he was finished he put everything in trash bags and hid them in bushes before going back into the house again and looking for more stuff and some stuff for himself and worse he seen a trophy in the girls room sayings your a star so he grabbed that and a dress up tiara before seeing what he could get for himself and also if their was any Christmas presents hidden as he'd take them too

' Michael had everything done in like 2 hours and soon he dumped everything in the trailer and they were driving off fast as they could

' So how did it go did you get anything apart from the bike. ..? Asked Jamie

' Yup you could say that we can look at it later maybe but I have some nice warm clothes for the winter so we can look at them first the rest of the stuff is a surprise ' Michael laughed as Jamie gave a smile wondering what he was up to but Michael never told her about having do kill the dog as he knew that would make Jamie mad and she was still sore over Max and Sundea the dogs she loved and he killed

It was later that night that Michael was able to sort through the stuff he stole what he planned to give Jamie right away and what he planned to keep back to Christmas and like last year it looked if she'd be getting a good one

Jamie was of course happy with what she got right away and as it was cold started wearing the warm clothes right away but the family were upset and the kids were heartbroken over loosing most if their toys and clothes and their beloved dog andnthiugh the cops said they'd look for the person or people who did it of course Michael was now miles away and now in another fancy area in another town

One house caught Michael's eye in particular it was a huge 3 story White House coverd in Christmas lights and their was a large lilac car outside also coverd in lights

' Oh wow their a bit crazy in lights ' Jamie said looking at the house as Michael nodded and wonders who lived their

' Angel chase hurry up you two we will be late for school ' Yelled a male boise as a young blond man that looked in his 30s came out and also yelled for someone called JayJay to hurry up or he'd be late too

Michael sat quietly in the camper watching the goings on and soon seen a pair of twins coming out of Jamie's age a girl with bobbed blonde hair and a blonde boy

' Sorry for the hold up daddy Simon and daddy Jay Jay is still fixing his hair ' Then girl Said sighing

' Oh he always is and we're running late and also after school you have diving practice and skating we're going to be late too for them at this rate ' The man said as another red haired man wearing identical clothes to the blond man came running out

' So sorry Simon omg I'm so all over the place today but I'm here now ' Jay Jay said as he and the rest of the family got in to their car and drove off

' Wow that family has 2 dads ' Said Jamie as Michael nodded still waiting till the coast was clear before he broke into that place too again locking Jamie in the camper

Well that's that chappy done more to come. Jay Jay Simon Angel and the boy are based on my Sims FreePlay family and they live in a huge house


	88. Chapter 88

Soon Michael was in that family's house and he had to say that he was impressed and it had a lot of experience stuff in it including a 1950s duke box and also he noticed to his horror he left muddy footprints on the white carpets

Michael also met a problem in that house a parrot that kept squawking so he'd need to silence that too so he killed the valuable bird

Soon Michael found himself in a huge bedroom that smelled strongly of male perfume and hairspray must have been the master room so after a quick glance in the closet Michael seen nothing to his taste so desired to make his way to the girls room and he had a little trouble finding it as at first he thought it was upstairs but that was just a large games room another bathroom and 2 empty spare rooms and another empty floor then roof garden the kids rooms were in the basement and the boy had some toys worth taking too like Lego and he knew Jamie liked her Lego so Michael grabbed some Lego sets also a couple of hand held games before going next door to the girls room to see what he could get their and he got quite a haul

' He grabbed some more toys and a few dolls and a few Barbie dolls also he grabbed some of her Lego that was lying around and then went into her closet and hit a pleasant surprise as she had a lot of lovely things that would suit Jamie it was clear this girl was spoiled so he grabbed them too and also he seen a couple of trophies for ice skating and diving on a nearby stand but he left them as the name Angel Cheetham was on them and the boy had a trophy too but his name was on it

Soon Michael grabbed everything he needed but then he was faced with another problem he heard barking and soon a large white poodle cane towards him snarling and barking so Michael would have to take care of that dog too

About half an hour later Michael returned to the trailer with his takings and soon him and Jamie drove out that area fast as they thought they seen a nearby neighbour getting out her car with her 2 girls and Michael didn't want seen

So did you get anything in that house then ..? Asked Jamie a little later once they were away from the area

' Yep a few things also strange family set up and I thought mine was weird growing up ' Michael said

' What do you mean by that ' Asked Jamie

' Well their was kids I'd say your age but they seem to have 2 dads or living with 2 men ' Michael said shocking Jamie a little as she'd never heard of a set up like that before

' Wow so theirs no mom how do you know their living together might just be visiting and friends you know ' Jamie said as Michael shook his head

' Nope the way they were acting in a few of the photos as if their a couple ' Michael said

' Right I think I understand now I remember hearing something like that on tv once oh wow wonder if the kids do have a mom and what they think of living with 2 guys and what they call them ' Jamie said

' Dunno but it's obvious they are comfortable big grand house they have ' Michael said as Jamie shrugged

No more was said about the events that happened and Jamie and Michael drove on and now it was snowing heavily and as it was really cold Michael turned the heating on

' Uncle Michael if wee stop off anywhere can we build a snowman I love building snowmen and maybe have a snowball fight that's fun ' Said Jamie smiling

' A snowman like frosty okay we will see ' Michael said with a laugh as Jamie smiled at him

Meanwhile miles away back in Haddonfield Sam Loomis was still trying to track Michael but the case had gone cold and it was believed that little Jamie was now dead but that day Sam got a rip off phone call about a Halloween massacre in a small town and their was a few bodies found

' Sam we think he's back their was a bloody murder on Halloween Warren valley Ohio it looks like him can you get over here ' A cop said

' Sweet Jesus he's back where is the child ..? Asked Loomis

' Excuse me a child ..? The cop asked

' Yes he has a little girl with him she'll be about 10 now long dark hair down her back Jamie Lloyd Laurie strodes daughter he took her last year is she with him ..? Asked Loomis as he somehow felt Jamie was alive

' No no one reported a child with him no one seen him but this looks like his work look it's best you get over here he's your patient and really your problem were a quiet town and Halloween is a huge thing here okay Haddonfield has cancelled halloween but we can't afire fo it's one of the biggest events of the year here pulls in tourists and money so we can't agord to cancel it and we need this sorted before next Halloween ' The man said as Loomis sighed sipping on some coffee

' Okay I'll come but he's probably far away from their now he's cunning like that ' Loomis said before hanging up

Loomis hand hovered over a small black diary that had a lot of phone numbers he was going to call Laurie but what's the point if Jamie waswnf their he'd need to get Jamie first or Laurie would have his ass on a plate and he was in no mood for her just now so he just left it

Elsewhere Michael had pulled up in another small town and Jamie was having the time of her life building a snowman whist Michael was making them a bite to eat but he had to tell her off twice for hitting the trailer with snowballs

As Michael was in the kitchen area he noticed the date it soon be thanksgiving so he wanted to make it special for Jamie as they didn't do anything last year as she still waswnf sure if hi, but this year things were different and so he'd give her a lovely dinner and make it nice for them both but just now after he finished in the kitchen area he desired to go outside and help Jamie with her snowman and both enjoyed them self's before going inside for lunch and also it had started snowing again

well that's that chappy done more to come .Again the Cheetham family are my characters from the sims FreePlay game. and the poodle is their pet dog cupcake and the neighbour and two girls are from the sims too


	89. Chapter 89

' That's not his work he kills with a knife not a damn kids lollipop and those killings are sloppy like a child ' Said Loomis next day when he arrived in Warren valley

' What do you mean Michael Myers is the only one that kills on Halloween isn't he ..? The cop said

' Well I thought that but looks if you have a copycat killer but that is not Michael's work look I have known Michael since he was 6 years old I have seen his work what he dose and this is too sloppy for him he's smart and cunning so I suggest you start looking for another killer and he's yours this is not my patch ' Loomis said looking at a body that was strung up like a scarecrow and had a orange pumpkin lollipop shoved in its mouth

' Dr Loomis Dr Loomis wait Sam ' Yelled the cop as Loomis headed towards his car

' Look Officer this is your problem I have bigger fish to fry and also their is a child missing too who was kidnapped by him and her mother is frantic so I have to get that child safely back to her mother and get him locked up I'm sure you will catch your killer they must be around somewhere ' Loomis said getting into his car and driving off leaving the cop cussing him out but of course they wouldn't find the killer as that was Sam and he only appeared in October around Halloween and this was now November so they would have to wait a year

Elsewhere unaware of what was going on Michael drove through the snow and Jamie was happily going through the stuff he got her in the back oohing and anhing happly at the clothes and toys he got her and their was a few good things he hid so he would give her them for Christmas

Michael and Jamie drove on from town to town really stopping to get food and a few times Michael stole purses and wallets so they had plenty of money and despite the cold weather they were cosy in the camper and Michael bought a few extra blankets too so they were nice and warm and soon it was thanksgiving and Michael surprised Jamie with a lovely turkey he somehow got hold of and they had trimmings too and very next day Michael decorated the trailer for Christmas and Jamie had a little tree in her room and glittery glow in the dark stars on her ceiling and time Michal was finished the trailer looked really nice

2 days later after that Michael and Jamie arrived in another small town that was all decorated for Christmas and their was a Christmas market funfair a ice palace with ice skating so Jamie and Michael had great fun their

' Oh come on daddy you need to try ice skating it's fun ' Jamie said she could skate a bit

' Oh no I'll stand here and watch I can't skate knowing me I'll fall and break a limb ' Said Michael with a laugh

' Oh you'll be fine I'll hold your hand come on just try it Bet you have never skated before in your life ' Jamie said pulling at Michael and she was right

Michael thought back to when he was a small kid and he remembered Judith and her friends going skating in winter but he wasn't allowed to go with her as being seen with your kid brother was so not cool and Judith often made that clear to Michael in fact Judith never wanted Michael around

Michaels thoughts were snapped back to the present day by Jamie tugging again on his hand as she dragged him off somewhere else and thankfully it wasent the skating rink she wanted to go on the funfair rides so that was no problem so Michael paid for her to go on a few rides whist he stood and watched happy to see her having fun

' Come on let's try the ice skating again it will be fun and you won't fall I will catch you if you do even ' Said Jamie a little later that day

' No your okay if you want to go skating that's fine I'm happy to watch just be careful ' Michael said as he and Jamie headed to the skating area again but suddenly Jamie spotted something out the corner of her eye lying in the snow abandond

' Hold on a second daddy think iv found something ' Jamie said going over to the item lying on the snow and found out it was a large doll lying face down

' what have you found their now ..? Asked Michael also going over to where Jamie was

" looks like a doll dunno really ' Jamie said picking the doll up and cleaning the snow off it

' Urgh looks ugly and dressed like a hobo ' Michale said looking at the doll

The doll did look pathetic it was large and chunky and dressed in a ragged sack dress and had bare feet and matted blonde hair down its back also huge brown stairing eyes and a pouting mouth and it's hand that was rather large stretched out in a begging position the doll looked creepy really

' urgh what a creepy ugly doll and it looks dirty too who'd ever have that in their house ' Michael said pulling a face

' I dunno she looks sad and look she has a tear I think she's cute wonder who she belongs too ' Jamie said smoothing the dolls hair with her hand

' No one by the looks of it surly you don't want it you have much pretty dolls that one is ugly ' Michael said

' Shes Sad and yeah I'll take her she just needs a bath and new clothes and her hair fixed that's all but here hold her till I come off the ice I'm going skating ' Jamie said giving Michael the doll to hold

Michael sighed taking the doll as Jamie hired some skates and was soon on the ice having fun even though she fell a few times and every time she zoomed by Michael she waved to him and still yelling dad watch me

About an hour later Jamie came off the ice and decided to look around the little market place as it sold nice Christmas things and Jamie was still caring the doll and it was when Jamie and Michael were looking at the stalls they heard a child's voice yell at them

' Hey excuse me that's my doll you have can I have her back '

Michael and Jamie turned round and got a shock when they seen a small girl a little smaller than Jamie and she was very very thin and her skin white as a sheet and she kind of looked like the doll with her pale blonde hair hers was passed her shoulders and unwashed looking her face smudged with dirt and sad looking and she was dressed in a thin looking summer dress and flip flops on and the way she had her arms outstretched for the doll she looked like her as if she was begging

Well that's that chappy done more to come ( the doll in the stirybis a little miss no name doll I got one 2 years ago for Christmas


	90. Chapter 90

' May I have my doll back ' The little girl said stretching her arms out for the doll

' Oh I'm so sorry I didn't think it belonged to anyone it was lying abandoned in the snow so I picked her up sorry about that ' Jamie. said handing the doll back as the girl hugged it tightly

" It's okay thank you for returning my baby she's all I got and I love her ' The girl said

Michael and Jamie looked at the girl and lots of things ran through their minds at that moment

' Arnt you cold in that thin dress and flip flops in this weather your dressed for the summer not winter ' Said Michael at last as the girl shrugged

' Yeah I'm cold I'm freezing but it's all I have really but I'll be fine I also have a blanket too iv hidden that so it won't get stolen ' The girl said

' Stolen where is your parents arnt they looking after you ..? Asked Jamie shocked

' Got none just me and dolly here and I can survive really well have been doing for ages now ' The girl said

' What's your name and how old are you kid ..? Asked Michael as the girl shrugged

' Dunno really don't think anyone gave me a name if they did I forgotten it and I might be 7 I think I never do birthdays now ' The girl said

' Where do you live have you a home or even a trailer we're living in a big camper it's cosy their " Said Jamie as the girl shrugged

' Oh here and their and no I don't live in a house or apartment or trailer ' The girl said shocking Michael and Jamie

Suddenly as she spoke the little girl started coughing really bad and also they noticed she was scratching a lot too so God knows what she had but they felt sorry for her this was the late 20th century and no kids lived on the streets of a first world country Michael thought and he wanted to help her and it was clear Jamie did too as she still chatted with her

' So how will you spend Christmas then if you have no family or no home ..? Asked Jamie as the girl shrugged

" like last year and year before on the streets I guess but it's no big deal I'm used to it ' The girl said with a shrug then suddenly she did something that shocked Michael and Jamie

"Have you two got any spare money you don't need I want to buy something to eat I'm starving ' The girl said

' In a minute but where do you sleep can you show us ..? Asked Michael as the girl sighed again

' Supose so come on follow me ' She said leading the way to a run down dirty area that was in between buildings and had no covering and open to the elements really

' OMG your staying here you must be frozen ' Michall said shocked as he and Jamie looked at the area and worse Jamie screamed when she seen a rat scurry by and her thin blanket looked filthy and wet

' You can't stay here this is not safe and theirs rats here too and it smells bad God sake ' Said Michael stunned

' its home for tonight I guess and I'm used to the rats iv only been bitten twice and I talk to them and I'm used to the smell I don't smell it now ' The girl said

' Yeah but you have no bedding and your blanket is wet you'll freeze and it stinks here how can you put up with it ..? Asked Jamie

' I'm used to it as I said and my blanket isn't wet just cold don't worry I can take care of myself ' the girls said

' I don't really think so no one should live like this not in this day and age ' Michael begun but got cut off

' Look I'm fine and I'm not going into care or that I'd rather be on the streets ' The girl said

' is their no one that can take care of you ..? Asked Jamie

' Yeah me anyway who'd want me a street kid ' The girl said sighing

Michael looked at Jamie before speaking

' Well why don't you come with us okay we don't have a house but we have a camper and it's cosy and the sofa can turn into a bed area and we have bedding too and a shower and that so you can have a hot shower and we have lots of food too ' Jamie said

' Really would you guys want me ..? Asked the girl

' Sure why not you can't be on the streets in this weather and we have plenty of room ' Said Michael

' Well okay I guess ' The girl said picking up her blanket that was filthy and badly in need of a wash So Michael Jamie and their new friend headed towards the camper

' Are you sure you don't have a name everyone has a name ' Said Jamie

' Maybe I do but dunno it noones called me anything in forever really well apart from street rat or brat ' The girl said

' Well were not calling you that that's for sure ' Michael said

' I know as it's near Christmas I think we should give you a Christmassy name what about Holly that's pretty ' Jamie said smiling

' Yeah it is I like it ' The girl said

' Well little miss no name your now called Holly ' Said Michael with a laugh as they headed into the camper and Holly gasped at how pretty the place was

' Yeah me and my dad decorated it he's clever at these things ' Said Jamie still pretending Michael was her dad

' I always wanted to be in a place with a Christmas tree Christmas is pretty but I hate Christmas Day as no one is about and you get no money for food or no presents last present I got was this doll I was like a toddler my mom gave her to me she died the following spring ' Holly said sadly

' Why what happened ..? Asked Jamie

' Well me and my mom used to have a place wasn't much you know but it was better than nothing I guess then mom lost her job and we lost our apartment our land lord threw us out so we were on the streets eventually my mom got sick and died and left me and my doll so I learned to take care of myself ' The girl said sadly

" Oh I'm so sorry ' Was all Jamie said looking at Michael

' It's okay I got used to it that's why I, wearing this dress I guess I stole it clothes left outside a thrift store I got it last year it's a bit too small for me and pinched me a bit ' Holly siad

' You Can borrow some of my things they might be a bit big but their warm ' Jamie said as Holly smiled a little

' Thanks that be cool ' Holly said

When Holly was in the shower Jamie left out some of her spare winter clothes a woollen sweater wooden tights and a warm skirt and also little winter boots so that keep her warm and also they heard her coughing badly again

About 10 minuets later Holly was all clean and wearing Jamie's spare clothes and Jamie helped her fix her hair so it was smooth instead of being dirty and full of knots and also a delicious smell of cooking hit her too as Michael was making lunch

' Thank you so much you are both so kind ' Holly siad as she cuddled her doll again

' Your welcome also why don't you stay with us and also we go touring a lot too we have been to lots of places even Disney world we went their back in the summer ' Jamie said smiling

' Oh wow sounds fun and if you wouldn't mind me here I'd like to stay you won't really notice me I'm really quiet and good ' Holly siad

' Well I guess it's welcome to the family Holly ' Said Michael smiling as he put down some food for Holly and Jamie to eat before getting food for himself and sitting down and joining them


	91. Chapter 91

Michael and Jamie watched Holy eating her lunch and she practically wolfed it down as if she had never eaten in for ever and after she'd finished they still heard her stomach growl a bit but she never said anything apart from thank them

' Wow I guess you were hungry then ' Said Jamie as she was still eating her lunch

' Yeah I guess but I'm fine now ' Holly said not wanting to appear greedy even though she'd have happly eaten seconds or even third helpings as she was still starving but that have been rude so after lunch Michael and the girls went back to the funfair again and this time Holly enjoyed herself as Michael paid for her to go on the rides to and they stayed their all day having fun till it got dark around 4 so instead of heading back to a cold hard sidewalk Holly went back to the camper with Michael and Jamie as it was almost time for more food and again when it came to tea time Holly wolfed that down too and later played a board game with Jamie and later that night Michael turned the sofa into a cosy bed for Holly and she went to sleep clutching her doll

Michael and Jamie stayed at the town for a couple of days along with Holly too but both noticed something they were now scratching like crazy and Jamie had a rash on her legs like little red bumps like bites but what would bite them in winter and also Michael had the same rash truth was they had fleas they got from Holly and also Jamie was scratching her head a lot too as Holly had brought a few little bugs with her she'd picked up along the way whist on the streets

Michael and Jamie must have scratched the whole night and never got much sleep but never said anything to Holly as they both knew she was the source as Michael kept the camper spotless and they both knew these bugs would be hard to get rid off but it's something they would have to try and do but just now they wanted the girl to feel welcomed as she'd been neglected for so long

Next day Michael made another stop off in a small town as he planned to do a few things apart from getting so,e groceries in

' Okay Holly I want you to stay in the camper to we get back we won't be long okay ' Michale Said as he and Jamie got ready to leave

' What your leaving me here no please don't I don't wanna be left alone ' Holly said in a whining voice and looking so pitiful

' It's only for half an hour we won't be long promise look why don't you play with some of my toys till we get back I got loads of stuff here and we will be back before you know it ' Jamie said as Holly made a face

' I guess but don't be long then ' Holly said looking sad as she watched Michael and Jamie leave the camper still scratching

' Iv all broken out in a itchy rash and it was driving me crazy and I hardly got any sleep last night I bet iv been bitten by bugs ' Jamie said

' Yeah same here okay Holly may seem a sweet kid but she's dirty and God knows where she's been and I think we may have flea bites and lice as my head has been itchy and I remember getting lice once as a kid I was really young Judith brought them home from school oh she was mad that day and God knows where she got them from maybe one of her boyfriends as some of them had kid siblings no doubt knowing her ' Said Michael as Jamie made a face in disgust at the thought of having lice

Michael and Jamie made their way to a pharmacy first to see what was wrong with them and a woman came out to look at their rashes as she had a bit of medical training too

' We really dunno what is causing this and were both itchy as anything ' Michael said showing the woman his leg which had a red rash on it and he said it felt hot too

' Hmm looks like flea bites but it's very unusual for this time of year that normally occurs in spring and summer and as for the other problem I think it's lice but try this ' The woman said handing over so,e cream and shampoo and on seeing that Jamie wrinkled up her nose

' Urgh daddy I won't need to get my head shaved do I ..? Asked Jamie playing the father daughter act again

' No don't be silly also we need to get extra of this for Holly she's getting treated first ' Michael said

' Yeah but how do we break the news to her easer said than done I think she won't like being told she has lice and fleas can you imagine it oh hi Holly we're back and guess what we have lice and fleas and we caught them from you she'll flip out I bet ' Jamie said as Michael sighed he knew Jamie had a point their

' Yeah true but we can try and think of a way to break the news gently to her so she won't be offended ' Michael said wondering how he'd do it

Michael and Jamie got a few other items of food and that before heading back to the trailer and to Holly who was sitting playing with some Lego and had built a little house

' Welcome back look what I built a little house wish I was their with mom ' Holly siad sadly as she placed a little girl figure with a adult female figure next to the house

' That's really good I think you have built Lego models before did you have Lego before you lost your home then ..? Asked Jamie as Holly nodded

' Yeah just little bits of it we couldn't really afford the big fancy sets just had enough to build small houses like this or cars but I used to love looking at the big fancy sets in stores but knew I could never own them as they were so expensive ' Holly siad sadly

' Yeah they are I never had big sets too just small sets but hey your welcome to share my Lego okay it's not much but I don't mind sharing ' Said Jamie as Holly smiled

' Er Holly we need to kinda have a serious word with you now we're not angry or that just worried about a few things ' Michael said

' What about what have I done I'm trying to be good honest ' Holly said looking worried incase she'd done something real bad

' Hey don't worry you are good but well it's about your hygiene now when we took you in it seems we took a few of your little friends in too ' Said Michael trying to explains to Holly as gentle as possible

' A few friends what do you mean I don't have any other friends apart from you pair ' Holly said

' No not human friends ' Said Jamie but Michael cut her off

' Holly I dunno how to put this really but we can help but you brought in lice and fleas and their bitting us and you too I think we're coverd in itchy rashes and I see spots on your legs and iv noticed you scratching too but don't worry we can help clean you up and get rid of the bugs ' Michael said as Holly shook her head

' No I can't have I had a shower here and washed my hair I can't have bugs I'm clean now ' Holly said shocked

' I know that but some how that wasn't enough but we can help you get rid of them for good ' Said Michael

' Look at your legs their the same as ours little red spots and I bet their itchy too ' Said Jamie as she showed Holly her leg that had the same spots

' No it's not itchy I'm fine honest maybe you have the fleas but not me I'm clean and I don't have lice ' Holly said not. wanting to know the truth and making both Michael and Jamie sigh as they both knew this was gonna be hard to convince their new friend that she was the source of their little outbreak problem

well that's that chappy done more to come


	92. Chapter 92

' No no your both wrong I'm clean and I don't have bugs please believe me ' Holly said getting upset and was in denial not wanting to believe that she had infected Michael and Jamie even though deep down she knew she was the cause of them as she remembered scratching like crazy long before they found her and the fleas probably came from the rats crawling next to her

' Look don't get upset it's nothing to be ashamed off and no one else will ever know we will get rid of them and you'll be fine just let us help you we will have you treated in a few days ' Michael said as Holly started crying

' No please don't touch me I don't have lice or fleas and maybe I shouldn't have came with you all I wanted was my doll back. not all this and where's my own clothes ..? Asked Holly

' Er I threw them out the dress was filthy already took and way too small for you and the sanders were burst you don't need those clothes we can get you more clothes that are clean and fit better and better footwear and if you stay here we'll your safe ' Michael said

' Yeah we go on big adventures and I get spoiled I love it here wouldn't be anywhere else ' Jamie said smiling as Holly sighed still not happy

' I'm just a burden on you both like I am on everyone sometimes I wish I'd never been born or I was with my mom the world would be better without me ' Holly said sadly

' Stop saying that you are important we all are and stop worrying abkut the fleas and lice we can treat that and you'll be fine and we can spoil you too get you clothes and toys anything you want ' Jamie said

' Yeah and if you want big fancy Lego sets well I can get you them what ever you want just name it I'll get it ' Michael said with a smile as Holly shrugged still not sure but she eventually gave in and let Michael treat her

over the next few days Michael had to wash his own hair Jamie and Holly's hair in the lice shampoo and it smelled bad too but it was the only way to get rid of the lice and he rubbed the cream on the bites and also he had to scrub the camper as he knew he couldn't get another one as campers were hard to find in winter but at least Jamie and Holly helped and still Jamie and Michael played up the father and daughter act around Holly

Soon it. was Christmas and snowing heavily and Michael had broken into another house to get some stuff for Holly for her Christmas whist she and Jamie were asleep and he managed to get her some clothes toys and candy so hopefully she'd like that and he'd get her more in the new year and also the good news was everyone was now bug free

'So what do you want for Christmas then Holly ..? Asked Jamie looking at her new friend

' I dunno really a warm meal would be good before I came with you Well I never had a proper meal in ages and your dad is a good cook ' Holly said

' Yeah he's awesome I love his cooking. but no doubt you'll get toys and that I got that stuff last year and we had a lovely dinner ' Jamie said smiling

' That's good dosent your mom not visit you ..? Asked Holly as she was curious about Jamie's background a bit

' No my mom is in heaven she died with Er my stepdad in a road crash when I was 6 I stayed with foster parents and my foster sister for a bit they were nice but wasn't the same you know and then with my dad came along and now I stay with. him but I wasn't in the car at the time it crashed so I was okay ' Jamie Said

' Oh I'm sorry my mom is in heaven too and I dunno who my dad is guess I don't have one ' Holly said as Jamie sighed not knowing what to say really

' Oh also my birthday is in the new year I'll be 11 soon dunno what I'll be getting last year I got my ears pierced see ' Said Jamie moving her hair back to show off her glittery earrings

' Oh their pretty I don't have mine pierced dose it hurt ..? Holly asked

' A little but it's over so quick and it's worth it to wear the pretty earrings " Jamie said smiling

' we could get yours done if you want ' Said Michael who was nearby and listening to what the girls were saying

' No it's okay maybe another time ' Holly said as she hugged her doll

' I have to say your doll is unusual kinda sad looking don't you like Barbie I like her 'Jamie said

' I used to have a Barbie but I lost her when we lost our apartment the landlord took all our stuff Said it be sent on but never was we just had a small case each full of clothes and I forgot to pack Barbie but I took this doll as mom game her to me used to be her doll so she's special and I dunno about sad I think she's cute ' Holly said

' Yeah she is I guess but she's got a big tear on her cheek as if she was crying though she's pretty I guess I don't like sad dolls they make me feel sad too I like Barbie as she's really pretty and smiling ' Jamie said but the girl only shrugged

' Well as tomorrow is Christmas Eve I want you both practicing going to bed early or no presents okay ' Michael said with a laugh

' Are we hitting the road again or staying here it's nice here and theirs a town only a short walk away ' Said Jamie

' I'll move the camper to the car park and we can park their for a few days we'll be done then later before the new year we can drive on again ' Michael said smiling

' Daddy I'd love to go to the UK and Europe next year maybe in the summer ' Jamie said as Michael sighed a bit

' Hey don't push it young lady we will see about that ' Michael siad with a laugh

' UK like in England isn't that where the Queen lives in a big palace ...? Asked Holly

' Yup it sure is and she has several palaces around the country I believe and also I know someone else that came from the uk but what part I don't know really as the UK is pretty big ' Said Michael thinking about Loomis as he was British Loomis had told him many years ago and what part but he'd forgotten

' England sounds posh also you said you went to Disney world too that sounds cool ' Said Holly

' It was daddy and I have been to lots of places and we plan to go to more so stick with us and see the sights it's fun ' Said Jamie smiling as she played a board game with Holly

The rest of the day went quiet Michael joined in playing with the girls and even though their was a bit of drama when Michael stood on a Lego brick with his stocking feet the girls had dropped so both got into a bit of trouble as Michael was yelling and hopping around for a few moments in pain but apart from that it was a good day and both girls turned in around 8 pm and Michael fell asleep around 11

Next day was Christmas Eve and Jamie was excited and Michael was determined to make it special for her and Holly so whist he wrapped the gifts Jamie and Holly went outside to play in the snow but Holly's bad coughing which seemed to have got worse made him concerned but he never said anything as Holly kept insisting she was fine but he decided to bring both girls inside as it started snowing again but a stray snowball that hit the camper window was a good excuse to bring them in and he decided to ground them but they could play inside

' Damn I wish I still had that medical book I had last year when Jamie got the chickenpox ' Michael thought but the book was lost as they'd stopped campers a few times and lost everything but after the stores opened after Christmas Michael planned to steal another medical book to see what was wrong with Holly as he was worried about her and also she was so so thin too but being Christmas Eve their was nothing much he could do just now apart from making sure the girls would get a really good Christmas

well that's that chappy done more to come


	93. Chapter 93

Next day Michael woke early as it was Christmas Day and the light streaming in his window didn't help much so Michael sat up in bed yawnd and looked out the window at the bright blue sky and winter sunshine and by the looks of it it been snowing again so he got up and went to wake the girls

" Morning daddy merry Christmas ' Said Jamie yawning as Michael gently shook Holly who moaned a bit before sitting up and rubbing her eyes and also yawned

' What time is it it's early I bet ' Yawned Holly

' Morning sleepyheads and yes it is but it's Christmas Day and. listen I think he's been and theirs presents for you both ' Said Michael as both girls got up and gasped to see all the gifts wrapped up waiting for them and even presents for Holly

' Look daddy we know it's you we went through this last year but thank you so much this is awesome ' Jamie said before giving a squeal when she seen the new bike Michael had got her and also Holly burst into tears as she unwrapped a big teddy bear that growled a bit

' What's wrong Holly don't you like your presents ..? Asked Michael

" I love them it's just iv never had so many presents before in my life and I always wanted a teddy bear ' Holly said hugging the bear

' What do you mean you never owned a teddy bear everyone's had a teddy bear surly ' Said Jamie as Holly shook her bead

' Well I had one a long time ago but not since we lost our apartment and the one I had was small he's big he's gorgeous ' Holly said hugging the bear happly

' Glad you like him also theirs lots their for you and we can get you more any time you want ' Said Michael as Holly opened up a Barbie doll and again squealed for joy

Happy that the girls were happy Michael had a shower and dressed before making breakfast also he got a few things for himself too clothes and that but he just wanted the girls to be happy

After breakfast both girls tidied up the mess they made with the wrapping paper as that was everywhere and the boxes some of the things were in and Holly who was coughing again sat on the sofa watching Jamie play with some of her new toys and Michael took the trash outside as their was a trash can nearby

Okay we will tidy this place up a bit and get dinner I got turkey and trimmings and I bet Holly will love it ' Said Michael as he came back inside and seen Jamie putting her new toys in her room and Holly asleep on the sofa holding her new bear and her old doll

' Shhh daddy she's sleeping just now we can wake her later when we need to set the table as we will need to get in their ' Jamie said as Michael nodded before he washed his hands and got ready to fix the dinner

As Michael sorted Dinner Jamie carried on tidying up a bit as their was bits of tinsle and glitter on the floor so Jamie tried her best to pick it up and keep the place looking neat and also she noticed some wrapping paper still under Holly the paper her bear was wrapped in and anyway as it was near dinner time Jamie decided to wake her new friend

' Holly wake up dinner is almost ready and your sitting on top of wrapping paper that needs to go out it's clutter ' Jamie said but Holly didn't respond so Jamie shook her a little

' Everything okay over their ..? Asked Michael looking over at Jamie and Holly

' I can't seem to wake Holly she's sitting on some wrapping paper I wanted to throw out and she's in a deep sleep ' Jamie said gently shaking her friend and it made Michael a bit concerned too so he dried his hands and went over to. the girls

' Holly come on wake up dinner will be out soon and you'll love it turkey and trimmings you'll put on at least a stone in weight time your finished ' Said Michael gently shaking Holly but nothing no response and now it worried him

' Holly come on wake up you can't sleep all day it's Christmas Day and a day for fun you can sleep tonight ' Michael said shaking Holly a bit more but she didn't respond and now he felt a fear wash over him surly not

Michael put his fingers next to Holly's neck to try and find a pulse as he'd seen people do that before and to his horror he found nothing Holly had gone

' OMG no ' Was all Michael could say I'm shock and going pure white

' What's wrong daddy why won't she wake up is Holly okay ..? Asked Jamie worriedly

' I don't think we need to keep the father daughter act up I'm afraid Holly had died ' Michael said sadly shocking Jamie

' D..died what do you mean what's wrong what happened to her ..? Asked Jamie confused and not taking it in properly

' She's gone I guess she must have been really sick with that cough I dunno but she's gone now ' Michael begun but Jamie cut him off

' Dead like my mom and dad ..? Asked Jamie as Michael nodded

' I'm so so sorry I know you two became friends and that but theirs nothing we can do for her now I guess ' Michael said sadly as they looked at Holly's lifeless body

' What will we do with her now we can't keep her here bodies start to smell bad in time and we can't call anyone or we will be caught ' Jamie said shocking Michael a bit

' I really dunno what we can do this has just knocked the feet from under me I guess I didn't expect this to happen ' Michael said as Jamie sighed

' Hate saying this we could lie her on a park bench or take her back where we found her and leave her their again ' Jamie said shocking Michael a. bit

' You mean dumping her body ' Said Michael shocked a bit as Jamie shrugged

' Yeah what else can we do we can't strap her to the roof and drive around with her and we're not that far from the town we found her in just a few miles away ' Jamie said

' Yeah guess so Okay hold on I don't like doing this also lend me one of your sundresses and a pair of shoes you guys have almost identical summer dresses we can dress her in that ' Said Michael as he carried Holly onto Jamie's room to change her and then drive back to where they found her whist Jamie tidied up again and sprayed the camper with air freshener and opened a window

Though Jamie did act all hard and uncaring she did feel sad but she'd seen death before and lost a few close friends so it didn't really make her cry now she'd got used to it but all she wanted now was the body gone as far away as possible and their plan was to put Holly back to were they found her and pretend they never knew her and also Jamie kept the teddy Michael had gotten Holly

soon Michael dressed Holly in a summer dress and flip flops a little like the ones she had on when they found her and he left the body in Jamie's room whist they drove back so the place they found her and it was a long drive and dark by the time they got their and thankfully the streets were empty being Christmas Day

' Okay stay in the camper and give me her doll ' Michael said before carring Holly outside again and Jamie gave Michael the doll before he left

Michael remembered the area that Holly took them between buildings and sure enough it was still their and the damp blanket too was their

' Sorry Holly but we can't afford to get you proper help so hopefully someone will find you and give you a decent funeral ' Michael said placing Holly's body in a sleeping position on the blanket and placing the doll in her arms and also he rubbed some snow in her hair to make it damp

Michael took one last look at Holly before leaving and heading back to the camper where Jamie was and for a few moments no one said anything but Michael drove off leaving Jamie sitting sadly on the sofa looking out the window still not sure at what happened as it been a bit of a shock to her and seeing someone die so young too didn't help much too

well that's that chappy done more to come


	94. Chapter 94

' How or where did you leave her ..? Asked Jamie a little later that day still shellshocked at what happened so to say

' In that area she showed us where she stayed her blanket was still their hopefully she'll be found soon it looks of she fell asleep their and went in her sleep I'm not too happy at doing that but guess we had no choice really ' Said Michael as Jamie nodded

' Ill miss her I guess she was cool and it was nice having a fried ages with me but guess she's with her mom now in a better place ' Jamie said as Michael nodded

' So what will we do with her Christmas gifts I got her a few things too ' Michael said looking at the beat that sat on the sofa and the Barbie doll that lay near by

' Guess I'll keep them all she was interested in was that sad looking doll and to tell you the truth it was kinda creepy and looked a bit like her too ' Jamie said as Michael nodded

' So do you want dinner now the turkey is still edible if you want some but think the trimmings are off the menu. ' Said Michael as Jamie shook her head

' No thanks I'm not so hungry now ' Jamie said going quiet again it was obvious that Christmas Day was ruined now

Michael said nothing and tidied the kitchen area and gave the worksurface a wipe and he could make turkey sandwiches tomorrow as no doubt Jamie would be hungry then and also whist Michael tidied up Jamie went back into her room for a bit as she wanted to be by herself so Michael gave her privacy but about half an hour later he could hear crying coming from behind the door

' Jamie Jamie is everything okay in their ..? Asked Michael as he softly knocked on the door

At first their was no awnser but then Jamie opened the door and was still crying but said nothing but Michale could tell she was upset so gave her a hug

' It's okay I know I know their shhh shhh ' Said Michael hugging Jamie and gently rubbing her back

' I did like her and hoped she'd be like a sister to me she was so young too ' Jamie said sobbing talking about Holly

' I know she was and she was a nice kid but as you said she's in a better place now and I think she may have been really sick with that bad cough ' Michael said trying to comfort Jamie

' We really shouldn't have abandoned her but we had no choice did we ' Jamie said as Michael shook his head

' No if we'd have reported her death then they'd have found out who we really were you'd have been sent away back to that hospital and as for me Well I don't wanna think ' Michael said as Jamie nodded

' Yeah and we'd both have to see that Dr Loomis again he scares me ' Jamie said as Michael nodded

' And me but I'm sure Holly will be found soon and she has her doll in her arms so don't worry we did all we could do also we showed her kindness when she was alive and she liked that ' Michael said as Jamie nodded knowing her uncle was right

The rest of the day passed quietly and no one was in the mood to celebrate Christmas really but they left the decorations still up and went to bed early that night

Next day Jamie was feeling a little better and had breakfast and Michael's turkey sandwiches that she enjoyed but all the trimmings went in the bin as they were rulined and cold now and as Jamie played in the back Michael drove onnagain far away as possible and it was later in that afternoon when they were listening to music on the radio a report came on that police had found the body of a 7 year old girl but no one was wanted in connection as it seemed she had died of natural causes as her body was frozen cold but Michael knew it was Holly and she'd be okay now and get a decent funeral

the next few days passed quietly nothing big happened and soon t was new year now 1990 a brand new decade they were now living in the 90s but New Year's Day was quiet and pretty much like last New Year's Day and also Jamie was still a bit upset about Holly as it been a week ago that day she died but she tried to carry on as normal,

The next day was January 2nd so Michael with Jamie's help took down the decorations and tidied up as it was still quiet outside and not much happening and later Jamie played with some Lego but was thinking about Holly as she seemed to enjoy the Lego too

' Shame we couldn't get Holly a big fancy Lego set she seemed to have liked playing with my Lego ' Said Jamie as Michael nodded

' Yeah I know and I'd have got her anything she wants as you know I can get money easily but wouldn't have told her how I got it ' Michael said sitting down and also picking up a few bricks and putting them on to what Jamie was building

' What are you building anyway looks good ..? Asked Michael watching Jamie

' A big camper and those two little figures are us okay I might be your size as you can't get kid figures their all adults but that little guy in the black with the brown hair is you and the girl with the black hair is me " Jamie said with a smile

' Oh wow looks really good well done ' Said Michael smiling as Jamie carried on building

The rest of the day was very quiet and much like the day before really and it was the next day Michael drove on again and it was still snowing but if it got bad Michael would pull over

Infact January was a long dull boring month and Michael and Jamie just drove from town to town stopping off here and their for Gas or groceries but the weather was pretty bad and snowed a lot and Michael and Jamie longed for spring again and the warmer weather and also Jamie's birthday would be soon so Michael would have to start planning for that

' So have you thought about what you want for your birthday then ..? Asked Michael a few days later

' I dunno yet really I have everything I could want and I'm happy I guess ' Jamie said

' Yeah I know but hey must be something you really want more bears dolls Lego clothes books I can get them no problem ' Michael said as Jamie sighed

' Well I would like some more clothes and a cassette player and music tapes I still like Barbie and teddy bears but maybe nit as much ' Jamie said not sure how to tell Michael she felt she was getting out the doll stage and becoming a tween and she felt he was still treating her as a little kid

' Oh okay I'm sure I can get that no problem ' Said Michael smiling

Well that's that chappy done more to come


End file.
